Secrets and Lies
by Caydus
Summary: Sequel to Always. Hermione has finally got her girl. Now she gets to spend the whole summer with her, meet the rest of the Delacours and complete her fifth year at Hogwarts. But this year things have changed. Voldemort is back and Hermione and Fleur will soon discover that secrets and lies have a way of catching up with you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M BACK! So I have released this a week early, because I suddenly found myself with no work to do today. It was great I sat in the staff room and typed this! Thank you all so so much for your reviews, favourites and follows for Always. If you have rejoined from that story then welcome back I have missed you all. If you are joining then I recommend reading Always because it will explain things a little better. I know I was horrible to leave it as I did, but I am back and I hope this chapter makes up for it. I really hope you enjoy this sequel to Always, which will pick up straight where we left off and also carry on some of the plot lines that were left dangling. Thank you to all of you that have PMed me asking about the sequel and giving me words of encouragement. You guys are all fantastic. So enough of my crap because you didn't come here to read this A/N! Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling (except for the cousins who are all mine!)**

"Hermione, it is time we were completely honest with you. It's time we told you everything."

"What do you mean?" murmured Hermione, suddenly beginning to feel a bit nervous. She grasped Fleur's hand, needing the support.

Fleur was equally nervous, wondering what on earth her family had been keeping from her. She squeezed Hermione's hand, offering support without words. Apolline swallowed and looked to her mother again. The tension was coming off of everyone in waves.

"Well, you see, your relationship with Fleur is rather unusual. As you may already know there have only been a handful of cases where a Veela has chosen a human for a mate and I regret to say that they did not last long." Hermione blanched at Apolline's words and Fleur visibly paled, squeezing Hermione's hand even harder. "Please don't be alarmed, allow me to explain. When two Veela come together there is a union of sorts, between them physically and emotionally but also through their magic. In the relationships where a Veela has chosen a human for a mate, this bonding of magic has never happened. Veela magic is extremely powerful. The magic will attempt to bond with the human's the same way it normally would, however the human can simply not contain that much power and eventually it killed them."

Fleur shot up out of her chair. "What?! Why are you only telling us now? How dare you?" she screamed, her eyes changing colour.

Astoria and Antonine jumped up and protectively stood by Apolline and Julienne.

"Sit down Fleur…please," pleaded Julienne. "We understand that you are angry and you have a right to be, but please allow us to explain. Hermione is not in any danger. It was clear to us from the start that something was different. We didn't tell you because we weren't sure what was happening. We wanted to wait until we had found out more."

Fleur didn't look convinced, but calmed slightly when Hermione placed a hand gently on her arm. She sat down, but her eyes remained yellow, glaring at her family.

The family members around the table were now watching Hermione closely. She had remained silent, but was feeling sick. Hearing that every other human that had got involved with a Veela had died was not an altogether reassuring thought.

"Hang out," shouted Hermione. "What about Ginny? She was with Gabrielle, is she in danger?"

Apolline shook her head. "Ginny and Gabrielle did not bond in the normal way, therefore their magic could not either. For the magic to begin to bond, the physical and emotional bond must first take place. Ginny is not at risk, I promise."

Hermione felt slightly reassured and took to holding Fleur's hand and stroking the back of it with her thumb.

Julienne cleared her throat and began explaining the situation. "In terms of you relationship my dears, it appears that, impossible as it may be, your magic has joined. By all accounts Hermione should not have survived the process, but she has. When I first met you Hermione straightaway I could sense that something was different. You are the first human to ever have survived the bonding of magic, which makes you an extremely interesting individual." Julienne smiled warmly at Hermione.

"What does it mean?" asked Hermione, unable to keep the nervous quiver out of her voice.

"It means, Mademoiselle Granger, that you are an extremely powerful witch," spoke up Astoria. "You could possibly be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth."

A stunned silence followed Astoria's words. Hermione didn't know what to think or feel. She was angry at being lied to, afraid of what might happen to her and shocked at this new information all at the same time. She wished she hadn't eaten so much for lunch, it may make reappearance. Fleur sat down next to Hermione, immediately wrapping an arm protectively around the brunette's shoulder.

"Are you sure? Are you sure she will be fine?" asked Fleur, desperation laced her voice.

"Yes," nodded Apolline. "She will be absolutely fine. I stayed at Hogwarts to support you during the Triwizard Tournament, but it also allowed me the opportunity to watch Hermione closely and assess what was happening. If she was in danger at any point I would have stepped in and we would have found a way to save her."

Fleur nodded, though she was still seething at her family keeping things from her.

"So what does this bonding actually mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well, essentially you are now part-Veela," said Julienne, simply.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "W...what?" she stammered.

Apolline nodded. "Not completely, more that you will have characteristics in terms of the magic you can perform and your senses will be heightened. You won't transform or have a change in eye colour."

Hermione felt dizzy. It was all too much for her to take. The last thing she remembers is falling, someone shouting her name and then black.

The first thing she became aware of was whispering. Her arms and head felt heavy and she became aware that she was resting on something quite soft. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as the light assaulted her.

"What happened?" she asked, groggily.

"Hermione," shouted Fleur, grasping the brunette's hand tightly. "Are you okay? How do you feel? What can I do?

Hermione grimaced as she sat at. She was on Fleur's bed upstairs. The blonde was sat on the bed, holding her hand tightly, worriedly watching Hermione. Julienne and Apolline were standing by the door, both looking very guilty and worried.

"Well in order, I'm fine, my head is a little heavy, I feel quite sore and nothing I will be alright." Fleur didn't look reassured. "Honestly Fleur I'm fine. Did I miss anything?"

Fleur shook her head. "You fainted. You fell off your chair and hit your head. I carried you up here away from everyone." The last part was spoken with anger and Hermione noticed Julienne and Apolline shift uncomfortably.

"We are sorry Hermione," said Apolline. "Truly we are. Yes we should have handled things differently, but you were never in any danger…"

"You don't get to speak to her," roared Fleur, jumping up and attempting to shield Hermione from her mother and grandmother.

"Fleur, please…" pleaded Apolline, she reached out a hand towards Fleur, but the blonde took a step back.

Hermione decided to step in, before things got serious. "Fleur, please calm down and if you won't please consider that I have a slight headache."

Fleur gave Hermione an apologetic look, but still glared at Apolline and Julienne.

"I'm sorry Hermione, we both are," whispered Julienne, tears beginning to shine in her eyes.

"Honestly, it's fine. You should have mentioned something straight away, you were wrong not to. Regardless of the fact that you didn't know what was happening, you should have told us both what you knew." Fleur looked like she was going to angrily protest, but Hermione raised a hand to stop her. "Please Fleur, I don't want to argue with your family, they made a mistake and they have apologised for it." Fleur still didn't look like she was ready to let go. "Please Fleur, for me. There is a war about to start and the last thing we need is more conflict and aggravation in our lives. They have apologised, let's just move on. They can earn our forgiveness."

"Fleur, we are sorry," said Apolline.

Fleur looked at her mother and grandmother fiercely. Finally she nodded and turned back to Hermione. "For you ma belle."

Hermione nodded and kissed Fleur, partly to reassure the blonde, but also because she needed to touch her girlfriend.

Hermione turned to Apolline. "Just answer this last question: are you 100% sure that I will be fine."

Apolline and Julienne both nodded.

"The magic bonding process is already complete. You would only be in danger if it was still happening," reassured Julienne.

Hermione nodded. "Right, well…thank you, I guess."

"Perhaps we should leave you for a moment," suggested Apolline, who turned and exited the room, followed closely by her mother. She gave Fleur one last apologetic look before shutting the door behind her.

Fleur grabbed a hold of Hermione as soon as the door was shut and hugged a tightly. Hermione hugged her girlfriend back and enjoyed just being held. She understood that Fleur needed to look after her.

"Are you alright ma belle, honestly," whispered Fleur.

Hermione nodded against Fleur's shoulder. "I promise, I'm fine I was just a little taken aback by it all. It's not every day you find out that your part-Veela and that every other human that has been in a relationship with a Veela has died," she joked.

Fleur didn't laugh, merely looked closely at Hermione as if examining whether the brunette really was alright. She must have been satisfied, because she sighed and took a deep breath.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," suggested Hermione.

Fleur did not look convinced, but after some tugging on her hand she acquiesced and allowed herself to be pulled from the room to rejoin her family downstairs.

All eyes turned towards the couple when they entered the drawing room. Fleur glared at them all as she entered. To their credit they all bowed their heads. Hermione led Fleur over to one of the many sofas and sat down, pulling on the blonde to get her to sit. Gabrielle smiled nervously at Hermione, who returned it.

"Are you quite alright Mademoiselle Granger?" asked Armand, stepping forwards and offering a cup of tea to Hermione and Fleur.

Hermione nodded, accepting the tea. "Yes, thank you Monsieur Delacour."

"Ah please, Armand, Armand. You're part of the family now after all." He smiled jovially at her and looked pointedly at Fleur, as if he was warning her to be civil with everyone.

"Will you be joining us at the Veela Solstice celebrations Mademoiselle Granger," asked Agnes, Fleur's aunt.

Hermione looked confused. She wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"Hermione has not yet been informed about the celebrations yet, dear sister," said Apolline. "The Solstice celebration is when all the members of this Coven come together and celebrate our ancestors," she explained.

"It's really just an excuse for a load of women to get together and get drunk," laughed one of Fleur's cousins.

"Valentine," exclaimed Agnes. "Please excuse my daughter, the joker. She should show some more respect to her origins."

Valentine just rolled her eyes and winked at Hermione. "Well that is what happens. Anyway Hermione how would you like to come out with us all tomorrow. The younger generation are going on a trip to the beach, why don't you and Fleur join us?"

"Erm I'm not sure what Fleur has got planned for us," said Hermione, looking at Fleur.

"Would you like to go ma belle. We may as well take advantage of the good weather." The blonde leant in so that only Hermione could hear her. "Besides I really want to see you in a bikini."

Hermione blushed profusely at Fleur's comments. "We…we could do, yes…yes why not."

Fleur's cousins all laughed, their mothers attempting to stop them but failing.

"She's adorable when she blushes," squealed another cousin, who began laughing again. This was stopped when a cushion hit her square in the face. She looked up in shock to see Fleur smirking at her.

"Right calm down dears," spoke up Apolline, clearly trying to bring some order back into the room. "And Fleur please stop throwing the furnishings around the room."

Julienne stood up at this point and the room fell silent. "Come on let's leave the youngsters to it," she suggested.

She made for the exit, her daughters and Armand following along behind her, until only Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle and their cousins were left in the room. Hermione felt quite nervous as all of the cousins turned to watch her. It was a little unnerving to have so many pairs of eyes watching her, especially considering they were all Veela.

"How about we introduce ourselves again," suggested Valentine. "You look a little lost surrounded by all of us, besides it's a little unfair. We all know you, you probably can't even remember half of the names that you were told."

Hermione nodded, smiling weakly. "Yea that might help."

Valentine smiled. "Well, I'm Valentine. Agnes is my mother. She is the fourth out of my grandmother's daughters." She had black hair and brilliant blue eyes. She gestured to two other cousins, who looked very similar, except one had brown eyes and the other grey. "These are my sisters, Camille and Victorie." Hermione recognised one as being the cousin Fleur threw the cushion at.

"And I'm Helena," said a brunette. "I'm the oldest of Antonine's daughters. And seeing as we are doing it this way, she is the third child. These are my two sisters, Adrienne and Isabelle." They both nodded as a way of greeting and smiled at Hermione. Adrienne had beautiful auburn hair and green eyes, Isabelle was a very dark brunette with hazel eyes.

"Last but not least, I'm Corinne," greeted another cousin. "My sisters are the last two, Astrid and Sabine and our mother is Astoria, she is the second oldest child." Corinne and Astrid all looked more like Fleur and Gabrielle, but Sabine had jet black hair and dark eyes.

Hermione nodded at each one as they were introduced. "Well it's lovely to meet you all," she said, smiling at them.

"So you and our Fleur eh?" said Adrienne. "You are so out of Fleur's league." The cousins all laughed a little. Fleur growled, clearly not happy about that comment.

"Relax Fleur she didn't mean it," smirked Corinne. "You know what she is like."

"So the celebrations," said Hermione. "What are they exactly?"

"We all go to this massive lake and then grandmere gives a speech about our ancestors and our culture, we all listen and then go swimming and spend the whole evening and night in the water. It starts at sunset and goes on until sunrise the following day. It's one of the big celebrations we have. You will get to meet the entire family," explained Victorie.

"How many Veela is that exactly?" she asked.

"A few hundred," answered Astrid, smiling at Hermione's look of shock.

"Wow you have a massive family." She was shocked, it made her family seem miniscule in comparison.

"There will be an exam for you where you are tested on everyone's names," smirked Sabine, a glint in her eye.

"Shut up Sabine," growled Fleur.

Sabine's eyes flickered dangerously. Hermione felt Fleur tense beside her on the sofa. All the cousins were sat on the edge of their seats, ready to jump into the fray if they needed to. Hermione half-expected Sabine to throw herself at Fleur, but instead she bowed her head in respect and looked out the window. The cousins all relaxed and watched Sabine closely out the corners of their eyes. Corinne leant forward and whispered something in her sister's eyes. Before turning and smiling at Hermione.

"Our apologies Hermione and I apologise for my sister." She glared at Sabine, who averted her gaze. "I'm afraid we Veela can behave rather like pack animals on occasions. You will get used to it."

Hermione was confused by everyone's behaviour and made a mental note to speak to Fleur about it later.

"What are the plans for the beach tomorrow?" asked Hermione, trying to steer the conversation away and distract Fleur, who was still tense next to her. Hermione knew the blonde well enough to know that Fleur was angry.

Hermione reached out and brought Fleur's hand into her lap, stroking it. It had the desired effect and Hermione felt Fleur relax and cuddle up to her on the sofa. Hermione listened as Corinne and Victorie took turns explaining the plans for the beach the following day. All the while she felt Sabine watching her closely. She ignored her, but couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen.

She spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing with Fleur, Gabrielle and their cousins. She found them all to be really nice and welcoming to her, so much so that she felt like she had known them for years. They were all so different and yet at the same time Hermione noticed similarities between them all. Hermione did notice that occasionally Fleur and Sabine would butt heads and when this happened all the others would immediately be on edge, looking ready to pounce. It would calm down and then the laughing and joking would resume. They were so easy to talk to, they all were, except for Sabine.

Soon enough Hermione found herself yawning and nearly falling asleep on Fleur's shoulder. The conversation had turned to France's Quidditch team, a topic of conversation that would always send Hermione to sleep. She supposed she had better get used to it, as it turned out the entire family was Quidditch mad. She jumped when Isabelle shouted.

"God, look at the time, we've been talking for hours."

Hermione looked at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight. No wonder she was feeling tired.

"Come on, time to get you to bed ma belle," whispered Fleur, placing a tender kiss on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione smiled and allowed herself to be pulled up off the sofa. She waved goodnight to all the cousins, who each wished Hermione good night and said how lovely the evening had been.

"You will fit right in here Hermione," smiled Helena, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione smiled and waved at them all and left the room. The scowl on Sabine's face did not escape her notice.

Her legs felt like lead as Fleur half-carried her up the stairs towards the blonde's room. Once inside the room Hermione threw herself down face first onto the soft bed, sighing in contentment. She felt a tugging on her leg and looked over her shoulder to see Fleur removing her shoes. She rolled over and began to undress, whilst Fleur went over to the dresser and removed some nightwear for the both of them.

"I had the house elves put your things away, I hope you don't mind," said Fleur, handing Hermione's nightwear over.

"Thank you," replied Hermione, failing to stifle a yawn.

She got changed and climbed into bed, snuggling under the silk sheets, sighing again at how comfortable the bed was. She waved her wand and applied a few cleansing spells. Fleur crawled under the sheets, immediately drawing Hermione against her body. They were silent for a moment, revelling in sharing a bed once more.

"Fleur?"

"Mmmm," came Fleur's sleepy reply.

"What was that, with Sabine I mean? It looked like everyone was ready to jump in and stop the two of you fighting."

Fleur sighed and sat up in bed. Hermione followed giving her girlfriend a curious look.

"Sabine is the oldest out of this generation, myself, Gabrielle and my cousins. Despite that I am the one who is the heir apparent and that's something Sabine does not like. She thinks as the oldest that she should be the heir to the family, but it doesn't work that way. My mother is the oldest out of my grandmother's daughters and I'm her oldest. Sabine just doesn't agree and likes to subtly, or not so subtly remind me."

Hermione nodded, beginning to understand Sabine's behaviour. "So why did the others react in the way they did?"

"Do you remember what Corinne said, about the pack mentality?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded. "Well Veelas are pack animals, similar to wolves. We have an alpha and a strict hierarchy. It is not as primitive as with animals, but there is an alpha. At the moment that is my grandmother. She is the alpha of the entire Coven. To keep things simple it is like she is the Queen. I will be the next alpha, so in the hierarchy I will only submit to my grandmother or my mother. The others acted in the way they did and Sabine submitted, because I have a higher position within the Coven. Does that make sense?"

Hermione nodded, frowning slightly. "I think so, or at least I understand to a point, but I'm too tired to go further into. Maybe tomorrow?"

Fleur nodded. "Of course ma belle and I'm sure my grandmother can answer any of questions as well."

Hermione nodded, thinking to herself. "Why does Sabine hate me? I know you said to give as good as she gets, but I wasn't expecting that. I thought you meant she would be inappropriate with her humour."

Fleur sighed. "It is because of me. Now that I have a mate, the line is secure. No one will challenge me for leadership of the Coven. Rarely there will be a power struggle. A Veela can challenge an alpha and if they win they become the new alpha. It hasn't happened in centuries, but I believe Sabine thought she would have grounds for one if I did not have a mate because the bloodline would not be considered secure. You can't just challenge the alpha for the sake of it, you have to have a genuine reason."

Hermione bit her lip, wondering what kind of problems Sabine may cause.

"Please do not be worried ma belle. Sabine wouldn't dare try anything, not now. She has no grounds for a challenge and to be honest I don't think she would have done anyway. My grandmother keeps her in line, she just occasionally forgets herself. Her reaction to you was probably down to her being a sore loser. You should see when she loses at Quidditch," joked Fleur, nudging Hermione with her shoulder in an attempt at relieving the worry.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Are you sure?"

Fleur nodded and captured Hermione's lips in a kiss. "Positive. You will see what a sore loser she is when the annual Delacour Quidditch Tournament is held."

"You have a Quidditch Tournament?" said Hermione, disbelievingly.

"Oui," replied Fleur. "Every summer, it gets very competitive. It will be held the day after the Solstice celebration. Don't worry you won't have to play, but you can cheer for me."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Fleur. Her girlfriend sure knew how to ease her worries.

"Now come on, let's sleep," said Fleur lying back down and wrapping Hermione up in her arms. "Tomorrow our summer together begins. We have a day at the beach to look forward to and I get to spend an entire day with you in a bikini."

"You're incorrigible," laughed Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I'm sorry for the delay, I had meant to update sooner, but alas I was unwell. To cut a long story short, I was unwell, got antibiotics, they are working, and I am well again! I hope to update this story a bit sooner than I have this time, but I do have to update my other story first. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites from the last chapter. It was lovely to see so many familiar names from Always appearing again and to the new readers thank you for joining the ride. I know last time it may have been confusing for some to remember all of Fleur's cousins, but only a select few will feature on a regular basis (You can probably guess one of them!). When it comes to the Veela I did have it like a pack mentality because that's the way I see it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a bit of a filler and also a pre-warning of sexual content at the end. I do plan on picking up the action in the next chapter and beginning to get into all the secrets and lies (hence the title!). Hope you all enjoy and please review if you can/want to. I love all your support regardless of what form that takes. Disclaimer: All characters (except for the cousins) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione woke the following morning feeling refreshed and excited for the days and weeks ahead. She rolled over expecting to see Fleur's sleeping form, but instead found the other side of the bed cold and empty. She sat up immediately looking for any sign of her lover and spotted her sat on the window ledge, looking out over the grounds. Hermione quietly climbed out of bed and made her way over to the blonde.

"You know I can sense you, right?" smirked Fleur turning to face Hermione, who pouted at being caught trying to make her girlfriend jump.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try," joked Hermione.

Fleur held out a cup of tea, which Hermione accepted. The blonde climbed off the window ledge and extended a hand for Hermione to take.

"Come on, time for breakfast," said Fleur. Hermione took the offered hand and allowed herself to be led towards the door. "Most of my family will be waiting for us."

Hermione hesitated ever so slightly, something that wasn't missed by Fleur.

"Ma belle, my family love you."

"Not all of them," muttered Hermione.

Fleur sighed and cupped Hermione's cheeks with both hands. "Ignore Sabine. She was always going to react this way. No matter what I love you and the rest of my family will stick by you. Sabine just needs to throw all her toys out the pram, have my Grandmere shout at her and then it will all be fine. She knows she doesn't have a leg to stand on."

Hermione wasn't convinced, but smiled anyway, hoping to reassure the blonde that she had been cheered up.

"You know with this Veela bond you can't fool me ma belle. I know you're not any happier about this, at least not yet. Just wait and see what happens."

Hermione smiled and kissed Fleur. They broke apart when Fleur's stomach gave a particularly loud rumble.

"Come on let's feed you," laughed Hermione.

Together they walked downstairs and through into the dining room they had eaten in the previous evening. As before, all heads flicked towards them as they entered and gave a chorus of greetings. Hermione noticed straightaway that Julienne, Apolline, Astoria, or Sabine were present. Fleur led Hermione over and pulled out a chair for the brunette to sit upon. Immediately Hermione helped herself to a crepe and began piling on fruit with gusto. Fleur chuckled to herself and helped herself to the selection of breakfast items.

Hermione sat and listened to the family's conversation as she ate. She found it heart-warming how close the family were. She listened as they teased one another and chatted about childhood memories.

"So Hermione are you joining us at the beach today?" asked Valentine.

Hermione nodded, her mouth full of crepe and banana. She swallowed quickly. "Err yes, yes I am." She still felt nervous being around such a large crowd of Veela.

"Excellent," smiled Valentine.

Hermione smiled back, secretly hoping that Sabine wasn't going to be there. She jumped as Fleur leaned in and whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Sabine will not be present ma belle," said Fleur, reassuringly.

After breakfast Hermione followed Fleur upstairs to change for the beach. Hermione watched as Fleur began to undress, her eyes roaming over the blonde's curves.

"If you keep looking at me like that we will never leave for the beach," smirked a naked Fleur, looking over her shoulder at Hermione as she bent down to open the bottom drawer of her dresser.

Hermione moaned as she was granted a perfect view of Fleur. The blonde noticed this and straightened up walking over, making sure to give an extra sway to her hips. Hermione's kept flicking between the blonde's breasts and her centre.

"My eyes are up here ma belle."

"Uh huh," mumbled Hermione, still distracted by her girlfriend's body.

Her eye contact was broken when Fleur threw a swimsuit at her head.

"Come on you sexual deviant you," laughed Fleur. "My dear cousins will not hesitate to interrupt us if we don't meet them downstairs." Hermione pouted causing the blonde to laugh. "Don't fret ma belle, you can enjoy me, all of me, later."

"Do you promise?" pouted Hermione.

Fleur laughed again. "We have an awful lot of catching up ma belle, besides I have a lovely large bath tub that is just waiting for us to try it out."

Hermione smirked. She couldn't believe how relaxed she felt about sex now. A year ago she would have been blushing like crazy. With only a surprisingly limited amount of kisses and touching, the two managed to make it downstairs to laughs and giggles from the cousins that were going to the beach. Hermione blushed when she realised that the cousins knew exactly what they had been doing.

It was a short walk down to the beach and Hermione felt relaxed as she strolled down, hand in hand with Fleur, whilst chatting animatedly with Astrid and Victorie. She forgot about all her worries and found herself laughing and joking in the girls' company.

Once at the beach blankets appeared, along with snacks and refreshments for the day. They all deposited their things on the blankets and raced to the sea, splashing and frolicking amongst the waves. Hermione squealed loudly as Fleur grabbed her from behind and wrestled her into the salty water. Despite it being the summer, the sea was still a little cold. After spending some time relaxing and occasionally tackling one another, Hermione excused herself and walked out of the sea to grab a drink. She had swallowed a fair bit of the salty sea and was feeling parched. She grabbed a bottle of water and watched as the cousins pounced on Fleur, dragging her into the water.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Valentine, who had left the others to play in the sea.

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all," she replied, gesturing for Valetine to sit down. She passed the water to the black-haired Veela and turned to watch Fleur splash her cousins indignantly.

"She's so happy with you, it's lovely to see," commented Valentine. "She was always more reserved than this, then she came back after being at Hogwarts and all of a sudden she was much more carefree. You're good for her." Valentine smiled at Hermione, who returned it.

"She's always been this way with me. So caring and loving, I can't help but feel crazy about her." Hermione blushed, this was the most she had talked about her relationship ever.

The two sat there in silence for a while, the warm French sunshine rolling over them. Suddenly Valentine broke the silence.

"I apologise for yesterday and for Sabine." She was frowning and looked as if she was struggling with what to say. "I assure you the rest of us are so happy for Fleur, it's just Sabine's always been difficult. Hopefully things will calm down now, but please don't take anything she says to heart, or think that that is how the rest of us view you, or Fleur for that matter. I assume that Fleur has explained a few things?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we had a long talk about it all last night. I take it Sabine's outburst has something to do with her absence from breakfast this morning?"

Valentine looked serious for a moment and her frown deepened. "Yes, my Grandmere and Aunts decided to have a word with her. She should be alright by now, my Grandmere is a force to be reckoned with. I don't think even the most head strong of us would dare defy her."

Hermione smiled as she thought of Julienne discipling her grandchildren. Although she gave the impression of being a sweet, gentle, elderly woman, Hermione knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

Fleur chose this moment to interrupt and sit down next to Hermione. The brunette accepted a kiss of greeting from her girlfriend eagerly.

"Yuck, please don't tell me we're going to have to sit and watch the two of you tongue-wrestle all day. I actually planned on eating and I don't want to lose my appetite," teased Camille.

Fleur stuck out her tongue rather childishly, causing Hermione to giggle. Deciding to show them all that she was not as meek as she appeared Hermione decided to join in with the teasing.

"Well I'm afraid you might be losing your lunch," she joked. "After all Fleur is such a good kisser and she has a very talented tongue."

The cousins all looked at her in shook and then laughed.

"It seems Hermione can give you a run for your money Camille," laughed Adrienne.

Hermione blushed as she realised she may have revealed more about their relationships than originally planned, but couldn't help smiling at the look on Camille's and Fleur's faces. Hermione kissed her blonde on the cheek and winked playfully at her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and playing games on the beach. Hermione couldn't remember having so much fun before and took great pleasure beating Fleur when they were placed on opposing teams by the cousins.

As the sun began to set they packed up their things and made their way back up to the house. Hermione walked back up with Astrid and Valentine, laughing at a joke one of them told her. Fleur was pleased to see that over the course of the day Hermione had branched out on her own and became closer to the cousins, particularly Astrid and Valentine.

That night at dinner it was far more relaxed than the previous evening. Hermione joined in more with conversations and found herself enjoying learning all about the Delacour family. The teasing from the cousins continued, but this time included the older members of the family present at dinner, no one was safe, not even Julienne, who was particularly witty with her comments.

As they entered their bedroom that night, Hermione waited until the door was shut and then pounced on Fleur, kissing her with as much passion as she could manage. Fleur was surprised at first, but soon surrendered to the kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Fleur as they broke apart.

"Well did you say I could have you later," purred Hermione. "Later is now." The brunette reclaimed the blonde's mouth and began steering them towards the bed.

Clothes were discarded as they made their way over until they were both naked. Hermione gently pushed Fleur onto the bed and stepped back to take in the sight of the blonde laid out before her. Her eyes were shining with lust and desire and Fleur couldn't help but be incredibly turned on by this version of Hermione. It had always been Fleur that had taken the lead and been the dominate one, but now Hermione had flipped that. Perhaps this Veela bond was having other side-effects.

Fleur was broken from her train of thought by Hermione dropping to her knees and capturing Fleur's centre in her mouth. The blonde moaned loudly as her girlfriend's tongue thrusted deeply into her pussy. Hermione moaned herself when she tasted Fleur and lapped at the juices as if she was a woman starved. She flicked her finger over Fleur's clit causing the blonde to buck. Hermione smiled into Fleur's pussy and laughed at her girlfriend's reaction causing all sorts of delicious vibrations to reverberate around Fleur's centre.

Fleur was thrashing around on the bed above, her fingers tweaking her nipples as the pleasure and warmth built in the pit of her stomach. It had been so long since they had been together that Fleur knew this was going to be embarrassingly quick. She could already feel the desire and need to come. Just when she thought she was about to lose control, Hermione removed her mouth. Fleur groaned in protest and made to sit up, but was pushed back down by Hermione who straddled her and immediately thrust her fingers into Fleur, feeling the blonde's walls tightening. The brunette set a furious pace, desperate to make her girlfriend come. Hermione reached for one of Fleur's hands and lead it down to her own dripping centre. She moaned in appreciation as Fleur got the message and plunged her fingers in. Fleur almost came straight away when Hermione began to bounce on the blonde's fingers. Hermione continued thrusting her fingers in time with her own movements and felt her own pussy begin to clench at the feel of Fleur's fingers inside her. They both felt it now, the need to come, to feel one another become completely undone. Hermione crashed their mouths together sloppily as they moaned and gasped for breath.

"I...I'm going to..." panted Hermione against Fleur's lips.

With one last thrust of her fingers and with Fleur's own curling inside her Hermione came with a shout, Fleur following not long after. Hermione collapsed on top of Fleur, her legs were shaking and she quivered as waves and waves of pleasure rolled over her body. They both breathed deeply, trying to catch their breath. After a moment Fleur withdrew her fingers from Hermione, who groaned at the sudden emptiness.

Rearranging themselves under the covers, Hermione immediately snuggled up against Fleur.

"Well that was one way to celebrate our union," said Fleur, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Hermione kissed the blonde's neck and sat up looking deep into blue eyes. "I missed you," she said simply.

Fleur tucked a stray piece of hair behind Hermione's ear. "I missed you too." She leaned in and recaptured Hermione's lips, sighing at the taste of herself on the brunette.

Hermione tucked her head in against Fleur's neck and sighed in contentment. She was beginning to feel sleepy when she felt the blonde's hand trailing down her side, until Fleur cupped the brunette's pussy. Hermione looked up with a smirk.

"Again?"

"But, of course," smirked Fleur. "I hope you weren't aiming to sleep tonight."

With that the blonde rolled on top of Hermione who laughed, then moaned as Fleur began her sweet torture.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so so sorry. I can only apologise (again) for my terrible updating. I have really been struggling for motivation lately, purely because I feel like this story is just floating along at the moment as I cover the summer, but it will pick up soon, along with my motivation. This chapter has taken over a week to write, so I'm glad it's out. I plan to have this story completed by the end of summer (before I go back to work). That gives me 6 weeks and I'm determined to meet my target! Thank you all for the favourites, reviews and follows. I honestly can't thank you all enough, especially considering the long gap this time in updating. I will finish this story and I appreciate everyone who reads this story, so thank you again. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and bits of plot for the rest of the story begin to be dropped in here. Please enjoy and favourite/follow/review if you can/want to. They all give me a kick up the backside to keep writing. Disclaimer: All characters, except the cousins, belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The next few weeks passed by in a haze of laughter and happiness. Hermione couldn't remember laughing so much and soon found herself feeling like she was part of the Delacour family. The more time passed, the more Fleur loosened up around her family and began to enjoy herself. Hermione had even spent time exploring the local area without Fleur. She had become particularly close to Astrid and Valentine, who were both a year younger than Fleur.

Sabine had been noticeably absent ever since the first meeting. She cropped up now and again at meal times, but she would not engage in conversation, she merely ate her food and then left when everyone else moved to the next room. Hermione had been rather troubled by this behaviour at first, but Julienne told her not to mind it. The brunette tried to ignore the looks Sabine would give her every once in a while, but she couldn't mistake the hatred that seemed to be aimed at her.

The closer it got to the Solstice celebrations the more excitement amongst the family and activity in the house. Apolline was driving everyone up the wall with her incessant need to have everything squeaky clean and barking at staff to get the decorations organised, although she always spoke kindly to Hermione and took the time to explain all the intricate decor.

It was with great anticipation that Hermione woke up on the day of the Solstice, ready for a day of celebration. She had learned over the course of her time here that Fleur was anything but an early riser, now that she was home in France. The blonde had a habit of protesting whenever Hermione tried to drag her out of bed too early, often taking to slamming a pillow over her head. More than once Hermione had threatened her girlfriend with a bucket of icy water, at which point Fleur would glare at her playfully before finally getting out of bed with a huff. This morning though Fleur was being particularly stubborn. Hermione knew that Fleur was dreading this Solstice more than the others. Now that the pair were bonded it meant that Fleur was the next in line without any doubt and to say the blonde was nervous about the weight of expectation on her shoulders was an understatement.

"Come on Fleur, we were supposed to be down at breakfast ten minutes ago," said Hermione, trying a falling to remove the pillow that Fleur had buried her head under.

"No," came the muffled response. "I refuse, it is far too comfortable in here with you. Why would I want to leave that for a room full of relatives that will paw over the two of us? No far better to stay here ma belle."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics. "Don't make me threaten you with that icy water again," threatened Hermione.

Fleur lifted her head from under the pillow and a look of defiance upon her face. "Not event the threat of that unwelcome wake-up call will get me out of bed today ma belle," she said, before diving back under the pillow.

Hermione sighed, wondering how she was going to manage to persuade Fleur to get out of bed. Her normal method of persuasion would only cause the blonde to resolutely refuse to leave. She was interrupted from her thoughts on wake-up calls by a knock on the door. Giving Fleur a gentle shove and clambering over her for good measure, Hermione got out of bed and padded over to the door to answer it, thanking the heavens that she had managed to get Fleur to wear night clothes to behind the previous evening.

Opening the door she was greeted by the smiling faces of Camille and Valentine.

"Bonjour Hermione, are you and Fleur coming down for breakfast," greeted Camille.

"Morning and not at the moment unfortunately, I'm having a little problem getting her ladyship's derriere out of bed."

"I'm not getting out of bed yet," came the muffled shout from Fleur.

Camille and Valentine peered over Hermione's shoulder to see the lump that was Fleur snuggled up under the covers with her head still firmly buried under the pillow. They both turned to one another with matching evil grins that would put the Weasley twins to shame.

"Not a problem Hermione, leave it to us," said Camille, grinning wickedly.

Hermione hesitated. "But..."

"Go on, go down to breakfast. We promise she's in safe hands with us," reassured Valentine.

Hermione wasn't encouraged by the looks on their faces, but found herself being pushed out the door. Deciding that perhaps it would be best to go and join the rest of the family she began to make her way downstairs. She was halfway down when she heard a shriek and gales of laughter. The brunette hurried down the stairs, deciding that whatever the two Veela had done to Fleur, she did not want to be around to face the consequences.

She made it to the breakfast room and the family members that had assembled all gave variations on 'Good Morning'. She greeted everyone and sat down, helping herself to a crepe and piling on some bananas and syrup. There was gentle chatter around the table and Hermione was engrossed in conversation with Victorie when the doors flew open and Fleur stepped through. Everyone turned to greet Fleur, but stopped when they caught sight of her. Hermione dropped her fork immediately and hurried over to the blonde, half-worried over how Fleur would react. Although she was dressed, the wet hair and face told Hermione that Valentine and Camille had done exactly what Hermione had been threatening to do.

"Oh my goodness, Fleur are you alright?" asked Hermione, rushing forward.

Fleur held up a hand, not speaking. Hermione was worried for a moment that the blonde was angry with her, but she was greeted with a chaste kiss, which also acted to reassure the brunette that Fleur was not angry with her. As Fleur took her seat at the table, holding Hermione by the hand, no one said a word. They were all weighing up with to mention anything or merely carry on as normal.

After a short while Armand broke the silence. "Ah...well...are you all excited for the Solstice?"

Fleur stabbed her fork rather violently into her own crepe and refused to speak. Eventually everyone broke out into conversations again and Hermione took the opportunity to talk to Fleur.

"I'm sorry baby. What did they do?" asked the brunette.

Fleur grunted and impaled a strawberry with her fork. "It seems my dear cousins decided to follow through on your threat," said Fleur. The blonde was glaring at the strawberry as if it had personally insulted her.

Hermione gulped unsure what to say or do. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, fiddling with the napkin in her lap.

Fleur didn't look at her, but reached into the brunette's lap and grasped her hand. "It wasn't your fault they decided to unleash a water cannon on me."

Hermione smiled meekly, still feeling a little unsure.

"Besides," said Fleur. "They immediately regretted their actions." The blonde grinned wickedly and tucked into her crepe with a newfound enthusiasm.

Hermione wondered what on earth had happened to Camille and Valentine, especially when they didn't surface for breakfast.

The brunette followed Fleur upstairs after breakfast to get changed ready to leave for the Solstice celebrations. Camille and Valentine weren't in the blonde's bedroom when they arrived and Hermione wondered where they were.

"Relax ma belle," said Fleur, realising what the brunette was thinking. "They are perfectly fine, I didn't do anything to them that will have a long-term effect." She kissed Hermione on the forehead and moved over to the dresser to get ready for the celebrations.

Hermione trusted that her girlfriend hadn't done anything too bad to her cousins, but she also didn't envy Camille or Valentine. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing, so sat on the bed and watched as Fleur moved around the room, gathering up items of clothing. The blonde looked over her shoulder and saw her girlfriend watching her in confusion.

"There are special clothes we wear during the Solstice, it's traditional. We wear only these, so no underwear. I'm just finding mine from last year and I should have some more that will fit you," explained Fleur.

Hermione nodded and slipped off the bed to get a better look at what she would be wearing. It was a shimmering fabric with a scale pattern. Different colours flashed across the material as the light caught it. Hermione reached out to touch it, expecting to feel the coarseness of scales, but instead it was silky and soft.

"Do we get changed now?" asked Hermione.

Fleur shook her head. "No there is a special cave where we are going and everyone gets changed there."

Hermione looked unnerved. "What? I have to change in front of everyone."

Fleur smiled gently. "You aren't expected to. It's only really the older ones and those that are comfortable that undress in front of everyone. There are a series of smaller caves which you can use to get changed."

Hermione nodded. She wasn't a prude and felt quite comfortable in her own skin and was fine with Fleur seeing her naked, just not the rest of the Delacour coven.

Fleur spent the next few minutes explaining exactly how to put the outfit on. There was an awful lot of fabric and it was elaborate in its design. The blonde explained the significance of the material and the pattern to Hermione, who listened intently.

Later on in the afternoon, Apolline's voice sounded up the stairs, calling Fleur and Hermione down so everyone could leave to go to the celebrations. Everyone was gathered downstairs ready to leave. Hermione had learned from Victorie that the festivities were held further down the coast in an area where no muggles could go. Armand and Gabrielle waved the group off from the door, the latter being too young to attend.

Hermione walked hand in hand with Fleur up the driveway and beyond the barrier. Fleur squeezed her hand reassuringly, before Hermione felt the familiar pull of apparation. She breathed deeply as she felt her feet hit solid ground again. Hermione felt the sea breeze hit her face and opened her eyes, blinking as her eyesight adjusted to the sunlight cast by the sunset.

Fleur turned Hermione around and the brunette gasped as she saw the sheer amount of Veela gathered.

"Come on," prompted Fleur, leading Hermione by the end to the left where some steps had been cut into the cliff side. "The caves are just down here. As there are so many of us we arrive in stages."

Hermione nodded, watching her step as the waves crashed against the shore below. She ducked as Fleur led her into the caves and she gasped. Some form of blue jewel was encased in the cave wall, casting light all across the stone walls. Apolline and Julienne stopped and began undressing, along with the rest of Fleur's cousins. Hermione blushed and quickly averted her eyes. She caught sight of Sabine, who scoffed at Hermione's reaction and began to strip her own clothes off as if to make a point. Fleur scowled at Sabine's behaviour and led Hermione deeper into the cave and into a side room.

"We can change in here," said Fleur, her voice echoing slightly through the cave.

Hermione nodded and immediately began to strip off her own clothing. She was momentarily distracted when a naked Fleur bent over to grab the clothes they would be wearing, giving Hermione a brilliant view. Fleur smirked as she caught her girlfriend staring with her mouth slightly open.

"Compose yourself ma belle. We are here for the celebrations, not so you can stare at my perfect form," joked Fleur.

Hermione playfully threw her top at Fleur, who laughed and caught it, throwing Hermione's outfit back at the brunette.

They changed in silence, both occasionally sneaking looks at the other whilst they got dressed. Hermione managed to work her way into the outfit and found that it had sections cut out in various places.

"Why all the gaps Fleur?" asked Hermione.

The blonde walked over in her own outfit, straightening out the fabric.

"Where there are gaps are places where our ancestors had fins," explained Fleur. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and followed Fleur back into the main section of the cave. Thankfully the rest of the family had finished changing so Hermione was spared her blushes.

"Are we all ready?" asked Julienne. Everyone nodded and she led them out and back up to the top of the cliff.

There were a hundred or so Veela gathered and Fleur led Hermione straight to the front of the gathered crowd, near the edge of the cliff. Julienne stepped up to the edge and turned around to face the crowd as the sun reached the horizon. She began to tell the history of the Veela race. How they had come from the ocean long ago and spread across Europe and how the culture and traditions had developed over the centuries.

Hermione listened completely enthralled by what she was hearing. She found herself feeling privileged to be able to partake in this celebration and learn all about this culture, which she found herself wanting to be a part of with every passing day. She was beginning to picture herself when she was older, married to Fleur, with children running around. The thought had never crossed her mind before, but as soon as she thought it she realised that she had always intended to have a future with Fleur. She smiled to herself and snuggled up closer to the blonde as they continued to listen to Julienne speak.

Julienne paused briefly, before turning and looking at Fleur and Hermione. "As you all know, Fleur, my dear granddaughter, has found her mate." Julienne beckoned to Fleur and Apolline, who both immediately got up and joined the Delacour matriarch. "Our line and our future is secure, in my daughter and my granddaughter. Fleur's mate, Hermione, is with us tonight and I'm sure you will all welcome her into the family with open arms."

Hermione blushed as she felt a hundred pairs of eyes focus on her. She wasn't sure where to look, so settled for looking directly at Fleur, at the love and adoration shining in the blonde's eyes. After a moment's pause, Julienne spoke up again, drawing everyone's attention back to her.

"Now let the festivities begin," she announced, to cheers and clapping from the gathered Veela.

The crowd dispersed towards bonfires that had sprung up along the cliff. Hermione wasn't sure where to go, so stood rooted to the spot, waiting for Fleur. The blonde was currently wrapped up in conversation with a number of Veela that had approached.

"Bet you're loving this aren't you?"

Hermione turned around to be met by a very angry looking Sabine. "It's a very enjoyable celebration and it is certainly intriguing to learn all about the Veela culture."

Sabine scoffed. "My culture, my history, my family," she snarled. "You don't even belong here and yet you of all people get pride of place."

It was clear to Hermione that Sabine had an awful lot of anger built up and had decided that Hermione was going to be her outlet.

"You know she doesn't even deserve to be the heir. I should be. I'm the oldest and the smartest. I've studied my entire life for this role and I get passed over for Fleur. I could have been the leader, I would have shown them all, all my pathetic cousins who follow Fleur around like lost puppies."

Hermione turned away, deciding to ignore the older girl, but Sabine had other ideas.

"She'll get bored of you, you know. Eventually she will. Fleur is the pride and joy of the Delacour coven, do you honestly think they will accept the future heir having some muggle-born witch as their Queen." Sabine laughed, a cold, humourless laugh. "Enjoy it whilst you can. I'm sure she will end up tiring of you and marrying some Veela from another coven. She'll have a few fucks from you and then cast you aside."

Finally Hermione snapped, there was only so much a girl could take and Sabine had finally gone too far. The brunette was determined to prove that she was not the weakling that Sabine assumed she was. She was Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, and no one had the right to make her feel inferior. She turned around, glaring fiercely at the older Veela.

"You a leader? Don't make me laugh!" snarled Hermione. "You would never be a leader. You push everyone away, alienate yourself and then you bully everyone so you can feel better about yourself. Well this is one girl you won't get to push around." She took a deep breath, feeling her anger slipping away from her. "How dare you assume that you know anything about my relationship with Fleur, how dare you. If you think for one second that a few words from you would cause our entire relationship to come crashing down, then you are sorely mistaken. Because that's what this is all about isn't it. In your head if you break us up, you get the power. Well I hate to break it to you, but there is no way I'm going anywhere. I'm in this for the long haul, because I love Fleur with everything I have and more and I will be here for as long as she will have me, heart, body and soul. If I were you I would have a long, hard look in the mirror before you start insulting other people, because you're not exactly perfect are you, sweetheart."

Hermione turned on her heel and stormed away. She was met by the shocked expressions of Apolline and Fleur. Immediately Hermione felt worried, wondering whether she had taken it a step too far. She needn't have worried. Fleur rushed forward and gathered her up in her arms.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked, looking Hermione over, checking desperately to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine," reassured Hermione. She looked back over her shoulder, but there was no sign of Sabine. She switched her gaze to Apolline. "I'm sorry for my behaviour and if I have in any way disrupted this evening's festivities."

Apolline shook her head. She walked over to Hermione and gave her shoulder a reassuring shake. "Not at all, Sabine needed telling. You will find that she probably won't try again. She needs to be put in her place and shown that you aren't to be trifled with. It was going to happen sooner or later and I must say I am surprised it hasn't happened before this. You have not caused any insult."

Hermione did not look the least bit reassured.

"Honestly my dear Hermione, that will not be the last argument this evening. Veela are rather emotional beings and I have many cousins of my own that will argue with one another. It wouldn't be the Solstice celebrations without an argument or five."

The brunette smiled weakly, feeling slightly better.

"Come on ma belle, let's go and join the celebrations," suggested Fleur, dragging Hermione off to join Astrid, Corinne and Isabelle.

Apolline smiled as she watched her daughter run off with her mate. As soon as they were out of sight Apolline's face took on a rather more worried expression.

"You worry too much," murmured Julienne, who had walked up behind her daughter.

"Perhaps," agreed Apolline. "Although I fear my worries are not unfounded."

Julienne nodded and smiled grimly. "I'm afraid you might be right in that regard. Sabine is becoming more and more unruly."

"We have only ourselves to blame," muttered Apolline.

Julienne closed her eyes and took a deep breath, looking at her daughter carefully. "Yes, but we did what we thought was best at the time."

Apolline began to walk away, before turning and looking at her mother, worry shining in her eyes. "The truth always has a way of coming out mama and I fear that this secret is beginning to catch up with us." She turned and walked away in search of a glass of wine.

Julienne remained on the cliff top and sighed, staring out across the sea. "I hope you are wrong Apolline, I hope you are wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry guys for my inconsistent updates. My gran has been diagnosed with cancer and I lost all motivation to write. I have changed the way I write and it seems to have worked and I am feeling motivated once more (touch wood!). I am uploading this chapter and I already have my notepad out ready to start the next chapter as soon as I shut my laptop down. I still plan to have this story written by the time I start work again properly on the 3** **rd** **September, so I have a lot of writing to do, but I am once more excited about writing this story. I can only apologise to you all for taking so long and being so inconsistent. I hope I haven't lost any of you that have been enjoying this story. Just a heads up for this chapter that some of the timeline may be slightly different to the books in terms of when Harry's trial as I think I have made it slightly later than it is in the books. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I know I say that every time, but it honestly means the world to me. Please review if you can/want to. Disclaimer: All characters except for the Aunts and cousins belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Sabine was noticeably absent over the next few days. Hermione tried to push all thoughts of the older girl away, but couldn't quite manage it. The brunette found herself thinking about the dark-haired Veela. Hermione had a habit of analysing everything, Fleur often said she was over-analysing, but the brunette couldn't help it. Now that time had passed since her argument with Sabine, Hermione found herself wondering what had caused Sabine to become so bitter and angry. The more Hermione watched Fleur with her cousins, the more she realised how distant and different Sabine was.

The dark-haired Veela never interacted with her sisters, or cousins and as far as Hermione could see, it didn't pain them that Sabine wasn't close to any of them, even the personalities were different. All of the Veela were friendly and spent a great deal of time teasing and caring for one another, but Sabine was the opposite. She had an icy cold exterior, was angry and bitter all the time and on the rare occasion Hermione had seen her with members of the family she hadn't smiled or laughed once. She just remained stony-faced, not partaking in whatever conversation was going on, even with her mother, Astoria.

Despite how horribly Sabine had treated her, Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the older girl. She cursed her caring side for feeling this way on a regular basis and she wondered whether Sabine would ever be able to let go of that bitterness.

A few days after the Solstice celebrations Hermione awoke to find herself in bed alone. She called out for Fleur, but there was no answer. Puzzled as to where the blonde could be Hermione got up, showered and dressed and exited the room, heading downstairs for breakfast. She trod the now familiar path to the dining room.

Apolline, Julienne, Astoria and Fleur were sat with their heads together, talking rapidly in French, but stopped abruptly when Hermione entered the room. The brunette realised she had interrupted a serious conversation by the looks on all of the Veela's faces and by the way Julienne rushed to greet the young brunette.

"Good morning, Hermione. We didn't expect you up so early," greeted Julienne, getting up and leading Hermione to the chair next to Fleur.

The blonde gave Hermione a weak smile as the brunette sat down. The blonde looked distracted and her smile didn't reach her eyes. An awkward silence descended on the table. Apolline, Julienne and Astoria kept looking at one another and would look away quickly whenever they made eye contact. Fleur had become extremely interested in her fork.

Hermione felt uncomfortable and wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to start up a conversation but had suddenly forgotten every topic of conversation that had ever existed. Just when Hermione couldn't bare the tension any longer, the doors flew open and the rest of the family walked through the doors.

The dining room was engulfed in chatter as the Delacour family sat down for breakfast. Apolline and Julienne immediately engaged in conversation with Antonine and Agnes. Fleur, however, remained silent still staring at her fork. She was still avoiding Hermione's eye, despite the brunette looking at her curiously. The brunette was confused. They had been inseparable ever since Fleur had picked up Hermione for summer, but now it felt like the blonde was shutting her out and putting up a wall. The reason why was a mystery to Hermione, but she knew that it couldn't be sorted whilst in the midst of Delacours chatting excitedly over toast and strong coffee.

Without any word to the Delacours, Hermione stood up and exited the dining room. Apolline and Julienne watched her go and exchanged a worried look. Fleur quickly got up, smiled at her family and exited the room, hurrying after her girlfriend.

She headed for Hermione's favourite place in the house: the library. Fleur smiled as she hurried along the corridors. Some things never change, she thought. She reached the library and found Hermione sat in an armchair, hugging her knees whilst gazing out the window.

"Hermione," murmured Fleur. "Are you okay, ma belle?"

Hermione didn't look around, just nodded her head. Fleur moved over to the window and sat in the armchair across from the brunette. The blonde wasn't quite sure what to say. She opened and closed her mouth several times before sighing.

"I'm sorry...about just now," said Fleur.

Hermione finally turned her head to face Fleur. "It's alright, I should have knocked," replied Hermione, giving the older a girl a small smile.

"No you shouldn't have," argued Fleur. "My Grandmere was talking to us about Sabine."

Hermione frowned slightly. "Has something happened? Wait are you allowed to tell me?"

Fleur nodded. "Yes I can tell you, you didn't walk in on anything you weren't allowed to hear. Perhaps don't talk to my cousins about it though."

"But you all stopped talking," said Hermione.

"Okay it might have been a sort of private discussion, but you are my mate and I refuse to keep secrets from you."

Although touched at Fleur's desire to be completely open, Hermione wanted to ensure that her being told wouldn't cause problems. Veelas were rather secretive about their business after all. Hermione explained this to Fleur who merely shook her head.

"My Grandmere will understand. She knows how important you are to me."

Hermione didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. "Only if you're sure?"

Fleur nodded. "I promise it will be fine. I refuse for any coven business to cause a divide in our relationship."

Hermione nodded and sat patiently.

Fleur leaned forward slightly. "My Grandmere and Aunt Astoria were telling myself and my mama about Sabine. She wants to leave the family home for now. Something about her needing some space."

"Does she need permission to do that?" asked Hermione, jokingly.

"Sort of," replied Fleur, causing Hermione to look surprised. Seeing her girlfriend's shock, the blonde explained. "She works high up within the Coven, so she does need permission to leave that post. It's not completely out of the blue. Ever since I left school I have taken up my role within the Coven, which also happens to be just above Sabine. Needless to say that didn't go down too well, but for a while she just seemed to accept it, albeit reluctantly."

"So what has changed for her to ask for this now?" asked Hermione.

"Not sure. Probably just didn't want to have to submit to me when the time came," suggested Fleur.

"What will happen to her now?"

"Well," sighed Fleur, " my Grandmere will deploy her somewhere else."

"Deploy? Sounds an awful lot like she's a soldier," said Hermione.

Fleur laughed. "Not quite, but she took an oath to serve the family. It's hard to explain, but it basically means she will serve the Coven and the family in whatever way the Queen, my Grandmere desires. The Queens of old would have ordered people about almost like a dictator, but my Grandmere is a bit more relaxed. It's more like the Coven is run like a business with different departments. Sabine has decided she doesn't want to be a part of that any more, at least in this country. So now my Grandmere will give her a different role, probably working in a part of the Coven that's situated abroad."

"Just how far does the Coven stretch?" asked Hermione.

"Across most of Europe, except for some countries in the East and South of the continent," replied Fleur.

"Wow. I realised your family was powerful, but hearing in that way puts it in perspective," said Hermione, shocked at just how far the Delacour Coven went. "So any guess where your grandmother will ask Sabine to go?"

Fleur shook her head. "Not a clue. Although it's not so much ask as it is send. Sabine won't really have a choice in the matter. I don't think my Grandmere even knows what she's going to do. She seems to be incredibly reluctant to let Sabine go."

"Why is she reluctant?"

"Not sure," sighed Fleur. "I can't see any reason why not, but when I asked my Grandmere why we couldn't just let her go to Sweden or wherever she just stayed quiet and then said it would be wise to have her where someone we trust can keep an eye on her. It was all very odd, but might have something to do with my Aunt Aurelie."

"Oh, the one that was killed in the first war against You Know Who," said Hermione.

Fleur nodded, looking glum. "I think my Grandmere just wants to make sure Astoria doesn't go through the same thing. A parent should never have their child die before them."

Hermione sat up properly in her chair and grasped Fleur's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Well I'm sure whatever your grandmother decides it will do Sabine some good and perhaps allow her to let go of the anger she keeps bottled up."

"I hope you're right ma belle," replied Fleur. She sighed again and gazed out the window, lost in thought. After a moment she turned to face Hermione again. "Come on, let's go out, just the two of us."

The couple spent the rest of the day at the beach, alone, frolicking in the sea and cuddling on the sand. Fleur had grabbed a picnic basket from the kitchen before they left and was now feeding Hermione little titbits, which the brunette found sexier than she wanted to on a beach where any one of Fleur's family could come across them.

Although Hermione had enjoyed getting to know the blonde's family and spending time with them, she had missed the alone time that they had become accustomed to whilst they had been at Hogwarts. This only made Hermione's heart ache as she realised the summer break would be over in a couple of weeks and then she would be separated from Fleur until Christmas. She would like to think that Hogsmeade visits would provide an opportunity to meet up, but Hermione knew Fleur would be in France, attempting to help the family and the Coven in the role she was born for.

Hermione found herself dreading going back to Hogwarts for the first time ever. Not only would she be separated from Fleur for months, but she also had contend with Voldemort being back and the danger that put all of the Wizarding Britain in. Having been so occupied with Fleur and her family Hermione had only been able to catch snippets of news from home. There hadn't been anything in the newspapers and both Harry and Ron were rubbish at staying in contact especially Ron. She had had two letters from Harry at the beginning of summer asking how she and also enquiring about her exam results, then nothing. The brunette felt guilty for not sending more letters to Harry. She had been so preoccupied she had completely forgotten.

"You seem lost in thought there ma belle," said Fleur, breaking Hermione away from feeling guilty. "What's troubling you?"

The brunette sighed. "Just thinking about Harry and about the lack of letters I've sent him this summer. I've been so busy I completely forgot about him. What a terrible friend I am, especially considering all he went through at the end of last year."

"I'm sure he doesn't see it that way. Besides he said that he knew you would be busy so didn't expect to hear from you for a while," said Fleur, trying to reassure the brunette.

""When did he say that?" asked Hermione, looking confused.

"He wrote to me at the beginning of the summer," replied Fleur.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Hermione, startled at this piece of knowledge.

Fleur shrugged. "He asked me not to."

"But...but...why?" spluttered the brunette.

"Perhaps because he threatened me ever so slightly in the letter and didn't want you to know," explained Fleur, smiling.

"What?" shouted Hermione. "Wait until I get hold of him." The brunette made to stand up, ready to hunt Harry down for threatening her girlfriend, but was tugged back down onto the sand by Fleur.

"You will do no such thing ma belle. He just said that I better treat you right, or I would have to answer to him, it was quite touching really."

"He said that?" Hermione felt a pang of guilt again. "He was looking out for me and I've ignored him the entire summer."

"Relax ma belle, you have nothing to feel guilty about. After he threatened me, albeit nicely, he said he knew you would be too busy to send letters and not to worry. Although that wasn't exactly the way he put it."

"How did he word it?" asked Hermione, not sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

Fleur grinned. "Something like you would be too busy shagging to miss him."

"Boys," exclaimed Hermione, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Now I don't feel guilty. How crass of him, the cheeky sod." Hermione looked very indignant, causing Fleur to laugh.

"Well he wasn't too far off the mark," teased Fleur.

"That's not all we've done," argued Hermione, pouting slightly, still annoyed at Harry's use of words.

Fleur laughed at the look on her girlfriend's face. Hermione glared playfully at the blonde, before pouncing on her in an attempt to stop the older girl from laughing. They rolled around on the sand, wrestling for the upper hand. Finally Fleur's Veela strength won out as she pinned Hermione's hands above her head.

"All mine," purred the blonde. She gazed down lovingly at Hermione, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

The brunette surrendered herself to the kiss, losing herself in every brush of their lips and stroke of their tongues.

"Get a room."

Hermione squeaked as the voice interrupted them. Blinking rapidly as her eyes met sunlight, she was met by the smirking face of Camille. Fleur growled slightly at her cousin and rolled off the brunette, who sat up abruptly.

"What do you want Camille?" growled Fleur.

The dark-haired Veela suddenly looked uncharacteristically serious.

"You have to come back to the house. We've had an owl from England. Harry Potter has been charged by the Ministry."

Hermione shared a horrified look with Fleur, then they both shot up and sprinted back up the beach towards the house. The brunette didn't stop until she reached the front doors. She ripped them open and rushed inside to be met by Julienne and all of Fleur's aunts and cousins in the Entrance Hall. They all looked very serious.

Hermione came skidding to a halt, breathing heavily, Fleur not far behind. "What's happened? Is Harry alright? Why has he been charged?" panted Hermione, clutching her side.

"He's alright, so far as we know," explained Julienne. "We've only just received the owl from Minerva McGonagall, so details are still coming in. What we do know is that Monsieur Potter has been charged by the Ministry with using underage magic, supposedly the Patronus Charm..."

"The Patronus Charm," interrupted Hermione. "Why would he use that. He only would if there were Dementors there. Oh my God were their Dementors?"

"Please Hermione, try to calm down," said Apolline, placing a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione took a few deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Now as it stands a plan is being put together to remove Monsieur Potter from the Dursleys," said Julienne, carrying on in a calm voice. "Professor Dumbledore is dealing with the Ministry, but as it stands Harry is going to have to present himself in front of the Ministry to explain himself."

Hermione nodded, feeling worried for her friend. Fleur had wrapped her arm around the brunette, but she even looked worried.

"We understand that you may wish to return to the UK to support Monsieur Potter, so we have made a Portkey available for you," said Apolline.

Hermione nodded, then looked at Fleur. She didn't want to leave the blonde so abruptly. They had had such a wonderful summer together and had expected to still have a week together before Hermione would have to leave.

Julienne noticed the way the young lovers looked at one another and smiled despite the current situation.

"Fleur, perhaps it would be best if you went with Hermione for now," suggested Julienne.

Fleur and Hermione turned to look at the Delacour matriarch so quickly the older Veela was sure they must have hurt their necks.

"Really Grandmere?" asked Fleur, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Oui," replied Julienne. "Hermione needs your support and I need a status report from Dumbledore about how things are progressing with Voldemort's return. You can speak to the Headmaster and then report back once Hermione has returned to Hogwarts."

"Thank you," said Hermione, suddenly feeling very emotional. She hugged Julienne tightly, then released her, realising what she had done.

Julienne smiled at the brunette. "Not at all. You are family Hermione, remember we look out for our family." The brunette nodded, feeling a lump in her throat at Julienne's words.

"Go now," ordered Apolline. "We will gather up your things and send them after you." Apolline hugged Hermione and then her daughter. "You are always welcome here Hermione and it has been lovely seeing you again. Perhaps you can come for Christmas," suggested Apolline.

Hermione nodded, suddenly realising how much she was going to miss all the Delacours. The couple hurriedly said goodbye to the family. She was going to miss Fleur's cousins so much, especially, Astrid and Valentine. They had all welcomed her with open arms and Hermione couldn't wait to see them all again.

Julienne and Apolline hugged Hermione and Fleur once more, then led them over to an old, ripped Quaffle.

"This will take you to the necessary people," explained Julienne. "Now go."

"Thank you so much for inviting me to stay and for being so lovely and welcoming. I'm sorry for having to leave so soon. I've had an amazing time and I hate to leave like this," said Hermione, feeling guilty, this time for a different reason.

"There's no need to apologise, Hermione, or thank us," reassured Apolline. "It was lovely meeting you again and spending the summer getting to know you better. No one can blame you for leaving. Besides this is but the first of many gatherings we will have."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She moved to stand beside Fleur in front of the tattered Quaffle and grasped the blonde's hand tightly. Smiling once more at the Delacours, Hermione reached out to place a finger on the Quaffle. She felt the familiar tug behind her navel and then disappeared in a flash of light.

The Delacours were left standing in the Entrance Hall, staring at the spot where the couple had disappeared.

"We'll go sort out their stuff," said Camille.

The other cousins nodded their agreement and followed Camille up the stairs.

"Now we wait to hear more news," said Agnes, looking around at her mother and sisters, who all nodded in agreement.

"Astoria could you find Sabine for me?" asked Julienne, suddenly.

All the Veela turned to look at their mother curiously.

"Why do you need Sabine?" said Astoria.

Julienne smiled to herself. "I've suddenly thought of what I can get Sabine to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys this took longer to write than expected, but it is here. I'm already onto the next one so hope to get that up real soon. This is a bit longer than usual but I wanted to pick up the pace. One reviewer asked about Sabine and why the Veela don't like her as much and that will be explained in a chapter later. Thank you again for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Warm, humid air greeted the couple as their feet touched ground once more. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that she and Fleur were standing in a wide, open area with tall grass.

"Hermione, over here," called a voice from behind them.

The brunette turned and smiled when she saw the Burrow and Ginny coming towards her.

"Hey Ginny. How are you? How's Harry?" asked Hermione, hugging the redhead in greeting.

"I'm good, summer has been a bit hectic, but I will explain more later," answered the youngest Weasley, who had moved to hug Fleur. "As for Harry, you probably know more than I do. All I know is he's in trouble, I don't even know why."

"Isn't Harry here?" said Hermione, looking puzzled.

Ginny shook her head. "No he's still at the Dursleys'. In fact we haven't even been here for the last couple of weeks.

"What do you mean?" asked Fleur.

"No time to explain, we've got to go. I only came here with Dad and Mad-Eye to collect you, even that took some persuading."

"Wait Mad-Eye? As in Moody?" Hermione was getting more and more confused. Just how much had she missed whilst in France?

"Yep, the very same. It's a bit strange considering the one we met and spent lessons with was a Death Eater," joked Ginny.

"Ginny," shouted a voice from the direction of the Burrow.

Hermione recognised it as Mr Weasley's voice. Ginny beckoned for Hermione and Fleur to follow her, which they did, taking the time to share a confused look. When they reached the Burrow, Mr Weasley and Moody were stood in the doorway. The latter's magical eye was whizzing around in its socket making Hermione feel a little queasy.

"About time," growled Moody. "Now if you're done with all the pleasantries we should be leaving. This area is too open and vulnerable."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but moved to grasp her father's arm.

"Where are we going?" asked Fleur, wrapping an arm tightly around Hermione.

"Somewhere safe," muttered Moody, who moved to grasp Fleur's arm. "No hold onto your girl tight Delacour. I'd rather not splinch Miss Granger."

Fleur frowned at Moody, but tightened her hold on the brunette. Before Hermione could open her mouth to ask more questions she felt herself being sucked through a narrow tube. She held tightly onto Fleur and closed her eyes, feeling the contents of the picnic food from earlier churning in her stomach. Her feet hit ground again and she breathes in deeply. Opening her eyes she realises they are in London, according to a street name nailed onto the side of a nearby building.

The street lights flickered on as darkness descended on the square. Moody huffed next to Fleur and limped across the street, stopping in between two houses, numbers eleven and thirteen. Ginny and Mr Weasley followed and stood next to Moody. Hermione looked at Fleur, who shrugged at the behaviour. Taking Hermione by the hand, Fleur led Hermione over to the trio.

"Where's number twelve?" asked Fleur, looking at Moody.

Moody shoved a piece of paper at the two of them. "Read this," he ordered in his gruff voice. His magical eye was even more erratic.

Fleur opened up the piece of paper and held it so she and Hermione could read what was written on it. In elegant, loopy writing they read the words:

 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

Hermione and Fleur shared yet another puzzled look and then turned to face the wall. The brunette's mouth dropped open as a house appeared from nowhere. Where there had once been the join between eleven and thirteen, now there was a black door, with a silver number twelve gleaming at them through the darkness.

"What the...," said Fleur.

"Quick inside," growled Moody.

He opened the gate and ushered Hermione and Fleur up the steps. Reaching around them he opened the door and the group stepped through. They were plunged into darkness as soon as the door shut. Hermione coughed as she breathed in dust. She squinted through the darkness. The hallway was dimly lit by old gas lamps making it difficult for Hermione to see much.

"Move forward Hermione," whispered Mr Weasley. "The kitchen is the door at the end of the hall. Stay quiet though and try not to make too much noise."

Making a mental note to ask what the hell they were doing in a house like this, Hermione moved forward, treading carefully. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she spotted a staircase to the right leading to the upper floors and a black curtain, which appeared to be covering a painting. She was so distracted looking around the hall that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She jumped when a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her, only to realise it was Fleur.

"Be careful of where you're walking ma belle," whispered the blonde.

Hermione looked and managed to stifle a surprised squeak as she noticed the severed troll's foot that was being used as an umbrella stand.

"What the hell is this place?" whispered Hermione.

She opened the door to the kitchen and stepped through.

"Oh Hermione, you're here," greeted Mrs Weasley, engulfing the brunette in a hug. "I hope your trip was alright? Come you must be hungry." Mrs Weasley steered Hermione to a chair at the table and turned to face Fleur. "Ah you must be Fleur," said Mrs Weasley, shaking the blonde's hand. "I've heard so much about you. Please sit, I've almost finished dinner."

With that Mrs Weasley pecked her husband on the cheek then went into the next room where delicious smells were wafting in. Fleur sat down next to Hermione, placing a reassuring hand on the brunette's knee. Moody sat down at the table and immediately reached for that evening's edition of the Prophet. Hermione glanced around the table and was shocked to see familiar faces.

"Professor Lupin, Sirius, how wonderful to see you," said Hermione, excitedly.

"I'm hardly your Professor any more Hermione," laughed Lupin. "Please call me Remus."

"It's good to see you too Hermione, and Fleur, especially sat around a table. It makes a nice change from the last time we met," joked Sirius.

Hermione and Fleur smiled at the memory. A girl was also sat at the table. She looked to be a few years older than Hermione and the brunette couldn't help but wonder who she was.

"Ah Hermione, Fleur, this is Nymphadora," explained Mr Weasley.

"Please don't call me Nymphadora," said the girl through gritted teeth. "Call me Tonks, everyone does. I'm an Auror. I'm also related to Sirius."

"She's my cousin," explained Sirius.

Hermione nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sure you've got a lot of questions, the both of you," said Sirius.

"You could say that," joked Fleur. "What is this place exactly?"

"This is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," explained Sirius. "It's an organisation set up by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort."

A collective shudder went around the room at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued.

"This house is actually my family's. I offered it to Dumbledore as a place for Headquarters due to the amount of protection my father placed upon it. All it needed was for Dumbledore to place a Fidelius Charm on it and this house is now the most protected building in all of Britain. It's unplottabale so it can't even be found on a map."

Hermione took a moment to process this information. "So...so this is your house?"

Sirius laughed. "I can understand your surprise. My family happened to be one of the darkest family's around. They weren't Death Eaters, but they certainly thought Voldemort had the right idea."

Hermione was shocked. It was hard to imagine Sirius coming from a family like that.

"So what's been happening with You Know Who?" asked Hermione. "I haven't really heard anything since I left for France."

"That's because there's nothing to report," answered Lupin. When Hermione looked confused her carried on. "Harry was never supposed to get out of that graveyard. Voldemort prefers the cloak and dagger, but by Harry escaping it presented a problem. Especially when Harry told Dumbledore and Dumbledore told the world of Voldemort's return. Haven't you seen the Prophet?"

Hermione shook her head. "Only at the beginning of the summer."

Lupin, Tonks and Sirius shared a grim look.

"Fudge has been leaning on the Prophet heavily," said Tonks. "He's made Dumbledore out to be some mad, power-hungry old man, who is unstable. Harry has been getting the same treatment, if not worse. Rita Skeeter has been awfully quiet, but others having been jumping on what she wrote during the Tournament and carrying it on."

Hermione put her head in her hands. "Why didn't I check what was happening?"

"It's not your fault ma belle. Fudge is clearly running scared, afraid of losing all that power he's built up," reassured Fleur, rubbing the brunette's back soothingly.

"Fleur's right Hermione," said Lupin. "Judging by what Harry has been writing to Ron in letters he remains oblivious to his treatment by the Prophet."

Hermione took a while to calm down. She had never felt this angry or upset all at once before. Finally she felt able to continue finding out what she had missed.

"So what has the Order been doing?"

"Unfortunately Fudge's behaviour and feelings towards Dumbledore has made recruiting difficult. He has made it clear that anyone that associates themselves with Dumbledore can clear out their desk. Luckily we have been able to recruit a few new members. The Weasleys, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a handful of others. We were lucky to get Kingsley as he's involved with the search for Sirius. He's been making sure the Ministry is barking up the wrong tree."

"Barking up the wrong tree? They're in the wrong bloody forest," laughed Tonks.

Hermione smiled.

"So what's happening with Voldemort?" asked Fleur.

"He's gone to ground," answered Sirius. "He's recruiting same as us, but he isn't making his presence known like he did before. By the Ministry not even acknowledging his return, it allows him to carry on, putting his plans into action without worrying about a team of Aurors hunting him down."

"So how can we stop him?" asked Hermione.

"Well we keep a watch on what he's after," explained Sirius.

"Sirius," growled Moody in warning, putting down his paper.

Sirius' eyes flicked towards Moody, then back to Hermione and Fleur.

"What's he after?" asked Hermione.

"A weapon, a way for him to get ahead."

"Sirius," shouted Moody, both his eyes glared at Sirius.

Before things could get tense Mrs Weasley came back into the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready," she announced. "Ginny could you go and fetch your brothers."

Ginny got up and went to collect her brothers. Mrs Weasley was just piling mashed potato onto Hermione's plate when a loud crack sounded in the room. Mrs Weasley jumped, causing mashed potato to hit the wall.

"It wouldn't take too much effort to walk down the stairs," she shouted at the twins, who had just apparated into the kitchen.

"Sorry mum, we were just so hungry," said George.

The twins both withered under the glare their mother gave them and sat down. The door opened and Ginny came in with Ron.

"Hermione, you made it," said Ron in greeting. "How's your summer been?"

"Hey Ron, good thanks. I had a wonderful time in France with Fleur." She gazed lovingly at the blonde, who kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "How was your summer?"

"It's been okay," shrugged Ron. "Pretty tough cleaning all the time."

"Cleaning?"

"Yeah the house is not exactly fit to live in. It's been empty for ten years, that's a lot of dust believe me."

"So you've been cleaning all this time?" asked Fleur.

"Yep," said Ginny, not looking happy about it. "Kreacher is literally the worst at his job."

"Who's Kreacher?" asked Hermione.

"My mother's old house-elf," answered Sirius. "He's been on his own since my mother dies and has rather neglected his duties."

"Poor Kreacher. Here alone for all this time," said Hermione, sadly.

"I'd wait until you've met him before feeling sorry for him, Hermione," muttered Ron.

Everyone tucked into their dinner and Hermione couldn't help but moan quietly. Mrs Weasley was a talented cook.

The brunette turned to Lupin. "So what's the plan with Harry?"

"Well Dumbledore managed to persuade the Ministry to give Harry a hearing rather than expel him..."

Ginny spat out the mouthful of pumpkin juice she has just taken. "What? Harry was expelled?"

"Briefly," nodded Lupin. "At least until Dumbledore pointed out that they didn't have the power to do so. They settled for a hearing, so Harry will have to present himself in front of a small panel to explain his actions."

"What exactly happened?" asked Hermione.

"Harry was walking home with his cousin when they were attacked by two Dementors. Harry cast the Patronus Charm and chased them away."

"So Harry has grounds then. There's no way they can find him guilty for that," said Hermione.

Lupin and Sirius still looked grim. "Fudge is desperate to silence Harry and Dumbledore. Unfortunately this hearing provides the perfect opportunity for Fudge to do that."

"They can't do that," shouted Hermione. "It's not fair."

"I'm afraid we are way past fair," said Sirius grimly. "We've just got to hope that Dumbledore can stop Fudge from turning this into a witch-hunt."

"So when is Harry getting here?" asked Fleur.

"If things go according to plan then he should be here tomorrow night. A small group is going to go over and fetch him," explained Lupin.

"Good," said Hermione, nodding. "The sooner he's here the better."

The rest of dinner was spent with Tonks showing off her Metamorphigi skills to applause from Ginny, Hermione and Fleur.

After dinner was finished Mrs Weasley summoned all the plates into a pile with a wave of her wand. Hermione failed to stifle a yawn and felt her eyelids drooping.

"Come on ma belle, time to get you to bed," murmured Fleur, standing up and encouraging the brunette to do the same.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs Weasley, it was lovely," said Hermione.

"Not at all Hermione dear," replied Mrs Weasley, making the plates disappear with another wave of her wand. "Ginny, Ron will you show Hermione and Fleur which rooms they will be sleeping in."

"Sure thing mum. Night everyone," said Ginny, getting up and heading towards the door.

Hermione, Fleur and Ron followed. Once they were outside Ginny gestured to the couple to keep quiet and led them up the stairs. As they went up they passed heads of house-elves that had been mounted on little alcoves in the wall. Hermione felt sick and averted her gaze until they reached the third floor landing.

"Hermione your room is through that door there," whispered Ginny, gesturing towards the door nearest to them. "You're sharing with me. Fleur your room is upstairs." Hermione and Fleur shared a look. "Mum doesn't approve of you two sharing a room whilst you aren't married." Ginny rolls her eyes at her mother's reasoning. "But what she doesn't know won't kill her," she said with a wink. "Go on up, I'll cover for you."

Hermione smiled at Ginny and carried on upstairs leaving the youngest Weasley with a knowing smirk on her face, and Ron who looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

Once Fleur had shut the bedroom door behind them Hermione enveloped her in a tight hug. The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, sighing in contentment as Hermione nuzzled against her neck.

"What's wrong ma belle," murmured Fleur, sensing the brunette's unhappiness.

Hermione sighed. "Everything seems to be changing. It's almost like we have been living in a protective bubble this summer, completely oblivious to everything going on outside it. Now we've come back and Harry's in trouble, Fudge is ignoring the return of You Know Who and Dumbledore and Harry are being branded unstable. I thought we were past Harry's name being dragged through the mud after last year, but it seems as if that was just the start. How did things get so bad?"

Fleur stroked Hermione's hair soothingly. "I know it's bad now ma belle, especially for Harry, but his situation will work out for the best, you'll see."

"What about You Know Who?" asked Hermione, lifting her head from the blonde's to look her in the eye.

"I don't know ma belle. I honestly don't know, but I imagine it will get a lot worse before it gets better."

"I was afraid you would say that," replied Hermione, placing her head back on Fleur's shoulder.

They were silent for a moment, before Hermione lifted her head again with a determined look in her eyes. "We will beat him. Eventually we will. We have to, because I refuse to live in a world where he is free to spread his darkness and evil."

"That's the spirit ma belle. If he wants a fight, then we'll give him one.

Harry arrived the following evening. Hermione had watched Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lupin and some others she didn't recognise leave to collect Harry from the Dursleys. Hermione had waited with Ginny, the twins and Ron upstairs with a sense of nervous anticipation. Fleur had been invited in to the meeting that was going on downstairs, a meeting that Mrs Weasley had told them they were too young to attend. They had all grudgingly marched upstairs, Hermione even more so considering her girlfriend had been allowed in.

Now they were sat upstairs, waiting for Harry's arrival. Fred and George had disappeared briefly with a pair of Extendable Ears, but returned when they found the door had been spelled.

So now they were sat playing Exploding Snap, all whilst keeping an ear out for Harry's arrival. Hermione found she couldn't concentrate on the game. Her mind was busy with thoughts of what Fleur was being told downstairs and her ears straining for any sound of the front door.

Deciding that she could no longer stand waiting around, Hermione excused herself and went upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Fleur to collect the book she had begun to read. As she made her way back downstairs, raised voices could be heard. Recognising Harry's voice, Hermione hurried down the last flight of stairs and burst into the room.

Hermione saw Harry and rushed to hug him, suddenly realising how much she had missed her friend.

"Oh Harry, thank God you're alright," said Hermione, letting go to get a better look at him.

Immediately Hermione noticed how tense Harry looked. She recognised it as the look Harry would get just before he lost his temper.

"How you doing mate?" We heard about the Dementors. How are you feeling about the hearing?" asked Ron.

"Fine," muttered Harry, not making eye contact with anyone.

Hermione could feel the anger coming to the surface and sure enough Harry soon erupted, every bad feeling and thought he'd over the summer coming out in a rush. Hermione didn't try and stop him from releasing all his pent up frustration, she just gave him the time to get it out of his system. The anger of being left in the dark all summer, the feeling of abandonment and the sheer heartache over everything he had seen during the Tournament the previous year. Harry needed this outlet and Hermione took it.

Eventually he calmed down enough to stop shouting, simply speaking in a haughty tone. They all hurried to provide answers to the questions he had, calming him down quickly when he began to lose his temper again.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Mrs Weasley poked her head through announcing dinner was ready.

Dinner was a tense affair, especially when Harry found out about the way he was being treated by the Ministry and the Prophet. Hermione's heart broke a little at the look on Harry's face as he read that evening's addition of the Prophet.

Sirius mentioned the weapon again that Voldemort was after, but was quickly silenced again by Moody. They were abruptly sent to bed by Mrs Weasley and no one considered arguing.

Fleur climbed into bed with Hermione, immediately wrapping the brunette up in her arms. Hermione sighed taking comfort from Fleur.

"How bad is it really?" asked Hermione.

Fleur knew Hermione was talking about what had been discussed in the meeting earlier/

"I'm not supposed to say, but I guess we know that won't happen," murmured Fleur. Hermione said nothing, merely turned around in Fleur's arms to face the blonde. Fleur sighed and continued. "It's not good. The Order is struggling to gain support from anywhere thanks to Fudge, they are really struggling. By all accounts Voldemort is doing a lot better in that area. The Order is keeping watch on known Death Eaters that managed to escape being arrested and sent to Azkaban the first time. They also mentioned this weapon again and something about monitoring it, but they didn't say anymore. They probably realised I would tell you. Besides those things they passed along a message from Dumbledore. He's requested my family's help setting up an escape route for muggle-borns and other witches and wizards for when Voldemort takes over."

"Do you reckon he will take control?" asked Hermione, fearful of the answer.

Fleur opened her mouth then closed it again. She was torn between telling the truth and trying to protect her girlfriend. She settled on the truth.

"Yes in all likelihood he will. Fudge's ignorance gives Voldemort the opportunity to get a firm grip before making himself known."

Hermione nodded. "What about the escape route? Will your grandmother agree?"

"My Grandmere will, but my mother will be against doing any favours for Dumbledore. She blames him for her sister's death. All my family does, but my Grandmere will put that aside for the sake of helping people escape. My mother and aunts will follow her lead, but I imagine they will still let their intense dislike of Dumbledore be known."

They were silent for a while, both contemplating what they had learned. Hermione was the one to break the silence.

"I guess you were right," she sighed. "It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better." They looked at one another, Hermione's eyes brimming with tears at what had been lost during the first war and they could lose now they were on the precipice of a second.

"Hold me, Fleur."

"Always," whispered the blonde, wrapping her arms tight around the brunette praying that they would make it through.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and you enjoy this one. Thank you for all the support this story gets. I finished this chapter yesterday, but it's taken this long to write it up! I'm getting started on the next one now. Disclaimer: All characters except for Sabine belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione spent the next few days cleaning along with the Weasleys, Harry and Fleur. Whenever the doorbell went it would be answered by Sirius' mother screaming profanities at whoever was in the vicinity. It had been a real shock the first time she had heard it, but Hermione soon became used to the frequent shrieks of "blood traitors, half-breeds, creatures of dirt."

Whenever meetings occurred they would all rush to the landing and peer over the banister in an attempt to see who was going in and what was being said. However, Mrs Weasley was wise to their efforts and spelled the kitchen door whenever a meeting was taking place.

Fleur had attended a few more meetings, but hadn't gained any more information about the weapon. She had even had a long talk with Dumbledore when he showed up to one meeting, but since then there had been no sign of the Headmaster. Occasionally they saw some of the other Hogwarts Professors like McGonagall or Snape, thankfully the latter never stayed for too long.

The cleaning was something else. Hermione couldn't believe how much mess there was. When she had first been told about cleaning she had assumed it had been dusting and polishing. What it actually was was cleaning out Doxies, dead Puffskeins and Lacewing Flies, not to mention the objects that had to be cleared out. It was hard work and Hermione couldn't help but feel they were waging war against the house.

It was with a certain amount of anticipation that the day of Harry's hearing arrived. Hermione could barely stomach her breakfast such was a worry. Harry was quiet all throughout breakfast, chewing his toast as if it was cardboard. They all wished him good luck as he left with Mr Weasley.

"He will be fine ma belle," whispered Fleur, wrapping her arm around the brunette.

Mrs Weasley suggested cleaning out one of the drawing rooms, but wasn't surprised when nobody paid attention to her words. Hermione instead headed upstairs with Fleur. She spent the rest of the morning with her head in her book, leaning against Fleur.

When they heard the front door open hours later, Fleur and Hermione raced downstairs and into the kitchen where Harry was stood with Mr Weasley, relieved smiles on both their faces. Ron, the twins and Ginny were all standing around the table with nervous looks on their faces.

"Cleared of all charges," announced Harry.

Everyone jumped and cheered, Ron even punched the air.

"I knew it," shouted Ron. "You always get away with stuff."

"They had to clear you," said Hermione, who had felt quite faint up until that point and was still shaking slightly.

Fred, George and Ginny were doing a chant and dance around the table. "He got off, he got off, he got off..."

Mr Weasley took Sirius to the side after the latter had hugged his godson, whilst Mrs Weasley collected lunch for everyone. The mood at the table was much better than it had been at breakfast. Everyone was chatting animatedly and Harry was looking relaxed for the first time since he had arrived at Grimmauld Place.

The day before they were due to return to Hogwarts their letters and booklists arrived. Hermione opened hers and was surprised when something metal fell out. She picked it up and squealed a little.

"What? What is it ma belle?" asked a slightly alarmed Fleur, rushing across their bedroom.

"I'm...I'm a prefect," replied Hermione, holding up her new, shiny badge.

"Congratulations, that's fantastic," shouted Fleur, picking the brunette up and twirling her around. "We have to celebrate."

Fleur grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her down to the kitchen.

"Hermione has news," she announced to everyone in the room.

"I'm a prefect," said Hermione, holding out the badge for people to see.

Everyone rushed to congratulate her and shake her hand. Hermione couldn't believe it. She excused herself and rushed upstairs to Harry and Ron's room. Fred and George were there and both the younger boys had already opened their letters. Hermione squealed again she noticed the badge in Harry's hand.

"I knew it, I knew it," she said, brandishing her letter. "Me too."

"No," said Harry, quickly pushing the badge back into Ron's hand. "It's not me, it's Ron."

"It...what?" said Hermione startled.

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry repeated.

"Ron?" said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "I...well...wow...well done, Ron. That's really..."

"Unexpected," suggested George.

"No, no...it's...it's...Ron...well he's..."

Hermione was saved from her spluttering by the door opening and Mrs Weasley stepped into the room.

"Ah Hermione I thought you rushed off here. Your booklists have finally arrived I see. About time too, leaving until the day before you leave." Mrs Weasley frowned and shook her head. "I can take your booklists and collect all the new books you need from Diagon Alley."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," said Hermione, handing over her booklist. The brunette turned to Harry. "Err...Harry can I borrow Hedwig, please? It's just I'd like to send a letter to my parents. A prefect is something they can understand."

Harry nodded and congratulated her. Hermione could tell that Harry was upset about not being chosen as a prefect and she squeezed his arm reassuringly. He must have understood because he smiled at her in gratitude. Hermione called Hedwig down from the wardrobe and headed back to her room to write the letter to her parents, thanking Mrs Weasley in advance as she left for picking up her books.

She had just finished composing her letter when Fleur entered the room and came up behind her girlfriend. She began to massage the brunette's shoulders, drawing a moan from Hermione.

"Mmmm that feels so good," moaned Hermione.

"Have you finished writing your letter ma belle?" asked Fleur, continuing to rub the brunette's shoulders.

"Yep, just finished, let me just attach it to Hedwig." Hermione reached over to the snowy owl and tied the letter to the owl's outstretched leg. She carried Hedwig over to the open window and watched as she disappeared over the rooftops of London.

"Right get changed, because I am taking you out for dinner," said Fleur.

"Really? Where are we going?" said Hermione excitedly.

It's a surprise ma belle. I've tod Mrs Weasley and she reluctantly said yes, not that she can exactly stop is." Fleur scoffed at the Weasley matriarch attempting to keep them in. "She's organising this celebratory party, but I promised we wouldn't be back too late. So come on, get changed and we can go. I've made reservations."

Hermione leapt off her chair, kissed Fleur soundly and went straight to the wardrobe to choose an outfit. The blonde smiled at the excited look on her girlfriend's face. She loved seeing Hermione happy. The brunette had seemed so stressed lately.

As soon as Hermione was ready they headed downstairs. After letting Mrs Weasley know they were leaving, they exited the house for the first time since they had arrived. Once they had reached a secluded area, Fleur gripped Hermione tightly and disapparated. They landed in an alleyway and Fleur led them around the corner until Hermione saw a familiar building. Tears were in her eyes as she realised what the blonde had done. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Hermione, oh darling, congratulations," said Emma Granger, hugging her daughter tightly.

Hermione let go of her mum and moved to hug her dad.

"It's so good to see you both," said Emma. "Come in, dinner is almost ready."

They all sat down in the living room and Hermione immediately turned to face her girlfriend.

"You organised this?" asked Hermione.

Fleur smiled. "Well you spent most of your summer with me in France, so I thought it would be nice to have dinner with your parents, before you head back to school. Especially considering your news."

"We are so proud of you sweetheart," said Jack, reaching across and squeezing his daughter's hands. "Fleur came and told us that you were coming for, for a celebration and we would find out why later. We received your letter on an owl and we could barely contain our excitement."

"Thank you and thank you too Fleur, I had no idea you had organised this." Hermione leaned over and chastely kissed the blonde.

Her parents shared a knowing look and smiled at hoe loved up the pair looked. A beeper sounded from the kitchen and Emma shot up.

"Dinner's ready. Everyone take a seat."

They all stood up and sat down at the dinner table. Emma came in with dinner and everyone helped themselves. Before they could tuck in Jack insisted on giving a toast.

"My dear Hermione. Your mother and I are so proud of you, for so many reasons. Not only have you grown to become a kind and considerate person, you have also excelled at everything you do. Just when I thought I couldn't be prouder of you, we find that you have been made a prefect. We are so proud of you and so lucky to call you our daughter. And we are so happy to welcome Fleur into our family. Just looking at the two of you we can see how much love there is between you. Thank you Fleur for making our Hermione so happy."

"Thank you Dad," said Hermione, wiping away a tear as it slips down her cheek.

"Yes, that was lovely darling," said Emma, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Thank you both," said Fleur. "You have both been so lovely to me. I know it not have been easy when Hermione told you about us, or letting Hermione spend most of the summer in another country, but I'm so happy at us sat around this table celebrating Hermione's achievements."

The brunette smiled at her girlfriend. They all tucked in to dinner and Hermione told her parents about her summer in France and everything they had been doing at Grimmauld Place. She omitted the details they had learned about Voldemort and the weapon he was after.

Hermione was so grateful to Fleur for organising this. She hadn't realised how much she had needed to see her parents until she was sat at the table with them. She watched with happiness as Fleur chatted to her parents with ease. She couldn't imagine her life now without the blonde and thanked her lucky stars that Gabrielle had caused them to meet that day in France.

Once they had finished dinner, Fleur waved away all protests and began to help Jack load the dishwasher. Hermione smiled as Jack explained how it worked and Fleur listened attentively.

They couldn't stay for too long. Fleur had promised Mrs Weasley that they would be back for the party. Emma hugged her daughter tightly and made Hermione promise to send a letter as soon as she got to Hogwarts. Jack hugged Hermione and Fleur goodbye, saying that the blonde could come back anytime.

Jack and Emma waved as Hermione and Fleur walked down the street and into the alleyway. The blonde disapparated and they reappeared in Grimmauld Place. Fleur made to walk towards number twelve but Hermione held her back.

"Wait I wanted to thank you, before going back in," said Hermione.

"You don't have to thank me for anything ma belle. I love you," replied Fleur.

"I love you too and I know I don't have to thank you but I want to. You arranged this evening and I am so grateful, it was the perfect way to celebrate with you and my parents. I love you so much Fleur and I can't imagine my life without you." Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck and kissed her girlfriend passionately.

Fleur moaned into the kiss and Hermione took advantage, slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Fleur soon broke the kiss, causing Hermione to groan at the sudden loss.

"Mmmm ma belle as much as I love kissing you, I don't want to start something that we won't be able to finish until we've been to this party," said Fleur, internally cursing at the party she had promised they would attend.

Hermione groaned again, her thoughts on the things she could be doing to Fleur up in their bedroom. She slipped her hand into her girlfriend's and together they walked across the square and up the steps to number twelve. Once inside they tiptoed down the hall, being careful to not wake Sirius' mother. They walked into the kitchen and saw a banner with 'Congratulations Hermione and Ron. New Gryffindor Prefects.'

Hermione was immediately congratulated by Tonks and Lupin and was dragged off in the direction of the buffet food. Fleur smiled as her girlfriend mouthed 'Help', but the blonde merely winked and turned to talk to Fred.

The party went on until late, when Mrs Weasley sent them all to bed so they could be ready for the train the following morning. Fleur had to half-carry an exhausted Hermione up the stairs. Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to protest when she saw the Veela carrying Hermione into the bedroom with her, but the Weasley matriarch closed her mouth and went to check on Ginny. Fleur placed Hermione gently on the bed and slowly began to undress the brunette ready for bed. She tucked Hermione in and went about her own night time routine. She crawled under the covers and Hermione immediately snuggled up against the blonde.

"Thank you for tonight Fleur," said Hermione.

Fleur managed to kiss the brunette on the forehead. "You're welcome ma belle. You deserve it after your prefect badge."

Hermione stroked her hand down Fleur's stomach and down the blonde's legs. The Veela knew what Hermione was after. She rolled on top of her girlfriend, capturing the brunette's lips in a kiss. Hermione moved her hand to Fleur's back, but the blonde grabbed it and placed it above her head.

"No touching ma belle, let me worship you," Fleur purred.

Hermione melted at the pure desire you could feel radiating off of the blonde and allowed Fleur to take control. Immediately Hermione found it difficult to keep her hands off of Fleur. Veelas were naturally dominant creatures and Hermione loved nothing more than when the blonde unleashed her Veela and took control.

Fleur was purring as she made her way down the brunette's body, making sure to pay attention to all of Hermione's sensitive spots. The brunette couldn't help herself and reached down to tangle her fingers in Fleur's hair. The blonde responded with a gentle nip on her girlfriend's hip.

"Hands to yourself ma belle," she reminded the brunette.

Hermione moved her hands to the sheets and gripped them tightly. Her whole body was beginning to ache, begging for Fleur to be inside her. The blonde however, seemed intent on taking her time. She moved to kissing up Hermione's thighs, but every time she got close to where the brunette wanted her the most she would ghost over it and playfully suck on Hermione's stomach.

"Please Fleur," panted Hermione. "Please."

Fleur loved it, hearing the sheer need in the brunette's voice, but she decided to tease her a little more.

"What do you want ma belle?"

"I...need...you..." Hermione was breathing heavily, barely able to get the words out. She was so turned on she couldn't think straight. Every nerve in her body screaming for release and for Fleur to just take her.

"I need complete sentences," teased Fleur, moving her head so it was hovering over Hermione's centre. She could clearly see evidence of the brunette's arousal glistening.

"Fleur..." moaned the younger girl. "Your...your..fingers...your tongue...anything."

Hermione moaned loudly when Fleur finally gave her what she wanted. The blonde had buried her fingers inside Hermione's pussy, feeling the brunette's muscles clench. Hermione's panting and moans increased, her hips bucking to meet each of Fleur's thrusts. The blonde loved watching Hermione like this. She was the only one that got to see this side of the brunette and she loved it. Fleur couldn't resist any longer and sucked Hermione's clit into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

Hermione gripped the sheets even harder, throwing her head back. Her body was on fire and she could feel her orgasm building. Fleur added another finger and Hermione could barely take the pleasure that was roaring through her body. She was so full of Fleur, her entire body screaming for the blonde.

Fleur moved up the brunette's body, pausing to suck a nipple into her mouth, continuing to plunge her fingers into Hermione's pussy making sure she hit that spot that would send the brunette mad. She kissed a trail up Hermione's body and rearranged herself so the brunette's leg was rubbing against where Fleur needed. The blonde moaned as the leg gave her just the right amount of friction. Hermione could feel her girlfriend's need on her leg and that only pushed her on more. Fleur kissed Hermione's neck and moved to her ear, knowing the brunette was close.

"I love you ma belle," purred Fleur.

Hermione clenched and moaned the blonde's name loudly as her orgasm tore through her. She lay panting heavily as she came down. She groaned when Fleur removed her fingers. She looked at the blonde through drooping eyelids feeling sated after such an intense orgasm. She suddenly noticed Fleur's hand between her own legs, stroking herself. Bating the blonde's hand away, Hermione rolled them over and thrusted her tongue straight into Fleur's wet pussy. The blonde swore in French, knowing that she wasn't going to last long. Sure enough a few thrusts of Hermione's tongue and Fleur was coming. The brunette moaned as a rush of liquid hit her mouth. She made sure to clear up all the mess she had created, taking a moment to marvel at the way she could get Fleur to become completely undone.

She crawled up the blonde's body and rested her head on Fleur's shoulder. They were both still trying to catch their breath.

"Congratulations on becoming a prefect ma belle, that was quite the celebration," laughed Fleur.

Hermione giggled. "I agree, the perfect way to end a celebration." She kissed Fleur sloppily, feeling lethargic now that she had had an orgasm.

Fleur suddenly felt a change in Hermione's mood.

"What's wrong ma belle?"

Hermione sighed. "It's our last night together. Tomorrow I have to go back to Hogwarts. How has it gone so quickly?"

Fleur kissed the brunette on the forehead. "I know ma belle. The selfish part of me doesn't want you to go. I just want to lock the door and stay here with you. But I know that can't happen. You are going to go back to school, do absolutely amazing as always and then I will be there waiting for you."

"It will be ages before I can see you again," said Hermione, a lump appearing in her throat.

"I will count down the days until your first Hogsmeade visit," said Fleur.

Hermione sat up. "Do you reckon you will be able to come? What about the Coven?"

Fleur smiled. "Nothing will stop me coming to see you. Besides I'm entitled to holiday just like everyone else. Until then I will write to you and I will be sat waiting for your letters."

"I've never wanted to go back to Hogwarts less," said Hermione, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I know ma belle, but it will make our reunion all the better."

Hermione lifted her head again to look at her girlfriend. "I love you Fleur."

"I love you too." They smiled at one another and shared a kiss. "You know ma belle, how would you like to not sleep tonight."

"Now that sounds wonderful," replied Hermione as Fleur rolled on top of her.

The following morning everyone was running around looking for lost socks and forgotten textbooks. Hermione was feeling extremely irritable and had already snapped at Ron. Fleur understood why her girlfriend was behaving in such a way. The brunette was dreading being parted from Fleur. It probably didn't help that they had barely got any sleep last night. Fleur smiled at the memories and revelled in the pleasurable ache that still lingered between her legs.

Hermione was busy finishing the packing of her trunk upstairs when she heard the doorbell go and Sirius' mother erupted into her usual tirade of insults. Hermione carried on checking she had packed everything she needed, throwing things in a bit more forcefully than she normally would. She jumped when the door opened and Fleur came in looking annoyed. Hermione immediately jumped up, rushing over to her girlfriend.

"What's happened?" asked Hermione, grabbing hold of Fleur's hands.

"My Grandmere is downstairs. She wants to see you," replied Fleur, frowning slightly.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know," said Fleur, "but Sabine is down there."

Puzzled, Hermione followed Fleur downstairs and into the kitchen. Julienne was seated at the table with a cup of tea in front of her. Sabine was stood behind Julienne scowling.

"Julienne, it's good to see you," said Hermione.

The older Veela stood up and hugged Hermione. "It's good to see you my dear, and congratulations on your being appointed a prefect."

"Thank you," said Hermione. She looked at Sabine, but the older girl's face was unreadable.

The brunette took a seat with Fleur next to her. Hermione reached under the table to place a calming hand on Fleur's knee.

"Now I know you are wondering why I am here, and with Sabine in tow," said Julienne. "As Fleur may have told you, Sabine has requested a move away from France. I have thought about what Sabine can do to best benefit the family and I have finally decided."

Sabine made a disapproving noise, but was ignored by her grandmother, who carried on as if there had been no interruption.

"With Voldemort's return, everyone in Wizarding Britain is at risk. As Veela we protect our family. Therefore it has been agreed that you need some form of protection. You are Fleur's mate and as such are extended the same protection as any member of the Coven, even though you are not yet married. There is no way we could ask you to leave Hogwarts, so the decision has been made that Sabine will move to Hogsmeade so she can better protect you."

A stunned silence followed Julienne's words. Fleur was frowning, not altogether happy with what her grandmother had decided. Sabine was still scowling, but refrained from saying anything.

"Wh...what?" stuttered Hermione. "But she hates me."

"She's not lying," muttered Sabine.

"You asked for a move, I have given you one," countered Julienne. "You took an oath Sabine, don't forget that." The Delacour matriarch turned to face Hermione and Fleur. "Well that's all settled. Dumbledore has been informed of what Sabine's role will be, so you will find no problems there."

"But Grandmere," protested Fleur.

"But nothing Fleur. The decision has been made. Sabine will be travelling up on the Hogwarts Express and a cottage has already been sorted in the village. Now I take my leave, I must return to France to get started on the escape route. Fleur I will see you soon. Hermione I hope to see you at Christmas. Enjoy this term and congratulations again."

Julienne hugged Hermione, kissed Fleur on the cheek and then turned to face Sabine. The older Veela muttered something in rapid French that only Sabine could hear, kissed her on the cheek and then turned to leave.

"Goodbye my dears. Stay safe you two," said Julienne, looking at Hermione and Sabine.

With that Julienne turned and exited, leaving a very awkward Hermione, Fleur and Sabine in the kitchen.

"Well aren't we going to have fun," sneered Sabine, her voice laced with sarcasm.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again. I tried to get this out at the weekend, but real life got in the way and I found myself dragged into housework! So this chapter we get a slightly better understanding of how Sabine feels (it's at the end of the chapter). She's a complicated character and although to some of you it may seem as if she's just being a brat, there is more to it. Thank you for all the PMs, reviews, favourites and follows from you all. It means so much to me, especially as it gives me a boast in confidence when it comes to writing this story. I hope you are all enjoying this story and this chapter as well. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quickly. Thank you again for your support you guys are amazing people. Disclaimer: All characters (except for Sabine) belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Before Hermione knew it she was standing on Platform 9 ¾ getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. They had walked to the station from Grimmauld Place and Hermione's legs had felt heavier and heavier with each step. Now she was stood with her arms wrapped tightly around Fleur, not wanting to leave the blonde's embrace.

"You have to go ma belle, the train is about to leave," murmured Fleur, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I don't want to," said Hermione, her voice breaking.

The train whistled, signalling for the last few stragglers to get on board.

"Are we going, or what?" Sabine interrupted, her voice laced with annoyance.

Fleur glared at cousin.

"Come ma belle." Fleur's heart was aching.

Hermione looked up tearfully and then crashed her mouth against the blonde's. Behind them Sabine rolled her eyes. Finally they broke apart, tears falling down Hermione's face. Reluctantly she separated from Fleur. The blonde walked with her over to the train door.

"I will see you soon ma belle." Fleur promised.

Hermione nodded, knowing that in reality it would be weeks before she saw the blonde again.

"I love you too ma belle."

They shared one more kiss, both savouring it, knowing it would be their last for quite some time.

"When you're quite finished," cut in Sabine. "The train wants to leave."

The couple broke apart and Fleur helped Hermione onto the train. She shut the door and Hermione leaned through the window to steal one more kiss.

"Write to me," said Hermione.

Fleur nodded. "Expect it tomorrow."

The train began to move and Fleur let go of Hermione. They didn't break eye contact until the train had rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight. Hermione turned around, wiping her cheeks to find Sabine standing there with her arms folded.

"Pull yourself together, it's not like you're never going to see each other again," sneered Sabine.

Hermione ignored her and went to find the prefect carriage. She got her instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and caught up with Ron again. She glared at Malfoy and Parkinson, wondering which idiot thought making them prefects was a good idea. As she left the carriage with Ron to go to find Harry and the others, she saw Sabine waiting for her.

Without saying a word to the older girl, Hermione moved down the train, Sabine just followed along behind. They finally found Harry sat in a compartment with Neville, Ginny and a blonde girl Hermione vaguely recognised.

"Hey you two, how was it?" Harry asked as soon as he saw them.

"Boring," answered Ron, grabbing a Cauldron Cake from the pile of sweets and sitting down next to Harry.

"We got our instructions about patrols and the password for the Common Room," said Hermione, rolling her eyes at Ron. "Hi Neville, how was your summer?"

Neville filled Hermione in about hi new plant and enquired about Fleur. The brunette didn't elaborate too much about her girlfriend. Even thinking about the blonde caused her pain, now they were separated.

"So you're a lesbian then," interjected the blonde girl.

"Err...yes, I guess so," replied Hermione, looking at Harry and Ron, who both looked shocked.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry this is Luna, Luna this is Hermione and Ron."

"Oh I know who they are." Luna said, before burying her nose in the magazine she had been reading.

It was then that Hermione noticed that Sabine wasn't in the compartment. Looking towards the door, Hermione could see the older girl outside, leaning against the window simply staring at Hermione. Harry had noticed and was frowning at the girl's behaviour. Ron was too busy making his way through the Chocolate Frogs to notice anything. Hermione got up and opened the door.

"Are you going to stand out there for the entire journey?"

Sabine shrugged. "I can protect you from here, I don't need to interact with you or your friends."

Hermione was fuming. She couldn't understand why Sabine had accepted this job, if all she was going to do was be miserable all the time. She could have changed her mind and just asked to stay in France. Shaking her head Hermione turned to shut the door and rejoin the others, but Sabine called her back.

"My Grandmere asked me to give you this when you were on the train." Sabine held out a letter, which Hermione took. The older girl then turned her back to stare out of the window.

Hermione closed the door behind and sat down again next to Neville, turning the letter over in her hand.

"What's that Mione?" Ron asked, through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Just a letter," replied Hermione, stuffing it in her pocket.

Sabine stayed outside the carriage for the remainder of the journey. When the train arrived at the station, she followed Hermione off the train and into the horseless carriages. The carriages trundled up to Hogwarts and they all clambered out. Hermione made to follow Ron and Harry into the castle when she noticed Sabine walking back the way they had come.

"Hey where are you off too?" shouted Hermione at Sabine's retreating back.

Sabine turned around. "I've spent practically all day with you, I can't stand much more. I'm pretty sure you're safe in that castle, so if you don't mind I'm off to go to the cottage my Grandmere insists I stay in."

Without another word Sabine turned and carried on walking.

"What is her problem?" screeched Hermione. "I haven't done anything to her and yet she is always so completely insufferable. I hate her."

Hermione stormed off into the castle, leaving Harry and Ron to follow along behind. Hermione's mood didn't improve throughout the feast and when Umbridge stood up to make her speech, Harry and Ron could almost see the steam coming out of their friend's ears. Umbridge's speech finished and Hermione turned to look at the boys.

"So I guess the Ministry has decided to interfere with Hogwarts now as well," said Hermione, a grim look on her face.

"Is that what that was all about?" said Ron. "Sounded like a load of drivel to me."

"Yes, well that drivel said a lot about that woman and Fudge," replied Hermione. "She's going to be trouble."

Hermione stopped talking when Dumbledore stood up to finish off the rest of his start of term notices. He sent them all off to bed with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Hermione and a reluctant Ron went off to collect the first-years and show them the way to Gryffindor Tower.

It had been a long and emotional day and Hermione was only too glad to crawl into bed. She propped herself up on her pillows, grabbed parchment, a quill and an ink pot and began writing a letter to Fleur. She told the blonde how much she missed her already, about Sabine driving her up the wall and the little speech that Umbridge had given. She put it on her bedside table once she had finished.

As she did Hermione noticed the letter Sabine had given her from Julienne. Hermione opened it and began to read.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I apologise for not talking about this in person earlier, but I did not want to cause Fleur to worry about you more than she already does. As we told you this summer, the bond you share with Fleur is a rare one and has caused you to develop some of the attributes of a Veela. Whilst you may have already noticed some of these changes, they will become more apparent now that there is some distance between you and your mate. The Veela developing within you has been content whilst you have been with Fleur. However, this period of time will be the longest you have been apart and your Veela side will be longing to connect with Fleur's Veela. As a result it will become stronger and make itself known. Please don't be alarmed, these changes won't be too drastic, but they will still be noticeable._

 _On another note, please don't let Sabine's behaviour get to you. She can be difficult, but I believe that you may be able to help her in ways that she doesn't realise she needs. Somewhere deep down, there is the kind individual that Sabine used to be. She may not seem as if she is the best choice to protect you, but I would not have given her the job unless I was absolutely sure she could do it._

 _It was an absolute pleasure getting to know you this summer and introducing you to the Coven. We can't wait to welcome you back at Christmas, you are family and I consider you to be my granddaughter. Have a wonderful term_

 _Love Julienne_

Hermione lay stunned for a moment as she finished reading the letter. Part of her was alarmed at this Veela part getting stronger, but the rest of her was excited and curious to see what the changes would be.

She placed the letter on the bedside table and then snuggled up under her duvet. Before she went to sleep she looked at a photo of Fleur she had placed next to her bed. She closed her eyes, her dreams full of Fleur.

Hermione's first few weeks at Hogwarts were some of her worst ever. Professor Umbridge proved to be worse than Hermione had feared. Not only was she refusing to teach them any practical forms of defense in classes, she had also put Harry in detention and shown her narrow-minded views of muggle-borns, part-humans and magical creatures. The fact that Umbridge's idea of detention was to carve messages in students' skin made Hermione think that maybe Umbridge could give Bellatrix Lestrange a run for her money as the most sadistic witch.

Hermione's separation from Fleur was also taking its toll. Her heart constantly ached for the blonde and she had trouble sleeping. Hermione realised she had been spoiled over the past year and had now become accustomed to being held by Fleur. Now without the blonde's presence Hermione would wake throughout the night, reaching out for her girlfriend, but to no avail.

Sabine was not making things easier. She made an appearance every evening to double-check on Hermione and any she would also pop up at the lessons Hermione had which took place outside in the castle grounds. The entire time she wouldn't say a word to Hermione, she would simply stand with her arms folded and glare. When Hermione received a particularly vicious slap from a plant one Herbology lesson, the dark-haired Veela laughed and sneered when Hermione glared at her.

Fleur's letters were the only thing keeping the brunette sane. They were full of words of love and comfort and would end with Fleur describing in intimate detail what she would love to be doing to her girlfriend. The result of this would be Hermione running to her dormitory and putting a Silencing Charm on the curtains of her four-poster, whilst she read and imagined Fleur's fingers and tongue. Hermione tried to reciprocate in her own letters and would find herself blushing profusely as she wrote down every filthy thing that came to mind. She had taken to writing late at night, when Ginny wouldn't be able to tease her about why she was blushing.

The atmosphere in the castle was at an all time low and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how bad Umbridge would get. She was sat in Gryffindor, chewing on the end of her quill, waiting for Harry to get back from his latest detention. Hermione found she could no longer concentrate on work and had already given up on her drawing of a Chomping Cabbage. She stared into the fire, contemplating what could be done when she was startled from her thoughts by Harry stumbling into the Common Room.

Hermione immediately noticed that his hand was wrapped in a handkerchief. She sprung up, threw a cushion at Ron to wake him up and rushed to greet Harry.

"Oh my God, Harry. Quick come sit down." Hermione said, grabbing the nearest armchair for Harry.

They sat down next to the fire. Hermione reached down and grabbed a bowl of Murtlap essence she had prepared, placing it in front of Harry. He dipped his hand in, immediately sighing as it soothed his injured hand. There was silence for a while, before Hermione decided to broach the topic of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Harry I've been thinking lately about Umbridge and our Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons," said Hermione, feeling nervous. "I was thinking, maybe it's time that we should just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" asked Harry suspiciously, still floating his hand in the bowl.

"Learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," explained Hermione.

"Come of it," scoffed Ron.

Hermione ignored him. "We need a proper teacher, one who can show us how to use spells and correct us when we're going wrong. It's about preparing ourselves for You Know Who and what's out there."

"Who can we possibly get to do that?" asked Harry, frowning slightly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about you Harry."

There was silence, broken only by the wind outside and the fire crackling in the hearth. Harry stared at her, and then he turned to Ron.

"But I'm not a teacher, I can't..." Harry began.

"Sure you can," interrupted Hermione, smiling slightly at the baffled look on Harry's face. "Just think about it Harry that's all I ask."

Harry stared into the fire, contemplating Hermione's words. The silence was broken by the portrait hole opening. Sabine came in with a rather bored expression on her face.

"Evening your highness," she drawled sarcastically at Hermione. "Evening you pathetic excuses for wizards."

The trio glared at her, they hatred evident.

"What's this? No snarky reply, no attempt at a comeback." Sabine said, pretending to be hurt by their behaviour.

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to bed. Night Hermione, thanks for the bowl."

"Yea I might turn in too. Night Mione," said Ron, standing up and following Harry up the staircase to the boys' dormitory.

"Well aren't they a barrel of laughs," said Sabine, throwing herself down in an armchair. "So on a scale of 1 to 10 how much of a know it all have you been today?"

Hermione ignored the girl. She instead focused her attention on her homework, but found she couldn't concentrate.

"Ah the silent treatment," continued Sabine. "How very mature. What on earth did I do to deserve babysitting you? You're not even worth protecting."

Sabine looked at Hermione to see if she was getting a reaction from the brunette. When she saw that Hermione was still staring determinedly at her homework, the dark-haired Veela smirked and continued.

"How are you and Fleur going to work anyway? I mean she lives in France, you live here. She has finished school; you've still got three years to go. A lot can happen in three years. Who know what she's getting up to over there? What with all those beautiful Veela that she's going to be meeting with. I mean you're nice don't get me wrong, but at the end of the day how can you compare? You're just a Mudblood."

Hermione shot out of her chair and fired a Stinging Hex at Sabine. "Just a Mudblood! Just a Mudblood! How dare you," shrieked the brunette standing at her full height.

Sabine was on the floor, holding her side where the Stinging Hex had hit. Hermione was too worked up to care at this point; she was sick and tired of Sabine being at Hogwarts.

"I didn't ask you to be here. I don't want your protection. All you do is stand around and glare all the time. What is the point of you? Do you actually care about anything apart from yourself? No wonder your family can't stand you. They probably just sent you over here to get you away from them."

It was Sabine's turn to get angry. She stood up in a rush and stood toe to toe with Hermione. Her eyes had changed colour and were flashing red.

"You don't get to comment on my family. I have been nothing but loyal to them, but I've always been on the outside. I've served them to the best of my ability and they throw it back in my face, getting me to protect you. I shouldn't be surprised really."

She was looking half-crazed now and Hermione had the feeling that she'd wanted to say these things for years.

"It was fine when I was younger, but ever since I was a teenager they've become more and more distant. We used to be so close, but now all my cousins and sisters do is tease and laugh at me. They flock around Fleur like little lost puppies. Everyone does, it's always Fleur this, Fleur that. I tried so hard when I was at school to get the best grades and as many accolades as I could, but it was never good enough for my mother or my Grandmere. Fleur always seemed to do things better, was always the one to make the family proud. I tried my hardest and do you know what I would get? Well done. That's it. What will it take for them to be proud of me? I've come to protect you because maybe then my Grandmere will say for once that I've done a good job. My family might actually like me, but after all this time I highly doubt that anything I do will be good enough."

She had tears streaming down her face and Hermione immediately felt guilty.

"Sabine...I..." Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

"Save it," shouted Sabine, turning and running from the Common Room.

Hermione heard Sabine crying before the portrait hole slammed shut, leaving the brunette standing in the middle of the room, struggling to process everything she had just heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello once more. This last week was my first back at work so I am officially exhausted. I decided to finish writing this chapter before getting on with work stuff (I have my priorities right!) Most of this was written last weekend, but due to a busy first week back I only managed to finish it today. I plan on writing a chapter every weekend so hopefully the next chapter will be up next Saturday or Sunday at some point. Thank you once again for all your support with reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are amazing as always! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: All characters apart from Sabine belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione hadn't seen Sabine since the outburst. The dark-haired Veela stopped showing up in the evenings or at Hermione's Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology lessons. The brunette had neglected to mention it in her letters to Fleur. Sabine not doing her assigned duty would only bring trouble for her and despite how horrible she had been Hermione couldn't bring herself to grass up the older girl. Instead she had made various comments to Fleur at how annoying Sabine was being, all the while worrying about how the dark-haired Veela was.

It had alarmed Hermione when Sabine was shouting at her in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, but over the following days Hermione couldn't help but replay Sabine's words over in her head again and again. It was clear to the brunette that Sabine felt lonely and partially abandoned by her family. Over the summer Hermione had observed Sabine's interactions with her family and now she thought about it there had seemed to be some distance between the dark-haired girl and the rest of her family. It pained Hermione to think that Sabine believed her Grandmere, mother and family weren't proud of her.

The more she thought about it, the more Hermione realised that the distance between Sabine and her family and the feelings that had arisen from that explained all of the older girl's behaviour, including her reaction to Hermione.

Realising how alone Sabine felt, Hermione decided that she had no choice but to try and be there for the older girl. She began to formulate a plan in her head, hoping that with a little wearing down Sabine might begin to feel like she had someone.

This was not the only plan formulating in Hermione's brain. With Harry finally agreeing to lead a Defense Against the Dark Arts group she also had to plan who to invite and also where they could gather in the village.

Every time Hermione began planning for the group and thought about places in Hogsmeade to meet, she kept getting distracted by thoughts of Fleur. It had been so long since they had seen one another. Hermione was getting more and more excited the closer the Hogsmeade weekend got. Even Umbridge's Educational Decrees couldn't spoil her excitement.

On the morning of the visit Hermione leapt out of bed and rushed around the room. In her previous letter Fleur had said she would owl with the day's arrangement on the morning of the visit. With eager anticipation Hermione hurried down to breakfast. She was too excited to eat as she sat at the Gryffindor table, her knee jiggling up and down. Ron and Harry came and sat down next to her, the latter smirking at his friend's behaviour.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat when hooting announced the arrival of the post. She watched eagerly as owls swooped overhead, dropping parcels in their owners' laps. A black feathered owl landed in front of Hermione, who moved to quickly untie the letter from its leg. With a loud hoot the owl took flight, narrowly missing the sugar bowl as it went. Hermione ripped open the letter and read it, her eyes flicking across the parchment.

"So when are you meeting her?" Harry asked as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"She's going to meet me in the Three Broomsticks at one, after we've met everyone," answered Hermione, folding up the letter and reaching for the toast.

"Everyone?" said Harry, looking alarmed. "Just how many people have you invited to this thing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This thing, as you so called it, happens to be the one way we can help people actually learn Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. As for how many people, only a few. I just asked a couple of people who I knew could be trusted and would be interested."

They finished the rest of their breakfast without any more questions about the meeting. Ron did make a few comments about the activities Hermione would be getting up to later with Fleur, but stopped after a well-placed jinx from the brunette. The red head decided anymore teasing was simply not worth it.

The walk down to the village was a quiet one. Hermione was brimming with excitement and Harry and Ron decided to refrain from commenting lest they feel Hermione's retribution. The boys simply exchanged knowing smirks, whilst all around them other students were chatting animatedly about what they were going to do in the village.

Hermione kept an eye out for Sabine as she entered Hogsmeade, but there was no sign of the dark-haired Veela. Biting her lip Hermione felt a fresh wave of worry for the older girl. She was startled from her thoughts by Harry.

"So where are we meeting everyone? The Three Broomsticks?"

"No," said Hermione, coming out of her reverie. "No it's always packed and really noisy. I've told the others to meet us in the Hog's Head, the other pub. Students don't normally go in there, so I don't think we'll be overheard. The last thing we want is Umbridge finding out about this group."

The boys nodded their agreement at this and trudged along after Hermione as she led them through the packed streets into a part of the village they had never been before.

The Hog's Head was situated at the end of a lane, away from the main street. A battered wooden sign hung from rusty brackets over the door, with a picture of a bloodied hog's head. The sign creaked as the wind blew and Harry and Ron hesitated as Hermione opened the door.

"Come on," said Hermione, turning to look at a hesitant Ron and Harry.

"Are you sure we're allowed in here Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Of course we are," replied Hermione. "I specifically asked Professor Flitwick if we were and he said yes, although he did advise me to bring my own glass."

Harry and Ron didn't look reassured, but followed Hermione in. The Hog's Head was completely different to the Three Broomsticks. It comprised of a small, dingy bar and a very dirty room, which smelled oddly of goat. The windows were so filthy and encrusted with grime that barely any light filtered through. A dozen or so tables littered the room with mismatched chairs, lit only by stubs of candles left to drip wax all over the wooden surfaces. The floor was soft under foot and what Hermione had assumed was carpet was actually decades of filth that had accumulated on the stone floor.

They approached the bar and were met by a grumpy-looking old man, who was cleaning a glass with a dirty rag. He looked vaguely familiar.

"What?" he grunted, looking unhappy at having customers in his pub.

"Three butterbeers please," said Hermione, giving the man a smile, which he did not return.

He reached beneath the counter and slammed three very dusty, very dirty bottles on to the bar. Harry handed over the money and the trio moved over to a table by the empty fireplace. They sat in silence, the boys sipping their butterbeers. Hermione left hers, wondering how long the barman had actually had the bottles and if her health would be at risk from drinking out of the grimy bottle.

The door opened, flooding sunlight into the bar, before it was blocked out by the incoming rush of students. Hermione glanced nervously in Harry's direction as he took in the sheer amount of people now gathered around the bar.

"A couple of people?" said Harry, incredulously as he leant closer to Hermione. "This is not a couple of people. This is the opposite of a couple."

"Well the idea was quite popular," replied Hermione, innocently.

The barman looked horror-struck at the amount of people now in his bar, possibly the most full the pub had been in quite some time. He glared at Fred when the red head ordered twenty-five butterbeers, before throwing his rag down and reaching under the counter again. The large group pulled up chairs and gathered around Hermione, Harry and Ron. The brunette glanced at Harry, who looked a little queasy. The chatter died out and the assembled group all looked at Harry, waiting expectantly for him to speak. When it didn't look like he was going to be able to speak, Hermione stood up instead to address everyone.

"Err...hi," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual. "Well...err...well, you know why you're here. Erm...well Harry here had the idea, I mean I did." Harry had thrown her a sharp look. "I had the idea that it might...it might be good...if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I mean really study it, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing."

Her voice suddenly became stronger and more confident.

"Nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well...I thought it would be good if we...err...well, took matters into our own hands." Hermione looked at Harry and carried on. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but real spells. I can't speak for anyone else, but I want to be properly trained because Lord Vol...Voldemort is back."

The reaction to the Dark Lord's name was immediate. Ginny spilt butterbeer down herself, Terry Boot gave an involuntary twitch, Padma Patil shuddered and Neville gave a strangled yelp. All eyes were on Harry, who purposely picked a spot above their heads on the far wall to stare at.

"Well, that's the plan anyway," said Hermione, sitting down. "If you want to join us you can and we will find somewhere to meet in school."

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" demanded a Hufflepuff boy Hermione vaguely recognised.

"Who are you?" asked Ron, rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," replied the boy. "I think we've got a right to know exactly what makes Potter say that he's back."

Harry stood up in a rush. "I saw him. Dumbledore told the whole school and if you don't believe him, then you won't believe me and I'm not wasting my time trying to convince anyone. If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said. He did not take his eyes from Zacharias Smith's aggressive face. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

Harry shot Hermione an angry look as he sat down again. No one moved, all eyes were still on Harry. Zacharias for his part looked awkward.

"So," said Hermione, deciding to break the difficult silence. "So like I was saying, if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to meet."

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone gathered. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing.

"Well we will try to find somewhere that we can all meet and then we'll send a message round with the place and time," explained Hermione. She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and quill. She hesitated slightly, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here and who wants to be a part of this. I also think by signing it, we are all agreeing to not tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

People murmured their agreement, some more reluctantly than others. Fred was the first to reach for the parchment and quill to sign his name, passing it around the group. Zacharias was the only one who hesitated before signing his name. Hermione collected them both up and stuffed them in her bag. With that everybody began to leave.

Hermione said a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron and then left, running along the streets towards the Three Broomsticks. She caught sight of Fleur standing outside the pub. Deciding to surprise her girlfriend Hermione crept up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms tightly around Fleur's waist. The blonde didn't react, merely turned around to face her girlfriend. She didn't say anything just grabbed Hermione and kissed her. They soon lost themselves in the kiss, oblivious to the students going in and out of the Three Broomsticks. Finally Fleur drew back, smirking at the welcome she had just given the brunette.

"I have missed you," whispered Fleur against Hermione's mouth.

"I've missed you too."

Hermione sighed, resting her head against Fleur's shoulder, inhaling deeply. Oh how she had missed being in the blonde's arms. They spent a moment merely holding one another until Fleur drew back and grabbed Hermione by the hand.

"Come on ma belle, there's somewhere I want to take you," said Fleur, leading Hermione down the road.

"Where are we going?" laughed Hermione, as she followed Fleur along the cobbled street.

"You'll see," was the reply.

After a short walk, Hermione found herself standing with Fleur outside a cottage. She looked curiously at the blonde, who merely smirked and opened the gate to lead Hermione up the path. They were barely inside the cottage with the door shut, before Fleur had backed Hermione up against the nearest wall, kissing her girlfriend's neck and sucking on the brunette's pulse point. They stumbled over as they climbed the stairs, throwing clothing every which way as they went.

Their love-making was desperate and passionate after months of being apart. They lay panting on the bed afterwards, their skin still shining with sweat.

"Well hello to you too," joked Hermione.

Fleur chuckled and turned to rest her head on Hermione's shoulder. They lay there together enjoying being so close to one another again. Finally Fleur broke the silence, sitting up to look Hermione in the eye.

"How has it been really? I know you've been lying to me in your letters. We have a bond, I can sense how you feel remember and right now you're worried, tense and angry all in one."

"That's not all I'm feeling," smirked Hermione. She had a warm feeling in her stomach, which she always got after sex with Fleur.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Yes I know I'm amazing in bed and make you feel all sorts of wonderful, but I'm talking about how you have been feeling. Stop trying to dodge the question."

Hermione sighed. "Umbridge is awful. She's put Harry in detention I don't know how many times and gets him to carve his own hand open and on top of that she is refusing to teach us any form of defensive magic. She just gets us to read from some book, which is clearly designed for small children."

Fleur smiled in sympathy as she listened, tucking a hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "So forming a secret group to teach other Defense Against the Dark Arts is your solution?"

Hermione nodded. "It's the only way we stand a chance of passing our Defense O.W.L."

"I don't think you will have any problem passing any of your exams ma belle," laughed Fleur.

The brunette gave her a playful shove.

"So how has Sabine been?" asked Fleur, changing the subject abruptly.

Hermione sighed and looked out the window, focusing her attention on the rolling fields just outside Hogsmeade. She could just see the silhouette of Hogwarts on the horizon.

"Hermione?"

The brunette turned her attention back to Fleur. "She's been okay. She comes up to the castle to check on me in the evenings." Hermione hesitated.

"What? What has she done?" Fleur asked, noticing Hermione's hesitation.

"Erm...well...there was an...an incident. She came up to the Common Room one evening and after I provoked her she started ranting about how she feels as if the family don't care about her and nothing she does is good enough. I don't know, I just couldn't help but think that she just feels really lonely and unhappy."

Hermione waited for Fleur to respond.

The blonde didn't look happy. "What did she do in order for you to provoke her?"

"What? Nothing," replied Hermione. She didn't want to admit how Sabine had been, at least not right now. The brunette wanted the chance to speak to the older girl first, before letting Fleur loose.

Fleur didn't look convinced at her girlfriend's words.

"Honestly Fleur, she didn't do anything. Sabine just caught me on a bad day and I unleashed my anger on her." Hermione did feel guilty for lying, but she argued with herself that she would tell her girlfriend eventually. "I just feel really bad for her Fleur. She's upset and alone in a foreign country without any family. Surely you must at least feel some sympathy for her. Do you think what she said is true?"

Fleur thought for a moment and then shrugged. "To be honest she's brought a lot of this on herself. She pushes everyone away and always has to create trouble."

"But don't you think that could be a result of what she said?" argued Hermione. "The whole thing about your family never thinking she's good enough."

Fleur shrugged. "For as long as I can remember she's never been close to any of us. She has a tumultuous relationship with her mother, but I always put that down to the fact that she rebels so much. I wouldn't say she is seen as a disappointment though."

"Has anyone ever said that to her?" asked Hermione.

Fleur frowned. "I don't honestly know. Whenever I think of conversations she has with my Grandmere or her mother, it's always them reprimanding her for something she's done."

"So she might be justified in what she says." Hermione pressed on.

"Don't feel sorry for her ma belle. She's brought it on herself," said Fleur.

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm afraid I can't do that Fleur. She has no one and although it may be difficult, I want to be a friend to her."

Fleur smiled, despite how she was feeling about the situation. "Your mind is set on this isn't it?" When Hermione nodded the blonde sighed. "Well I'm not going to try to talk you out of it. I know you ma belle and when your mind is made up, nothing and no one can dissuade you from your course."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Fleur. "You know me so well," said the brunette, smiling against her girlfriend's lips.

All too soon it was time for Hermione to leave. The two lovers dressed one another carefully, taking the time to kiss one another gently as they covered up. Fleur took the lead as Hermione reluctantly followed her on the path back up to the castle.

The brunette hung onto Fleur tightly as they reached the wrought iron gates.

"I don't want you to leave," said Hermione, choking up slightly.

"I know ma belle. I don't want to leave you either, but soon it will be another Hogsmeade visit and we can make plans for Christmas together." Fleur tried to sound reassuring despite how upset she was feeling at the thought of heading back to France without the brunette.

Hermione felt slightly happier about the thought of spending Christmas with her family and Fleur, but it still seemed so far away and she had hours of Umbridge to go yet.

"Miss Granger," interrupted the voice of Professor McGonagall. "You are the last to return to the castle. Good evening Miss Delacour."

"Good evening Professor," said Fleur, bowing her head at the Scottish witch.

"I hate to break this up, but it really is time for Miss Granger to return to the castle, before Dolores decides to descend upon us." McGonagall gave made a sound of irritation as she mentioned the High Inquisitor's name.

Hermione and Fleur nodded, although they still kept their arms around one another. Professor McGonagall turned to give them some privacy as Fleur chastely kissed the brunette once more.

"Be careful with Sabine ma belle and stay safe. I love you," murmured Fleur.

Hermione grabbed Fleur's neck and kissed her again. "I love you too Fleur. I promise I will be careful."

They reluctantly parted and Hermione followed her Professor up to the castle. She kept looking back towards the gates at Fleur until she reached the front doors of the castle and passed through into the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall placed a sympathetic hand on Hermione's shoulder and walked off in the direction of the staff room. The brunette sighed and trudged the familiar path up to Gryffindor Tower.

She headed up to bed as soon as she got in, shaking her head at Ron and Harry's gesturing for her to join them by the fire. Climbing into bed, Hermione's chest began to ache now she was no longer near Fleur. She thought of how she could get to Sabine considering the older girl lived in Hogsmeade and how she could begin to get to the bottom of the older girl's feelings towards her family. With a plan beginning to form in her mind she rolled over to try and sleep. She thought about Fleur and cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back once more with another update. Thank you to everyone for all your support with this story, whether that is in reviews, favourites, follows or reading each chapter. I know it's not perfect, but I am trying my hardest to make sure it's something you can all enjoy. I really hope you like this next update, it is something I think about. It may seem as if I've made Hermione react in a way the character might not at one point in this chapter, but it is explained at the end. Hope you enjoy. (P.S. has anyone done the Patronus Quiz on Pottermore? I did mine and got a Black Mamba.) Disclaimer: All characters (except Sabine) belong to J.K. Rowling**

All thoughts of Sabine and planning ways to befriend her were pushed from Hermione's mind when school resumed on Monday. Signs had cropped up in Common Rooms and around the school giving details of Umbridge's latest Educational Decree. She had to reassure Harry that no one from the meeting had said anything, informing him that they would know if someone had. Even though she told Harry it was probably a coincidence she didn't believe it herself. She made a mental note to be more vigilant, smiling as she imagined Moody saying the same thing.

It wasn't until Tuesday evening that Hermione was able to settle down and consider how best to approach Sabine. The brunette had considered using the Marauder's Map to sneak down the secret passageway to Honeyduke's and then through the village to Sabine's cottage, but decided that perhaps a letter may be a better way to approach the girl, at least at first. Somehow Hermione couldn't see just turning up unannounced as being an effective method of forcing Sabine into conversation. The brunette imagined this would merely result in the dark-haired Veela going on the defensive, thus destroying any chance Hermione would have to build bridges.

Hermione chose her favourite armchair by the fire, reached for parchment and a quill and sat chewing the end of the quill, wondering where and how to start. Deciding to try to appeal to Sabine's better side, Hermione began to write. As soon as she started she found it easy to write everything she had been feeling and thinking. The words flowed as she began to write with more and more enthusiasm. Hermione briefly thought of Fleur's warning concerning Sabine, but pushed it from her mind, instead focusing on the scratching of her quill as it flew across the parchment.

She was so engrossed in her writing that it took several minutes for her to realise that she was no longer alone. Looking up she saw a tired-looking Harry sat next to her and Ron, who was stuffing cauldron cakes into his mouth. Hermione quickly tucked the parchment and quill in her bag, the boys didn't need to know who she was writing to.

"What's up?" she asked, pushing her bag under the table.

"I think I've found a place for us all to meet" Harry answered. "Dobby suggested it to me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Dobby suggested a place? Are you sure it's a good idea, only Dobby isn't exactly very good at keeping you out of harm's way, or the Hospital Wing for that matter."

"It's alright, Dumbledore has even heard of it. He mentioned it to me during the Yule Ball last year," explained Harry.

"Oh, well that's okay then," said Hermione, immediately relaxing. "So where is this place?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It's opposite that tapestry of the dancing trolls."

"Sounds like a plan then," said Hermione, cheerfully.

"Who were you writing to Mione? I've never seen anyone write so intensely," joked Ron.

"Oh, err...Fleur" Hermione answered, feeling guilty as the lie passed her lips.

She didn't know why she wasn't telling the boys, she just thought that for now it was something she would keep to herself. She shifted the conversation back to the meeting, deciding to tell people the following morning at breakfast to meet them in the Room of Requirement that evening.

Hermione excused herself, said goodnight to the boys and carefully carried her bag up to the dormitory. She shut the curtains of her four-poster and pulled the unfinished letter and her quill and inkpot from her bag. She finished writing the letter some time later, her eyes beginning to ache with tiredness. Rubbing her eyes she glanced at her watch only to see it was the early hours of the morning. Folding the finished letter, she put it back in her bag with her quill and ink, deciding to go down to the Owlery first thing in the morning. Without bothering to change, she fell back onto her pillows and fell asleep within minutes, full of hope for the letter she was sending to Sabine.

XXXXX

Three weeks later, however, Hermione's mood had soured completely. The letter she had sent to Sabine, which had been so full of promise, had been ignored. The subsequent letters that had been sent had also been ignored. Hermione wasn't sure whether they had been read, which only fuelled her anger towards the older girl. Sabine's lack of a reply hadn't stopped Hermione from sending yet another letter.

Hermione threw herself into lessons and DA meetings to distract herself from not only the absence of Fleur, but also her rising irritation towards Sabine.

The first DA meeting had been successful and Hermione couldn't help but feel proud at how Harry was relishing the meetings and actually enjoyed sharing what he knew. The brunette even caught him making little notes to remind him what to teach in meetings. It seemed to give him a new lease of life, especially when he was banned from Quidditch by Umbridge.

Hagrid's return to the castle had brought a sense of intrigue to the students about the reasons for his late return from the holidays. The trio had listened attentively as he had explained the mission he had been sent on by Dumbledore. His return also caused some concern about the treatment he would receive from Umbridge. Despite Hermione's attempts to get Hagrid to follow a Ministry approved syllabus, the gentle half-giant resolutely maintained that he wasn't bothered and would be fine.

Hermione returned to the castle, after another evening spent trying to convince Hagrid not to teach them about dangerous creatures, to find a letter waiting for her on her pillow. She ripped it open and felt her temper rising as she saw its content. Turning the envelope upside down, her latest letter to Sabine floated down onto her pillow in pieces. Sabine had ripped it up and sent it back.

The brunette let out a scream of frustration, threw her bag down and marched downstairs in a fury. Harry and Ron looked alarmed as their usually calm friend stomped over.

"Ev...everything alright...Hermione," stammered Ron. He'd seen the look in her eye before and thanked every deity that it was not aimed at him this time.

"The map, Harry. I need the map," growled Hermione, her eyes beginning to flash dangerously.

Harry hurriedly reached into his bag and grabbed the map, finding he couldn't hand it over quick enough. Neither boy was brave enough to ask what was wrong, merely watched with apprehension as Hermione took the map and stormed towards the portrait-hole. An older student attempted to stop Hermione, because it was after curfew, but one look from the brunette and the protest died.

Hermione could feel her blood boiling as she marched through the moonlit halls of Hogwarts. She eventually reached the third floor and the hump-backed witch, growling out the password. The brunette slipped through the gap and hurried down the passageway. As she walked she began to go over what she was going to say to Sabine when she got to the cottage. She silently thanked Fleur for disclosing to her that the cottage she had been taken to over the Hogsmeade weekend was the same one that Sabine stayed at. It would save the brunette from running around Hogsmeade all evening. The more she thought about Sabine's behaviour over the last few weeks, the more her rage built. She let out another muffled scream of irritation through gritted teeth as she walked.

When she reached the Honeyduke's cellar, she carefully lifted the stone slab and crept out, carefully so as not to make any noise. She climbed up the stairs, wincing every time the stairs creaked. Eventually she made it up the stairs and into the silent shop. Thankfully the alarms were to stop intruders from breaking in, not out.

Hermione hurried through the streets and eventually to the cottage was where Sabine was staying. She banged loudly on the door, feeling her blood pumping in her ears. She heard movement from the other side of the door and a light switched on. The door was thrown open and Sabine stood in the doorway. When she saw who it was she scowled and made to shut the door. Hermione wasn't having any of it and wedged her foot in so the door wouldn't shut. She had come to have it out with Sabine and she wasn't going to leave until she'd had her say.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" snarled Sabine. "Wasn't my last message clear? I don't want to talk to you."

"Well tough shit," shouted Hermione. "I was trying to apologise, trying to extend an olive branch and be a friend to you. To perhaps make it so you didn't feel so alone. But no you throw that back in my face."

"Have you ever thought that I don't want or need a friend," growled Sabine, taking a step towards the brunette.

"Didn't seem that way when you were screaming for everyone to hear a few weeks back," argued Hermione. "I've been thinking about everything you said, been playing it over and over in my mind and I actually thought that perhaps I had been wrong about you. Perhaps you weren't this cold individual, but were actually someone that just wanted a friend. I wrote those letters to try and show you that you had someone who you could talk to and trust."

Sabine appeared to have been stunned into silence. Her mouth had formed an o shape as she seemingly processed Hermione's words.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing her rant. "Well you know what? You don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore. I've got the message, I'll stop sending you letters and leave you alone. Sorry for trying to be your friend."

Hermione spun on her heel and stormed off. Sabine made to shout after the brunette, but closed her mouth with a look of dismay and shut the door behind her, a sad look on her face.

XXXXX

Hermione's mood hadn't improved by the time she sat down for breakfast the following morning. Harry and Ron were tiptoeing around her and hadn't even bothered to ask where she had gone when she returned to the Common Room late the previous evening. She had thrust the letter back at Harry and stormed off to bed. Now the boys shared a slightly scared look as Hermione reached for the sugar bowl and stirred her morning cup of tea with such ferocity that they wondered what it had done to personally insult her. Not even Ginny dared to ask what had wound the brunette up so much.

Throughout the day Hermione didn't utter a word to anyone. She felt guilty for treating her friends in such a way, but she couldn't seem to let go of her anger. When they reached Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon, Hermione gave the boys a weak smile as they sat down. Harry and Ron both visibly relaxed at this and smiled back, smiles which quickly fell when Umbridge entered the room. The witch had the ability to suck the happiness and joy out of a room more efficiently than a Dementor.

"Good afternoon class," said Umbridge, in her sing song voice.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," replied the students monotonously.

"You may all open your books and continue on with the next chapter. There will be no need to talk." Umbridge finished off her instructions with her silly little laugh and Hermione felt her irritation levels rise.

She had been so on edge lately that she was finding it hard to stay calm. She tried to turn her attention to the page in front of her, but found she could no longer stand for reading a book that she had already read.

"Complete waste of time," she muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger," called out Umbridge, wearing a dangerous smile on her face. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes now you come to mention," responded Hermione. Harry made to stop his friend, but it was too late, she had already stood up. "I don't see why we should have to sit here, reading this book lesson after lesson when it is not actually helping anyone."

"Well Miss Granger this is a Ministry approved approach to this subject, so I think it is not as much of a waste of time as you may think." Umbridge's voice had a bit of an edge to it now.

Hermione knew she should stop there and just sit down, before she made it worse for herself, but she finally had an outlet for her anger.

"Seeing as the Ministry isn't much good at anything, you'll forgive me if I fail to have faith in anything they tell us to do."

"I would advise you to sit down Miss Granger and carry on with your reading," said Umbridge, still managing to sound sickly sweet.

"I've already read it all and I don't agree with a single thing that has been written. This is my OWL year and instead of actually learning the spells I need to pass my exam, I have to put up with sub-standard teaching from someone that clearly needs a psych wizard to evaluate them."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the class and Hermione knew she had overstepped the mark. Umbridge's nostrils were flaring and her eyes had narrowed.

"Detention, Miss Granger, my office tonight," shrieked Umbridge. "Now get out of my class this instance."

Hermione grabbed her bag and turned, slamming the door behind her. She was shaking and wasn't sure whether she wanted to scream or cry. She had never been kicked out of a class in her life and here she was making her way to who knew where after shouting at a teacher.

Her feet carried her to the library and to her sacred place at the back. She sat down heavily at the table she had so often shared with Fleur. The memories she had with the blonde at this table assaulted her. Hermione placed her head in her hands and let the tears fall. She didn't know how long she had been crying, but she suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Wiping her eyes quickly on her sleeve, she reached for the nearest book and pretended to read.

"Hey Mione." Looking up Hermione was met by the sight of Harry standing in front of the table with a worried look on his face. "You've missed dinner."

"Have I?" replied Hermione, her voice croaking slightly.

Harry nodded. "You have your detention with Umbridge in five minutes. It might be an idea if you didn't miss it. You don't want to make things worse for yourself."

Hermione nodded, grabbing her things and standing up. "Thank you Harry and sorry for being so horrible over the last few days."

Harry merely smiled and stepped forward, drawing the brunette into a tight hug. "Anytime Mione. God only knows you've had to put up with me for years."

Hermione laughed and returned the hug. "I'd better go."

Harry nodded and walked with Hermione all the way to Umbridge's office. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she knocked, then turned and left. Hermione heard Umbridge's voice calling out for her to enter the room. With a certain amount of trepidation she opened the door and entered. The first thought that crossed her mind was that Harry was not wrong about the amount of pink in the room.

"Ah Miss Granger, calmed down have we?" Umbridge had a smug look on her face.

Hermione merely nodded, knowing that if she opened her mouth it would only get her in more trouble.

"If you sit down at the table and grab my special quill. As I'm sure Mr Potter has told you already, you will be doing lines for me. I would like you to write _I will not mate with half-breeds_."

Hermione turned around to look at Umbridge in shock, to see the older witch had an evil smirk on her face. The brunette could see the craziness dancing in her eyes like fire. Setting her jaw and taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hermione turned around to face the paper and picked up the quill. Umbridge watched as Hermione began to write what she had been told to and smirked to herself when she saw the words began to carve into the young witch's hand. Hermione refused to let any sound pass her lips, she would not give Umbridge the satisfaction.

Umbridge remained where she was, watching Hermione cut her hand open again and again. Suddenly the door slammed open and a body rushed into the room, pushing Umbridge away and Hermione felt herself be pulled up and away from the desk. She felt herself be tucked into a body and turning she was shocked to see Sabine glaring daggers at Umbridge. The Veela's eyes had changed colour and were fixed on Umbridge who had slumped against the opposite wall. The older witch looked to be in shock, but slowly began to recover herself.

"Just what do you think you are doing, barging in here and assaulting me, you filthy beast?" screeched Umbridge. "The Minister will hear about this. How dare you assault a Ministry employee! I will have you arrested and exiled from this country, or thrown in Azkaban..."

"Just you try it," threatened Sabine, keeping a tight grip on Hermione. "You have no idea who you are messing with. I'm a Delacour. Go to your Minister all you like, but one word from me and my family will pull all their money from this country. Something tells me your Minister won't like it when he has to answer questions about why the economy is struggling. Who do you think he will blame? The Delacours, or the pathetic witch who is torturing students for her own sick pleasure. Watch yourself Madame Umbridge. You don't want to go making powerful enemies. If I were you I would pick on someone your own size, not the most powerful family in Europe. We may be Veela, but are influence is vast."

Umbridge seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Hermione could see the cogs turning in her head as she thought about Sabine's threat.

"Well...well...be that as it may, Miss Granger was being punished for her behaviour in lesson today. As her teacher I have the right to punish my students however I see fit..."

"Not when that student is a member of the Delacour family you can't," interrupted Sabine.

Umbridge's mouth fell open and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Wh...what?"

"Hermione is the mate of my cousin, Fleur Delacour, who just so happens to be the heir to the Delacour family. You have just got the mate of the most powerful witch in Europe to carve disgusting words into her hand. How do you think my Grandmere and cousin will react when they find out," said Sabine with a smug look on her face.

Hermione didn't think she had ever seen Umbridge look as nervous as she did in this moment.

"I...err...I..."

"I suggest Madame Umbridge that you don't dare punish Hermione again. I will be taking her now, you will not speak of this incident to anyone, nor will I, and if you ever have a problem again with Hermione's behaviour you are not allowed to speak to her without my being there. Do I make myself completely clear?"

Umbridge nodded. "Erm...yes...I suppose that's agreeable."

Sabine tightened her grip on Hermione, forcing her to turn, but stopped and faced Umbridge once more. "Oh and don't even think about trying to ban me from the castle. I am here protecting Hermione at my family's request, banning me from the castle may cause an international incident."

Sabine smirked at Umbridge and shot her a playful wink as she exited the office, keeping a hold on Hermione the entire way.

They didn't speak a word as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione's mind was racing with thoughts of what had just happened, where Sabine had come from and how she had found out about the detention. Her hand was also beginning to throb badly.

Finally they made it to the portrait hole. Sabine uttered the password, causing Hermione to look at her shocked, wondering how the older girl knew the password. Sabine guided her into the Common Room and led her up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Hermione managed to catch a glimpse of a worried looking Harry and Ron, who had stood when the brunette had entered, but Sabine rushed her through the room and up the stairs before any words could be uttered.

Once in her dormitory, Sabine got Hermione to sit on the bed, whilst she knelt down to examine the brunette's injured hand. She frowned as she went about healing the wound, her eyes concentrating completely on her task. Hermione was confused by Sabine's behaviour. None of it made sense after the conversation that had taken place last night. The brunette finally decided to break the silence.

"Erm...Sabine...how did you know?"

The dark-haired Veela said nothing for a moment, focusing more intently on Hermione's hand. Eventually she found her voice.

"Harry told me," was the simple reply.

Hermione was dumbstruck. "Harry...but...what?"

Sabine sighed and stood up, moving to sit on Lavender's bed opposite Hermione.

"Harry came to my cottage. He banged on my door and said something about you being given detention for shouting at your teacher. I was about to shut the door in his face when he told me about Umbridge's form of punishment. I got there as fast as I could. Would have got there sooner if that bloody caretaker hadn't stopped me to interrogate me." Sabine scowled as she mentioned Filch.

"But...why? After our last conversation I got the impression that you would have actually enjoyed me receiving that kind of punishment."

Sabine hung her head in shame. "I...I apologise for my behaviour. I was out of line and despite how I have acted and the things I have said to you, about you, I have never wanted you to come to harm, especially what that evil woman had in mind."

Hermione sat in silence as she took in all that Sabine had just said. She found the older girl's words and behaviour confusing.

"I know that how I'm acting makes no sense, I just...I've been thinking...about what you said last night, all day in fact and despite what I may have said, I appreciate what you said in your letters."

"Wait, you've read them?" asked Hermione, startled. "I thought you'd thrown them out, or ripped them up like the last one."

Sabine shook her head. "No, I read them all, I just wasn't sure how to reply. I didn't want to accept a friendship only for us to return to my family and then lose it."

Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't have offered to be a friend unless I wanted to be. It may seem like pity after what you told me about your family, but it just showed me that you put up this massive wall to protect yourself, when in reality all you want is someone to talk to, a friend."

Sabine nodded at Hermione's words, still looking ashamed.

"I don't understand how you can be so nice to me after how I've treated you," whispered Sabine.

"You just stormed into the office of the Minister's Undersecretary, pushed her and threatened her to never punish me again. I think you've more than made up for it. Plus you've healed my hand."

Sabine scowled. "Should never have been injured in the first place. I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking, allowing that woman to hand out such punishments."

"What's done is done, you can't change it."

Sabine nodded, but still didn't look happy.

"Do you mean it?" Sabine asked suddenly. When Hermione looked confused the Veela elaborated. "About being friends?"

Hermione nodded. "I did yes."

"Even after everything?"

The brunette nodded again. When Sabine didn't look convinced Hermione stood up and moved closer, her hand outstretched. The dark-haired Veela looked at it confused.

"Hi I'm Hermione, Fleur's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

Cottoning on, Sabine stood up as well, grasping Hermione's hand. "Hello, I'm Sabine, it's nice to meet you too." They shared a smile, both feeling a weight lift off of their shoulders.

"Your Veela powers are growing I noticed," said Sabine.

Hermione's smile fell. "What do you mean?"

The dark-haired Veela looked confused. "You haven't noticed?" When Hermione shook her head, Sabine continued. "Yesterday when you were shouting at me, your eyes had changed colour."

"What? But Julienne said that wouldn't happen," said Hermione shocked.

Sabine raised her eyebrows. "Really? Well it did. Your eyes just flashed different colours. They went, red, purple, electric blue and yellow, all one after the other."

Hermione was shocked. "But...but...what else has happened? What do Veela powers even look like?"

"Well, your increased anger is another sign that the Veela is growing within you."

Hermione nodded. "My temper has felt a little out of control lately and I've been feeling a bit more emotional about Fleur's absence. It's like a physical ache in my chest."

Sabine nodded along knowingly. "The fluctuating emotions are just your Veela finding a balance between your human half and itself. Eventually it will subside. The easiest thing for you to do is run and exercise. It will help calm the Veela side down until it has settled within you. As for the ache you feel, that is normal when mates are separated. Just remind yourself that in a few weeks it will be Christmas and you and Fleur will be reunited once more."

Hermione smiled weakly at Sabine. "Thank you and I will take your advice on board."

"Well if you ever need a running partner, let me know. I have been running the same course around Hogsmeade since I got here, I could do with a change."

The brunette laughed. "I'll let you know when I start my running."

Sabine smiled and nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence, finally feeling at ease in each other's company.

After a moment Sabine looked towards the door. "I'd better go."

Hermione nodded. "See you tomorrow?"

Sabine smiled again. "You can count on it. If I remember correctly you have a Herbology lesson tomorrow."

Hermione smiled too and bade the older girl goodnight. After Sabine had left, she changed and climbed into bed. She realised that Harry and Ron probably wanted to know what had happened, but Hermione suddenly felt exhausted, as if all the anger she had been feeling had drained her of her energy. Climbing into bed Hermione reached for the photo she had of Fleur and clutched it to her chest. She shut her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, wondering what further changes would occur as a result of her Veela growing stronger.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well hello again everyone. First off can I just say wow to the amount of support that last chapter got. It made me do my happy dance to see it so well received. I must apologise to the people that reviewed on the last chapter and possibly some others. There was an error which meant that I got emails about reviews, but when I clicked on the reply link it said that the review didn't exist. I emailed the support guys at fanfiction, who corrected it, so I will reply to reviews, probably tomorrow as it's quite late here and I want to do a proper job with my responses. Thank you for adding a review, it means the world to me. Thank you also to everyone for reading this story and for all the follows and favourites. You guys inspire me to keep going and this story wouldn't exist without you. Right I will now shut up! Please enjoy. Disclaimer: All characters (apart from Sabine) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Sabine was as good as her word and the following morning she showed up to Hermione's Herbology lesson. The brunette shared a smile with the Veela, finally feeling as if they were making progress. Hermione was surprised when, later in the evening, Sabine joined the Gryffindor table for dinner. She said nothing as she sat down next to Hermione, merely smiled at the brunette as she reached for the potatoes.

They began to fall into a routine as the days passed. Hermione decided to take Sabine's advice and go for a run every morning. The dark-haired Veela would meet her at the lake and run with Hermione around the castle grounds. They would then separate, with Sabine returning to her cottage and Hermione to Gryffindor Tower. All of the brunette's outdoor lessons also saw Sabine in attendance and the Veela would also join the Gryffindors for dinner and in the Common Room in the evening.

A friendship had begun to blossom between the two girls and Hermione was excited to finally have someone to talk to, apart from Fleur, about all the things she found interesting. It also helped that Hermione had someone who could explain and answer all of the new questions the brunette had about Veela.

Sabine had also taken to attending DA meetings. Harry and Ron were suspicious initially, but when the Veela showed herself to be proficient at defensive spells and friendly towards Hermione, their suspicions eased and they welcomed the older girl into the secret group.

Hermione had revealed to Fleur her new friendship with Sabine. At first the blonde was less than thrilled and had even resorted to sending a threatening letter to her cousin. However, after a lot of explaining and assurances from Hermione, Fleur finally calmed enough to not portkey over to threaten her cousin in person. That didn't mean that Fleur stopped asking in every letter how Sabine was behaving. Hermione knew her girlfriend and chose to reply, rather than ignore this question every time she wrote to the blonde. She had, however, resorted to ordering Sabine to ignore any and every letter she received from Fleur. The dark-haired Veela had smirked at this, but complied anyway. It had taken a rather stern warning from Hermione to get Fleur to stop with the threatening letters.

It was fast approaching Christmas now and all around the castle excitement was building. Hermione was sat in the library, still unsure as to what she was going to do for the holidays. Her parents had mentioned a ski trip, whilst she had been at home during the summer, but Fleur's last letter provided a different itinerary for Hermione's Christmas holidays. According to the blonde there was going to be a Christmas Ball hosted by the Delacours and nearly the entire coven would be in attendance. Hermione's presence was required at the Ball as she was the mate of the heir. This left Hermione feeling incredibly awkward. Fleur had been unaware of the ski trip, so Hermione could hardly blame her for assuming that her girlfriend would be attending the Ball, but neither did Hermione want to let the blonde down. Over the years she had barely got to see her parents at Christmas and she had been looking forward to spending the holidays with them. Now it didn't look like that was going to happen and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little irritated that that was not going to happen anymore. She wanted to accept her role within the Coven, but not if sacrificing her own parents was to be the cost.

"What is wrong mon ami?"

Hermione looked up to see Sabine staring at her.

"Oh nothing, it's just plans for Christmas," explained Hermione, waving Fleur's latest letter.

Sabine nodded and sat down next to the brunette. "I know my family can be a little forceful at times, especially when it comes to traditions like this stupid Ball."

Hermione sighed, burying her head in her hands. Sabine placed a sympathetic hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Talk to Fleur, mon ami. Let her know how you feel and I'm sure this can all be sorted out."

Hermione nodded into her hands, and then lifted her head. "Thanks Sabine. Are you coming to the meeting tonight?"

The dark-haired Veela nodded. "I was planning to, although I'm still not going to go easy on you."

"Ha ha, very funny," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Sabine had partnered Hermione during the DA meetings and actually gave the brunette a run for her money. Harry and Ron had been teasing her ever since the first meeting, when Sabine disarmed the brunette with ease, much to Hermione's shock.

Reaching into her bag, Hermione grabbed a fresh bit of parchment and began writing a letter to Fleur, explaining her feelings about arrangements for the Christmas holidays. Sabine moved amongst the bookshelves until she found a book she thought was interesting. They sat in companionable silence, the only sound was the scratching of Hermione's quill.

Once Hermione had finished her letter, Sabine shut her book and the two left the library for the DA meeting. They got there slightly earlier than some of the others, so helped Harry set up. They spent the meeting recapping everything that Harry had taught them so far. Hermione and Sabine got more and more competitive the longer the meeting went on. Each was trying to beat the other at every spell they were casting.

Eventually the meeting drew to a close and Hermione smirked as she noticed Cho hanging back to talk to Harry. She walked with Ron, Ginny and Sabine back up to Gryffindor Tower. The Weasley duo were talking animatedly about their plans for the Christmas holidays. Hermione felt a twinge in her stomach as she listened to them talking about spending time with the rest of their family. Sabine noticed and brushed her hand against the brunette's to get her attention. She gave Hermione what she hoped was a supportive smile. The younger girl smiled in thanks.

They all finally reached the quiet of the Common Room. Ginny waved them all good night and traipsed up the stairs to her dormitory. Ron threw himself down on the sofa and Hermione and Sabine pulled up an armchair each as they waited for Harry to return. Ron attempted to talk about Quidditch and the Chudley Cannons' chances with Sabine, but when she showed little interest he gave up.

Finally Harry staggered through the portrait hole, a rather dazed and shocked look on his face. Hermione was strongly reminded of Ron after he had asked Fleur to the Yule Ball. He came over to them and collapsed next to Ron.

"What's up mate?" asked Ron, looking slightly concerned.

Harry didn't respond, causing Hermione to sit up and pay more attention.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked, sharing a brief, anxious look with Sabine.

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug and remained silent.

"Is it Cho?" suggested Hermione. "I noticed she hung back after the meeting."

Harry nodded. Ron sniggered, but stopped after a look from Hermione.

"So...err...what...what did she want?" asked Ron, in an attempt to sound supportive.

"She..." Harry cleared his throat. "She...err..."

"Did you kiss?" interrupted Sabine, briskly.

Ron sat up so fast he almost fell off the sofa. "Well?" he demanded. "Did you?"

Harry looked between the three of them and nodded.

"Ha!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back.

A reluctant grin crept onto Harry's face.

"So how was it?" asked Sabine, lounging in her chair with an amused smirk on her face.

Harry seemed to consider the question for a moment. "Wet," he finally replied.

Ron began to snigger again, quickly turning it into a cough.

"She was crying," Harry added quickly.

"Oh," said Ron, frowning slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"

"Dunno," answered Harry, shrugging. He looked worried. "Maybe I am."

"I doubt it. Cho spends most of her time crying these days," explained Hermione.

"You'd think a bit of kissing might cheer her up," suggested Ron, grinning.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione. "You can sometimes be the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" argued Ron. "What sort of person cries whilst someone is kissing them?"

"Yeah," said Harry, desperately. "Who does?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Cho is feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she feels guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory kissing Harry, and what everyone else might say about it if she starts going out with Harry. Oh and she's afraid she's going to be kicked off the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team because she's been flying so badly."

A stunned silence greeted the end of her speech. Harry sighed as he processed everything.

"One person can't feel all that," protested Ron. "They'd explode."

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon," retorted Hermione, glaring furiously at the red head.

There was another stunned silence, before they all fell about laughing. Eventually the laughter subsided.

"Well as fun as this has been, I should be heading home," said Sabine, standing up. "Do you want me to take your letter to the Owlery? I promise not to read it."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks and I trust you not to read it," she said, handing over the letter addressed to Fleur.

Sabine took the letter and nodded to the boys, before turning to Hermione. "Good night mon ami. I will see you tomorrow morning for our run."

Hermione nodded. The dark-haired Veela exited through the portrait hole, wishing Harry luck with Cho as she went.

The trio bade each other good night and made their way up to their respective dormitories. Hermione got changed carefully, so as not to wake the other sleeping girls and slipped into bed.

She lay awake, tossing and turning, going over plans for the Christmas holidays and trying to find a way to make everybody happy. She was finally drifting off a few hours later, when she suddenly shot up in bed.

At first she wasn't sure why, but as she came out of her half-awake haze she became aware that something was very wrong. Panic set in, before Hermione felt something rise to the surface of herself. With shock the brunette realised it was her Veela half coming to life. It silently prodded Hermione to give in and hand over some control of her body to that part of herself. The brunette submitted and felt her Veela instinct roar to life. It didn't take control the way Hermione thought it would, but rather acted as a guiding hand. Straightaway Hermione felt her senses open up like never before and the Veela nudged her to move.

Following the Veela's lead, Hermione jumped out of bed and hurried to Harry and Ron's dormitory. She didn't know why, she just trusted that her Veela knew what was happening to cause her to be so on edge. As soon as she entered the boys' room it was clear what the matter was.

Harry was rolling around in his bed, screaming out and clutching his scar. Ron was desperately trying to wake his best friend, whilst the other Gryffindor boys looked on in horror. Hermione rushed to the side of Harry's bed. She could almost hear the Veela's voice in her head telling the brunette exactly what seemed to be happening. Hermione was too wrapped up in trying to wake Harry to pay attention to what she was being told. Her head was beginning to pound as she was caught between trying to help Harry wake up and listening to the Veela.

With another shout Harry awoke, screaming out, his eyes wide and full of fear. He was muttering nonsensically and Hermione was struggling to understand him. Between her and Ron they managed to calm him enough to understand what he was trying to tell them.

"Mr Weasley...he's been attacked," panted Harry, breathing heavily.

Hermione felt Ron freeze opposite her, his face as white as a sheet.

"Wh...what?" stammered Ron.

"Your dad, he's been bitten by a snake. It's serious, there was blood everywhere..."

"Harry, mate, calm down," said Ron, uncertainly. "You were just dreaming..."

"No!" shouted Harry, furiously attempting to get out of bed, but Ron and Hermione held him back. "I was there, I saw it."

"Harry, you're not well," said Hermione, shakily.

They all turned as the dormitory door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, wearing her tartan dressing gown. Before Ron and Hermione could stop him, Harry had leapt out of bed and was frantically explaining what he had witnessed.

"It's Ron's dad, he's been attacked by a snake in the Ministry and it's serious. I saw it happen" Harry shouted.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, not looking convinced. "It was a dream Mr Potter. Now can we all please go back to bed."

"It wasn't Professor. I was there, he was bitten and is lying on the floor now bleeding. We need to do something."

"Mr Potter, that is quite enough..."

"He's right, he's telling the truth," said Hermione.

Everyone's faces turned towards her and the brunette was only then aware that she had spoken.

"Miss Granger, kindly explain," demanded McGonagall.

"I don't know how I know, I could just tell as Harry was screaming that something was happening, at least something more than a dream. I think what he is saying is true." Hermione wasn't even sure what words were coming out of her mouth, but as she uttered them she knew them to be true. She realised that it had been what her Veela side had been saying to her, whilst she had been trying to get Harry to wake up.

McGonagall was frowning slightly, her gaze flicking between Harry and Hermione.

"I'm not lying and I'm not mad!" Harry told McGonagall, as if he could read his Professor's mind and knew what she was thinking.

"I believe you, Potter," McGonagall finally said, rolling her shoulders. "Grab your dressing gown. Weasley you ought to come too. Miss Granger can you please wake Miss Weasley and Mr Finnegan, please grab the Weasley twins. Send them to the Headmaster's office."

Hermione nodded and followed Seamus out of the dormitory. She watched him go into the twins' dorm as she flew back to the girls'. She crept into Ginny's dorm and made her way over to the redhead, who was snoring quietly. With some difficulty she managed to wake the heavy sleeper and explained the situation. It took a few moments for Ginny to process what she had been told. As soon as she did, her eyes widened and she shot out of bed and out the room, still wearing her pyjamas.

Hermione no longer felt tired and couldn't face going back to bed, so padded downstairs to the Common Room and sat down heavily in her favourite armchair. The fire had long since gone out and Hermione shivered, wondering if Mr Weasley was alright.

As she sat silently staring into nothing, Hermione tried to feel the Veela again. It had been such a strange sensation feeling this sudden force within her creep to the forefront. Now as she focused on it, she could almost feel it just beneath the surface, as if it was now lying dormant until it was needed again. It had scared her as the Veela had taken control and when it sensed exactly what Harry was going through and the truth in what he was saying. Making a mental note to talk to Fleur or Sabine about this latest discovery, Hermione reached for a discarded copy of the Prophet in an effort to distract herself.

Sunlight was beginning to creep in through the window when the portrait hole opened. Hermione jumped up expecting to see Harry and the Weasleys. She was surprised when she saw a rather tired looking McGonagall. She stood up as her Professor noticed her and made her way over to the brunette.

"Miss Granger, I see you are still awake. No doubt you are eager to know what has exactly transpired over the last few hours. Well Mr Weasley has been found and taken to St. Mungo's Hospital. It seems we were just in time to save him from a more serious predicament and we were able to ensure that he was found by the right people, to save him from unwanted enquires as to his presence there. Professor Dumbledore decided to send Harry and the Weasleys to Grimmauld Place, so they will not be returning for the last few days of term."

Hermione nodded as she listened. "Thank you for letting me know Professor."

McGonagall nodded. "Miss Granger, I trust that you will not speak of what has happened to anyone. It would not do for the wrong people in this castle to find out about what has happened. The less attention that can be drawn to this the better and a certain someone has already been prying." The Scottish witch let out a small huff of annoyance, causing Hermione to try not to laugh.

"I won't say a word Professor, especially not to Umbridge." Hermione replied.

McGonagall nodded approvingly. "Well, I suggest you go back to bed and attempt to get a few more hours sleep."

Hermione acquiesced and headed towards the stairs, before McGonagall called her back.

"Exactly how did you know that Mr Potter was telling the truth?" asked the older witch.

Hermione opened her mouth, then shut it again, wondering whether or not to tell the truth. Deciding that she could trust her Professor, Hermione chose the latter.

"I can't really explain it Professor, but remember what you spoke to me about, at the end of last year?" When McGonagall nodded, Hermione continued. "Well I spoke to the Delacours and they told me that I had formed a bond with Fleur and as a result I would take on certain Veela traits. Last night I felt the Veela side of me take control and she told me that she could sense what was happening to Harry."

McGonagall was silent as Hermione finished her explanation, apparently stunned by what she had just heard.

"What...what do you mean when you say 'formed a bond'?" asked McGonagall.

"Well our magic has sort of fused together and as a result I have Veela parts, for lack of a better term," explained Hermione.

McGonagall was frowning. "Have you spoken to the Delacours about this?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was going to wait until I saw Fleur to speak to her about it. The development of a Veela within me only occurred last night, it has only been minor things before that."

Hermione hadn't felt worried before now, but seeing the look on McGonagall's face had her feeling uneasy.

"In the future, Hermione, I would like you to keep me up to date with any changes that occur, no matter how small they may be," said McGonagall.

Hermione was surprised, especially at the use of her first name, but agreed.

"Right well, I would say goodnight, but apparently the sun is already up, so I will settle for see you at breakfast," said McGonagall.

She turned and headed towards the portrait hole. As she reached it, she turned back to look at Hermione. The brunette thought she saw a flicker of worry cross her Professor's face, but as soon as it appeared it had gone and the Scottish witch had disappeared out of the Common Room. Pondering McGonagall's behaviour, Hermione walked back upstairs and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep within minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello once more everyone! I will get around to replying to all your lovely reviews and PMs. You guys are amazing and inspire me to keep on writing. Thank you to everyone for your support for this story and especially all the favourites, follows and reviews it has got. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and I will hopefully update again next weekend. Until then, enjoy this latest chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except for Sabine) belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

Over the last few days of term Umbridge had been on the warpath. She was furious that Harry and the Weasleys had been able to leave the castle without her knowledge or her authority. It was quite clear that this was a woman who loved having power and hated it when she was not allowed to exercise it.

Hermione smirked when she entered the Great Hall for breakfast on the last day of term and saw the dumpy woman sulking in her seat at the Professors' table. Sabine waved from the Gryffindor table and the brunette hurried over.

"Didn't expect to see you looking so alert after our run this morning, mon ami," greeted Sabine, passing Hermione some toast.

Hermione smiled. She has met Sabine as normal at the lake and they had run for a good hour before separating and getting ready for the day.

"And why is that pray tell?" asked Hermione.

"You pushed yourself a lot harder is all. Loathe as I am to admit it, but I was struggling to keep up with you" Sabine replied. She looked concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The brunette nodded, taking a bite of toast to avoid giving a verbal reply. In truth, Hermione had been worrying about the latest development in her magic fusing with Fleur's, especially after McGonagall's concern. The brunette looked up to the top table to see her Professor watching her closely, deep in thought. As soon as the Scottish witch noticed Hermione looking she averted her gaze and struck up a conversation with Professor Sinistra.

"Hermione?" Sabine said, concerned. The brunette turned to face the dark-haired Veela. "Are you sure everything is fine."

Hermione gave Sabine a grim smile. "Not here. I'll tell you later when we are away from Hogwarts. There are too many prying eyes here."

The brunette looked pointedly at the top table and Sabine followed her gaze to Umbridge watching them.

"Come on let's eat, it's a long journey back to London," said Hermione.

Sabine said nothing more, simply pushed her food around her plate, thinking things over. The flapping of wings overhead signalled the arrival of the post. Hermione looked up hopefully for a letter from Fleur, but there was no sign. With a disappointed sigh she returned her attention back to her breakfast, but found she had lost her appetite. Resigned to the fact that she would have to speak to Fleur about plans for Christmas in person, Hermione got up to double-check her trunk.

The Hogwarts Express would be leaving shortly after breakfast and for the first time Hermione was eager to leave the castle and get away from Umbridge. Sabine followed the brunette out and waved goodbye in the Entrance Hall as she still had some of her own packing to do. She would once again be joining Hermione on the train down to London, at least this time it would be a more enjoyable journey now they had formed a friendship.

As she was making her way back up to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione began to tick off her checklist for things to pack.

"Miss Granger, just a moment."

Hermione turned to see Umbridge hurrying to catch up with her, wearing her fluffy, pink cardigan.

"Professor?"

"Miss Granger I'm glad I caught you before you go. I wanted to have a little chat before you left. I have been thinking quite a bit about our last conversation when we were so rudely interrupted by that half-beast friend of yours." She laughed her high-pitched, girly laugh causing Hermione's skin to crawl.

The brunette tried to keep her temper in check, but she began to feel her Veela stirring within her. She remembered now that Veelas were insulted easily. This was not a conversation that was going to go well.

"You see I am concerned Miss Granger, very concerned in fact. We cannot allow filthy half-breeds to throw their weight around and threaten decent witches and wizards, like myself. No that will not do."

"Professor, with all due respect, Sabine was trying to protect me and she and her family have a right to their own opinion," argued Hermione. She could feel the Veela within straining to take control and the brunette didn't know how long she could keep it in check, she was beginning to shake from the effort.

"Yes, well I don't expect someone with your upbringing to understand our ways. However, I will say this, I can make life extremely difficult for you, Miss Granger. I will not allow a Mudblood, such as yourself, to entertain thoughts that can ever hope to reach a position above your station, no matter what you do with those beastly friends of yours." Umbridge had a dangerous smile on her face and Hermione couldn't help but think that this woman might be a little deranged. "You have a place within this society and I strongly urge that you accept it, or I will be forced into drastic action. You have been warned, Miss Granger. You are not as safe as you may think and I would hate to have to remind you of that fact. Have a good break Miss Granger, even if you are rolling in the dirt with Muggles and half-breeds." She gave another simpering laugh, turned on her heel and strode away.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot in shock. She was visibly shaking, but not from Umbridge's words, but rather the Veela who was straining to break free and chase after the woman who had just insulted them both. The brunette was struggling to keep control. Coming to her senses she rushed to the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Her head was pounding and felt like it was being split in two. She could feel the Veela writhing inside, desperately trying to take control and break Hermione's shaky control.

Her vision was going white and she stumbled around blindly. Struggling towards what she hoped was the door, her only thought was to get to Sabine. She felt a panic that was not her own, her final thought was realising it was Fleur's emotion she felt, before succumbing to the Veela and passing out.

XXXXX

She came to her senses, to someone slapping her face and repeating her name hastily.

"Hermione! Mon ami! Wake up!"

Blinking rapidly, Hermione was confused as to why she was on the floor with Sabine crouched over her looking worried.

"Wh...what happened?" Hermione asked, groggily.

"I got an urgent message from France that you were in some sort of trouble. I rushed over here as fast as I could. It took me a while to find you." Sabine was breathing rapidly, her eyes having changed colour caused by the worry she so obviously felt. "What happened here?"

"What do you mean?" replied Hermione, sitting up slowly.

It was only then that she became aware of the room around her. It was in complete disarray. Cubicle doors had been torn off their hinges, splinters of wood littered the floor, great chunks of the tiled walls were missing and the sinks had been ripped off the walls, causing water to spray out across the floor. Some of the mirrors had been smashed and as Sabine moved to help Hermione sit up, the brunette heard glass crunching underneath her feet.

"What happened here?" gasped Hermione.

"You don't know?" questioned Sabine.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I came in here after Umbridge had spoken to me, because I wasn't feeling well and I passed out. The last thing I remember is stumbling towards the door and then passing out." Hermione hoped Sabine missed the half-lie and didn't ask what had made Hermione so ill.

Judging from the dark-haired Veela's expression she knew that Hermione wasn't being completely honest.

"Has this got anything to do with what you were going to talk to me about?" Sabine asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Come on let's get out of here. Don't mention what has happened to anyone. The less people that know about this the better," muttered Sabine.

"What about the mess?" asked Hermione.

Sabine looked around frowning, then raised her wand and waved it. Immediately the room was as good as new. Helping Hermione up, Sabine supported her and helped her to the door. She peered out carefully and when she saw the coast was clear she half-carried, half-dragged Hermione as fast as she could to Gryffindor Tower. Once inside she put Hermione in a chair and hurried up to the dormitory. A few minutes passed and Sabine came hurrying back down the stairs, pushing Hermione's shrunken trunk into her pocket as she made her way over to the brunette.

"Ready to go?" Sabine asked.

Hermione was puzzled. "How long was I out? The train isn't leaving until 11."

"You're not going by train. I have instructions to portkey you. The bond between you and Fleur meant that she could feel something was wrong..."

Hermione gasped, interrupting Sabine. "Fleur! I felt her panic. She was worried about me when I was stumbling around in the bathroom. That's the last thing I remember before passing out. Is she alright? Does she know I'm okay?"

"Not yet she doesn't. She would have been here herself in a heartbeat if it wasn't so hard to get a portkey here. There wasn't the time to file the paperwork and get her here, so she asked me to check on you. Well, ordered actually and not too nicely either, but I'll forgive her this time."

Hermione reached out and grasped Sabine's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you. Thank you for coming to find me."

"No need, what's family for," smiled Sabine. "Come on, let's get out of here before that toad Umbridge finds us. What was she talking to you about anyway?"

"I'll tell you later," said Hermione. She dreaded to think what Sabine would do to the witch when she found out what had been said.

The dark-haired Veela opened her mouth to protest, but decided against arguing the point. Helping Hermione out of the chair, they swiftly left the Common Room and hurried to the Entrance Hall. McGonagall was there waiting for them.

"Miss Granger, Miss Delacour. I have been made aware of some sort of situation by Apolline Delacour. I understand you are leaving the castle early, for reasons that have not been explained to me."

Hermione nodded, wondering if the Scottish witch was going to stop them.

"I see. Well you will be pleased to hear that Professor Umbridge has been caught up with a problem, so is unable to mount a protest to you leaving early."

"Caught up, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. It would seem that someone may or may not have released a large amount of toads into her office. Of course I have absolutely no idea who is responsible for such a thing, however, I for one can appreciate the irony. Enjoy your holidays," said McGonagall, a slight twinkle in her eye.

Hermione smiled at her Professor and made her way, with Sabine, towards the oak front doors.

"A moment, Miss Delacour," called out McGonagall.

The girls turned around and a perplexed Sabine made her way back over to the Scottish witch.

"I don't know what is happening to Hermione," murmured McGonagall, "but I know it has something to do with your family and her relationship with Fleur. I have a message for your grandmother, if Hermione gets hurt then Julienne will answer to me. Can you deliver that message for me?"

Sabine nodded, realising that this was not a witch to argue with.

"Good," said McGonagall. "I'm glad. Merry Christmas, Miss Delacour."

With that the Scottish witch headed in the direction of the staff room. Sabine made her way back over to Hermione with a scowl on her face. The brunette felt a rush of admiration for her Professor, despite how annoyed Sabine looked.

"Can we go now?" grumbled Sabine.

Without another word they headed out the front doors and towards the gates. Hermione was confused when Sabine carried on walking in the direction of Hogsmeade. Deciding not to question why they weren't using the portkey straight away, the brunette sped up and walked along beside the dark-haired Veela. Hermione suddenly realised that they were going to the cottage. Once they were in sight of Sabine's cottage, Hermione saw the door fly open and the one person she had been longing to see was sprinting towards them. The brunette ran down the path as fast as she could and launched herself into Fleur's waiting arms.

"Oh ma belle how I've missed you," purred Fleur, holding Hermione tightly.

The brunette sighed in contentment at the feeling of being surrounded by her other half.

"I've missed you, Fleur, so much."

The blonde drew back slightly, looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Are you okay ma belle? I felt your panic earlier. All I wanted to do was come straight to you. Stupid portkey laws."

"I'm fine now. Besides Sabine was here and found me. I don't know what I would do without her."

Far from looking happy, as Hermione expected, Fleur frowned slightly at the mention of Sabine's name.

"Please Fleur, Sabine has been amazing and has become such a good friend to me. Make and effort with her, for me," pleaded Hermione.

The blonde sighed and reluctantly nodded. She looked up at her cousin. Sabine stared defiantly back. Fleur separated from Hermione and made her way over to the dark-haired Veela. For a few tense moments, Hermione was worried that an argument was about to break out, but to her surprise, and apparently Sabine's judging by her face, Fleur hugged her cousin.

"Thank you," murmured Fleur. "Thank you for being there for her."

Sabine awkwardly patted her cousin on the back, not quite sure what else to do. They broke apart and Sabine nodded apparently lost for words, her face an unreadable mask. Fleur turned back to Hermione.

"Come on, let's get going. I can't wait to spend Christmas with you."

Hermione's smile dropped. "Oh...yeah...about that Fleur...did you get my letter?"

Fleur nodded. "We can talk about it when we get back. Everyone is so excited to see you."

Hermione gave a weak smile, but the happiness that she had felt upon seeing Fleur had evaporated. She so desperately wanted to see her parents for Christmas.

Moving into the cottage, Hermione followed Fleur and Sabine into the living room, where there was an old coat hanger lying on the coffee table. Crowding around it, they all placed a finger on the hanger. Hermione felt the familiar tug behind her navel as they disappeared into nothing, reappearing a moment later in the hallway of the Delacour residence.

Hermione had barely taken in the familiar surroundings when she felt Fleur's hand in hers, tugging her in the direction of the drawing room.

"Wait Fleur, can we talk?" asked Hermione.

"We can in a bit, ma belle, I promise," replied Fleur. "Everyone wants to see you and check you're okay."

"But..." protested Hermione.

"Come on, before mama comes looking for us." Fleur clearly wasn't taking no for an answer.

Hermione reluctantly allowed Fleur to lead her through the house. As they walked, the brunette couldn't help but feel incredibly annoyed at being shut down by Fleur. Sabine followed closely behind them as they made their way to the back of the house. They reached the drawing room and Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Mum! Dad!" squealed Hermione.

She rushed over and hugged both her parents. She felt tears begin to fall, but found she didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well Julienne and Apolline sent us a letter yesterday, inviting us to spend Christmas together. We of course said yes and they both picked us up this morning," replied Emma Granger.

Hermione turned to look at Julienne and then Apolline. "You arranged this?" she asked.

Both Delacour women shook their heads.

"It was Fleur's idea," said Julienne. "When she received your letter she came up with the idea of all of us spending Christmas together. Whilst she picked you and Sabine up, we went to your parents' house and brought them here."

Hermione made her way over to her girlfriend. "Thank you, you're amazing." She kissed Fleur chastely, biting back a moan as she finally felt Fleur's lips against her own.

"Anything for you ma belle," purred Fleur.

Hermione noticed that Sabine was urgently speaking with Julienne, who looked more and more concerned with every word. The older Veela's eyes flicked towards Hermione, a slight frown on her face.

"Hermione, it's so lovely to see you once more," said Apolline, drawing the brunette into a hug.

"I quite agree Apolline," said Julienne. "However, perhaps we should sit down. I hear a lot has happened."

Fleur immediately looked concerned, as did Hermione's parents.

"I guess you could say that," agreed Hermione.

"Come Hermione," said Julienne, gesturing for everyone to sit down. "Tell us everything."

The brunette took a seat on the nearest sofa next to a worried looking Fleur, who was clutching her girlfriend's hand tightly. Emma and Jack Granger were sat down opposite their daughter and were looking as concerned as Fleur. Taking a deep breath, Hermione began to go through all the changes that had occurred recently.

"It was only little things at first. My senses were a little heightened and I found I had lots of energy, so I often went for long runs with Sabine," explained Hermione.

"Well that's what we expected when we first realised you were bonding with Fleur," replied Julienne.

"Yes, well recently there have been a few more...developments, for use of a better word," said Hermione.

"Developments? What developments?" asked Apolline, looking concerned.

Hermione sighed. "It seems I have developed a...a Veela."

The reaction was immediate. Fleur wrapped an arm tightly around the brunette's shoulders, Julienne and Apolline shared a worried look and Sabine gasped. The Grangers just looked confused, not quite sure what was going on.

"That's impossible," gasped Apolline. "It must be something else."

"I'm not so sure it is," replied Hermione. "There was an episode with Harry, when he was watching Mr Weasley be attacked by that snake, I felt this...force within me, like another part of myself that had suddenly awakened. I don't know how I know, I just know that it is my Veela. Then when Umbridge was talking to me today, it came to the fore again and was fighting me for control." Hermione turned to Sabine, who had gone very pale. "That's what made me so ill and why I was in the bathroom, but I passed out when the Veela became too strong for me to contain."

A stunned silence followed Hermione's words. She didn't know where to look so stared at her hand in Fleur's. The blonde was absent-mindedly stroking her thumb over the back of the brunette's hand soothingly. Apolline's mouth had dropped open slightly as she had listened to Hermione explain what had happened earlier.

Finally Julienne spoke. "Hermione, could you stand up."

The brunette looked quizzically at Fleur, but stood up all the same.

"It's nothing to worry about, Hermione," explained Julienne.

The older Veela came to stand right in front of the brunette with her hands outstretched. "Just relax Hermione, this won't hurt at all."

Fleur stood up, but Apolline placed a restraining hand on her daughter's arm and shook her head.

"Your grandmother knows what she's doing," reassured Apolline.

Fleur didn't look convinced, but made no further move towards her mate.

Julienne, meanwhile, was moving her hands up and down in front of Hermione's body, muttering a spell in a language Hermione didn't understand. Finally the older Veela took a step back, with a look of amazement and slight worry.

"As impossible as it may be, what Hermione says is true. A Veela has developed within Hermione."

Hermione wouldn't have been worried if it wasn't for the looks on Apolline and Julienne's faces.

"What?" asked Hermione, suddenly feeling worry pool in the pit of her stomach.

Apolline and Julienne shared a look and the former gave an encouraging nod to her mother.

"Well, usually Veela's are born, they don't just suddenly develop within someone. The Veela part grows with the human part, so they act in unison. Yours has developed at a mature stage and hasn't had time to fuse with its human counterpart. I know I'm not making much sense, but it's complicated to explain. If we are being honest, we have no idea what is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Fleur, moving to stand beside her mate. "What is going to happen to Hermione?"

"Well, her Veela is starting to develop and unfortunately it is going to take some time for it to unite with Hermione's human part," explained Apolline. "Until that happens we have no idea what it will do. It could fight for control, it could just lay simmering and doing nothing. All we can do is monitor Hermione and keep a close eye on what a Veela is doing."

"That doesn't sound altogether reassuring," said Jack.

"I'm sorry Mr Granger, but this is a first for the Veela community" Julienne said, sounding apologetic.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened in the bathroom earlier," asked Hermione, the memory of the carnage suddenly coming back to her.

"We aren't sure, but usually when Veelas are in their teenage years they are prone to sudden outbursts and their emotions can get the better of them. This doesn't typically result in damage to the surrounding area, more temper tantrums. It happens when the magic that comes from the creature finally matures. The imbalance in magic causes the outbursts. As you have not grown with your Veela, your control on it will not be as strong as it needs to be. It is likely, therefore, that it took control and trashed the room, without you even realising you were doing it. Your Veela and you will eventually act as one, in complete harmony with one another, as if you are one being, so in other words, you won't experience any blackouts like you did earlier today. Until this happens you may struggle to keep your Veela under control."

"Well do something," shouted Jack, standing up in a fury.

"There's nothing we can do I'm afraid. I can't say how long it will take, but eventually this will pass and these outbursts will stop," replied Julienne, calmly. She turned to face Sabine. "Until this happens keep an eye on Hermione when she is at Hogwarts."

The dark-haired Veela nodded, her eyes flicking to Hermione. "I won't leave her side, no matter what that Umbridge woman says."

"So what can we do to help Hermione? There must be something we can do?" demanded Fleur. "You've already told us that Hermione is the first that this has happened to. You must know more."

"We don't know Fleur," replied Julienne. "We are trying our best, but we have nothing to go on. All we can say with any assurance is that Hermione is an incredibly powerful witch having survived bonding with you, something which has never been done before, so when her Veela does unite with her, it is safe to say that Hermione could become the most powerful Veela that has ever lived."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I have missed a couple of weekends. To cut a very long story short, I felt a little depressed and just "went into myself" for several days. It was horrible and those days just passed in a blur, so I didn't do much. It only happens occasionally and that was the first time for months, so fingers crossed it's a long while until the next one. I am however back with another chapter and the next one is already written, so just needs typing up. Thank you once more (and I know I say it every time) for all your support for this story in whatever capacity that is. Whether it is reading, following, favouriting or a review. I love each and every one of you. Enough of my chat, I hope you enjoy this one and the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Sunday as a way of making up for my atrocious updating over the last couple of weeks. Disclaimer: All characters (except for Sabine and the cousins) belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

After Julienne's words there had been a stunned silence. Jack and Emma Granger had grasped hands tightly, filled with worry over what was happening to their little girl. Hermione had excused herself from the room with Fleur and was now cuddled up with the blonde on their comfortable double bed upstairs. The adults had let them go without question, knowing that everyone, especially Hermione, needed time to process what they had learned.

"It will be alright ma belle, I will protect you," murmured Fleur, as she stroked the brunette's back soothingly.

Hermione said nothing, the both of them having realised they didn't have a clue what was going to happen.

"Let's talk about something else," suggested Fleur, sensing her mate's need for distraction. "You mentioned Umbridge spoke to you. What did she want?"

"Oh that." Hermione sat up, not sure how Fleur was going to react. "Promise you won't go over to England to go after her."

"Now you have to tell me," demanded Fleur, sitting up as well.

"Promise me, Fleur," repeated Hermione.

The blonde sighed, but nodded her agreement. "Fine, I promise I won't chase after that woman."

"She wanted to talk to me about my position."

"Your position?" asked Fleur, puzzled.

"Yes, something about how I should accept the position I have been given and...er..."

"What?" growled Fleur.

Hermione could see the blonde getting angry, she didn't need to focus on their bond to know that. Knowing that she had to tell Fleur the whole truth she reluctantly continued.

"Well, she said that she would have to take drastic action if I got too big for my boots."

Fleur jumped off the bed, her eyes a glowing yellow, such was her anger.

"What?" shouted the blonde. "How dare she. Why would she say these things to you? Doesn't she know who your mate is? Who our family is?"

"Fleur, please calm down," pleaded Hermione, getting off the bed and grasping both of Fleur's hands. "She is notorious for not liking part-humans, or as she puts it 'half-breeds'. She sees my association with you as a threat."

"How dare she threaten you. You are my mate, the future Queen of this Coven. 'Half-breed' indeed! I am a quarter anyway."

"Don't worry about Umbridge, I can handle her," reassured Hermione. "I just don't understand why she would threaten me after what Sabine said to her..."

"What did Sabine say?" interrupted Fleur.

"Oh nothing really." After a stern look from the blonde, Hermione continued. "There was...an altercation between myself and Umbridge. She put me in detention for speaking out and the punishment was slightly...barbaric."

"What was the punishment?" growled Fleur.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you that yet. You're barely keeping your promise to stay here as it is. I will tell you when you have calmed down. All you need to know at the minute is that Harry told Sabine what was happening and she came storming into Umbridge's office to get me, which may or may not have resulted in Sabine's threatening that toad."

Fleur didn't look happy at not being told the specifics of Hermione's punishment, but felt proud and grateful for her cousin threatening the High Inquisitor.

"At least you had Sabine with you," said Fleur, finally seeming to calm down.

"Yes, she really told Umbridge where to go." Hermione paused. "Why would she threaten me again? Umbridge, I mean. Surely she knew I would tell you, or Sabine for that matter."

Fleur sighed and sat back down on the bed, bringing the brunette to sit next to her.

"She knows that we can't do much yet. You are not officially a member of the Coven, so they won't protect as much as they would if we were married."

"So what? Is she trying to put me off you? Draw a wedge between us?" asked Hermione.

"Perhaps, I can't pretend I know what is going through that bitch's head. One thing's for sure, I won't let her try anything again," growled the blonde.

"Fleur, you promised you weren't going to go over there to see her," said Hermione.

"And I will keep my promise. There is more than one way to send a message." Fleur smirked to herself.

"But...Fleur..." whined Hermione, wanting to know what her girlfriend was up to.

"But nothing," replied Fleur. "Come on, I'm determined to distract from everything. We haven't had the best start to Christmas together, so let's start from now. No more talk of that woman."

Fleur stood up offering a hand to Hermione, who couldn't help but smile.

"Can I get a proper kiss now?" pouted Hermione.

"But of course," replied Fleur, sweeping the brunette up into a passionate kiss.

XXXXX

By the time dinner arrived that evening the rest of the Delacour family had arrived. Fleur's aunts and cousins fussed over Hermione asking her how school was going and about her well being. It was clear that they had all been informed of the brunette's recent changes, but they skirted around the issue, which Hermione was grateful for. She was so happy to be reunited with Fleur's cousins and spent most of the evening laughing and teasing with them in equal measure.

Although present, Sabine had kept a noticeable distance, instead choosing to sit near her grandmother and Hermione's parents. The brunette felt the dark-haired Veela's eyes on her, but every time she looked around Sabine was in conversation with Jack and Emma.

Fleur stayed glued to Hermione's side all evening. What was happening to her mate had shaken her, so she sought to stay close as if her presence alone would stop the changes from taking place. Hermione could still feel her Veela, but it lay silent as if bowing down to the sheer amount of other Veelas in the room. The brunette couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before there was another outburst.

It was after dinner that Hermione noticed that Sabine was nowhere to be seen. Excusing herself to the bathroom, the brunette wandered outside the drawing room and then through the double doors into the garden. She found Sabine sat beside one of the many fountains and watched the older girl for a moment as she made the water dance with her wand.

"If you're trying to sneak up on me, you're breathing too loud," said Sabine, looking up and grinning at the brunette.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I noticed you had gone and wondered where you were. You've been distant this evening."

"I don't think my cousins will be as welcoming to me now as Fleur has been. They will think that our friendship is because I have ulterior motives. I didn't want to create an awkward atmosphere." Sabine explained.

Hermione nodded. She wanted to say different, to say it would have been fine, but she knew that, at least for now, what Sabine had said was true.

"Well we will just have to work on them," said Hermione reassuringly.

Sabine gave a weak smile. They both looked towards the house when they heard voices calling out. The shouts got louder until the cousins and Fleur came upon the pair by the fountain. Immediately the others tensed.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Victorie, her gaze fixed on Sabine.

"We were just talking," Hermione rushed to explain. "We've become good friends over the last few months." She looked to Fleur for support.

"Likely story," snorted Camille. "What are you really up to Sabine?"

The dark-haired Veela shot up to protest, but was stopped from launching herself at her sister by Hermione resting a hand on her shoulder.

"That is enough," shouted Hermione. "Sabine has been a good friend to me. Yes we may have butted heads to begin with, but when it came to it she proved herself to me. I know you may find it hard to believe, but she is my friend and I trust her..."

"Err...Hermione..." Fleur tried to intervene.

"No Fleur, I will say my piece. She has been loyal and protected me and really been there for me lately..."

"Hermione!" Fleur tried again, but to no avail.

"I'm not finished yet! As I was saying, I expect you to at least try to be civil to one another. I know words have been exchanged between you all and I know Sabine has not always done the right thing, but she is now and I would hope that you would be decent enough to give her a chance, because I am asking you to trust me and put this pettiness aside. People are able to change if we give them the chance."

"Hermione..."

"What Fleur?" shouted Hermione.

It was only then she took in her mate's face and the faces of everyone else. They all looked shocked and were staring with mouths slightly open.

"Your eyes. Your eyes have changed colour," explained Fleur, cautiously approaching the brunette in case there was another outburst.

"What? My eyes?"

Fleur nodded. "They will change when a Veela gets angry." She paused. "Perhaps it would be best to...to calm things down? At least until you have united with your Veela," suggested Fleur.

Hermione didn't know what to say, but as she listened to Fleur's words she felt her Veela sink back down again. She hadn't even noticed it coming to the surface.

"I...I...I didn't know," stammered Hermione.

"It's okay ma belle," reassured Fleur, wrapping the brunette up in a hug. "Everything will be fine."

"Will it?" asked Hermione, needing the reassurance.

"Yes, it will be," said Sabine, stepping closer and sharing a look with Fleur. "It will just take time, but we'll help you." She looked around at her sisters and cousins. "We all will."

Hermione buried her head in Fleur's shoulder, letting the love she felt envelope her and calm her racing heart. The blonde shared another look with Sabine and mouthed "Thank you." Sabine nodded and stepped back.

The rest of the cousins all shared a look and seemed to come to an unspoken agreement.

"Come one then, let's go back inside," suggested Valentine. "It's freezing out here."

"Agreed," said Victorie. "Come on Sabine. I'm going to kick your butt at cards."

Sabine smiled at her cousin and as a group they headed back in, Hermione clinging to Fleur. She was smiling at how the cousins had listened to her words, especially as she watched Sabine laughing and joking with her sisters and cousins as they partook in a loud game of Exploding Snap.

Finally Julienne ordered them all to go to bed.

"It's late and we've got lots of things to be getting on with over the next few days," she said as the protests started. "Christmas is nearly here and we haven't even put the tree up yet."

With a lot of grumbling they all exited the room. Fleur made to trudge up the stairs with her cousins and sister, but Hermione stopped her.

"We aren't sleeping upstairs tonight," explained the brunette as Fleur gave her a quizzical look. "I've made plans for something else."

Hermione took Fleur by the hand and led her out the front door and down the driveway until they were beyond the protective boundaries. The blonde looked very puzzled as Hermione bent down and picked up a hairbrush.

"What are you doing, ma belle?" asked Fleur.

"Just wait and see. Now grab hold," ordered Hermione, thrusting the hairbrush towards the blonde.

With a sudden rush they disappeared, reappearing moments later in a cave. Fleur looked around and gasped, suddenly realising where they were.

"This is my family's Bonding cave," exclaimed Fleur.

Hermione took a moment to look around the cave, her eyes taking in the steaming pool, that she was dying to slip into, the intricate symbols which had been carved into the walls and ceiling and the soft bed in the corner made from rock raised up off the floor. Everything was illuminated by hundreds of candles all around the cave.

"How did you find out about this place?" asked Fleur, still looking astonished.

"Well I got speaking to your grandmother and she told me about how every Veela couple in the Delacour family comes here once they are married and what a sacred place it was."

"But..." started Fleur, pausing when the brunette held up a hand.

"I know we aren't married, but I wanted to come here to give myself to you completely mind, body and soul. I checked with Julienne and she said it was fine. Actually she's the one who suggested we come here."

Fleur was staring, shocked at Hermione. "But...are you...are you sure. This is a massive thing ma belle. This is a sacred place."

"I'm sure. I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't. Like I said, your grandmother suggested it so I know exactly how important this is to you and your family, at least when they've heard we've been here."

"My grandmother suggested it?" asked Fleur.

"Yes. Why is that odd?"

Fleur shook her head. "Not odd, no, just unexpected."

"We have all night here Fleur, just the two of us," purred Hermione, taking the blonde by the hand.

The brunette led them over to the pool and began stripping off her clothes. Fleur watched mesmerised as every inch of pale skin was revealed to her. The brunette looked around and raised an eyebrow at the sight of a fully-dressed Fleur. The blonde quickly slipped out of her own clothes and joined Hermione at the edge of the pool.

"I read up about Bonding caves," said Hermione, as she clutched Fleur's hand.

"Of course you did," laughed the blonde.

Together they stepped into the pool, both sighing in pleasure as the water touched their skin. Hermione could feel the tingle of magic in the water and let out a small moan. Fleur was upon her in a shot, bringing their mouths together, tongues wrestling with one another. Pulling back with kiss swollen lips, Hermione looked at Fleur seeing the passion and desire dancing in the blonde's eyes like fire. The brunette knew by the way Fleur's tongue came out to wet her lips that her eyes were telling the blonde the same thing.

"Make love to me Fleur."

The blonde didn't need telling twice. She moved them both over to the edge of the pool and placed Hermione on a seat in built into the pool. The brunette began to breathe heavier and tremble in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Smirking at Hermione, Fleur dipped down under the water. The brunette was slightly confused by her mate's actions until she felt the blonde's mouth on her sex. Hermione gripped the edge of the pool and let her head fall back as she revelled in all the delicious things Fleur was doing with her tongue. The magic of the water was heightening everything that the blonde was doing, so when she sucked Hermione's clit hard, the brunette felt over her whole body. As Fleur licked and sucked more and more, the brunette began to thrash around, placing one of her hands on the blonde's head and pushing her deeper into her sex.

Hermione was panting, moaning incomprehensibly as the pressure built in her abdomen. Her vaginal muscles were clenching and unclenching, desperate to be filled. The brunette groaned in annoyance and exasperation as Fleur pulled her head away, but moans once more filled the cave as the blonde replaced her tongue with her fingers. Hermione let out an obscene moan as she finally felt the blonde pounding into her pussy. The throbbing was almost becoming unbearable as the brunette began to beg for her release. She was on the edge and yet Fleur kept her there, refusing to let her body give way to the orgasm it so desperately desired.

"Pl...Please...Fleur..." Hermione panted, gripping Fleur's head tighter in an effort to convey just how much she wanted to come.

She could feel Fleur smirking and chuckling against her clit, the vibrations only exaggerating the pleasure. The blonde seemed to take pity on her mate and angle her fingers to hit that spot that would make Hermione scream and scream she did. The sounds of the brunette's pleasure echoed around the cage. With a few more thrusts, each hitting that spot, Hermione came loudly with a shout, her muscles clenching so much that Fleur couldn't move her fingers. As the brunette orgasmed, the symbols carved in the wall began to glow a golden colour, not that either one of the lovers noticed, before returning to normal.

The next thing Hermione became aware of was lying in the bed in the cave. For something that was made out of stone it was surprisingly comfortable. Turning she saw Fleur lying on her side, staring at her mate with a lazy smile on her face.

"Someone passed out," smirked Fleur.

"No I didn't?" asked Hermione, looking slightly horrified.

The blonde chuckled at her girlfriend's expression. "You did and it was a wonderful testament of my skills." The blonde winked and Hermione blushed, feeling her pussy throb as memories of what Fleur had done came rushing back to her.

"How did you manage to stay underwater for so long? I could have drowned you . I'm sorry," said Hermione, suddenly sitting up as if to examine her girlfriend.

"I'm fine, I used a Bubble Head Charm, there is more than one use for it," laughed Fleur.

It was only then that Hermione noticed that the blonde was idly stroking herself. Immediately the brunette's eyes darkened and her mouth began to water as she thought about her mate's taste. Batting the blonde's hand away, Hermione dived into Fleur's sex, hungrily licking and sucking, desperate to get as much of Fleur into her mouth as she could. It was the blonde's turn to throw her head back and enjoy her girlfriend's attention. It was embarrassingly quick for Fleur. Hermione's tongue in the right place and just the amount of pressure in a certain spot and the blonde was coming undone. As before the symbols glowed golden, but this time did not fade as they had done before. Hermione noticed and stared, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It means our Bonding is complete in this cave." Fleur answered the unspoken question.

"I thought we were already bonded?" asked Hermione, looking puzzled. "That's why I am developing this Veela side. It's a sign of our magic fusing together."

Fleur nodded. "Oui, you are right. It's just the magic of the cave. We are already bonded, but now being bonded in this cave establishes you in the family. Your name will appear in the family records now, due to the magic here. It's a ceremony of sorts, not anything to do with our actual bond. It also means that neither one of us can bring another to this cave. If we ever come again, we have to come together. It's another strange, ancient Veela custom. You will soon learn there are a lot of them," explained Fleur.

Hermione nodded in understanding. The symbols hadn't been mentioned in any books, or Julienne's explanation, but the brunette supposed that Veela were secretive so wouldn't have everything written down. Turning to the blonde, Hermione noticed that look of desire and want in her mate's eyes again.

"Ready for more ma belle?" Fleur asked, grabbing the brunette suddenly and flipping her onto her back.

"Always," replied Hermione, smiling.

"Well good, because we have all night," purred Fleur, as she began another assault on her mate's body.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone for their words of support. Depression is a horrible thing, but I am lucky that I have such a supportive family and friends and of course you guys. I am overwhelmed by the words from you guys about it. I am feeling much better than I was, so fingers crossed that is it for a while. Anyway here is the next chapter for you all. I will get around to answering the reviews from the last few chapters. It's been a bit manic lately because I've got building work going on at my house. I'm not looking forward to not having a kitchen for a couple of weeks! Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except for Sabine and the cousins) belong to J.K. Rowling**

Fleur's cousins had swooned the following day when they heard that the couple had been to the Bonding cave together. They had immediately asked to know details about the evening, but after a very stern look from Hermione, Fleur wisely decided to refuse to answer their demands. Apolline and her sisters had just smiled knowingly when they heard about it, causing Hermione to go bright red when she realised they also knew exactly what the couple had got up to. The brunette had already had to use a dozen glamour charms to hide the marks that had been left on her body and the blonde's.

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity. Christmas was in the air and that certainly showed around the Delacour estate. Hermione had spent hours, along with the rest of the Delacour family and her parents, decorating every inch of the house. Tinsel had been wrapped around the banisters, baubles hung from the fountain in the Entrance Hall and Christmas trees had been placed in the majority of the rooms, the scent of the needles drifting throughout the house. A thick layer of snow was upon the ground outside, Hermione guessing correctly that magic had been involved as it was still slightly too warm for the real thing.

It had taken them all the majority of their time to decorate every single tree and Hermione thought the decorations put Hogwarts to shame. Everything had been done without the aid of magic, something Gabrielle told the brunette Julienne insisted on.

"It brings the family together, that's why she insists on doing it this way, even if it does take ages" Gabrielle had explained.

Hermione smiled as she watched her parents marvel at all the obviously magical decorations and as Sabine helped and laughed with Astrid and Isabelle.

Fleur and Hermione had even put a little Christmas tree in the corner of their room, which they decorated on their own. The brunette couldn't help, but picture herself with Fleur in several years time, doing the same thing, but with a little brunette girl with Fleur's eyes. She shook her head when the blonde asked her what she was smiling about and threw a piece of tinsel at Fleur playfully, which resulted in several minutes of Christmas tinsel bring thrown around the room.

By the time Christmas Eve arrived the house was looking every bit like a Winter Wonderland. There was to be the grand Delacour Ball the following evening. Fleur explained to Hermione and her parents that the morning and daytime were for each section of the family to spend on their own and the evening was when the entire family came together, just like they had done at the Summer Solstice, with everyone wearing their finest clothing. It was with great excitement that Hermione went to sleep that night, feeling like an excited child ready for Christmas the following day.

Early the next morning Hermione was woken up by her beloved girlfriend kissing her into consciousness. As the brunette's eyes flutter open she is met by the dazzling blue of Fleur's eyes.

"Good morning ma belle," whispered Fleur against Hermione's lips. "Joyeux Noel."

"Mmmmm, Merry Christmas to you Fleur," murmured Hermione.

The brunette sat up closer to Fleur and shut her eyes, expecting to make contact with the blonde's lips, but is surprised when she is met with only air. Opening her eyes she sees Fleur looking at her, grinning.

"Gabrielle and my cousins will be here at any moment and I would hate for us to start something we cannot finish" Fleur explained.

Hermione pouted, but agreed with what her girlfriend had said, especially when moments later the door opened and Gabrielle came in followed quickly by Victorie and Valentine.

"Joyeux Noel you two," shouted Gabrielle. "Enough kissing, it's time for presents."

Fleur rolled her eyes at her sister's words and climbed off the bed to retrieve her dressing gown.

"You're hilarious Gabrielle," growled Fleur.

"Yes and we weren't kissing for your information," said Hermione.

"Perhaps not when we came in, but you have been," piped up Victorie with a playful glint in her eye.

Hermione mock glared at the trio, who all wore identical smirks.

"Well thank you, we are up and will be down soon. Let us brush our teeth and wake up properly, then we will join everyone.

Laughing to themselves and making kissing noises, the trip left the room, dodging the pillow that Hermione had thrown at them.

Grumbling to herself, Hermione slipped out of bed and into the bathroom for her morning routine. When they were dressed they made their way downstairs and into the elaborately decorated living room. Everyone was sat around the tree, chatting animatedly. A warm fire was roaring in the hearth.

"Ah Hermione, Fleur, Joyeux Noel," greeted Julienne

Everyone else gave a chorus of Merry Christmas and Jack and Emma got up to hug their daughter and Fleur.

"Now we are all here let's grab breakfast, then we can open presents," said Apolline.

Breakfast proved to be a rather quick affair and they didn't linger too long at the table, what with the prospects of presents. They all rushed back into the living room and Gabrielle and Camille started handing out the presents to everyone.

The next two hours were spent unwrapping presents. Hermione couldn't believe how lucky she had been. She had received lots of books, of course, and some beautiful clothing. It was only after she had unwrapped her last present, a photo album containing images from the summer given to her by Victorie, that she noticed Fleur had not given her anything.

As if reading her mind the blonde whispered in Hermione's ear. "Mine is upstairs ma belle. I wanted to give it to you in private."

Hermione nodded in understanding, her mind racing with thoughts of what the blonde had got her.

Once all the presents had been opened and hugs of thanks had been exchanged, the wrapping paper was cleared up and everyone made their way into the dining room where a sumptuous meal had been laid out

Hermione tucked into her meal with gusto, sat between Fleur and her mum. There was turkey, chicken, tureens of gravy, roast potatoes, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, carrots, red cabbage, peas, parsnips and even pigs in blanket. No one talked as they ate. Hermione was stuffed and didn't think she could eat anymore, that was until the table was cleared and a great flaming Christmas pudding appeared with brandy butter and platters of mince pies. Apolline happily served everyone, placing generous slices onto people's plates. Jack nearly swallowed a silver sickle that had been embedded in his slice of Christmas pudding.

Loosening her belt slightly, Hermione sighed in satisfaction as she finished the last bit of mince pie. It had been such a good day and the fun wasn't over. They all gathered once more in the living room and played games into the early afternoon.

Whilst everyone else went to the buffet table to help themselves to leftovers and even more food, Fleur pulled Hermione away and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Time for me to give you my presents ma belle," purred Fleur.

"Okay," said Hermione, nervously.

The blonde sat her down on the edge of the bed and went over to their own Christmas tree by the window. From underneath it the blonde retrieved a small box wrapped in blue paper with silver ribbon. She walked back over to the brunette and crouched down in front of her.

"Hermione, ma belle, you are the most amazing person I have ever met and I love you so much, Every day I learn a little bit more about you and can't help loving you more. You are so important to me and I cannot wait to spend my life with you, if you will have me." Fleur took a breath to clam herself and Hermione found herself crying at the blonde's words. "So, I decided to get you this."

Fleur handed over the small box and Hermione carefully opened it with trembling fingers. She let he paper fall to the floor and gasped as it revealed a ring box. The brunette opened the box and cried even harder when she saw the ring inside. It was silver and had a few diamonds and sapphires alternating across the top.

"It's not an engagement ring," explained Fleur quickly, beginning to cry herself. "You're still at school, but believe me I will ask you to marry me. This is a promise ring, a promise that I will ask you one day. So will you accept my promise?"

Hermione had tears pouring down her face, but managed to choke out words. "Y...Yes, I do accept...I love you and I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Fleur brought their mouths together, but they could barely kiss because they were smiling so much. Breaking apart they rested their heads together before Fleur took the ring from its box and gently slid it onto Hermione's finger. She brought that finger to her lips and placed a delicate kiss on the ring.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Emma came into the room.

"Hey you two, we were all wondering where you had got to. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, we're fine," replied Hermione, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Look, look what Fleur gave me."

The brunette hurried over to her mum with her hand outstretched to show off the ring.

"Oh my goodness, that is beautiful," exclaimed Emma. "But...is this..."

"It's not an engagement ring," Fleur quickly intervened. "It's a promise ring. I wanted to promise myself to Hermione, so this is the usual way for Veelas."

Emma nodded in understanding. "Well you certainly have good taste Fleur."

"Yes she does," said Hermione, looking adoringly at Fleur.

"Well, hurry up, get changed and come downstairs. The guests are arriving and you should share your news with everyone. Besides I'm far too young to become a grandmother, so do your celebrating later and responsibly," joked Emma.

"Mum," shouted Hermione, blushing profusely, causing Fleur to laugh.

"Oh please, I remember what it was like being young and in love," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

Partly wishing the ground would swallow her up, Hermione ushered a laughing Emma back downstairs and turned to mock glare at a chuckling Fleur.

Now that her mum had left Hermione and Fleur detached themselves from one another and began to change into their dresses for the evening. Fleur's was a beautiful blue dress and Hermione had chosen a strapless lilac one. The brunette finished off her look with jewellery she had received the previous Christmas. She couldn't help but stare admiringly at her new ring, smiling when she felt Fleur's strong arms wrap around her.

"Are you ready ma belle?" whispered Fleur.

"Ready when you are, " murmured Hermione.

Taking Fleur's hand, they exited the room and made their way downstairs. The entrance hall was full of people already and house elves dressed as waiters were carrying around silver trays with hors d'oeuvres. Hermione looked at the blonde as soon as she saw the house-elves in clothes.

"We pay our house-elves ma belle. We are creatures also and we would not have them enslaved. That is why they have their own clothes," Fleur explained.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and made their way through the crowd and into a ballroom that Hermione was sure hadn't been there earlier. Tables lined the walls of the room, where plenty of guests had already sat down to chat. A marbled dance floor was in the middle of the room, above it hung a very expensive-looking and intricate chandelier. The ceiling had been painted and depicted a scene not unlike the Solstice Hermione had witnessed, with hundreds of Veela literally dancing across the ceiling.

"This room is created using magic ma belle," said Fleur, gesturing around. "It is only revealed at times of celebration."

"Why is that?" asked Hermione, as she watched the figures in the painting above dance along to the music.

Fleur shrugged. "It's dramatic. Come on, let's find Sabine and Camille."

Moving through the crowd they slowly made their way through the ballroom. Eventually they spotted Camille with Victorie next to the drinks table.

"Why am I not surprised to find you two here," laughed Fleur.

"If you think we can get through this evening without alcohol, then you are deluding yourself," said Victorie, downing her drink.

Fleur's smile dropped and she frowned at the dark look on her usually cheerful cousin's face. The blonde turned to Camille, who explained.

"Guinevere is here," she said darkly.

Fleur's face became like stone and she momentarily gripped Hermione's hand slightly tighter.

"What is she doing here?" growled Fleur.

Camille and Victorie shook their heads.

"We don't know," replied Camille. "Your mother is fuming and Grandmere is only just keeping her in line."

Hermione had watched this exchange with curiosity. She could feel the worry pouring out of Fleur and was at a loss to know what to do. Deep within she could feel her Veela straining to get loose to protect her mate. Taking a deep breath, the brunette managed to regain her control. Her momentary struggle went unnoticed by the others, such was their worry.

"Who is Guinevere?" asked Hermione.

"Trouble," replied Fleur, grimly.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly a gong sounded and the room went silent. Julienne appeared on a slightly raised platform where the top table was and addressed the assembled guests.

"Welcome one and all to this year's Christmas festivities. It is so good to be together at this time of year as one family. I hope you enjoy this evening to the fullest at this, the grand home and seat of power for our family. Enjoy this evening and Merry Christmas everyone."

The room was drowned in applause as Julienne finished her speech and people began to take their seats. Hermione followed Fleur, but dug her heels in when she saw they were heading to the top table.

"Fleur I can't sit up there. I've done my reading, remember. The top table is for members of the family. It will be a great insult if I sit there."

"Nonsense," said Fleur. "We have completed the bonding ceremony in the cave and you wear this." The blonde lifted up Hermione's hand to emphasise the ring that was glimmering on her finger.

"But..."

"No buts. My Grandmere was the one who told me you were sitting there. She organised a place and everything," interrupted Fleur, continuing to drag the brunette up to the top table.

The blonde pulled out Hermione's chair for her to sit down and the brunette smiled in thanks. She felt slightly awkward as she sat there with Fleur to her right, who was next to her grandmother. All eyes in the hall were on Hermione as the food appeared on the table.

Soon enough Hermione was engrossed in conversation with Fleur's aunt Astoria, who was sat to her left. The food was just as delicious as earlier and Hermione took her time savouring every mouthful. Her gaze moved around the room as she ate. She suddenly became aware of someone watching her intently. It was a woman in the middle of the hall, who was staring at Hermione through narrowed eyes. She had dark, black hair, but her eyes were the thing that struck the brunette. They were purple and gave Hermione a feeling of uneasiness. Feeling a nudge in her side, the brunette broke off eye contact and turned to Fleur, who was looking concerned.

"Are you feeling okay ma belle? You seem to be a bit zoned out there," said Fleur, sounding concerned.

Hermione's gaze flicked back to where the woman had been, but she was no longer there.

"Ma belle?"

"What...oh sorry Fleur. I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired, that's all." Hermione knew the blonde wasn't convinced, but before she could press the issue her grandmother drew her back into conversation.

The meal carried on without any sight of the mysterious woman. Hermione found herself laughing at Gabrielle's antics as she kept stealing the food off of her mother's plate. Once everyone had eaten their fill and the desserts had been served and finished, Julienne stood up and signalled for the music to start.

The dance floor filled with Veela as they began to dance along to what Hermione recognised as something similar to a waltz. Suddenly a hand appeared and the brunette looked up to see Apolline.

"May I have this dance?" asked the older Veela.

Hermione looked a little shocked, but Fleur leaned forward to reassure her mate.

"It's okay ma belle. It is traditional for a new member of the Coven to dance with the mother of their mate at the first Ball they attend."

Hermione nodded and smiled as she accepted Apolline's hand and walked onto the dance floor. Hoping that she wasn't going to make a fool of herself she placed a hand on the older Veela' shoulder and they began to move smoothly around the room. Hermione was surprised to find she was not as bad as she thought she would be.

"I see that Fleur has marked you as her intended," said Apolline. When Hermione frowned the older Veela rubbed a finger on the ring the brunette proudly wore.

"Oh, yes she has," replied Hermione. "She gave me the Promise ring earlier today, just before the Ball." Hermione paused, suddenly wondering if Apolline was annoyed by the developments in her daughter's relationship.

Apolline smiled warmly, as if understanding what was on the brunette's mind. "Please don't worry Hermione. I knew it would happen one day. In fact, I must confess I am surprised that Fleur didn't ask you to marry her."

"She said that it isn't the right time, what with me still being in school and I agree, but I'm so happy she gave me this ring. I know it might seem like us rushing things and that we are too young, but I honestly love Fleur and just want to make her happy," said Hermione.

"On the contrary, I am over the moon for you both. You have been a good influence on her Hermione. I often wondered whether Fleur was too reckless to become leader of this Coven and to assume her birthright, but since meeting you I have seen a different side to her and I now believe she is ready."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. "I didn't do anything."

Apolline laughed. "You truly are an amazing woman Hermione and one day you will see just how much power you wield."

There was silence between the pair for a while, before the older Veela changed the topic.

"It truly is a beautiful ring," said Apolline, as she continued to twirl them around the floor effortlessly.

"Yes it is," replied Hermione. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, as cliché as that sounds."

"You are in love and anyone can see how you feel about each other just by the way you look at one another. I must say giving you the ring has an added bonus," said Apolline.

The brunette looked quizzically at the older woman.

"The ring symbolises that you are Fleur's intended. That is not something that is ever broken and it also makes you, officially, a member of the Coven."

"Really?" asked Hermione, shocked.

Apolline nodded. "Yes, although with some limitations. You will not be allowed any position or be able to voice your opinion on any Coven matter until you are married to Fleur. And that will only be because you have developed your own Veela. If you hadn't you would not be granted as much authority."

Hermione felt dazed as she processed this information. "Wow, I...I didn't realise."

"It's a good thing Hermione," reassured Apolline. "Besides Umbridge won't dare do anything to you now."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, pausing in their dance.

"Well," said Apolline, coming to a stop also. "When that horrible woman sees your ring, she'll know there is nothing she can do to you. Whereas the Coven in its entirety may not have done anything if Umbridge had followed through with her threat before now, they will know you wear this ring."

"Right." Hermione paused. "How did you know about Umbridge threatening me?"

Apolline smiled again. "Fleur told me. She was so angry about it all, she wanted myself, my sisters and my mother made aware, just in case you were threatened again."

"Oh," mumbled Hermione.

"Fleur didn't give you that ring to stop Umbridge," said Apolline, smiling. "She wouldn't give it to you for that. If you weren't in school, my daughter would probably marry you tomorrow. She's been unbearable these last few months without you here. It's good to see her with a smile on her face again."

Hermione smiled, suddenly feeling a surge of love for her mate.

"I can't imagine my life without her," said Hermione, lovingly.

"I hope you are talking about me, ma belle."

Fleur suddenly appeared at their side, smiling at the brunette.

"May I cut in?" the blonde asked her mother.

Apolline stepped back, putting Hermione's hand in Fleur's. Smiling at the couple, she disappeared into the dancing crowd.

"I love you Fleur, so much," murmured Hermione as they began a slow dance.

"I love you too ma belle," replied Fleur, resting her head on the brunette's and staring deep into her eyes.

As they moved, completely in their own world, surrounded by their love for one another, Hermione couldn't help but think it had been the best Christmas ever.

They didn't notice a pair of purple eyes watching them closely.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello once more. I must apologise profusely for the long delay. I have had exams to mark over the last few weekends, which has taken up all my time. However, now I am back and pleased to report that I also feel like my old self again. I must thank you for the kind words I received. Depression is never an easy thing, but the support and kind words from you were part of what helped me through. Thank you also for all the follows, favourites and reviews. To those of you I haven't replied to yet, who have written reviews, I am trying to get around to it. Here is the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy this one. There is a slight time jump and I also want to say that I haven't forgotten the mysterious figure at the end of the last chapter. She will reappear eventually. She is a character that will appear, if not in this story then certainly the planned sequels. Anyway enough of my waffle, I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Sabine who is mine.**

Trees and rolling fields flew past the window as Hermione stared out, lost in thought. She had left the Delacour residence after tearful goodbyes to both her parents and Fleur. Reluctant was an understatement for how the brunette felt about returning to Hogwarts and living under the same roof as Umbridge.

She had thoroughly enjoyed the festive break and had even got a cheeky kiss from Fleur on New Year's Eve. It had been relaxing for the second part of the holidays compared to the chaos and rush of Christmas and the Ball. Hermione and Fleur had danced the night away and spent the rest of the holiday trying to ignore the brunette's return to Hogwarts.

Now Hermione was staring gloomily out of the Hogwarts Express as it moved quickly up north. Sabine was sat opposite, reading a copy of The Quibbler. From her expression it was clear she thought the entire thing was ridiculous. Hermione sighed in resignation, causing the dark-haired Veela to roll her eyes and give a slight shake of the head.

"For goodness sake," exclaimed Sabine. "You've only been separated for five minutes. Soon enough you will be back together again."

Hermione remained looking out of the window for a moment, before turning and facing Sabine.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I keep thinking about what an amazing Christmas we've had and now we are returning to Umbridge."

Sabine looked concerned. "Are you worried about seeing her again after what she said to you before you left?"

Hermione nodded.

"Show her that ring on your finger that will shut up that old toad," laughed Sabine.

The brunette gave a weak smile.

"What?" asked the dark-haired Veela.

"It's just...I don't want to make it seem like Fleur gave it to me for that reason or that I accepted just to keep Umbridge off my back..."

"No one thinks that," interrupted Sabine. "Besides if it makes you feel any better, Fleur had been talking about giving you that ring since the summer."

"Really?" Hermione asked, stunned at this new piece of information.

Sabine nodded. "She mentioned it to us after you arrived during the summer."

"Oh, so you were talking about me behind my back?" said Hermione, with a mock glare.

"Yes," smirked Sabine. "And we still do."

The dark-haired Veela laughed at the indignant look on the brunette's face. Hermione opened her mouth to comment, but stopped when the sliding door of their compartment opened. She smiled when Harry and Ron entered.

"Alright Mione," greeted Harry. "Good holiday?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it was good, thank you. How is your dad doing Ron? Did you boys enjoy the break?"

"He's much better," replied Ron. "He's out of hospital now."

"We had a good time at Grimmauld Place, although Sirius got very moody towards the end," said Harry.

"You'll never guess what Harry's got to do?" interrupted Ron. "He has to start Occulmency lessons with Snape."

"What?" replied Hermione, incredulously.

Harry nodded grimly. "Yea, he came around and told me that Dumbledore wants me to start tomorrow night."

"Well you will just have to make the best of it Harry, I'm afraid. The quicker you master it, the sooner you can be rid of Snape.," the brunette said reassuringly.

She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, when Ron suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Where did you get that rock?" asked Ron, sounding astonished. "Are you getting married to Fleur?"

Hermione laughed at the complete look of shock on both of the boys' faces. "No we aren't getting married, at least not yet anyway. It's a promise ring that she's given me. It's a sign that I am part of the Coven and that she will propose to me some day."

"Wow, that's huge Hermione," said Harry.

Hermione nodded. "It is, but I love her."

Both boys nodded in understanding. They had watched over the past year as their best friend had fallen in love with the blonde Veela.

The rest of the journey was spent discussing each other's holidays and planning upcoming DA sessions. As darkness settled, they took it in turns to change into their school robes. Once at the station they disembarked and clambered into one of the horse-less carriages. Sabine joined them again, but unlike when they arrived for the first day, the dark-haired Veela followed them into the Great Hall, sitting beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

As soon as she sat down, Hermione looked up to the top table and locked eyes with Umbridge. It was clear the older witch had watched the brunette since she had entered. The evil look in Umbridge's eye told Hermione that she was still on the High Inquisitor's hit list.

Trying not to think about the next conversation she would have with Umbridge, Hermione tucked into her dinner and laughed along with the others at the Weasley twins' antics.

XXXXX

Sure enough the following day Umbridge caught up with Hermione. The brunette was amazed that it had taken until after dinner for the High Inquisitor to find her. Indeed Umbridge had even refrained from passing comment during that afternoon's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Not that Hermione had given her a chance. She had practically ran from the classroom when the bell went. Sabine had left after dinner, leaving Hermione to retreat from the Gryffindor Common Room where a furious back to school party was about to take place. She had settled herself into her favourite, secluded part of the library.

"Ah Miss Granger, there you are," simpered Umbridge, by way of greeting.

Hermione rolled her eyes, before looking up with as much disdain as she could muster.

"Professor," replied Hermione.

"As I understood it, Miss Granger, you spent the entirety of the Christmas holidays in the company of those half-breeds you call friends, amongst other things, despite my warning to you." Umbridge gave her little girlish laugh.

Hermione gave an involuntary shudder at the noise. "How I wish to spend my holidays is my own business," growled the brunette. "You should keep your opinion on such matters to yourself."

"Miss Granger, how dare you speak to the Minister's Undersecretary in such a way," shrieked Umbridge, ignoring the fact that they were in the library. "How dare you, a witch of your standard speak to me in such a..."

Umbridge stopped speaking mid-sentence and stared open-mouthed, reminding Hermione strongly of a toad. She had to fight back a laugh at the look on her Professor's face. It was only then she realised where the older witch was looking. Umbridge's gaze was firmly on the ring Fleur had placed on Hermione's finger. For a few moments neither made any sound, but soon enough the silence broke and Umbridge began to breathe heavily.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss...Miss Granger?" spluttered Umbridge, raising a stubby finger to point at the glistening ring.

"What does it look like?" replied Hermione, coldly.

"But...but...surely you understand what accepting that from a half-breed such as Delacour means?"

"I know exactly what it means," Hermione said, angrily standing up, not paying any attention to the chair, which had gone flying as soon as she stood up. "I accepted this ring from Fleur and one day I will accept her marriage proposal. Until that time I suggest you think carefully before speaking to me again. I will not allow you to..."

Hermione stopped, grasping at her chest. Her Veela, which had lain dormant all through Christmas, was coming to the surface once more. The sheer power the brunette could feel was shocking and Hermione immediately began to shake with the effort of trying to keep it at bay. Realising that Umbridge was still present and the danger the brunette posed to the surrounding area, Hermione grabbed her bag and fled.

She ran as fast as she could, all the while wrestling internally with her Veela. The force of it caused her to stop in the hallway and empty the contents of her stomach. She brushed a shaking hand across her face and when she drew it back she noticed blood on the back of her hand. Hermione dabbed at her nose and realised it was bleeding.

A surge of pain swept through her body, culminating in a scream which tore from her throat and echoed around the corridors. Her vision began to blur, but she knew she had to get out. Hermione could feel the Veela pounding away, desperate to be released after being controlled for so long over the Christmas break.

With sudden clarity, Hermione realised she was on the third floor and near the secret passageway to Hogsmeade. Stumbling around, the brunette eventually reached the statue. Waving a hand, she whispered the password, not even noticing the wandless magic she had just performed. Slipping through into the narrow passageway, Hermione focused on just putting one foot in front of the other. She kept repeating the same mantra in her head: "Just get to Sabine. Just get to Sabine."

The chill January air hit her as soon as she was outside of Honeydukes. She threw up once more, her head pounding, the Veela inside practically trying to tear its way out. How she maintained control, Hermione didn't know but, after what had felt like hours, she finally reached Sabine's door. She threw herself at it, raising a hand which felt like lead to knock on the door. She heard footsteps from within, followed quickly by the door opening and a blast of light.

Sabine looked confused for a moment, her face quickly changing to one of shock when she saw the state the brunette was in.

"Hermione, what..." she began.

"Veela," was all Hermione could say, before she finally surrendered to the pain.

XXXXX

The first thing that the brunette became aware of was someone patting a wet cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes with some difficulty and blinked several times as the room came into focus. She tried to sit up, but a restraining hand stopped her. Blinking rapidly again, Hermione realised that the hand belonged to Sabine.

"Wh...What happened?" croaked Hermione.

"What's the last thing you remember?" murmured Sabine, still pressing the wet cloth to the brunette's forehead.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to remember how she had ended up at the cottage. It all came back to her in a rush and she sat up, despite Sabine trying to force her back down. It was only then that Hermione noticed the state of the cottage.

Furniture had been torn apart and books and other items littered the floor from the hallway into the living room. Glass covered the floor in places and as she looked over to the front door she noticed that it was hanging from its hinges.

"I lost control again didn't I?" said Hermione, already knowing the answer.

Sabine nodded, gently giving the brunette's shoulder a nudge to get her to settle back down onto the couch.

"I'm guessing something made you angry and that's when your Veela made a reappearance," said the dark-haired Veela, not paying any attention to the state of her cottage.

Hermione just nodded, feeling guilt swirl in her stomach at the thought of what she had done to Sabine's possessions.

"I take it things got out of hand?" Hermione asked, wincing slightly as she saw a tear in a portrait of the family that hung over the fireplace. "I'm so sorry Sabine. Look what I did to your home and things."

The dark-haired Veela just shook her head. "You have nothing to apologise for."

The brunette nodded, but the guilt she felt still lingered. "How bad was it?"

"Well...all you said was 'Veela' and next thing I know you had fully transformed and went crazy. Your Veela threw herself at me and I transformed. It took a while for me to gain the upper hand, but eventually I managed to subdue her enough for you to regain control. You've been out for about half an hour now."

Hermione winced as she listened to what had happened. "I'm so, so sorry Sabine. I don't understand it. It's been fine for a while, but one little conversation with Umbridge and it all goes wrong."

"Umbridge? She came and spoke to you? I knew I should have stayed with you after dinner," growled Sabine.

The brunette placed a calming hand on the dark-haired Veela's arm. "Relax, I'm more than capable of handling myself. She saw the ring on my finger, so in theory she should back off for a while. Thankfully I managed to get away from her before I went full on Veela."

Sabine still didn't look happy about Umbridge, but relaxed a little. There were a few moments of silence, before Hermione broke it.

"Why has it reappeared now?" asked the brunette.

"The Veela would have bowed down over the Christmas holidays because it would have recognised that there were Veela of a higher position than you in the vicinity. Now however, there is only the two of us and I am not enough to contain it."

"So what am I going to do," groaned Hermione, tucking her head into her hands. "I can't transform every time someone makes me angry."

"I agree," said Sabine. "It also wouldn't do for anyone else outside of the family to find out about this. It could be used against you until you become united with your Veela."

"Well that happen soon?" asked Hermione, praying that it would.

"I don't honestly know. Remember you are an anomaly, but what I do know is that it will take time, but the clashing and fight for control between the two of you won't last forever."

"So no idea how long then?" Hermione pressed on.

The dark-haired Veela shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Although my Grandmere said that the more powerful you are the longer it will take, so I'm afraid it may be months rather than weeks."

"Months!" exclaimed Hermione. "I can't have this for months. I have school to attend and I bump into Malfoy nearly every lesson. I can't have him saying the wrong thing to me and then I go all Veela on his ass."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sabine couldn't help but laugh. "Relax Hermione, I will help you," reassured the dark-haired Veela. "It will take some training, but I can teach you control. I can also give you a potion that my Grandmere gave me just in case this happened."

"Julienne gave you a potion?"

"Yes. She wasn't sure if your Veela would appear, so I was given it in case it was needed. All it will do is control the Veela a little bit. That combined with the training should make the bonding process between the two of you a bit quicker."

The brunette nodded, beginning to calm down and feeling the knot of worry that had been building loosen. She looked around the room again, taking in all the damage she had caused. Sabine got up and with a wave of her wand the room repaired itself and the front door reattached itself.

"Perhaps it would be best if you stayed here tonight. I will send an owl to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall informing them of what has occurred tonight. They have been made aware of the development of your Veela by my Grandmere, so tonight's events won't come as a complete surprise. We can then walk up to the castle together tomorrow morning. From now on I am not leaving your side, at least until your Veela has joined with you."

Hermione nodded. "Will that work?"

The dark-haired Veela nodded. "I will notice the signs of the Veela coming to the surface and I can perform a spell that will keep it under before anything happens." When the brunette looked startled, Sabine explained. "I can make it so no one knows what is going on."

Hermione nodded and sighed.

"It will get easier mon ami, I promise," reassured Sabine. "How about you go up to bed. I will just send a message to Fleur, who will be aware that something has happened thanks to your connection. I already messaged her earlier whilst you were out, but an update will calm my dear cousin down and at least make things easier for my Aunt and Grandmere."

Yawning, Hermione stood up on shaky legs. After taking a moment to steady herself, she began to make her way over to the stairs. As she reached them she turned back to look at the dark-haired Veela.

"Thank you Sabine, I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione smiled warmly at the older girl, before climbing the stairs to the spare room.

Once the brunette had disappeared upstairs and no more movement could be heard, Sabine reached for a flowerpot on the side and grabbed a small handful of Floo powder. Throwing it into the hearth she shouted the for the Delacour residence and placed her head into the flickering, emerald flames.

Her aunts, mother and Grandmere, along with a very worried looking Fleur, were all sat and turned as one when they heard the flames roar in the hearth.

"We have a problem," said Sabine. "Things are worse than we feared."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so so sorry for the long absence. It was completely unintentional, but I lost my writing flow entirely. It was a combination of suddenly getting a huge workload that took over my weekends and a few things about my health that made me a bit paranoid. I'm hoping that my health paranoia has passed and I can get on with writing again. I love you guys so much for all your reviews, follows, favourites and messages of support. You are all fantastic people and make writing this story so much more enjoyable. Hope you like this new chapter, it's a bit more of a filler chapter, but we are slowly getting to the end of this story. Thank you for all of your support and enjoy. Disclaimer: All characters (apart from Sabine) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The following morning, Hermione awoke and stretched her aching muscles. She felt drained, both physically and emotionally. Deciding that she couldn't hide away in bed all day, Hermione climbed out of bed, changed and went downstairs. She found Sabine in the kitchen, wearing only a dressing gown, holding a cup of coffee whilst looking out the window.

"Morning," greeted Hermione.

Sabine turned around smiling. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Hermione nodded. She couldn't help, but notice the bags under the dark-haired Veela's eyes.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Sabine.

"Please," replied Hermione, moving to take a seat at the little, wooden table.

"I've contacted Dumbledore and McGonagall and told them of the situation," said the dark-haired Veela. "I've already contacted Fleur. I spoke with her and Grandmere last night and they agreed that the potion I mentioned may be the best course of action."

The brunette nodded, accepting the cup of coffee from Sabine. "I trust you all. When should I start taking it?"

"This evening, after dinner has finished, I will come up to the castle to give you a dose." Sabine hesitated, causing Hermione to look up from her mug. "It...It has also has been suggested that you stay here, in the cottage, from now on. At least until you and your Veela have completely merged together."

The brunette was stunned. "But...but...but what about my lessons and getting homework done?" spluttered Hermione, standing up suddenly. "I need the library to complete my homework."

Sabine held up a hand in an effort to calm the girl opposite her. "Relax Hermione. You have to stay calm. Any excessive emotion could trigger a transformation."

It was true. The brunette suddenly became aware of her Veela beginning to stir. She took a few calming breaths to steady herself and sat back down. Sabine watched the younger girl for a moment before continuing.

"Everything has been arranged to cause as little disruption to your every day routine as possible. You will stay here overnight, but go to the castle each morning for your lessons and meals and then return here to sleep."

Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt, but Sabine held up her hand again.

"To avoid your friends noticing your absence, Dumbledore has set up a portkey which you will keep in your dorm room. He has arranged with Professor McGonagall for a single room to become available. Excuses will be made for why you have got it, so don't worry. Each evening when you go up to bed you merely use the portkey to arrive here instead."

Hermione saw flaws in this plan, but decided not to mention them. Instead she asked a different question. "If I'm being given my own room why can't I just stay in there?"

"Because if your Veela does come to the fore there are rooms full of students who could possibly see you in your Veela form. The last thing you need or Fleur needs is someone finding out the changes you are going through. This has never happened before, Hermione. Given the present climate in this country it would not do for the wrong people to find out. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling sick. First Umbridge and now this to deal with.

"Where's the portkey?" Hermione asked.

"In your new room in Gryffindor Tower," replied Sabine. The dark-haired Veela glanced at the clock and jumped up. "Merde, is that the time?! You better hurry mon ami or you will be late."

The brunette looked at the clock and saw that her first lesson started in twenty minutes. She dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. In minutes she was dressed and hurried back downstairs, her tie a little askew, with her bag hanging loosely off her shoulder. She gave a quick goodbye to Sabine, who was laughing as she watched the brunette hurtle out the door.

Hermione had never run so fast. She sprinted all the way back to the school, ignoring the burning sensation in her legs. Eventually she skidded to a halt outside the Transfiguration classroom. She looked at her watch and groaned; she was late. Trying to open the door as quietly as possible, the brunette stepped through and went red as every face in the room turned towards her. Wishing the ground would swallow her up, Hermione made her way hurriedly towards her seat, well aware of McGonagall's eyes watching her.

Once she had sat down, the brunette met the Scottish witch's eyes. Her professor quirked an eyebrow and Hermione muttered a quick apology for being late. With a hint of a smirk, McGonagall resumed explaining the complex Transfiguration spell they were going to be looking at in today's lesson.

At the end of the lesson, as they were packing away and about to leave McGonagall called Hermione back. Ignoring the smug smirks on Harry and Ron's faces the brunette walked up to the front.

"There's no need to look so embarrassed or guilty, Miss Granger," said McGonagall, with a rare smile. "I have been filled in on what transpired yesterday with Professor Umbridge, so assumed your lateness was due to that."

Hermione offered no comment, but merely bit her lip.

"Miss Delacour has said there is nothing to be worried about and I am inclined to trust her. This change of sleeping arrangements is for the best. Individual quarters have become available in Gryffindor Tower, which, as far as anyone else will know, will become your new room. I would like to stress that today's tardiness will be the only occasion where I will let it go. In future, please arrive to all your lessons on time."

Hermione nodded, sighing in relief and giving her Professor a weak smile, which was returned. McGonagall moved to sit behind her desk, rifling through some papers.

"Speaking of lateness, aren't you supposed to be in Care of Magical Creatures?" asked McGonagall, without looking up.

Horror-struck Hermione practically ran out of the classroom. As the door to the room shut behind her she could have sworn she heard the Scottish witch give a little chuckle.

XXXXX

Harry and Ron teased her for the rest of the day. It was rare that Hermione got in trouble and the boys didn't. She ignored their jibes and sniggers, grinding her teeth in annoyance. The only good thing about the day was the fact that she didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only time she would see Umbridge would be at mealtimes and the brunette was dreading it.

It was with a certain amount of trepidation that Hermione entered the Great Hall at lunchtime. She glanced up to the top table and saw Umbridge staring at her with narrowed eyes. Feeling her defiant streak roar to life, Hermione glared back at the toad-like witch. Umbridge's eyes widen in shock a little, before breaking eye contact and tucking into her lasagne. Smirking slightly to herself, the brunette sat down next to Harry, just in time to hear Ron regaling Ginny, Fred and George with Hermione's late arrival into class earlier in the morning. The brunette scowled as the group descended into laughter.

XXXXX

Despite not having a lesson with Umbridge that day, Hermione still found herself on edge. She kept quiet in lessons, afraid that her Veela could make an appearance at any moment. She found herself spending most of History of Magic with her eyes shut, concentrating on her Veela. She could feel it, but it seemed to be calm and content at the moment. Harry kept prodding her, checking she was okay every time she shut her eyes. It was unlike the brunette to not pay attention and take copious amounts of notes. Ron hadn't even noticed. He was currently snoring gently, having fallen asleep in the first ten minutes of the lesson.

Umbridge didn't make eye contact with Hermione at all during dinner that evening. The brunette kept feeling the High Inquisitor's eyes on her, but every time she looked up Umbridge would be looking at her goblet of pumpkin juice intently.

All the brunette wanted was for Sabine to arrive so she could make her excuses to go upstairs and secretly portkey to the cottage with the dark-haired Veela. She felt safe when she was around Sabine, knowing that if her Veela did take control, Sabine would be able to stop things getting out of control.

"You feeling alright Mione?" asked Harry. "You've been quiet all day."

"What?" replied Hermione, startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry I've just had a lot on my mind."

Harry nodded, not looking altogether reassured that his best friend was a hundred per cent. "You would tell me if something was going on. You're like a sister to me Mione and I care about you."

The brunette smiled warmly. She truly did love this boy, but that did nothing to stop the slight squirming of guilt she felt at not being completely honest.

"Honestly, I'm fine. Although I feel exhausted so I might head up to bed early."

She bade both boys and a puzzled looking Ginny goodnight and headed up to her new room, deciding that she couldn't wait for Sabine to arrive. The closer the brunette got to Gryffindor Tower, the quicker her pace. She practically ran up the girls' staircase and through into her new quarters.

The entire room was decked out in the Gryffindor colours. Hermione noticed that her books, trunk and other possessions were not there. A copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ was lying on top of the bedside table. Rushing over to it the brunette picked it up and felt a familiar tug behind her navel. When her feet hit solid ground again Hermione opened her eyes and was greeted by the familiar room in the cottage she had stayed in with Fleur and slept in last night.

She noticed her trunk at the bottom of the bed and her books in the bookcase on one wall. Putting her school bag down on the bed, Hermione moved to the wardrobe and opened the doors to see all her muggle clothes and spare uniform hanging neatly. The brunette quickly got changed and headed downstairs in search of Sabine.

She found the dark-haired Veela in the living room, a blanket wrapped around her legs, reading a book. When she heard footsteps Sabine glanced up and looked shocked when she saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

"I was just going to finish my page and get ready to come up. Are you alright? Has something happened? Has Umbridge said anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I haven't really seen her properly today, only from afar. I've just been feeling on edge all day. I just...I just needed to get here. I feel...I feel safe when you're near."

Sabine nodded in understanding, carefully closing her book gently and placed it on the coffee table.

"Everything will sort itself out eventually Hermione," said the dark-haired Veela reassuringly. "How about I get you that potion? It will make you feel better."

Hermione nodded her head, already feeling herself relax. Sabine untangled herself from the blankets and headed out into the hallway where her bag was all packed up for the trip up to the castle that was no longer needed. She came back with a bright blue potion in a glass phial. It had a shimmery effect and was glistening in the bottle.

"Here this is one dose," explained Sabine, handing the phial to the brunette.

Hermione took the offered bottle, uncorked it and lifted it to her lips, but hesitated.

"This is safe to take isn't it?" she asked.

Sabine opened her mouth, then closed it again and sighed. "I won't lie to you Hermione. It will keep your Veela under control, one dose a day and there won't be any problems..."

"But..." said Hermione, as soon as Sabine hesitated.

The dark-haired Veela sighed again. "You won't be able to keep taking it forever. It loses its potency, until in the end it would be just like drinking water. It's meant to be a temporary measure, at least until we can get you back to France in the summer. In all honesty we have no idea what will happen when you stop taking it."

"What do you mean?" asked the brunette, suddenly feeling a little afraid.

"After you came here last night I contacted my Grandmere and I told them what had happened." Sabine hesitated again before continuing. "Hermione, your Veela is far stronger than we previously anticipated. It is managing to do things that we didn't think it would be able to do. This potion has been suggested as a means of ensuring that there are no further episodes like there were last night. However, there is no telling what will happen when you come off it and your Veela is no longer being drugged."

There was silence after Sabine's explanation. Hermione felt numb, not entirely sure how she should be feeling. The dark-haired Veela finally broke the silence.

"We don't want you worrying about what will happen when you stop taking the potion. When the time comes, we will be back in France around the rest of the family. That's a whole load of Veelas for yours to contend with."

Hermione felt slightly reassured. "Are you sure there won't be any other side effects?" she asked.

Sabine nodded. "We're sure. It's an ancient Veela potion. It may not have been used in centuries, but my Grandmere has researched it and knows Veela magic and potions better than anyone."

Finally feeling relaxed and happier than she had been in days, Hermione brought the phial to her lips and downed the blue potion in one go. It was strangely tasteless. Straightaway the brunette felt less tense. She could almost feel her Veela falling asleep. Sighing in relief at the knowledge that, for now, there would be no more losing control, Hermione sat down in the armchair.

Sabine smiled and took the empty potion bottle from the brunette.

"Have you already eaten enough?" asked the dark-haired Veela, as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes, although I wouldn't say no to a slice of cake if you've got any," replied Hermione.

She heard the older girl laugh. A few moments later Sabine reappeared, a tray full of tea and a plate with some cake on it floating in front of her. The brunette accepted the cup of tea and cake from the dark-haired Veela. They sat in a comfortable silence, each sipping their tea and the brunette munching on her slice of coffee cake.

Hermione brushed the crumbs off her shirt once she had finished and collected the two empty tea cups. She took them into the kitchen. When she walked back into the living room she got the shock of her life.

Sitting casually in the chair Hermione had just vacated was Fleur. The brunette squealed and ran to the blonde she had missed so much. Fleur stood up just in time to capture Hermione in her arms. Sabine rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Well if you two lovebirds will excuse me, I'm going upstairs before I throw up," announced Sabine.

Hermione turned to face the dark-haired Veela, her arms still wrapped firmly around the blonde's neck.

"Thank you, Sabine, for your help and for last night," said Hermione, smiling at the older girl.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't keep me up tonight," joked the dark-haired Veela, already heading towards the stairs.

"It's lovely to see you too, cousin," laughed Fleur, shaking her head at her cousin.

Sabine waved a hand as she climbed the stairs, leaving Hermione and the blonde to embrace properly.

"I missed you," murmured Fleur, as she kissed her girlfriend.

"I missed you too," whispered Hermione. "Look at us. It's only been two days. Anyone would think it had been months since we have seen each other."

Fleur laughed at the brunette's words. "Well technically we are a couple of love-sick teenagers. Come on, I want an early night. Sabine has already told me what happened yesterday and I just had to come and hold you in my arms."

Hermione nodded in agreement and took the blonde by the hand to lead her upstairs to their bedroom. They each followed their own night-time routine and clambered into bed. Fleur immediately drew the brunette into her arms. Hermione rested her head against Fleur's chest, breathing in her lover's unique, soothing scent once more. It may still only be early, but the brunette didn't care. Right now, lying in her girlfriend's arms Hermione couldn't help but feel the stresses of the first two days back wash away. However, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she finally stopped taking that little blue potion.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. I had this chapter mostly written last week, but it took forever to type up. Thank you so much to all of you for your follows, favourites and reviews. You are all amazing and I love writing for you guys. I reckon we have about three chapters before things start to come to a head in this story and I honestly cannot wait. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time. Disclaimer: All characters (except for Sabine) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

When Hermione awoke the following morning she stretched out, expecting to feel Fleur next to her. However, she was met by cold cotton sheets on the other side of the bed.

"Fleur?" mumbled Hermione, groggily, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room for the blonde.

When there was no sign of her girlfriend anywhere, the brunette got up and quickly changed into uniform to head downstairs. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen and walked in to see Fleur and Sabine stood around the island in the kitchen in an in-depth conversation. As soon as they became aware of Hermione's presence they stopped talking abruptly, looking guilty. The brunette knew straight away that they had been talking about her from the awkward expression on their faces.

"Don't stop on my account," Hermione said, slightly irritated that she was being talked about.

Fleur immediately rushed over and enveloped the brunette in a tight hug.

"Sorry ma belle. It's nothing we wouldn't have spoken to you about," reassured the blonde. "I was merely stressing to Sabine that you have to take one dose every day. You can't afford to miss one."

"I know that already," growled the dark-haired Veela, through gritted teeth.

"She can't miss one potion," Fleur snapped back.

"I won't miss one, I promise," said Hermione, gently stroking the back of the blonde's neck soothingly.

Fleur nodded, but the brunette could tell her lover was still worrying.

"Sabine will keep an eye on me and ensure that I take the potion every evening. She has been amazing so far, she won't stumble in her protection of me," said Hermione, determined to stand up for the dark-haired Veela.

"Don't waste your breath, Hermione. My dear cousin has never had much faith in me, I doubt she will start now."

With that Sabine pushed off the counter she had been leaning against and left the room. Hermione winced as she heard the front door slam shut.

"Why do you have to treat her like that?" asked the brunette, moving away from Fleur to make herself a cup of tea and grab some toast.

The blonde said nothing and when Hermione turned around she her girlfriend looking a little ashamed.

"It's not that I don't have faith in her, I do. She has been so good over the last few months, I couldn't ask any more of her. I just let my worry for your welfare get the better of me," admitted Fleur.

Hermione brought her lips to the blonde's in a kiss which quickly turned passionate.

"Mmmm," murmured Fleur, as they broke the kiss. "As much as I love kissing you, you better finish getting sorted, you'll have to go back up to the school soon."

Hermione grumbled as she reluctantly parted from the blonde. She had never wanted to go to school less. The thoughts she was having about what she could be doing instead kept flashing through her mind. Images that involved a very naked Fleur and some oil on their bed upstairs. Despite those pleasurable images, Hermione was sure that if she failed to turn up on time again, McGonagall wouldn't hesitate to come marching down to the cottage to retrieve her. The brunette couldn't think of anything that could be more mortifying than being caught in the act by the Scottish witch.

She finished her toast and tea, whilst Fleur sat opposite, sipping on her coffee and smiling over the top of her mug at her girlfriend. The entire scene was quite domestic and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of them spending breakfast together in the future, in their own home when they were married. Noticing the time, the brunette stood up and carried her empty plate and mug to the sink, washing them up and putting them back in the cupboard.

"Time for you to go?" asked Fleur, placing her mug onto the table.

Hermione nodded. "I wish I could spend the entire day with you."

Smiling, Fleur crossed the kitchen and placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips. "I would love that too, but I don't fancy facing McGonagall's wrath," joked the blonde. "Besides, I have to return to France."

Fleur immediately looked upset at the thought of her return home and the brunette mirrored this. She has assumed that the blonde would be staying for longer.

"Of course," mumbled Hermione, failing to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"It won't be for long," Fleur said quickly. "The next Hogsmeade weekend is in a few weeks. We can meet in the village and spend the whole day together."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I wish we could have more than just Hogsmeade visits. Summer is so far away."

"It will pass quickly, ma belle," reassured Fleur. "You will have your OWLs and the DA to keep you occupied."

"I guess so," agreed the brunette. "I love you Fleur."

"I love you too, ma belle," whispered the blonde, as they shared a breath. "You are my world."

Hermione moaned into the kiss they now shared, wishing she had the time to indulge in her lover properly. They broke apart sharing a look of longing.

"Now I really do have to go," Hermione said, despondently.

Fleur just nodded. Taking her girlfriend by the hand, she led the brunette into the living room and summoned the portkey with a wave of her wand. It landed delicately on the coffee table. Hermione looked at it gloomily and sighed. Before she could reach out a hand, Fleur stopped her.

"Ma belle, promise me you won't forget to take your potion. It's probably best that now your Veela is being drugged it should stay that way, just until we can be in an environment where it is safe to stop."

Hermione nodded, feeling a little sick. "I promise."

The blonde didn't miss the feeling of worry that was radiating off of her girlfriend. "Everything will be fine, ma belle. Nothing can happen whilst you have that potion."

The brunette threw her arms around Fleur, burying her head in the blonde's neck. All she wanted was to be back in France. She took strength from her lover, needing it to be able to face the long wait until the next Hogsmeade trip. Deciding that she couldn't out off the inevitable any longer, Hermione shared one last kiss and look of longing, before reaching out a finger, stopping just before she touched the portkey.

"I love you so much Fleur."

The blonde nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I love you too ma belle. It won't be long and I will see you in Hogsmeade."

Hermione fought back the tears and, without taking her eyes from Fleur, she touched the portkey and vanished in a flash. The blonde was left standing alone in the living room, staring at the space where her girlfriend had been seconds before.

"Be safe ma belle."

XXXXX

Hermione arrived back in her new room, wiping away tears that had fallen down her cheeks. With a sigh she headed downstairs, across the Common Room and out the Portrait hole. When she arrived in the Great Hall she knew that something was wrong.

Students were whispering in groups and there were copies of the Daily Prophet being passed around hurriedly from one person to another. The brunette quickly walked over to where Harry and Ron were staring in shock at their own copy of the Wizarding paper.

"What's happened?" asked Hermione, as she sat down next to Ginny.

All three looked at her with grave expressions. No one said anything, Harry merely handed the Prophet to her. Hermione's mouth fell open when she read the front page and she immediately felt a wave of nausea.

Across the front of the paper in big, block letters was the headline:

 **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

 **MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

Underneath the headline were photos of all the escapees. The brunette's eyes locked on the picture of one particular Death Eater: Bellatrix Lestrange

Her thoughts went straight to the Delacours and the family member they had lost at the hands of that dark witch. She couldn't even being to imagine what it must have been like for Aurelie, who had endured so much at the hands of Bellatrix before she was murdered.

"I...I can't believe it," gasped Hermione. "How did this happen?"

Harry looked half-angry, half-shocked. "Last night I got this flash, you know, like I usually get. It was only brief, but I could tell that Voldemort was happy, happier than he had felt in ages," explained Harry. "I didn't know what it meant until I saw the paper this morning."

"I can't believe it," Hermione repeated.

"That's not the worst bit," scowled Ron.

"What's the worst bit?" asked the brunette.

"Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius," growled Harry, through gritted teeth.

"What?" exclaimed Hermione. "But how can he think that?"

"You know what he's like," replied Harry. "Voldemort can't possibly be to blame, it has to be Sirius. The man's in complete denial and giving Voldemort free reign to break out his Death Eaters and take over again. People are going to be completely oblivious until it's too late. They are just going to keep on believing whatever Fudge tells the Prophet to tell them."

"I don't think they will," said Ginny, speaking for the first time. When Harry looked puzzled she merely gestured around the room. "Look, students are talking. They are reading this article and realising that the Prophet and Fudge's explanations are not adding up."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around the Hall and it was clear that people were nodding at Harry and talking, but with curious and thoughtful expressions on their faces and not the usual hostility.

"Ginny's right Harry," said Hermione. "People are beginning to realise that Fudge isn't providing accurate information." The brunette paused as an idea took shape. "And they need to hear the truth." She stood up abruptly, causing the other three to jump.

"What?" asked a startled Ron.

"I...I have to send a letter...it might not work...but I at least have to try," muttered Hermione, more to herself than the others.

Without another word she left the Hall, leaving behind a surprised and slightly annoyed looking trio. The brunette had a firm idea in her mind and was determined to let Harry have his say.

XXXXX

It was a few weeks later when Hermione was finally able to put her plan into action. It was the day of the Hogsmeade visit and there was a buzz of excitement around the castle. The brunette couldn't wait to leave the castle. Fleur had owled her the previous day asking for Hermione to meet her in The Three Broomsticks at one. She couldn't wait to see her girlfriend again and the brunette was hoping that Fleur had booked a room for the two of them to take full advantage of, or at least managed to get Sabine to leave the cottage for a few hours.

Hermione was distracted from her naughty thoughts about the activities she could be getting up to later, by the arrival of a tired-looking harry. He sat down heavily and poured himself some cereal. It had been a tough few weeks for everyone. The escaped Death Eaters were still the hot topic of conversation and there was to be extra security in Hogsmeade as a result.

Harry, however, had had to put up with even more stares and whispers. That and the weekly Occlumency sessions with Snape were beginning to take their toll. Hermione also knew that he still wasn't sleeping well. There were bags under his eyes and Ron had already told her that their friend was having nightmares, murmuring in his sleep and shouting out.

"Hey Harry," greeted Hermione.

He was saved from offering a reply by the arrival of the post. A tawny owl swooped down and delivered a letter into the brunette's lap. She tore it open before the owl had cleared the orange juice, her eyes moving rapidly over the faded parchment.

"Finally, I was beginning to think she would never get back to me," Hermione muttered to herself. "Harry, can you meet me in The Three Broomsticks later, at twelve?"

Harry looked up from his spoonful of cereal looking slightly puzzled. "Errr, sure Mione, but I've got my date with Cho today."

"Bring her along, by all means," replied the brunette. "I wouldn't ask unless it was really important."

"Errr, sure. Why exactly do I need to meet you at the pub?" asked Harry.

"I'll explain later," said Hermione, getting up. "It has to be today unfortunately. It's the only day she could come and we can't get out to meet her, except at Hogsmeade weekends."

"Who? What?" asked a dumb-founded Harry.

"All will become clear Harry," Hermione offered as a way of explanation. "I don't want to say anything in case the wrong person hears." She glanced up to the top table to where Umbridge was reading the paper.

Understanding her meaning, Harry nodded. The brunette waved a hand and headed off to Gryffindor Tower to prepare for leaving the castle. They was a spring in her step as she made her way up the staircase, excitement beginning to settle in her stomach at the prospect of seeing Fleur.

She had spent every night at the cottage, missing the blonde dreadfully and had even taken to placing one of Fleur's jumpers on the pillow next to her to help her sleep.

Every night she took her potion after dinner. She had noticed the effects straight away and hadn't felt her Veela once, not even in Umbridge's lessons. That hadn't stopped Sabine from watching her like a hawk. The dark-haired Veela still came up to the castle for Hermione's Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology lessons, but she would also occasionally come into some of Umbridge's lessons as well. It was almost as if she was daring the toad-like witch to try anything.

The brunette had been amazed the first time it had happened. Umbridge didn't even react, she just sniffed and turned her back on Sabine. It was only later that Hermione realised that Sabine must have told Umbridge she was coming.

Hermione raced up the stairs to her room as soon as she entered Gryffindor Tower. Reaching under her bed she pulled out her Valentine's gift to Fleur. She had spent ages thinking about the perfect gift for the blonde and even longer making it. She couldn't wait to give it to her and see the look on her face. Feeling her stomach doing back flips in excitement, Hermione shrunk the gift down and slipped it into her bag.

She rushed back out of the room and a short trip later, returned to the Entrance Hall to join the queue to sign out. Looking around, Hermione spotted a nervous-looking Harry with Cho. Neither one was talking to the other and the brunette could see the awkwardness from where she was standing. At least Harry wouldn't have to worry about Ron third-wheeling. He and Ginny were at Quidditch practice all day, something the two of them were very annoyed about. Eventually Hermione made it past Filch and out into the fresh air. She power-walked to the cottage, enjoying the sunshine and checking her watch for when Fleur would arrive.

The blonde had explained in her letter that she hadn't been able to get out of an important meeting, which is why she would be late. Fleur hadn't said anything else, but Hermione could tell there was some sort of trouble brewing. She could sense it in Fleur through their bind and Sabine had received a number of letters recently, all of which had caused her to frown and swear in French. The brunette hadn't asked about it, reasoning that she would be told if she needed to know.

As soon as she reached the cottage she walked straight in and joined Sabine in the living room. The dark-haired Veela looked up with a raised eyebrow as Hermione settled herself into her favourite armchair and resumed reading the book she had left on the coffee table.

"What?" asked the brunette, as she noticed the look she was getting.

"I still don't understand why you went all the way up to the castle, just to walk all the way back," explained Sabine. "And why walk? There is a perfectly good portkey, which you used to get up there this morning in the first place."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If I didn't sign out like everyone else and I was then seen in the village, people might start asking questions."

It was Sabine's turn to roll her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, indignantly. "No one is supposed to know that I'm coming here."

"Uh huh," said Sabine, smirking slightly.

They were interrupted by an owl landing on the window-sill. Sabine got up to retrieve the letter, ripping it open. A sudden change came over the dark-haired Veela as she read. She looked anxious and tense. Hermione jumped when she suddenly shouted furiously in French, the only words that the brunette could catch were "Guinevere" and "chienne".

"Will you be alright on your own?" Sabine asked, folding up the letter and summoning a coat.

"Err...y...yeah sure. Why?" asked Hermione, wondering what on earth was going on.

"I have to go to France," explained Sabine, as she pulled on some boots. "I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Right," replied the brunette. "Is everything alright? Is Fleur and everyone okay?"

Sabine paused and looked up. "Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine. Have a good time and I will see you later tonight."

With that Sabine vanished. Hermione felt the bottom of her stomach drop. She could tell Sabine had been lying. Whatever was happening, whatever was going it, it was far from alright.

The brunette spent most of the morning worrying. She tried to distract herself with her book, but found she couldn't keep still. Her mind was racing and she couldn't concentrate. So Hermione was relieved when it was time to leave.

She left the cottage and briskly walked to the pub, glad for the distraction. Despite the sun being out, it was still cold. The wind had a chilly bite to it, causing the brunette to pick up the pace.

Warmth flooded her as she entered the Three Broomsticks. Gazing around she spotted who she was looking for seated at a table, sipping on a Gillywater. Hermione walked over and sat down without hesitation.

"Hello Rita," said Hermione.

Rita Skeeter offered no words of greeting. She shot the brunette a filthy look and finished the rest of her drink. The past year had not been kind to the former reporter. Her usually neat curls were in disarray, her nail varnish was chipped in places and there were several gems missing from her glasses. Being out of work didn't suit her.

"Well?" growled Rita. "Aren't you going to get the drinks in? It's the least you can do since you dragged me all the way up here, with absolutely no explanation to say the least, and considering you are the sole reason I cannot work."

"You're the reason you can't work, Rita," countered Hermione. "As for why you're here, that will all be explained soon enough. I will, however, get the drinks in."

The brunette approached the bar and returned a short while later with another Gillywater and a Butterbeer for herself. There was silence between the pair and Hermione could feel the loathing Rita had for her coming off the blonde witch in waves.

"Hello Hermione, Miss Skeeter," said a sing song voice.

The pair looked up to see Luna Lovegood joining them. Hermione smiled in greeting, but Rita look nonplussed. It didn't help that Luna had the air of someone who looked like she could arrive anywhere by accident.

"Hi Luna, thanks for agreeing to do this," said Hermione, smiling. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A butterbeer would be lovely, thank you," replied Luna.

Hermione hurried off to grab the drink and had to stop herself from laughing when she returned. Luna was explaining the difference between Nargles and Wrackspurts to Rita, who was grinding her teeth and looking as though she was seriously considering punching the blonde girl. Deciding to save Luna, Hermione sat down again, handing over the drink.

"Just one more to wait for," said Hermione, more to stop Luna from being on the receiving end of a slap than anything else.

They didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later Harry walked in, looking frustrated. The brunette noticed that Cho wasn't with him and it was obvious from the look on Harry's face that something had gone wrong on their date. Now, however, was not the time for them to discuss what had gone wrong, not with a nosey reporter sat on the same table, so Hermione settled for waving her hand to get his attention.

Harry noticed and made a path through the crowd, throwing himself in the remaining chair. His mouth dropped open when he noticed Rita Skeeter sat opposite him.

"Hermione, what the..." he began, but stopped, clearly at a loss for words.

"Harry Potter," exclaimed Rita, showing far more enthusiasm than she had done. "Oh now this is just lovely. Tell me Harry how does it feel being labelled a liar?" The blonde witch was already diving into her bag for her Quick-Quotes Quill and a sheaf of parchment. "How do they make you feel? Betrayed? Angry? Misunderstood?"

"He feels angry of course," said Hermione, interjecting before Harry could formulate a reply. "He told the Minister of Magic the truth and the Minister is too much of an idiot to believe him."

"So you actually stick to it, do you, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named is back?" said Rita, lowering her glass and subjecting Harry to a piercing stare while her finger strayed longingly to the clasp of the crocodile bag. "You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you being the sole witness?"

"I wasn't the sole witness," snarled Harry. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"

"I'd love them," breathed Rita, now fumbling in her bag once more and gazing at him as though he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "A great bold headline: 'Potter Accuses ...' A subheading: 'Harry Potter Names Death Eaters Still Among Us.' And then, beneath a nice big photograph of you: 'Disturbed teenage survivor of You-Know Who's attack, Harry Potter, 15, caused outrage yesterday by accusing respectable and prominent members of the Wizarding community of being Death Eaters...' "

The Quick-Quotes Quill was actually in her hand and halfway to her mouth when the rapturous expression died out of her face.

"But of course," she said, lowering the quill and looking daggers at Hermione, "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"

"As a matter of fact," said Hermione sweetly, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."

Rita stared at her. So did Harry. Luna, on the other hand, was gazing dreamily about the room, clearly not paying any attention to the conversation going on around her.

"You want me to report what he says about He Who Must Not Be Named?" Rita asked Hermione in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I do," said Hermione. "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry reports them. He'll give you all the details, he'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters he saw there, he'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now, oh, get a grip on yourself," she added contemptuously, throwing a napkin across the table, for at the sound of Voldemort's name, Rita had jumped so badly that she had slopped half her glass of Gillywater down herself.

Rita blotted the front of her grubby raincoat, still staring at Hermione. Then she said baldly, "The Prophet wouldn't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes his cock and bull story. Everyone thinks he's delusional. Now, if you let me write the story from that angle..."

"We don't need another story about how Harry's lost his marbles!" interrupted Hermione angrily. "We've had plenty of those already, thank you! I want him given the opportunity to tell the truth!"

"There's no market for a story like that," said Rita coldly.

"You mean the Prophet won't print it because Fudge won't let them," said Hermione irritably.

Rita gave Hermione a long, hard look. Then, leaning forward across the table toward her, she said in a businesslike tone, "All right, Fudge is leaning on the Prophet, but it comes to the same thing. They won't print a story that shows Harry in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. It's against the public mood. This last Azkaban breakout has got people quite worried enough. People just don't want to believe You Know Who's back."

"So the Daily Prophet exists to tell people what they want to hear, does it?" said Hermione scathingly.

Rita sat up straight again, her eyebrows raised, and drained her glass of Gillywater. "The Prophet exists to sell itself, you silly girl," she said coldly.

"My dad thinks it's an awful paper," said Luna, chipping into the conversation unexpectedly. She gazed at Rita with her enormous, protuberant, slightly mad eyes. "He publishes important stories that he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money."

Rita looked disparagingly at Luna. "I'm guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" she said. "'Twenty-five Ways to Mingle with Muggles' and the dates of the next Bring-and-Fly Sale?"

"No," said Luna, taking a sip of her Butterbeer, "he's the editor of The Quibbler."

Rita snorted so loudly that people at a nearby table looked around in alarm. "'Important stories he thinks the public needs to know'?" she said witheringly. "I could manure my garden with the contents of that rag."

"Well, this is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit, isn't it?" said Hermione pleasantly. "Luna says her father's quite happy to take Harry's interview. That's who'll be publishing it."

Rita stared at them both for a moment and then let out a great whoop of laughter. "The Quibbler!" she said, cackling. "You think people will take him seriously if he's published in The Quibbler?"

"Some people won't," said Hermione in a level voice. "But the Daily Prophet's version of the Azkaban breakout had some gaping holes in it. I think a lot of people will be wondering whether there isn't a better explanation of what happened, and if there's an alternative story available, even if it is published in a..." she glanced sideways at Luna, "in a...well, an unusual magazine, I think they might be rather keen to read it."

Rita did not say anything for a while, but eyed Hermione shrewdly, her head a little to one side.

"All right, let's say for a moment I'll do it," she said abruptly. "What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine," said Luna dreamily. "They do it because it's an honour, and, of course, to see their names in print."

Rita Skeeter looked as though she had swallowed some Stinksap as she rounded on Hermione. "I'm supposed to do this for free?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione calmly, taking a sip of her drink. "Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of life in Azkaban. . . ."

Rita looked as though she would have liked nothing better than to seize the paper umbrella sticking out of her drink and thrust it up Hermione's nose. "I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" said Rita, her voice shaking slightly.

She opened her crocodile bag once more, withdrew a piece of parchment, and raised her Quick-Quotes Quill.

"Daddy will be pleased," said Luna brightly.

A muscle twitched in Rita's jaw and Hermione smirked, knowing that her plan had worked.

"Okay, Harry?" said the brunette, turning to him. "Ready to tell the public the truth?"

"I suppose," said Harry, watching Rita balancing the Quick Quotes Quill at the ready on the parchment between them.

"Fire away, then, Rita," said Hermione serenely, finishing the rest of her drink with a smile.

XXXXX

As soon as Rita had finished asking Harry all her questions, she hurried off, keen to get away from Hermione, who had had to threaten the reporter at several points during the interview. Luna had slipped off, mentioning something about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, leaving just Harry and Hermione seated at the table.

Harry looked exhausted and drained. Recalling everything that had happened the previous year had not been an easy task and Rita had insisted on getting every detail.

"Do you want to talk about your date?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Girls are stupid."

Deciding to let the comment slide, the brunette merely nodded. "Why don't you head back to the castle? Ron and Ginny must have finished practice by now. Besides you look like you could do with some rest."

Harry nodded and stood up, his chair scrapping against the wooden floor. "Yeah, I think I will. Hey thanks for this Mione. It feels good to get it off my chest."

The brunette smiled and watched as he left. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was nearly 2. She hadn't realised how late it was and noticed that Fleur hadn't arrived yet. The blonde had been due an hour ago and Hermione wondered whether the meeting had gone on longer than expected and decided to wait a bit longer.

Half an hour later, there was still no sign of the blonde. Sighing in disappointment, Hermione got up and headed out into the cold. She looked up and down the street, but it was deserted. Wrapping her coat around her tightly, the brunette hurried through the village to the cottage. She half-expected Fleur to be sat on the sofa, but there was no one home, not even Sabine was back yet.

Sighing once more, the brunette left the cottage and walked up to the castle, deciding she needed another distraction, rather than waiting in an empty cottage. She had so desperately been looking forward to seeing Fleur. The disappointment settled in her chest, as she followed the familiar path out of Hogsmeade and up to Hogwarts. Once in the castle Hermione didn't feel like socialising in the Common Room until dinner. Instead she headed to the library and attempted to distract herself from Fleur's absence.

When the dinner bell rang, several hours later, Hermione didn't feel like eating. She'd lost her appetite, so decided to simply go back to the cottage in order to take her potion. There had been no sign or message from Fleur and listening to cheery students talk about their great visit to Hogsmeade was not something the brunette wanted to do when she felt so miserable.

Hermione went straight up to her room when she got into the Common Room. She smiled weakly and shook her head when Ginny and Parvati beckoned for her to join them. She collected the portkey off her bed, where she had left it that morning, felt the familiar pull behind her navel and landed in her bedroom in the cottage.

Without looking around, Hermione left her bag on her bed and trudged downstairs to take her next potion, also deciding to have a bath and an early night.

She came to a halt in the living room when she saw the furniture had gone to be replaced with a table for two. Rose petals covered the floor and candles were littered around the room casting an orange glow over everything.

"Happy Valentine's Day, ma belle."

Hermione spun around to see Fleur standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm so so sorry I am late ma belle," said the blonde, stepping forward. "I didn't want to let you down on Valentine's Day and I have."

For a moment Fleur was worried Hermione was going to be angry, but a split second later the brunette launched herself at the blonde, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck.

"I thought you weren't coming," whispered Hermione, against Fleur's skin.

Try as she might the brunette couldn't keep the tears from falling. She had been so disappointed when Fleur hadn't arrived that she could no longer keep her emotions back now that the blonde was here.

"I'm so so sorry my love," repeated Fleur, hating that Hermione was crying. "I'm here now, hoping I can make it up to you."

The brunette didn't say anything. She claimed Fleur's mouth in a bruising kiss, forcing her tongue past the blonde's lips.

"You're here now," said Hermione in between kisses. "That's all that matters."

"I made dinner," murmured Fleur. "And I brought flowers as an apology."

"They're beautiful," said the brunette as she took them from the blonde. "Thank you."

Fleur took Hermione by the hand and pulled out a chair. The blonde then disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later with two plates of steaming food and one of the potions for Hermione to take. Uncorking the bottle, the brunette swallowed the potion in one go. She grimaced slightly and turned her attention to the food.

"Mmmm Fleur, that smells delicious," said Hermione, feeling her mouth being to water at the enticing aromas.

"It's risotto," said the blonde, sitting down and pouring out some elderflower presse.

Hermione let out a moan as she tasted the first bite. "Fleur this is amazing."

The blonde blushed a little at the compliment. She hadn't taken a bite yet, she was just pushing the food around her plate with her fork.

"I really am sorry," Fleur said, quietly.

Hermione put down her fork and grabbed her girlfriend by the hand. "I understand Fleur. The meeting was important. You couldn't have just left to come and see me. You've more than made up for it with this romantic dinner."

The blonde bit her lip and looked to be on the verge of tears. "I felt how upset and disappointed you were when I didn't turn up. I ruined our Valentine's Day."

"You haven't ruined anything," reassured Hermione, getting up and moving to straddle Fleur. The blonde made room for her settle. "You are here now, we are having a romantic dinner for two, you bought me flowers and our double bed is waiting just upstairs for you to make love to me."

Fleur kissed Hermione, trying to pour as much love into it as she could. "You are so amazing ma belle."

The brunette just smiled and kissed her girlfriend. She turned around in Fleur's lap and when the blonde gave her a quizzical look, the brunette just smiled.

"There's no way I'm getting off your lap until we've eaten," Hermione offered as an explanation.

Fleur laughed and shrugged. "Fair enough."

Despite the awkwardness of their position they both managed to finish their dinner. Fleur waved her wand and the plates cleared themselves away.

"I got you a present," said the blonde suddenly.

With a wave of her wand a gift-wrapped box appeared on the table.

"Oh Fleur," said Hermione, giving the blonde another kiss.

She unwrapped t and lifted the lid, laughing when saw what was inside. A teddy bear was in the box with a t-shirt saying 'I love you'.

"I know it is the lamest gift in the world, but I couldn't resist," explained Fleur.

"I love it," laughed Hermione, capturing the blonde's lips. "And I love you."

She lifted the teddy bear out of the box, only then noticing that there was something else in there. Whatever it was it had been delicately wrapped in tissue paper. Hermione turned to give Fleur a questioning look, but the blonde was staring back giving nothing away. The brunette opened the tissue paper and blushed.

"I thought you might wear it," said Fleur.

Hermione blushed as she lifted out the sexy lingerie, imagining how she could drive the blonde wild. "If you play your cards right, then I might," replied the brunette with a cheeky wink. "My present is upstairs."

Getting off the blonde's lap, Hermione grabbed her lover's hand and led her over to the stairs.

"But we still have dessert. It's got chocolate," Fleur protested, half-heartedly.

"Chocolate can wait. It will only take a second."

Fleur acquiesced and followed the brunette upstairs and into their bedroom. Hermione left the blonde at the foot of the bed and went over to her bag to retrieve the present. She brought it back to its original size and, with difficulty owing to its size, placed it on the bed.

"Ma belle, this is huge," exclaimed Fleur, as she began to carefully tear open the wrapping paper. She was showing far more patience than Hermione had.

The blonde gasped when the wrapping paper fell away to reveal a large picture frame. Placed in it, and neatly laid out, were love letters that the couple had sent to one another.

"This is amazing, ma belle, thank you." Fleur's voice broke a little as she turned to face her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too," murmured Hermione. "Happy Valentine's Day."

They spent a while holding each other and exchanging kisses as they read some of the letters.

"Now these aren't all the letters we've sent each other," explained Hermione. "I kept some of the x-rated ones back."

Fleur turned to look at the brunette, her eyes clouding over with desire as she remembered just how talented Hermione was with her words. The brunette saw the love and desire in Fleur's eyes and felt wetness pool between her legs. It had been too long since they had last been together. They both felt the need to simply have one another there and then roar to life. Hermione wasn't sure who grabbed who, but the next thing she knew clothes were flying off and Fleur's tongue was pumping in and out of her mouth.

The picture frame was covering most of the bed still, so they collapsed onto the rug, Hermione on top of Fleur. The remains of their clothing vanished and they moaned at the skin to skin contact. The brunette made a path between Fleur's breasts, nipping, sucking and kissing at every patch of skin. Hands came up to massage the blonde's breasts as Hermione paid close attention to the skin right above Fleur's sex.

The blonde was moaning and writhing underneath Hermione with her head thrust back and her eyes closed as her body hummed under the delicious assault. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, the brunette's tongue found its target, eagerly lapping at Fleur's pussy like a woman starved. The pleasure was almost too much for the blonde, her hands gripping the rug in desperation, almost tearing chunks out of it as Hermione found a particularly sensitive spot. Fleur could feel her pussy tighten as the tell tale signs of an orgasm were felt in her stomach. It was far too soon, but the blonde couldn't stop the onslaught as wave after wave of pleasure tore through her body as her orgasm hit her. Hermione groaned audibly as she felt the juices flow into her mouth, swallowing every last drop that her love had to give.

Fleur was panting heavily as she came down from her high. Her legs were shaking and she was thankfully that she was already lying down. Opening her eyes and looking down she saw Hermione with her head on the blonde's thigh, staring up at her girlfriend and smirking. Fleur's clit pulsed as she saw evidence of her orgasm all around Hermione's mouth. She pulled the brunette up and hungrily kissed her, making sure to taste herself in the process.

Before Hermione knew what was happening she was sat on Fleur's face as the blonde's tongue entered her. The brunette shouted out and held onto the bed for support as she began to ride Fleur's face and tongue. It was at just the right angle for the blonde to hit the spot that sent Hermione wild. Her head was now thrown back and she was palming her breasts as Fleur's tongue flicked and twisted inside her. Hermione moaned even louder, her head falling forward and hitting the bed frame as she felt the blonde's fingers enter her. She bounced up and down on the fingers, desperate for her own release. Fleur chuckled against Hermione's clit. The vibrations were enough to send the brunette over the edge and she came furiously, shouting Fleur's name.

Hermione carefully came to lie down next to Fleur, her body shaking with the effects of her orgasm. She collapsed down next to Fleur, both of them sweaty, spent and panting heavily. Hermione snuggled into Fleur, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder and sucking on her pulse point.

"Now about that chocolate..."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well hello there. I am here with the next chapter and it's a long one, although I will admit that is because most of it is taken from the scene in Dumbledore's office (you'll know what I mean when you get there). I could edited it right down, and I may do when I revisit this chapter tomorrow morning, but it's gone midnight here and I want to get something up for you guys. So I apologise if you guys find that bit slightly wordy/unnecessary. I just wanted to clarify one guest review which asked whether Hermione had missed taking her potion during the Valentine's meal in the last chapter and the answer is yes she did take it, right before she eats. I didn't make a big deal out of, so it is one sentence. I made sure to put it in somewhere. As always thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites. I love you all for all your kind words and support. I honestly cannot put into words how much I appreciate it all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if the Dumbledore office scene is too wordy let me know and I will edit it right down. Disclaimer: All characters (except for Sabine) belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione had a satisfied smile on her face for the next two days and blushed profusely when Ginny proceeded to tease her about it.

Luna had said that she couldn't promise that Harry's interview would be out in the next issue, owing to the fact that her father was waiting on an article to do with Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. However, two weeks later an owl swooped down during breakfast depositing a copy of The Quibbler next to Harry's plate of toast. The next minute dozens of owls had landed, each scrambling to deliver their letter first. Luna came bouncing over and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey guys, that's a copy from my dad. He thought you might like one," said Luna.

"Wh...what?" stammered Harry.

"It's your interview, with Rita Skeeter," exclaimed Hermione.

Harry reached for the magazine and undid the string keeping it rolled up. His own face was grinning sheepishly up at him from the glossy front cover. Across his picture in large red letters were the words:

 **HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LEAST:**

 **THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

"It's good isn't it?" said Luna. "It came out yesterday. I expect all these," she gestured round at all the owls, "are letters from readers."

"That's what I thought," said Hermione, eagerly. "Harry can we...?"

"Go right ahead," said Harry, feeling slightly bemused.

Ron and Hermione both started ripping open envelopes.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," said Ron, glancing down his letter. "Ah well . . ."

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.

"This one looks okay, though," said Harry slowly, scanning a long letter from a witch in Paisley. "Hey, she says she believes me!"

"This one's in two minds," said Ginny, who had joined in the letter opening with enthusiasm. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. . . . what a waste of parchment . . ."

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. " 'Having read your side of the story I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly. . . . Little though I want to think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth. . . .' Oh this is wonderful!"

"Another one who thinks you're barking," said Ron, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder, "but this one says you've got her converted, and she now thinks you're a real hero — she's put in a photograph too. Wow not bad looking either..."

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.

Harry looked up with his hands full of envelopes. Professor Umbridge was standing behind Ron and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her he saw many of the students watching them avidly.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" asked Hermione loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Miss Granger, or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hesitated, but he did not see how he could keep what he had done quiet; it was surely only a matter of time before a copy of The Quibbler came to Umbridge's attention.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview," said Harry. "About what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry. "Here." And he threw the copy of The Quibbler at her.

She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.

"When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," replied Harry.

She looked at him, barely containing her rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers. "There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she whispered. "How you dare . . . how you could . . ." She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

"It's not against the law or school rules for someone to give an interview," interjected Hermione. "I think you'll find, Professor, that you have no grounds to punish Harry."

Umbridge's eyes almost popped out of her head at the brunette's words. A vein started pulsing in her forehead and Hermione could tell that the witch was just itching to slap her. Umbridge's hand was clenching and unclenching and The Quibbler she was holding had been scrunched up tightly. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, as if she was struggling to put into words what she wanted to stay.

"Would you like to join Mr Potter in detention Miss Granger?" asked Umbridge, her voice trembling with rage.

Hermione laughed. "As if you could, the Delacours would be over here faster than you can blink if you tried it."

"So you now see yourself as above the law, do you Miss Granger?" said Umbridge. "You don't think you should sit in detention?"

"On the contrary," argued back Hermione. "I will happily attend any detention that is given to me, on the condition that it is given for genuine reasons rather than for someone's racist and homophobic views. In short, Professor, I will not attend a detention for merely supporting a friend take part in a legal interview, nor for being in love."

Students from across the Houses were watching the tense standoff between the High Inquisitor and the brunette with bated breath. No one spoke as Umbridge continued to stare at Hermione in disbelief at what she had just heard.

The brunette could see the cogs turning in the toad-like witch's head as she considered whether or not to go through with her threat of detention. On the one hand, what Hermione had said was true, there were no grounds to give either the brunette or Harry detention and there was the added threat of the Delacours, who, despite her view of them, could do a remarkable amount of damage to the High Inquisitor's career if they so wanted. On the other hand, Umbridge didn't want to back down, to show weakness in front of everyone.

In the end self-preservation won out and Umbridge stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.

By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on House notice boards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.

 **BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

 **ANY STUDENT FOUND IN POSSESSION OF THE MAGAZINE** _ **THE QUIBBLER**_ **WILL BE EXPELLED.**

 **THE ABOVE IS IN ACCORDANCE WITH EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Umbridge had signed her name at the bottom with a flourish, complete with her wax seal. Hermione smiled every time she saw one of these signs and had to explain to Harry why when he kept looking puzzled. By lunchtime everyone had read the interview and students kept coming up to Hermione to shake her hand after her standoff with Umbridge. She found the whole thing embarrassing and felt guilty at using her connection with the Delacours as a threat.

That night both the brunette and Harry were heroes in the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred and George had blown up a copy of The Quibbler and enchanted it to shout rude things about Umbridge. They had also stolen some food and drink from the kitchens and it looked as if a party was going to last all night. Hermione stayed for a short while and then made her excuses, knowing that she had to return to the cottage for the night and to take her potion.

She slipped away when there was a chance and hurried up the stairs to her single bedroom. Locking the door behind her, she picked up the Portkey and found herself a moment later in the cottage. She wasn't sure whether Sabine was home, but when she went downstairs she found the dark-haired Veela in the kitchen preparing some food.

"I was beginning to wonder where you had got to," said Sabine, without looking up.

"I got held up briefly by a party in the Common Room," explained Hermione.

"Ah yes, would this have anything to do with the interview that appeared in The Quibbler today?" asked Sabine, smirking.

"Perhaps," replied the brunette, giving a smirk of her own. "What did you think?"

"It's about time Harry got the chance to tell his side of the story. How did Umbridge take it?"

"Not well," said Hermione. "She tried to give Harry detention for doing the interview and then when I intervened and pointed out that no rule breaking had taken place, she threatened me with detention too."

"She what?!" shouted Sabine. She glanced out the window in the direction of the castle as if she was considering storming up there to give Umbridge a piece of her mind.

"It's fine, I sorted it out already and she backed down," explained the brunette quickly, before the dark-haired Veela could make any attempt to leave the cottage.

"Oh yeah," smirked Sabine. "How did you manage that?"

Hermione immediately felt guilty and slightly sick as she remembered using the Delacour name in her threat to the High Inquisitor. "I...I told her that the Delacours wouldn't be happy if I told them what she was doing and she backed down."

Sabine immediately noticed the guilt etched on the brunette's face. "Why are you feeling bad about using the family name? What you said was true, the family would have been over here like a shot if they heard that Umbridge had put you in detention for such a ridiculous reason."

"But it wasn't right," countered Hermione. "I shouldn't be using your family's name in such a way, just to get myself out of a punishment."

"Hermione, listen to me okay," said Sabine, stepping closer and grasping both of the brunette's hands in her own. "My family name will soon be your family name and my Grandmere and family will have absolutely no problem with you reminding that bitch that narrow-minded views and ruling by fear are not acceptable. It's everything my family has fought against."

"But..." tried Hermione.

"But nothing. Now forget this and take your potion," interrupted Sabine, smiling warmly.

The brunette couldn't help but smile and feel slightly better. She accepted the potion and drank it in one. It seemed to be working as she hadn't felt her Veela come to the surface since she had started taking the potion and for that she was thankful. She wanted the time to connect with her Veela, rather than living in constant fear at school that someone would say the wrong thing and she could hurt someone.

"Now tell me exactly how Umbridge reacted?" asked Sabine.

Hermione giggled at the look of glee on the dark-haired Veela's face.

XXXXX

Over the next few weeks Umbridge seemed to have adopted a new approach to dealing with Hermione and that was to act as if the brunette didn't exist, not that Hermione was too bothered. Every time there was a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson she didn't even bother reading the book anymore like everyone else. Instead she would help Harry plan the next DA session. Having this secret group right under Umbridge's nose was strangely satisfying and Hermione couldn't help but long for the meetings each week. Everyone was coming on leaps and bounds and it thrilled her to see Harry looking happy once more.

After his ban from Quidditch, Hermione had rarely seen Harry laugh or smile, but now with DA meetings she could see her old friend again. He had that familiar mischievous twinkle in his eye once more and seemed to have let go of some of the anger that had consumed him.

After dinner, Hermione quickly rushed to the cottage to take her potion, before heading back to attend the DA meeting. Sabine hadn't been at home when the brunette made her brief trip back. She wasn't surprised however. There was another meeting going on which had Sabine looking furious.

She arrived in the Room of Requirement slightly early and helped Harry set up ready for that evening's lesson. It was the one she had most been looking forward to: Patronuses. She listened intently, once everyone had arrived, to what Harry was saying about how to conjure one.

The happiest memory was definitely not something she was going to struggle with. She thought back to when she had been with Fleur. She let the memories flow through her mind like water, relishing in reliving each memory she had with the blonde.

"Expecto Patronum," whispered the brunette, with her eyes tightly shut.

Opening them slowly she saw a silver otter prancing around the room. She laughed and spent a while just watching her Patronus as it happily gambled around the room.

"Well done Hermione, that's great," said Harry, coming up behind her.

She turned and smiled at him, only to instinctively duck when Luna's hare came bounding towards her head. All around the room there were students whooping in delight when they produced something silvery and others with pained faces as they concentrated on their happy memories.

"You've done well Harry, you know," said Hermione, looking at her friend as he too gazed around the room.

" _We've_ done well, you mean," replied Harry. "I couldn't have done this without you Mione."

"Sure you could, I just gave a not too gentle shove to get started. You have taught all of them these things. You should be proud. Look how far Neville has come for example and that is all due to your teaching."

Harry opened his mouth to respond when the door to the room opened and shut with apparently no one coming in. They shared a confused look and then stared as students parted to let something through.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter," cried a high-pitched voice.

Dobby suddenly appeared by their legs, looking terrified.

"D...Dobby?" said Harry. "Wh...what's wrong?"

Everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.

"Harry Potter, sir . . ." squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir . . . Dobby has come to warn you . . . but the house-elves have been warned not to tell . . ."

He ran headfirst at the wall: Harry, who had some experience of Dobby's habits of self-punishment, made to seize him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, now looking slightly cross-eyed. Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter . . . she . . . she . . ." Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist: Harry seized that too.

"Who's 'she,' Dobby?" asked Hermione, but she already knew there could only be one 'she' who would instil such fear in the house elf.

"Who? Umbridge?" asked Harry.

Dobby nodded and attempted to bash his head against Harry's body, but the wizard held the elf at arm's length to stop him.

"What about her?" said Harry. "Dobby, she hasn't found out about this...about us...about the D.A.?"

Both Hermione and Harry read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straightened up and looked at Hermione in abject terror. The brunette turned and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" she bellowed. "RUN!"

They all pelted toward the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through; Hermione could hear them sprinting along the corridors and hoped they had the sense not to try and make it all the way to their dormitories. It was only ten to nine, if they just took refuge in the library or the Owlery, which were both nearer

"Harry come on," shouted Hermione. "We have to go."

The wizard quickly gave orders to the house elf and pulled Dobby towards the exit with him. Hermione waited for Harry to make it out the room and they watched Dobby disappear off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Harry, there's a bathroom further up the corridor. It's before curfew, so you won't get in trouble if you're found in there."

"What about you?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry about me, just go. NOW!" Hermione gave him a gentle shove to get him running.

With one last look at his friend, Harry began sprinting up the corridor in the direction of the boys' toilet. The brunette turned and ran herself, trying to think of somewhere she could hide. She had barely made it to the staircase when she felt a spell hit her in the back and she was flying through the air. With a crack she hit a wall. Her head was throbbing where she had hit it and she was struggling to focus, but one thing she was aware of was a stout, pink shape making its way towards her. She inwardly groaned as the smug face of Umbridge came into focus.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" smirked Umbridge. "Not acting so tough now are we Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt a hand tightly grip her by the arm, lifting her to her feet.

"You're coming with me," said Umbridge, unable to keep the glee out of her voice.

The brunette was still feeling a little dazed as she was practically dragged down the corridor. She desperately tried to think of explanations as Umbridge led her down corridor after corridor. Eventually they reached the griffin that was the door to Dumbledore's office and it was with a certain amount of trepidation that Hermione marched up the steps.

Stepping through the door into the office, the brunette was took in all the silver instruments dotted around the room on small tables and the portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts that lined the walls. She tugged her arm free of Umbridge's grip as they entered the room and only then noticed that Dumbledore was not alone. Cornelius Fudge was stood in the middle of the room, glaring at Dumbledore. The Headmaster was looking completely unfazed by this and seemed to be amused by proceedings. Professor McGonagall was stood by the fire, looking concerned. Hermione was surprised to see Kingsley Shacklebolt looking unusually grim and serious next to an Auror she did not recognise. Percy Weasley was also in the room, trying his hardest to avoid looking in the brunette's direction.

"She was heading back to Gryffindor Tower when she was caught," explained Umbridge, a simpering quality to her voice as she talked to Fudge. The look she gave him was nothing short of adoration.

"Good, good," said Fudge, literally bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "And Potter?"

"We haven't found him yet Minister, but my Inquisitorial Squad are searching the castle," replied Umbridge.

"This is Miss Granger is it not?" Fudge went on. "Well, I expect you know why you're here."

Hermione glared at the Minister, feeling her Gryffindor bravery roar to the surface as it had done on so many occasions now. "No," she said, defiantly.

"I beg your pardon?" said Fudge, now looking a little confused.

"No," said Hermione, firmly.

"You don't know why you are here?"

"No, I don't," said the brunette.

Fudge looked incredulously from Hermione to Professor Umbridge.

"So you have no idea," said Fudge in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" said Hermione. "No."

"Or Ministry decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.

"Not that I'm aware of," said Hermione blandly.

Her heart was hammering very fast. She wasn't quite sure why she was telling these lies, but it was worth it to see Fudge's blood pressure rising, but she could not see how on earth she would get away with them. If somebody had tipped off Umbridge about the D.A. then she and Harry, might as well be packing their trunks right now.

"So it's news to you, is it," said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes, it is," said Hermione, trying to look surprised.

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily from beside him, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as Umbridge left the room.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then Hermione heard the door open behind her. Umbridge re-entered the room, gripping Cho's curly-haired friend Marietta by the shoulder, who was hiding her face in her hands. Harry was also shoved into the room.

"Well Mr Potter," said Fudge, once more sending Dumbledore a malicious look. "How nice of you to join us?"

Harry glared at Fudge and then shared a scared look with Hermione. He came and stood next to her and the brunette took the opportunity whilst the adults weren't looking to whisper to Harry.

"Whatever you do, don't admit anything. Don't speak do you hear me?" Hermione whispered.

Harry looked at the brunette confused and slightly alarmed, but gave a subtle nod of his head. Fudge was once again looking at them, but didn't seem to have noticed the whispered conversation that had taken place.

"I take it, that you know why you are here, Potter?" asked Fudge, in the same demanding tone he had used on Hermione.

Harry shared a look with the brunette, then shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't help you Minister. I don't have a clue why I am here. I was in the boys' toilets and the next minute I'm being dragged up here without explanation."

Hermione didn't think it was possible for Fudge to look even more furious than he had been, but she was wrong. He looked at Umbridge, who cleared her throat in that annoying way.

"Perhaps the witness, Minister?" suggested the witch.

"Yes, yes. Nothing wrong with a good witness eh Dumbledore?" said Fudge, pompously.

The adults and Hermione and Harry turned to look at Marietta. The girl was still covering her face with her hands.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Professor Umbridge softly, patting her on the back in what she probably thought was a reassuring way. "It's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been. Marietta's mother, Minister," she added, looking up at Fudge, "is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation. Floo Network office, she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

"Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to...galloping gargoyles!"

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backward in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire. He cursed and stamped on the hem of his cloak, which had started to smoke, and Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before the whole room had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word 'SNEAK.'

"Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge impatiently. "Just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister..."

But Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," snapped Umbridge. She hitched her sickly smile onto her face and said, "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me anymore."

Hermione smirked slightly, not feeling guilty at all about what her spellwork had done to the girl.

"Well, now," said Fudge, fixing Marietta with what he evidently imagined was a kind and fatherly look. "It is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge, you did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"

But Marietta would not speak. She merely shook her head again, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face. "So she can speak freely?"

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly, and Harry shared a smirk with Hermione, giving a small nod of the head acknowledging his friend's spellwork. "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here. You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter and Granger had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade..."

"And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Professor McGonagall, she was determined to do her bit to protect her lion cubs.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," said Umbridge smugly. "He heard every word Potter and Granger said and hastened straight to the school to report to me..."

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"The purpose of Potter and Granger's meeting with these students," continued Professor Umbridge, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age..."

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," said Dumbledore quietly, peering at her over the half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his crooked nose. Hermione and Harry both stared at him, then each other. They could not see how Dumbledore was going to talk them out of this one. If Willy Widdershins had indeed heard every word they had said in the Hog's Head there was simply no escaping it.

"Oho!" said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on...Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potter and Granger's identical twins in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life, and a couple of invisible Dementors?"

To their astonishment Dumbledore was still smiling gently. "Cornelius, I do not deny and nor, I am sure, do Harry and Hermione, that they was in the Hog's Head that day, nor that they were trying to recruit students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after the Hogsmeade meeting, so they were not breaking any rules in the Hog's Head at all."

Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce, his mouth hanging open. Umbridge recovered first.

"That's all very fine, Headmaster," she said, smiling sweetly. "But we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

"Well," said Dumbledore, surveying her with polite interest over the top of his interlocked fingers. "They certainly would be, if they had continued after the decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that these meetings continued?"

As Dumbledore spoke, Hermione heard a rustle behind him and rather thought Kingsley whispered something. She could have sworn too that she felt something brush against her side, a gentle something like a draft or bird wings, but looking down she saw nothing there.

"Evidence?" repeated Umbridge with that horrible wide toad like smile. "Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" said Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

"Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge at once, "tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"

Hermione felt a horrible plummeting in her stomach. This was it, they had hit a dead end of solid evidence that not even Dumbledore would be able to shift aside.

"Just nod or shake your head, dear," Umbridge said coaxingly to Marietta. "Come on, now, that won't activate the jinx further."

Everyone in the room was gazing at the top of Marietta's face. Only her eyes were visible between the pulled up robes and her curly fringe. Perhaps it was a trick of the firelight, but her eyes looked oddly blank. And then, to Hermione's utter amazement, Marietta shook her head. Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge and then back at Marietta.

"I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?" asked Umbridge, her voice had take on some urgency.

Again, Marietta shook her head. Suddenly, realisation hit Hermione as she remembered the breeze that ruffled past her and the whispered words from Kingsley.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" growled Umbridge.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," said Professor McGonagall harshly. "There have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" said Umbridge furiously. "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not? With Granger helping him? Potter and Granger organized it? Why are you shaking your head, girl?"

"Well, usually when a person shakes their head," said McGonagall coldly, "they mean 'no.' So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign language as yet unknown to humans..."

Professor Umbridge seized Marietta, clearly having lost all reason, pulled her around to face her, and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand raised. Kingsley started forward and Umbridge leapt back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," said Dumbledore, and for the first time, he looked angry.

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," said Kingsley in his deep, slow voice. "You don't want to get yourself into trouble now."

"No," said Umbridge breathlessly, glancing up at the towering figure of Kingsley. "I mean, yes...you're right, Shacklebolt... I... I forgot myself."

Marietta was standing exactly where Umbridge had released her. She seemed neither perturbed by Umbridge's sudden attack, nor relieved by her release. She was still clutching her robe up to her oddly blank eyes, staring straight ahead of her. Hermione now knew with certainty what Kingsley had done and she silently thanked him. Harry, however, was still looking as confused as ever at Marietta's lack of cooperation with Umbridge.

"Dolores," said Fudge, with the air of trying to settle something once and for all. "The meeting tonight, the one we know definitely happened."

"Yes," said Umbridge, pulling herself together. "Yes ... well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided..."

And to Hermione's horror, she withdrew from her pocket the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.

"The moment I saw Granger's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with," she said softly.

"Excellent," said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face. "Excellent, Dolores. And...by thunder..." He looked up at Dumbledore, who was still standing beside Marietta, his wand held loosely in his hand. "See what they've named themselves?" said Fudge quietly. "Dumbledore's Army."

Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling.

"Well, the game is up," he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius, or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Hermione saw McGonagall and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both faces. With horror she realised what was about to happen. Fudge didn't have a clue, judging by the look on his face.

"Statement?" said Fudge slowly. "What... I don't..."

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. "Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army."

"But...but..." Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudge's face. He took a horrified step backward, yelped, and jumped out of the fire again. "You?" he whispered, stamping again on his smouldering cloak.

"That's right," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"You organized this?" said Fudge, still staring in disbelief.

"I did," said Dumbledore.

"You recruited these students for...for your army?"

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."

Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to Dumbledore, his chest swelling.

"Then you have been plotting against me!" he yelled.

"That's right," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"NO!" shouted Harry, finally catching up with what was going on.

Kingsley flashed a look of warning at him, McGonagall widened her eyes threateningly and Hermione gave a not too gentle, but subtle kick and flashed her eyes in warning.

"No, Professor Dumbledore!" Harry protested.

"Be quiet, Harry, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Yes, shut up, Potter!" barked Fudge, who was still ogling Dumbledore with a kind of horrified delight. "Well, well, well, I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead..."

"Instead you get to arrest me," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

"Weasley!" cried Fudge, now positively quivering with delight, "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"

"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" said Percy eagerly, whose nose was splattered with ink from the speed of his note-taking.

"Very well, then," said Fudge, now radiant with glee. "Duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!"

Percy dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him, and Fudge turned back to Dumbledore. "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"Ah," said Dumbledore gently. "Yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

"Well," said Dumbledore apologetically, "I'm afraid I do."

"Oh really?"

"Well...it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to...what is the phrase? 'Come quietly'. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course, but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

Fudge made a small choking noise and then looked around at Kingsley and the man with short gray hair, who alone of everyone in the room had remained entirely silent so far. The latter gave Fudge a reassuring nod and moved forward a little, away from the wall. Harry saw his hand drift, almost casually, toward his pocket.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish," said Dumbledore kindly. "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror, I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your N.E.W.T.s, but if you attempt to...err...'bring me in' by force, I will have to hurt you."

The man called Dawlish blinked, looking rather foolish. He looked toward Fudge again, but this time seemed to be hoping for a clue as to what to do next.

"So," sneered Fudge, recovering himself. "You intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores, and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's beard, no," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

"Enough of this rubbish!" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"

A streak of silver light flashed around the room. There was a bang like a gunshot, and the floor trembled. A hand grabbed the scruff of Hermione's neck and forced her down on the floor as a second silver flash went off, several of the portraits yelled, Fawkes screeched, and a cloud of dust filled the air. Coughing in the dust, Hermione saw a dark figure fall to the ground with a crash in front of her. There was a shriek and a thud and somebody cried, "No!" Then the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan and silence. Hermione struggled around to see who was half-strangling her and saw Professor McGonagall crouched beside her. She had forced Hermione, Harry and Marietta out of harm's way. Dust was still floating gently down through the air onto them. Panting slightly, the brunette saw a very tall figure moving toward them.

"Are you all right?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes!" said Professor McGonagall, getting up and dragging her students with her.

The dust was clearing. The wreckage of the office loomed into view: Dumbledore's desk had been overturned, all of the spindly tables had been knocked to the floor, their silver instruments in pieces. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley, and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor. Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious," said Dumbledore in a low voice. "He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way. Thank him for me, won't you, Minerva? Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate. You must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember..."

"Professor Dumbledore . . ." Hermione began. She did not know what to say first: how sorry she was that she had persuaded Harry to start the DA in the first place and caused all this trouble, or how terrible she felt that Dumbledore was leaving to save her and Harry from expulsion? But Dumbledore cut her off before she could say another word.

"Do not worry yourself, Miss Granger," reassured Dumbledore. "This is not of your doing. Fudge has been looking for an excuse to get rid of me for months and I must say it is relief now he has managed it."

"Professor..." Harry, also didn't know what to say, but again Dumbledore interrupted.

"Harry, listen to me," Dumbledore said urgently. "You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams. You will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me."

Harry nodded and looked around as Dawlish stirred.

"Miss Granger," whispered Dumbledore, so only she can hear. "Keep taking that potion. It will be safe in the summer for you to connect with your Veela, but until then keep taking the potion. Harry will need you soon, possibly sooner than you think and I'm afraid he will need you to get through what is to come."

Before the brunette could attempt a response Fawkes flew over their heads and Dumbledore grasped the phoenix's tail, the both of them disappearing in a flash of flame. The adults on the floor stirred and their eyes sprang open.

"Where is he?" yelled Fudge, pushing himself up from the ground. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" shouted Kingsley, also leaping to his feet.

"Well, he can't have Disapparated!" cried Umbridge. "You can't inside this school."

"The stairs!" cried Dawlish, and he flung himself upon the door, wrenched it open, and disappeared, followed closely by Kingsley and Umbridge.

Fudge hesitated, brushing dust from his front. There was a long and painful silence.

"Well, Minerva," said Fudge nastily, straightening his torn shirtsleeve, "I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore."

"You think so, do you?" said Professor McGonagall scornfully.

Fudge seemed not to hear her. He was looking around at the wrecked office. A few of the portraits hissed at him; one or two even made rude hand gestures.

"You'd better get those three off to bed," said Fudge, looking back at Professor McGonagall with a dismissive nod toward Hermione, Harry and Marietta.

She said nothing, but marched all three students to the door. As it swung closed behind them, Hermione heard Phineas Nigellus's voice.

"You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts, but you cannot deny he's got style..."

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, McGonagall raised her wand and something silver shot out and sped away. They walked in silence until they reached the staircase, where McGonagall stopped them. Hermione shared a puzzled look with Harry, but all became clear when Flitwick suddenly came along the corridor.

"Miss Edgecombe has had a rather trying evening, Filius," explained McGonagall. "Perhaps you could escort her back to the Ravenclaw Common Room."

Flitwick nodded and gestured for Marietta to follow him. The two Professors shared a look of understanding, before McGonagall turned and marched off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Hermione hurried to keep up. They didn't stop until they reached the corridor for the Gryffindor Portrait. McGonagall abruptly stopped before reaching the Fat Lady and Hermione nearly walked into the back of the older witch. McGonagall turned and faced her students with a serious look.

"Now, if Umbridge asks, and I'm sure she will, stick to the story you heard this evening. You two had nothing to do with this group. Do you understand me?"

Both Hermione and Harry nodded, not daring to speak.

McGonagall nodded curtly. "Right then, that's settled. Now Mr Potter, off to bed with you, I need a word in private with Miss Granger."

Harry looked puzzled, but didn't dare to disagree with her. He smiled weakly at Hermione and entered the Common Room. The brunette faced her Professor, wondering what the older witch wanted to speak to her about.

"Hermione, I don't want you blaming yourself for what has transpired this evening," said McGonagall. "I know what you are like and you will hold yourself responsible for Professor Dumbledore leaving and that is not the case. Fudge would have forced him to leave sooner or later."

"I know, but if we hadn't..."

"No Hermione, please believe me, you have done nothing wrong," interrupted McGonagall. "There was another reason I wanted to speak with you."

"Oh?" said Hermione.

"I have heard rumours...whispers...from France," explained McGonagall. "It's nothing to be alarmed about," she added hurriedly as the brunette suddenly looked worried, "merely something that I've heard."

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"The Delacours are having some trouble with a woman. All I know is her name, Guinevere. I'm not sure what's going on exactly, but from what I've been hearing this woman is creating some problems that are making it difficult for the Delacours to help us in our fight against You Know Who."

Hermione didn't say anything. This was not the first time that this woman's name had cropped up, never associated with anything good, and she was beginning to wonder just who she was.

"I'm sure it's nothing," reassured McGonagall. "I just want you to be safe. Umbridge will already be after you for your association with the Delacours, owing to their Veela heritage and now there is this Guinevere."

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione, forcing a smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione."

The brunette calmly walked to the portrait hole, whispered the password and climbed through. The minute the Fat Lady swung shut she sprinted across the Common Room, up the stairs and flung herself at the Portkey. She landed in the cottage with a thud and caught herself before she fell to her knees.

The cottage was in total darkness, so either Sabine wasn't back yet, or had already gone to bed. The brunette began to get ready for bed, but she couldn't stop the build up of worry in her stomach. Once she was dressed in her pyjamas, the brunette could fight it no longer and went across the landing to Sabine's room. She timidly knocked on the door, praying that the dark-haired Veela was in. Hermione tentatively opened the door and peered into the darkness.

"Sabine?" whispered the brunette. "Sabine?"

"Hermione?" mumbled the dark-haired Veela. "You okay?"

Sabine sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Not really," replied the brunette.

She stood awkwardly by the door, not really sure what to do. It was only then Hermione realised she had never been in Sabine's room before.

"Hey," said Sabine, disrupting the brunette from her thoughts. "Something's happened. I can tell."

Hermione sighed, not sure whether she wanted to cry or scream.

"What do you need?" asked the dark-haired Veela.

"Fleur," replied Hermione, wanting nothing more than to be held by the blonde.

Sabine nodded in understanding. Without another word she clambered out of bed and left the room.

"The things I do for you," she grumbled, as she walked downstairs.

Hermione heard the dark-haired Veela go downstairs and the roar of flames. Minutes passed and the brunette was just considering going downstairs to investigate when she heard the fire come to life again and footsteps on the stairs. Hermione went out onto the landing only to see Fleur coming up the stairs, followed by a very tired-looking Sabine. Without a word, the dark-haired Veela passed Hermione, briefly grasped her arm and then walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Fleur," murmured the brunette, running into the blonde's arms.

Fleur wrapped up her girlfriend tightly, before lifting her up and carrying her into their bedroom. The blonde laid Hermione down on the bed softly and then slipped under the covers, immediately wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"I missed you Fleur," whispered Hermione, chastely kissing the blonde.

"Mmmmm, I missed you too ma belle," said Fleur, kissing Hermione.

Try as she might, the brunette could no longer fight sleep and fell asleep quickly, revelling in the comfort that Fleur provided.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well hello there. I know it's rare that I update this quickly, but I have been struck by the writing bug once more. This chapter is mostly a filler, but does involve another clash between Hermione and Umbridge. I am just going to make myself a cup of tea and then I am going to start the next chapter. It's getting to the good bit and I'm really excited to share it with you all. Anyway thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites from the last chapter and the whole story. You guys are amazing and so so kind. Your support keeps me going. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I hope to be back with the next update by the weekend. I taking my gran to the hospital tomorrow and then got to pick my mum up from the airport on Thursday so I might not get a lot of writing down, but I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up before the weekend as I said. Right I'm shutting up now, so please enjoy. Disclaimer: All character (except Sabine) belong to J.K. Rowing.**

After spending the night in Fleur's arms, Hermione felt better than she had done the previous evening. The guilt she had felt at being partially responsible for Dumbledore being forced to leave had faded slightly, although she was not looking forward to seeing Umbridge again. No doubt the toad-like witch's hatred for Hermione would have intensified after she and Harry had been let off the hook for their part in the DA.

Sunlight was beginning to shine through the curtains, casting an orange glow over the room. Fleur was still asleep next to her; the blonde's arms still wrapped tightly around her lover as if she was trying to protect her even in sleep. Hermione stretched out, her muscles protesting at the action. Fleur stirred next to her, but didn't wake. Reluctantly, the brunette disentangled herself from the arms wrapped tightly around her and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. By the time she returned to the bedroom, Fleur was awake and smiled when she saw her girlfriend enter.

"Why didn't you wake me?" said Fleur groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I would have joined you in the shower."

"Because," replied Hermione, leaning down to brush her lips with Fleur's, "I never would have made it to school if you had. Besides you looked peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

The blonde nodded and interlocked their fingers. "Are you feeling alright now? You didn't say much last night, but I could tell something was wrong."

"Dumbledore had to run from Fudge last night," said Hermione.

She went on to explain everything that had happened the previous night, omitting the part about how guilty she felt. Once she had finished filling Fleur in the blonde was looking horrified.

"Dumbledore's gone?" said Fleur, looking completely flabbergasted.

Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Be careful ma belle. Umbridge won't be happy that Dumbledore got away and even more unhappy that she probably won't be able to punish any of you. From what you told about what Dumbledore said, I don't think Fudge will pursue any of the DA, so watch your back. I don't think she will try anything, but she will be looking for you to mess up so she can have any reason to get rid. You pose a threat to her and I don't think Dolores Umbridge got to where she is through legitimate means. From what I've heard some of her promotions were rather dubious in nature."

"I promise, I'll look after myself and keep my nose clean," reassured Hermione. "Now I really do have to go otherwise I will be late and I have no desire to give Umbridge any ammunition."

Kissing the blonde goodbye, Hermione grabbed the portkey and left. When she arrived in the Gryffindor Common, after ensuring she had safely put the portkey away, she found the rest of her House in uproar. A notice had appeared on the board and was the source of everyone's ire.

"Umbridge has been made Headmistress," growled Ginny, appearing at Hermione's shoulder. "She'll be in her element now."

The brunette couldn't help but agree with her friend and with anxiety building she made her way down to the Great Hall. She couldn't help, but think that things were going to get a while lot worse before they got any better.

XXXXX

Hermione's prediction proved to be right. After only a few weeks of being in charge, Umbridge had introduced even more Educational Decrees. It only proved one thing to Hermione: that Umbridge was a control-freak. It seemed as if the toad-like witch was determined to bend every aspect of Hogwarts to her will. Not only had she ordered that all pets be confined to the Common Rooms, but she had also banned any music from being played and introduced a strict curfew for all students. Owls had also been restricted so that now all post was handled by the Inquisitorial Squad and wasn't delivered until well into the evening. Even the Professors were not happy with the stages and on several occasions Hermione had spotted the Professors in the corridors having whispered conversations.

"Bet they've been banned from talking about certain topics in the Staff room," commented Ron one day as they passed Professors McGonagall, Vector and Sprout whispering with grim faces.

All in all Hermione was glad that the exams were coming, so they could provide a distraction to the dictatorship that was rising within the school. She had, as always, prepared a revision timetable for herself and tried and failed to give one to Harry and Ron. She didn't bother telling them they would regret it. Over the years she had tried nagging them, but to no avail, so now she didn't waste her breath.

Every day she received letters from Fleur, which were delivered to the cottage rather than the school, lest Umbridge got a hold of them. The blonde wrote words of encouragement, often setting revision questions for Hermione to answer in her reply. Sabine had also taken to helping her study in the evenings. The brunette was touched by the help they were both offering her, especially as things showed no signs of calming down in France. Hermione didn't ask, but she knew both Sabine and Fleur were feeling the strain. The dark-haired Veela wasn't eating as much anymore and it was clear from things in her letters that the blonde was feeling stressed and tired. She often complained of a lack of sleep and wanting Hermione in her arms to help make the blonde feel rested.

Once the Easter holidays were over, Hermione began to feel the anxiety over her upcoming exams building. What didn't help was the news that all the fifth years were going to attend meetings to do with career's advice. The brunette didn't have a clue what she wanted to do. Leaflets and pamphlets had appeared all over the Common Room with information about different career paths. Hermione read them all hoping for some sort of inspiration, but there was nothing that even remotely interested her.

"Well, I don't have a bloody clue," exclaimed Ron, one evening when they were all sat in the Common Room. He threw down a leaflet about training security trolls in exasperation. "You got any ideas Harry."

Harry looked sheepish before replying, "I've always thought being an Auror would be cool."

"You might be onto something there Harry," replied Ron, who had sat up eagerly. "Yeah an Auror that would be a pretty cool career."

"The tests are quite rigorous from what Tonks has told me," interjected Hermione. "You have to be sure."

She didn't mean to sound harsh, but the stress of exams, Umbridge and the problems the Delacours were having were all beginning to affect her. Ron opened his mouth to snap back, but stopped when Harry shook his head knowingly.

"You got any ideas what you want to do Hermione?" asked Harry.

The brunette shook her head. "From what Fleur and her family told me over the summer there is a possibility I could have some kind of role in the coven. Apart from that I've always wondered about taking S.P.E.W further."

The conversation was cut short by a roar of laughter from a nearby crowd of first and second year students. The Weasley twins had clearly developed a new product which they were showing off to enthusiastic applause.

"I'm going to bed," said Hermione, after a moment of watching the twins showing off their Invisibility hats.

Once she arrived in the cottage she went through her nightly routine of going downstairs for a glass of water and her potion before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. Sabine wasn't in again, so Hermione immediately went to bed.

The following morning Hermione had her Careers appointment with Professor McGonagall. She bade goodbye to the boys, who wished her luck and made her way to her Head of House's office. She knocked on the door and entered.

"Ah Miss Granger, do come in and have a seat," said McGonagall.

Hermione sat down, frowning slightly. McGonagall seemed to more uptight than usual and the brunette was just wondering why when there was a _hem hem_ from behind her and she suddenly had her answer. Turning in her chair, she saw Umbridge sat in the corner in her awful pink cardigan, balancing a pink clipboard on her lap with a quill ready to apparently take notes.

"Right then Miss Granger, I was going to ask if you had any ideas about your career, but I received a letter this morning from Julienne Delacour, informing me of some options available to you. Were you aware of this?" asked McGonagall.

From behind Hermione, came the sound of a splutter and she turned to see Umbridge looking shocked and as if she had almost fallen off her chair. McGonagall acted as if nothing had happened and didn't even acknowledge there was someone else in the room with them. Taking her Professor's lead, Hermione turned around to face the older witch.

"Erm...yes I had been told that sometimes members of the family worked for the rest of the Coven. I know Sabine does." Hermione spoke quietly, not entirely comfortable with Umbridge being in the room.

"Yes, that was my understanding. Julienne writes that that is an option for you, however she has also mentioned in the letter that there have been a number of offers already from various departments in the French Ministry," said McGonagall. "She thought it might be best coming from me and didn't want to tell you earlier for fear of distracting you from your revision."

Hermione was in shock. Fleur and Sabine hadn't even hinted at it. "Wow...err...that's...what?" stammered Hermione.

There was another sound from behind her, which sounded as if Umbridge had nearly fallen off her chair again. Hermione chanced a look over her shoulder and saw the toad-like witch had a look of complete and utter shock and disbelief on her face. Her mouth was opened wide and the brunette couldn't help but be reminded even more of how much the woman resembled a toad.

"Yes, well, you are, if you don't mind me saying, the brightest witch of your age and possibly one of the brightest to walk these halls. Your grades are outstanding and some of the best I have ever seen in my thirty-nine years of teaching at this school. It is understandable that there would be a flood of interest in you and your unquestionable magical talent..."

"You...you can't be serious?" spluttered Umbridge, finally speaking for the first time. "This...this girl...this girl is wanted by departments in the French Ministry? That's unheard of. And as for her being the brightest witch of her age and her outstanding grades, I'm afraid there are others of nobler stock who are performing far better than she in my classes. You only need to look at the grade I have given her to see that."

McGonagall took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "Allow me to clarify, Miss Granger you have achieved outstanding grades in all of your lessons which are taught by a competent teacher."

Hermione wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. She didn't need to look behind her to know that Umbridge was beside herself at the remark about her teaching.

"Now see here Minerva. You are giving this girl false hope by filling her head with ideas about her potential. As a Ministry employee for many years I consider myself knowledgeable about the types of people that suit Ministry work and I have to say that her lack of magical background mean Miss Granger is..."

"Miss Granger is what, Dolores?" interrupted McGonagall. There was a fire in her eyes, which suddenly made Hermione realise that perhaps she was about to be caught in the middle of something. "I hope you weren't about to imply that because Miss Granger is a muggle-born that she is any less talented, because I don't think the Minister would be at all impressed if he heard that his representative at the school was making remarks of that sort about muggle-borns, implying that they are lesser beings because of their blood status, nor would the school governors or parents come to think of it. I would be careful, Dolores, angry parents would certainly be a danger to your career here."

Umbridge's eyes popped out of her head and the brunette could see her mind going over how she could explain the near slip of the tongue. "Well...what I mean is...is...that Miss Granger has become associated with...with...certain members of society and that it would be wise for her to consider how that association may impact her future career. I take it no departments from this Ministry have enquired after Miss Granger?"

"No, not yet," replied McGonagall, coldly.

"Well there you have it. I am sorry Miss Granger, but I did try to warn you. Your relations with that Delacour girl has tainted you as I told you it would. I am afraid to say that any hope you had of a career with the British Ministry has gone..."

"And why on earth would that be the case," interrupted Hermione, jumping to her feet. "Don't you dare sit there and suggest that because the Delacours are not human that that impacts in any way on how they should be treated."

Umbridge stood up as well, although as she was so short this was not as imposing as it was meant to be. "Miss Granger they are nothing but filthy half-beasts that cannot control themselves. They have no place among decent witches and wizards and neither should you if you deem it appropriate to tarnish yourself by being with one. She's not even human," screeched Umbridge.

Hermione was thankful she was taking the potion, because she was sure without it Umbridge would be in danger of serious bodily harm. She was about to open her mouth to unless a tirade of insults when McGonagall jumped in front of the two of them.

"Now that is quite enough of that," shouted the Scottish witch. "We don't need your vulgar views here Dolores."

"With all due respect, Professor McGonagall, I think this meeting is over," said Hermione, her eyes shooting daggers at Umbridge.

"I quite agree Miss Granger. Madam Delacour says in her letter that she will inform you of the interested departments over the summer break and wishes you good luck on your exams," said McGonagall, shooting Umbridge a filthy look.

Hermione turned to Umbridge and towered over her. "Bullies never prosper, Professor Umbridge, they are just cowards really and they always _always_ come unstuck. I hope that I'm there the day you do."

Without another word, the brunette left the office. As soon as they door was shut she sprinted away, only stopping when she was several floors above. She took a seat in an alcove, panting heavily and let the tears fall. She didn't know how long she had been there crying, but jumped when the bell rang. Wiping her eyes she made her way to her next lesson, dreading her next encounter with Umbridge even more.

XXXXX

Hermione was quiet for the rest of the day, not saying much to anyone. She had sent a quick note to Sabine when she had had time asking her to tell Fleur that she was alright and she would explain. Hermione knew the blonde would have been aware that she was upset through their bond, but the last thing Fleur needed was more stress on top of whatever was going on in France.

The boys and Ginny tried to get her to tell them what was wrong, but she didn't answer. She mumbled something about missing Fleur and hoped they bought it, but she knew they didn't. Hermione couldn't wait for the end of the school day. The careers meeting earlier had taken it out of her and she felt bad for Harry when he left for his. She hoped that she hadn't put Umbridge in too bad a mood, just in case the witch turned up to his meeting as well.

Harry didn't return to the lesson, so Hermione headed down to dinner with Ron. They suddenly became aware of a crowd building up and wondered what on earth was going on. Making their way to the front, Hermione's mouth dropped open when she saw the scene before her. Fred and George were stood together, with the air of two people who had just been caught red-handed. A furious Umbridge and Filch were stood, with a vast swamp separating them from the Weasley twins.

"So!" said Umbridge triumphantly, "you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking back at her without the slightest sign of fear.

Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness. "I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting. . . . Oh, let me do it now. . . ."

Hermione felt sick as she realised that Umbridge was now introducing whipping as a form of punishment. It was only then she truly understood how twisted and evil the woman was.

"Very good, Argus," said Umbridge. "You two," she went on, glaring at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are." He turned to his twin. "George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, do you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands.

"Accio Brooms!" they bellowed.

Hermione heard a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Looking to her left she ducked just in time, forcing Ron's head down too. Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor toward their owners. They stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, and at the silent, watchful crowd.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated here, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"Stop them!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late.

As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves, whom Hermione had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset. Hermione cheered along with the rest of the students and jumped up and down.

Umbridge was looking murderous as she glared around at all the students clearly enjoying seeing the twins get one over on her. She shouted orders at the Inquisitorial Squad and the Professors nearest her, but struggled to be heard over the noises of celebration. Hermione noticed the Professors disappear into the crowds, clearly not in any mood to help the Headmistress calm the situation down and the brunette couldn't help but smirk.

"That was awesome," shouted Ron, jumping up and down with his arms in the air. "That was absolutely brilliant."

Hermione couldn't help but smile in agreement. Her eyes caught Umbridge's and they shared a look of mutual hatred. The toad-like witch stormed over with her fists clenched, but the brunette didn't move a muscle.

"What are you looking at, Miss Granger?" demanded Umbridge.

Hermione stared back defiantly. "A joke," she replied, before turning her back on the Headmistress and walking away, smirking.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Say what?! Another chapter! I wasn't lying when I said I had the writing bug again. It's 1 in the morning here and despite how tired I am feeling I just couldn't stop writing. We are getting close to the end now and I can't wait to get your feedback on it. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for your support as always and I'm shutting up now! Disclaimer: All characters, apart from Sabine, belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Fleur was beside herself with rage when she found out about Umbridge's comments at the careers appointment. Hermione had decided she wasn't going to let the blonde know all the details, but Fleur was waiting for at the cottage that evening, demanding to know what had upset the brunette so much. Hermione couldn't help but curse the bond they shared slightly and proceeded to sit down and attempt to give a shortened version of events. Fleur had been persistent, however, and eventually managed to get the entire story out of her girlfriend.

Sabine had been no help at all, agreeing with Fleur that they should both head up to the castle to put the toad-like witch in her place. It was only when Hermione threatened to withhold sex and refuse to sleep in the cottage that Fleur backed down and persuaded Sabine to do the same.

Hermione thought the entire matter had been laid to rest until the next day when Umbridge kept averting her gaze from the brunette, rather than glaring as had been expected. It was only a few days later, when Sabine had the courage to tell her that Fleur had informed their grandmother about what had happened in McGonagall's office and Julienne had then exchanged some angry words with Fudge. The Minister must have had stern words with Umbridge, because the woman had reverted to making absolutely no effort to acknowledge the brunette.

Before Hermione knew it, the exams were upon her. She had been revising like a woman possessed for weeks and was thankful that she no longer had to concern herself with how Umbridge was going to treat her. This allowed her to concentrate completely on her studies without any external distractions. The boys had suddenly realised how close the exams were and entered into a blind panic. They kept asking Hermione to test them and she was getting increasingly snappy with them, especially when she considered that they should have started weeks ago. The Professors were busy preparing their classes for the exams in every lesson, as they tried to cram in five years worth of education into the little time they had left before the OWLs started.

It wasn't long until the exam timetables were released. McGonagall spent part of the next Transfiguration lesson providing an explanation.

"As you can see," Professor McGonagall told the class while they copied down the dates and times of their exams from the blackboard, "your O.W.L.s are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory exams in the mornings and the practice in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night. Now, I must warn you that the most stringent Anti-Cheating Charms have been applied to your examination papers. Auto-Answer Quills are banned from the examination hall, as are Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs, and Self-Correcting Ink. Every year, I am afraid to say, seems to harbour at least one student who thinks that he or she can get around the Wizarding Examinations Authority's rules. I can only hope that it is nobody in Gryffindor. Our new...headmistress," Professor McGonagall pronounced the word with a certain amount of distaste, "has asked the Heads of House to tell their students that cheating will be punished most severely, because, of course, your examination results will reflect upon the headmistress's new regime at the school. . . " Professor McGonagall gave a tiny sigh. Hermione saw the nostrils of her sharp nose flare and smirked. "However, that is no reason not to do your very best. You have your own futures to think about."

"Please, Professor," said Hermione, her hand in the air. "When will we find out our results?"

"An owl will be sent to you sometime in July," said Professor McGonagall.

The brunette didn't know whether to feel relaxed or not. On the one hand she could put it to the back of her mind for a while, but on the other she would be fretting about when it got to the summer holidays.

XXXXX

The first day of the exams arrived and Hermione didn't feel prepared at all. She woke up in the morning feeling sick. She got dressed and went downstairs to find a beautiful bouquet of flowers waiting for her on the table. She smiled as she read the good luck card from Fleur, counting her blessings that she had such a thoughtful girlfriend. She went into the kitchen, still smiling, and feeling slightly better than when she had woken up. Sabine was busy making breakfast and pushed a plate towards Hermione when she saw the brunette enter. Hermione thanked her and smiled when she saw that the dark-haired Veela had made her favourite.

"Thank you Sabine, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," said Hermione.

"What trouble?" asked Sabine, innocently.

Hermione mock glared at the dark-haired Veela. "You know what I mean."

"I'm sure I don't," said Sabine, turning to clean up.

When the brunette had finished her breakfast, Sabine cleared her plate away before Hermione could utter a word of protest.

"Now, just breathe," said Sabine, trying to reassure the brunette, who was clearly beginning to feel more anxious. "You will be absolutely fine. You know your stuff, so don't start panicking. Just remember to breathe and take a moment if you feel like you're having a memory blank."

Hermione nodded and felt calmer. She smiled and thanked Sabine, before grabbing her bag and the portkey.

XXXXX

The first exam was Charms. All the students waited outside the Great Hall and went in when the doors were opened. Hermione quickly found her seat and sat down, beginning to shake slightly. Sabine's words came back to her and she took a deep breath in to calm her racing heart. From the front of the hall she heard Professor Flitwick's voice telling them to being. She turned over the exam paper and quickly read the first question: _a) Give the incantation, and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly._ Hermione smiled as she remembered her first year and the troll in the girls' toilet. She quickly began to write, her quill working furiously across the parchment.

XXXXX

It went on like this for the rest of the week and into the next. Every morning Hermione would eat breakfast with Sabine, who would provide words of encouragement. Fleur would send a message over every morning, reassuring her girlfriend of how talented she was. Between Sabine and Fleur, the brunette felt as if she had her own little cheerleader squad.

After Charms there had been Transfiguration, followed by a day of Herbology and then Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day. Hermione took great satisfaction during her practical exam for Defense when she was able to cast all of the spells asked of her in front of a rather disgruntled looking Umbridge. The toad-like witch scowled as Hermione preformed every spell with ease and her eyes narrowed when she heard Professor Tofty remark that the brunette had been one of the nest students he had ever tested. Hermione smirked at Umbridge as she left the Hall.

Friday meant Ancient Runes for Hermione and a day off for the boys, much to her annoyance, particularly when they were so smug about it. She was even more annoyed when she mucked up two of the translations. When she returned to the cottage that night, she found Sabine waiting for her with a cup of tea ready.

"You look like you need this," greeted Sabine, passing the cup to Hermione. "I would give you something stronger, but you are only sixteen."

The brunette stuck her tongue out playfully, but gratefully accepted the offered tea. The first sip felt like the breath of life and she found herself relaxing for the first time in ages.

"Better?" asked Sabine.

"Much," replied Hermione. "Thank you Sabine, not just for the tea, but for all your support this week. You and Fleur have been so amazing and supportive. I must have been dreadful to put up this week, I know how I can get around the exams."

"You're no worse than my sisters or cousins. Believe me, Victorie was the worst. Now finish that cup and head upstairs. I've prepared a bath for you. You need to relax and you have the whole weekend ahead of you to prepare."

"But...but..." tried Hermione.

"No buts," interrupted Sabine. "Get yourself up those stairs now."

The brunette knew there was no point arguing and smiled. The dark-haired Veela was kinder than she let on. Underneath that cold exterior was a caring individual with a soft side and Hermione wished she had seen it sooner.

She sunk into the warm bath, revelling in the relaxation it brought to her tried muscles and mind. It was only as she felt herself get sleepy that she realised Sabine had slipped her a Calming Draught.

"That cheeky Veela," laughed Hermione.

XXXXX

Monday morning brought the Potions exam. On the whole, Hermione thought it went well. At least she considered Potions to be one of her better subjects. It went better than Neville's who somehow managed to melt yet another cauldron. Tuesday saw them outside for the Care of Magical Creatures exam. Hermione desperately wanted to do well for Hagrid and gave the friendly half-giant a thumbs up as she was allowed to leave.

The following day Hermione only had to worry about Astronomy in the morning. She took great delight in being smug about having the afternoon off when Harry and Ron left the Common Room for their Divination exam. She had nothing to do until the evening when the fifth years would be sitting their Astronomy practical.

The brunette spent the afternoon studying her star chart and trying to commit as much of it to her memory as she could. She quickly returned to the cottage to take her potion, before heading back to the school and joining a study group with the boys. They were curious as to why she had suddenly disappeared, but she brushed it off.

When they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock they found a perfect night for stargazing, cloudless and still. The grounds were bathed in silvery moonlight, and there was a slight chill in the air. Each of them set up his or her telescope and, when Professor Marchbanks gave the word, proceeded to fill in the blank star chart he or she had been given.

Professors Marchbanks and Tofty strolled among them, watching as they entered the precise positions of the stars and planets they were observing. All was quiet except for the rustle of parchment, the occasional creak of a telescope as it was adjusted on its stand, and the scribbling of many quills. Half an hour passed, then an hour; the little squares of reflected gold light flickering on the ground below started to vanish as lights in the castle windows were extinguished. As Hermione completed the constellation Orion on her chart, however, the front doors of the castle opened directly below the parapet where she was standing, so that light spilled down the stone steps a little way across the lawn. Harry glanced over at her, catching her eye and shrugged.

Hermione tried to bring her attention back to her star chart, but was distracted by five or six elongated shadows moving over the grass below, before the front doors swung shut and the light was extinguished.

Hermione put her eye back to her telescope and refocused it, now examining Venus. She looked down at her chart to enter the planet there, but something distracted her. Pausing with her quill suspended over the parchment, she squinted down into the shadowy grounds and saw half a dozen figures walking over the lawn. If they had not been moving, and the moonlight had not been gilding the tops of their heads, they would have been indistinguishable from the dark ground on which they stood. Even at this distance, Hermione had a funny feeling that she recognized the walk of the squattest among them, who seemed to be leading the group. She could not think why Umbridge would be taking a stroll outside past midnight, much less accompanied by five others. Then somebody coughed behind her, and she remembered that she was halfway through an exam.

She had quite forgotten Venus's position, jamming her eye to her telescope, she found it again and was again on the point of entering it on her chart when, she heard a distant knock that echoed through the deserted grounds, followed immediately by the muffled barking of a large dog. She looked up, her heart hammering. There were lights on in Hagrid's windows and the people she had observed crossing the lawn were now silhouetted against them. The door opened and she distinctly saw six tiny but sharply defined figures walk over the threshold. The door closed again and there was silence. Hermione felt very uneasy. She glanced around to see whether Ron or Harry had noticed what she had, but Professor Marchbanks came walking behind her at that moment, and not wanting to appear as though she was cheating, she hastily bent over her star chart and pretended to be adding notes to it while really peering over the top of the parapet toward Hagrid's cabin. Figures were now moving across the cabin windows, temporarily blocking the light.

She could feel Professor Marchbanks's eyes on the back of her neck and pressed her eye again to her telescope, but as Professor Marchbanks moved on she heard a roar from the distant cabin that echoed through the darkness right to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Several of the people around Hermione ducked out from behind their telescopes and peered instead in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

Professor Tofty gave another dry little cough. "Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls," he said softly.

Most people returned to their telescopes. Hermione looked to her left. Harry was gazing transfixed at Hagrid's.

"Ahem, twenty minutes to go," said Professor Tofty.

Hermione jumped and returned at once to her star chart. There was a loud BANG from the grounds. Several people said "Ouch!" as they poked themselves in the face with the ends of their telescopes, hastening to see what was going on below. Hagrid's door had burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin they saw him quite clearly, a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by the tiny threads of red light they were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to Stun him.

"No!" cried Hermione.

"My dear!" said Professor Tofty in a scandalized voice. "This is an examination."

But nobody was paying the slightest attention to their star charts anymore. Jets of red light were still flying beside Hagrid's cabin, yet somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him. He was still upright and still, as far as Hermione could see, fighting. Cries and yells echoed across the grounds.

"Be reasonable, Hagrid!" yelled a man's voice.

"Reasonable be damned, you won' take me like this, Dawlish!" roared Hagrid

Hermione could see the tiny outline of Fang, attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping at the wizards surrounding him until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground. Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit bodily from the ground, and threw him. The man flew what looked like ten feet and did not get up again. Hermione gasped, both hands over her mouth. She had ever seen Hagrid in a real temper before and looking at Harry and Ron she could tell they hadn't either.

"Look," squealed Parvati, who was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle where the front doors seemed to have opened again.

More light had spilled out onto the dark lawn and a single long black shadow was now rippling across the lawn.

"Now, really!" said Professor Tofty anxiously. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

But still nobody paid him the slightest attention, they were watching the person now sprinting toward the battle beside Hagrid's cabin.

"How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran. "How dare you!"

"It's McGonagall!" whispered Hermione, suddenly feeling worried for her Professor.

"Leave him alone! Alone, I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such..."

Parvati, and Lavender both screamed. No fewer than four Stunners had shot from the figures around the cabin toward Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her. For a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then was lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.

"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty, who seemed to have forgotten the exam completely. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behaviour!"

"Cowards!" bellowed Hagrid, his voice carrying clearly to the top of the tower, and several lights flickered back on inside the castle. "Ruddy cowards! have some of that...and that...and that..."

"Oh my," gasped Hermione.

Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers. Judging by their immediate collapse, they had been knocked cold. The brunette saw him double over and thought for a moment that he had finally been overcome by a spell, but on the contrary, next moment Hagrid was standing again with what appeared to be a sack on his back, then Hermione realised that Fang's limp body was draped around his shoulders.

"Get him, get him!" screamed Umbridge, but her remaining helper seemed highly reluctant to go within reach of Hagrid's fists.

Indeed, he was backing away so fast he tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over. Hagrid had turned and begun to run with Fang still hung around his neck. Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after him but it missed, and Hagrid, running full-pelt toward the distant gates, disappeared into the darkness. There was a long minute's quivering silence, everybody gazing open-mouthed into the grounds.

Then Professor Tofty's voice said feebly, "Um . . . five minutes to go, everybody . . ."

Everyone had a hard time concentrating after watching the scene below. Hermione was shaking with anger and couldn't wait for the exam to be over. She forced herself to concentrate on her star chart, filling it in with trembling hands. Eventually Professor Tofty called an end to the exam. The brunette quickly collapsed her telescope back into its case and joined the rest of the students leaving the tower. As soon as they were clear they all erupted into furious conversations about what they had witnessed.

"That evil bitch," exclaimed Hermione, breathing heavily. "What kind of coward goes to attack an unarmed man in the middle of the night, with that many men."

"She clearly wanted to avoid a scene," suggested Ron, who was watching Hermione cautiously. He had never seen his friend so angry before and was slightly scared.

"I just can't believe it," said Hermione. "And poor Professor McGonagall. She took four Stunners to the chest."

The group of students slowly made their way down to the main part of the castle, still talking about Umbridge's behaviour. The Gryffindors made their way to the Common Room where the rest of the House were all awake after having been woken by the noises from outside. As soon as they saw the fifth years coming in they gathered around, eager to get an account of what had happened. Everyone was shocked by what had happened and there was worry for McGonagall after she had been hit with so many Stunners.

"But why go after Hagrid now?" asked Angelina. "His lessons have been much better lately."

"Umbridge hates part-humans," replied Hermione, gloomily. "She's been saying it to me enough times over the course of the year because I'm with Fleur. She was always going to try to get rid of Hagrid because he's part giant."

The Gryffindors all shook their heads, all in agreement that Umbridge was evil. They all disbanded after a while, each still horrified by the evening's events. Hermione took the portkey to the cottage and collapsed on top of the sheets. She felt so angry. There was no punishment that Hermione deemed good enough for Umbridge. She fell asleep, without even changing, dreaming of revenge plots.

The following morning, and feeling the lack of sleep, Hermione left the cottage for her final exam. The History of Magic exam wasn't until the afternoon and the brunette had counted on using the morning to revise, but the late night meant that she had slept in longer than she intended. She joined the boys in the Common Room to read over her notes from the past five years. Ron had stuffed his fingers in his ears as he tried desperately to remember everything he could about giant wars. Hermione was fighting sleep as she read through her notes on the witch burnings from her third year.

At two o'clock the fifth years entered the Great Hall and took their places. Hermione just kept reminding herself that this was the last exam as she felt her stomach do back flips. As soon as the examiner said start, the brunette flipped the page over and focused her attention on the questions. Hermione had just finished her paper and was about to read through her answers when she heard a shout and a bang from behind her. Turning in her chair she saw Harry, screaming and shouting on the floor clutching his scar.

Harry was quickly helped out of the Hall and Hermione turned her attention to the hourglass at the front. She was desperate for the exam to end so she could find out what had happened. She hadn't seen Harry behave like that since Mr Weasley had been attacked and immediately started worrying about her friend. The grains of sand seemed to be defying gravity as she watched them fall. Finally Professor Marchbanks ended the exam. Hermione's leg started bouncing up and down as she waited for them to be dismissed.

The minute the words were out of Professor Marchbanks' mouth, Hermione was up and out of her seat, hurrying out the hall with Ron tight on her heels. They looked around furiously for any sign of Harry and saw him looking out of breath at the top of the marble staircase.

"Harry what the..." said Hermione.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

A stunned silence followed Harry's words.

"Wh...what?" stammered Hermione, in disbelief. "How...what?"

"I saw it just now," explained Harry, hurriedly. "When I fell asleep in the exam."

"But Harry...how do you...where?" Hermione was beginning to feel worried.

"I don't know how," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven...He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there...he's torturing him...says he'll end by killing him..."

"Harry slow down, what..." Ron tried to calm his friend down, but Harry was clearly not ready to listen.

"How are we going to get there?" demanded Harry, his eyes wild.

"Get where?" asked Hermione. "Wait, you can't mean the Ministry?"

"Yes, the Ministry. We need to get to the Department of Mysteries and rescue Sirius," said Harry.

"But...Harry..how did Voldemort even get into the Ministry?" asked Hermione in a frightened voice. "It's not even the end of the day yet. How would he have got in without anyone realising?"

"How do I know?" bellowed Harry. "The question is how we're going to get in there!"

"But...Harry, listen to what I am saying," said Hermione, taking a step toward him, "it's five o'clock in the afternoon...the Ministry of Magic must be full of workers. How would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry...they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world...you think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

"I don't know, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something" Harry shouted. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been..."

"You've never been there, Harry," said Hermione, beginning to get angry. "You've dreamed about the place, that's all."

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted in her face, standing up and taking a step closer to her in turn. "How do you explain Ron's dad then? What was all that about? How come I knew what had happened to him?"

"He's got a point," said Ron quietly, looking at Hermione.

"But this is just... just so unlikely!" said Hermione desperately. "Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"

"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," said Ron, sounding worried. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages..."

"But why," Hermione persisted. "Why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is? Will you listen to yourselves? This whole thing is ridiculous!"

"I don't know, there could be loads of reasons" Harry yelled at her. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt..."

"Look, I'm sorry," said Hermione, "but you aren't making any sense, and we've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there..."

"Hermione, Harry's seen them," said Ron, rounding on her.

"Look all I'm trying to say is Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets back in our second year to lure you there. It's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid. What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst..."

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not, they've taken McGonagall to St. Mungo's, there isn't anyone left from the Order at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"But Harry, what if your dream was...was just that, a dream?" protested Hermione. She really did not have a good feeling about this at all.

Harry let out a roar of frustration. The brunette felt her own temper rising at his behaviour and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from letting out her own annoyance.

"You don't get it!" Harry shouted at her. "I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! They're real, Hermione. Why else would Dumbledore have me doing Occlumency with Snape? Sirius is trapped, I've seen him, Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand?"

"But Harry, you've just said it," said Hermione fiercely. "Dumble..."

The classroom door opened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around. Ginny walked in, looking curious, followed by Neville and Luna, who as usual looked as though she had drifted in accidentally.

"Hi," said Ginny uncertainly. "We recognized Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," said Harry roughly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly. "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," said Harry shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know," said Luna serenely.

Despite the situation and angry she was feeling, Hermione had to fight not to laugh. Harry swore and turned away.

"Wait," said Hermione suddenly. "Wait...Harry, they can help."

Harry and Ron looked at her as if she had lost all reason.

"Listen," she said urgently, "Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left headquarters..."

"I've told you, I saw..."

"Harry, I'm begging you, please!" said Hermione desperately. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there then I swear I won't try and stop you, I'll come, I'll do whatever it takes to try and save him, but please we have to check first."

"How?" Harry demanded. "How're we going to check?"

"I have a portkey in my room. I can use it to go to the cottage. There's a floo there and I can contact Grimmauld Place to see whether Sirius is there," the brunette explained quickly. She knew that if she didn't manage to persuade Harry of her plan now she would have to physically restrain him to stop him from leaving.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione held up her hand, sighing in exasperation at the stubbornness of her friend.

"Look Harry, I know you want to save Sirius if he's in danger, but running off to London on a whim is not the answer. The whole idea you have in your head at the moment, if I'm being blunt with you, is possibly the stupidest thing you have ever said. Don't even think of interrupting me Harry James Potter," Hermione shouted, when he opened his mouth to fire back. "I have stood by you since our first year here and you owe me at least this before you drag us all off on some foolhardy mission to London, which may or may not at this stage even be needed."

Harry looked furious, but luckily Ginny stepped in.

"Hermione's right, Harry. What if you go running all the way to London and it's just a dream, or even worse, as Mione has said, and it's a trap to get you. We would be silly not to check."

Harry looked at them, before throwing his arms up in frustration. "Fine, let's go."

"Wh...What?" stammered Hermione.

"I'm coming with you," demanded Harry. "So let's go."

"Harry," growled the brunette in frustration.

"My godfather is in danger, I'm coming with you," roared Harry.

Hermione shut her eyes, willing herself not to calm down. He could be so infuriating at times. "Fine, whatever."

They all left the room without another word. They sped down corridors and past fifth-years celebrating the end of the exams. Reaching the Common Room they all entered, even Luna who was simply following with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Right, go wait for my in your dormitory," ordered Hermione, keeping her voice down so no one overheard her. "I'll grab it and bring it to you." When Harry looked like he was about to protest, the brunette actually growled. "For the love of everything, you can't enter my room there are spells stopping the boys."

Harry mumbled an apology and beckoned for the others to follow him up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Hermione sprinted to the staircase, ignoring the looks of confusion on the faces of the other Gryffindors as they watched her go and then saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna sprint up the boys' staircase. They looked even more confused, if that was possible, when a moment later Hermione sprinted back down the girls' stairs carrying something wrapped in a cloak and then run up towards the boys' dormitories. Once inside the boys' room, Hermione let the Portkey drop onto Harry's bedspread and they crowded round the Portkey, each placing a finger on the book and a split second later they landed heavily in the brunette's room in the cottage.

"Sabine," shouted the brunette, praying that the dark-haired Veela was there.

Running downstairs, Hermione found the cottage empty.

"Where's the Floo powder," shouted Harry, arriving in the living room.

"On the mantelpiece," replied the brunette.

Harry grabbed the powder and threw some onto the flames, shouting "Grimmauld Place," and putting his head into the fire.

For a few tense moments, the group waited, all watching Harry's body in the fire. They all jumped when the front door burst open and members of the Inquisitorial Squad entered the cottage, disarming them all and grabbing them in tight holds.

"What the..." shouted Hermione, as Millicent Bulstrode wrapped her bulky arms around the brunette's neck.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here."

Ginny gasped as Umbridge stepped into the room, a smirk on her face. Hermione heard spluttering and choking behind her and managed to see Harry being pulled out of the flames, and wrapped up like the others.

"Now what, pray tell, are you all doing here?" asked Umbridge in a dangerous voice.

No one said anything and the brunette wondered how on earth the toad-like witch had known where they were. As if reading her mind, Umbridge turned to face her with an evil smile.

"I expect total obedience in my school, Miss Granger, and I won't have any filthy half-breeds thinking they are better than us decent Wizarding folk, or believing that they can do as they please. Well not in my school, not whilst I am around. You deserve to be under my thumb, Miss Granger, you and your filthy Veela friends. You are animals and animals should be kept in cages. I went up to your room just now to see to your removal from this school. The students here deserve better than have to share their lessons with the likes of you. So imagine my surprise when I went to your room and you were not there. Then I found out the funniest thing from some of your housemates. They informed me that you had only moments before headed up to the boys' dormitories, accompanied by four other Gryffindors and, curiously, a Ravenclaw. I knew immediately you were up to no good, so I summoned some of my trusted Inquisitorial Squad and came here. I have known about this cottage since I arrived, so when you weren't in your room, and all of sudden not in the boys' dorm, this was the first place I checked. I find myself intrigued as to how you made it here, without your housemates, or anyone else for that matter, seeing you leaving the castle."

Hermione kept her mouth firmly shut. Her mind was working furiously, trying to think of a way out of this situation. When it was clear the brunette was not going to offer a response, Umbridge turned her attention to Harry.

"I found myself even more curious when I entered here and saw you with your head in the fire Mr Potter," said Umbridge. "Who were you trying to get in contact with?"

"It's none of your business who I talk to," snarled Harry.

Umbridge's face tightened. "Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr Potter...I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you."

Hermione shared a terrified look with Ginny, her fear increasing when Umbridge began muttering to herself. Clearly the witch had abandoned reason and replaced it with insanity. She had a crazed look in her eye and the brunette realised that the witch was far from stable.

"Malfoy," barked Umbridge. "Run back to the castle and fetch a bottle of Veritaserum from Professor Snape. Hurry boy."

Draco hurried out the room and out the cottage. No one said anything. There was only the sound of scuffling and grunting as the Gryffindors struggled with the Inquisitorial Squad holding them. Luna remained calm and unmoving, looking as if she was bored with proceedings.

Minutes passed and then footsteps could be heard. Malfoy came back into the room, followed quickly by an empty-handed Snape. Umbridge immediately looked furious.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "Where is the potion I requested?"

"I'm afraid Headmistress, I have not got any. It is not a potion that one generally needs in a school, hence my lack of it," explained Snape, bowing politely. "I thought it best that I come down and explain, particularly when Mr Malfoy informed me of where you were and who you were with."

"Well can't you make me some more," snapped Umbridge. "I wish to interrogate these students to find out who they were trying to communicate with when I caught them here."

"I'm afraid Headmistress, it will take me a full month to brew some, unless you would like to poison these students, and believe me I would have every sympathy with you if you did."

"Get out of my sight," snarled Umbridge, looking completely deranged now. "You are being deliberately unhelpful. Now unless you want to be on probation, I suggest you remove yourself from my presence this instance."

Snape bowed and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot," shouted Harry. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it is hidden."

Hermione could have slapped him. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, Harry had to go and open his big mouth. The brunette could already see that Umbridge staring at them, trying to figure out what Harry meant.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? What is hidden where?" Umbridge demanded, looking between Harry and Snape.

The Potions Master paused for a moment. The brunette could see him trying to think of an excuse to explain away Harry's stupidity.

After a moment he said, "I have no idea, perhaps instead of Veritaserum I can suggest a Babbling Draught instead? Clearly Mr Potter is talking nonsense."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief when Umbridge seemed to accept Snape's explanation. He bowed and left the cottage. Out of the window behind Umbridge's head, the brunette could see Snape pick up speed as he took the path up towards the castle, until he was sprinting. She would have laughed at the sight of the Potions Master running if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation she found herself in.

Umbridge's chest was heaving with rage and frustration.

"Very well," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well...I am left with no alternative. This is more than a matter of school discipline...this is an issue of Ministry security. Yes...yes..."

She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Harry, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily. Hermione felt horribly powerless without her own wand as she watched Umbridge and again thought that the witch was acting completely deranged. The brunette felt worry pool in the pit of her stomach as she wondered how far Umbridge would take her interrogation. She desperately started thinking of a way to get them out of here.

"You are forcing me, Potter...I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use...I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

"No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge, it's illegal"

But Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty, eager, excited look on her face that Hermione had never seen before. The brunette's brain went into overdrive, knowing that unless she did something her friend was going to have to face unimaginable pain. Umbridge raised her wand.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" shouted Hermione, trying to appeal to Umbridge's adoration for Fudge.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide what would hurt the most. "It's not like it would be the first time. For example, he doesn't know that I was the one who sent those Dementors after Potter this summer."

"It was you?" gasped Harry.

"Yes, I had to act. Everyone at the Ministry spent their days discussing how they could silence you, but no one did anything. So I took it upon myself to act, yet somehow you managed to wriggle out of that one. Well I am not about to let you get away again."

Umbridge raised her wand ready to strike.

"NO!" shouted Hermione. "I'll tell you everything, just don't do it."

The toad-like witch paused, with her wand still raised and turned to face the brunette.

"Tell me what?"

Hermione hesitated. She had reacted without considering a plan. Not knowing what she was going to say, she just started talking and hoped something would come to her.

"We were trying to contact Professor Dumbledore. We have tried everywhere," explained the brunette.

"Why were you trying to contact him?" Umbridge demanded, moving closer to Hermione.

"We needed to tell him that the weapon is done."

"What weapon?" asked the toad-like witch, a flicker of fear crossing her face. "What have you been up to you filthy beast?"

"Dumbledore was creating a weapon and when he left we took it upon ourselves to finish it. We were trying to let him know it's done," said Hermione.

"Take me to the weapon," demanded Umbridge, gripping her wand tightly and pointing it at the brunette.

"Yes...of course...just please leave my friend alone, don't hurt them," pleaded Hermione.

"Take me there now," replied the toad-like witch, gesturing with her wand. "Go head of me. If you try anything you filthy half-breed, I won't hesitate to cut you down where you stand like the animal you are."

Hermione glared at Umbridge and shrugged out of Millicent Bulstrode's grip. Harry and the others stared at her with wide eyes, wondering what on earth their friend was doing. The brunette tried to say without words that everything would be fine as she turned and stepped out of the cottage with Umbridge following close behind, her wand aimed at Hermione's back.

As they walked the brunette began to think of places she could take the toad-like witch. She needed to get her on her own, away from any possible help. Deciding on a destination, Hermione quickly led the way back up towards the castle. The brunette stopped at the closed gates of the castle and turned.

"We need to get in, do you mind," said Hermione, nodding at the gates.

Umbridge looked confused, but waved her wand and the gates creaked open slowly. Hermione walked purposefully through, Umbridge following as quickly as she could on her stubby legs.

"Where is it?" asked the witch, as Hermione led them towards Hagrid's hut. "Is in that oaf's hut?"

"Of course not," replied the brunette, fiercely. "We couldn't risk Hagrid hurting himself on it."

"Then where?" demanded Umbridge.

Hermione ignored her, until she came to a sudden stop on. "In there," said the brunette. nodding her head towards the Forbidden Forest.

Without hesitation, the brunette headed into the darkness of the trees, with Umbridge following behind with some reluctance.

"Is it very far in?" Umbridge asked, as her dress got caught on a bramble.

"Yes, it's well hidden. Couldn't have just anyone coming across it now, could we?" The brunette took a deep breath, hoping that her plan was going to work.

"I find it almost comical Miss Granger, how you thought that you, a muggle-born, could rise above your station," said Umbridge suddenly, her voice laced with hatred. "I despair of the Wizarding community sometimes. It's not like it was in the old days, oh no. Now it is considered acceptable for you muggle-borns to think that you are equal to us." Hermione could feel her rage building as she listened to Umbridge. "As for you Miss Granger, you have lowered yourself even further than you filthy blood already has by allowing yourself to be the plaything of an animal. Half-beasts and Mudbloods are contaminating our once beautiful society with their filth. I will not stop until half-beasts and Mudbloods know their place in these world and you Miss Granger are the lowest of the low..."

SMACK!

Hermione reacted like lightning, relying on her quick speed from her Veela to move fluidly through the air and punch Umbridge square on the noise. The anger that had been building as she listened to Umbridge's speech only helped her momentum. The witch went flying backwards, slamming against a tree. Before she could process what had happened, Hermione was on her, wrestling for control of the wand. They struggled on the forest floor, each desperate to gain control of the wand. In the end, the brunette's youth won out and she managed to wrench the wand away. Staggering to her feet, Hermione stood with the wand pointed at Umbridge's chest. Fear was shining back at her from the toad-like witch's eyes.

"You know, you really are one evil woman," said Hermione, breathing heavily from her fight on the floor. "Too bad this muggle-born-half-beast got one over on you, Umbitch. Stupefy."

The spell hit Umbridge with force and with a grim sense of satisfaction for the brunette. Sparing one last glance at the unconscious witch, Hermione turned and headed back the way she had come. She reached the edge of the forest and began to sprint back down to the gates. She was relieved to find that Umbridge had forgotten to lock the gates again. How that witch had been put in charge of students' safety was beyond her.

Hermione was nearing the cottage when she heard a commotion from inside. She could hear bangs and yelling. She picked up the pace and hurtled into the cottage to find Malfoy and the others unconscious on the floor.

What've you done with Umbridge?" asked Ron, spotting the brunette standing in the doorway looking shocked.

"Let's just say that I finally got to do something I've wanted to do for months," smirked Hermione. "She won't be coming after us."

The others shared confused looks, except for Harry who was beginning to get frustrated again.

"Focus here people," said Harry impatiently. "Voldemort has Sirius. We need to get to London now. We've already wasted enough time this evening, but I can't see how we are going to get there to save him."

"Was Sirius not at Grimmauld Place?" asked Hermione. "Who did you speak to?"

"He wasn't there. He's been captured by Voldemort at the Ministry like I told you," roared Harry. "Kreacher took great delight in telling me."

"Kreacher?" said Hermione. "How do you know he wasn't lying to you? Kreacher hates Sirius."

"He wasn't lying. I haven't seen that bloody elf look so excited in ages. He told me Voldemort had caught Sirius and had taken him to the Department of Mysteries, exactly like I saw in my vision. We have to get to London...NOW!"

"We can use the Floo," suggested Ginny. "It will work, won't it Mione? Why don't we just Floo to the Ministry and then we can save Sirius."

"I don't..." began Hermione, but Harry was already reaching for the Floo Powder.

Before the brunette could offer a word of protest, Harry had thrown some into the fireplace and disappeared. She gave a growl of annoyance.

"Well we'd better follow him and make sure he doesn't do something stupid," Hermione said with a huff. "Ron, Neville, help me drag these idiots outside," she said, pointing at the unconscious Inquisitorial Squad. She didn't fancy leaving them alone in the cottage. "The rest of you go ahead, I'll just leave a note for Sabine and we'll catch up."

Ginny and Luna disappeared into the flames. The brunette grabbed a nearby piece of parchment and hurriedly wrote a note to the dark-haired Veela explaining everything that had happened, what they thought had happened to Sirius and where they were going. She hoped that Sabine would be home soon and would know what to do. Neville and Ron heaved Malfoy and the others outside, panting heavily with the effort.

"Right you two go ahead," Hermione said to the boys when they came back in. "I'll lock up and follow you."

Neville and Ron both nodded. By the time Hermione had secured the door they had both vanished. Taking a deep breath and hoping that everything would be alright, she grabbed some powder, shouted "the Ministry" and stepped into the green flames.

She hated travelling by Floo and shut her eyes tightly, until the spinning stopped. She stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the soot off her shoulders, to find a very impatient Harry pacing in the Atrium.

"Hermione's here, can we go now?" he growled impatiently.

Fighting the urge to slap him again, the brunette followed as Harry led the way to the lifts. They all entered the lift and Harry impatiently punched the number nine button repeatedly. The lift shuddered and moved eventually coming to a stop, with the female voice announcing that they had reached Level Nine: Department of Mysteries. The lift opened and they all stepped out into a corridor, dimly lit by torches, which flickered in the breeze from the lift.

"Let's go," said Harry, leading them down the corridor towards a black door.

It swung open as they approached it and they all followed Harry through the door. Hermione could feel a build up of pressure in her chest, but forgot about it as she looked around her surroundings. They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling. Identical, unmarked, handle-less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue, their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor so that it looked as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Harry," whispered Hermione, although her voice echoed around the room. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Her words fell on deaf ears as Harry marched forward and tried the door directly opposite him.

"This way," said Harry. "I recognise this room from my dream."

"Harry. Harry come on, seriously" Hermione protested. "I'm not joking, I have a really really bad feeling about this."

Again Harry ignored her and walked straight through the door. The brunette shared a look with Ron, who shrugged and looked at Hermione as if to say, better make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Hermione gritted her teeth and followed the group into the room.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Neville.

The room was as high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold. Harry edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of shelves.

"We need row ninety-seven," he whispered to the group. "That's where I saw Sirius. Better keep our wands out."

They passed row after row with dusty orbs, eight-four...eighty-five...eighty-six. Hermione didn't bother commenting on the growing feeling of unease she had. She wished Sabine had been in the cottage, she would have been an added voice of reason for the group. Despite it seeming like Sirius had been brought by Voldemort here, the brunette couldn't help but feel a certain amount of irritation with Harry. He had brought them all here, without probably considering things and going straight into who knows what. Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by a shout from Harry.

"Ninety-seven, I've got it," he shouted.

"Harry, you really need to keep your voice down. We don't know who else is here," whispered Hermione.

Harry was still not listening, he was just staring at a spot on the floor. "He...he should be here. Somewhere...about...here."

"Harry," said Hermione.

"But...I...I don't understand...he...he should be here..."

"Harry," repeated the brunette.

"What?" snarled Harry, turning to face Hermione.

"He's not here Harry. Sirius isn't here," said Hermione.

Nobody said a word, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Harry, why has this thing got your name on it?" said Ron, pointing at one of the orbs on a shelf.

"What?" asked Harry, sounding confused.

He moved closer to see what Ron was pointing at. Not as tall as Ron, he had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

 **S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D**

 **Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter**

Hermione gazed around the shadows having the creeping feeling that someone was watching her. "Hey guys, perhaps we should go? Something doesn't feel right."

Harry ignored her again, causing a wave of irritation to rush through the brunette. She was even more annoyed when she saw Harry reach out a hand to pick up the orb with his name.

"Harry, I don't think you should touch that," said Hermione.

"Why not?" replied Harry, transfixed by the orb.

"I think Hermione's right, Harry. I would just leave it where it is," said Neville.

"Why? It's got my name on it hasn't it?" Harry shot back.

He reached out and closed his hand around the orb, lifting it from the shelf. Hermione watched nervously, she jumped when a voice called out from behind her.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around and give it to me, there's a good boy."

Hermione whipped around to see Lucius Malfoy and Death Eaters coming towards them. Looking behind her and to the sides she saw that they were surrounded. Then something happened to make Hermione feel even worse.

From deep in her chest, a power she hadn't felt in months roared to life. With horror, she realised she had forgotten to take her potion this evening and after all this time of being subdued her Veela was making itself known.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: And again with an update! Can you tell I'm really excited now we are getting towards the end? I'm not going to say too much because I really want to see what you guys think of this chapter, so I will just say enjoy and I apologise in advance for how I leave the end of the chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except for Sabine) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts. But Hermione wasn't paying attention to anything. She was too busy, gasping for air as her Veela made itself known. She had expected to feel anger coming from her Veela after all these months of being subdued, but instead she sensed something different: the urge to protect.

Apparently her Veela had realised the danger that the group were now in and had surged to the surface, now that it found itself free from the potion. Hermione desperately tried to retain some form of control over it, but was struggling for reasons she did not know. It had never been this hard to fight it before and now the brunette could feel herself slipping far quicker than she had ever done before.

Harry's voice came to her out of the darkness that was beginning to envelope Hermione's mind, allowing her to centre herself. By concentrating on his voice, the brunette managed to control her breathing and focus her attention on what Harry was saying. The room came back to her, as if she had just emerged from a pool of water. She didn't know how long she had been blanking everything out, but she could tell the situation was dire. The only thing keeping her in control was the thought that things could go very wrong if she allowed the Veela to be unleashed, so she fought with every fibre of her being to keep control. It was getting tougher and tougher by the minute.

"You do anything to us, I'll break it." Hermione heard Harry shout at Lucius Malfoy.

"Well he knows how to play," cackled a witch, still in the shadows.

Hermione felt as though she had been plunged into a bucket of ice cold water. Her eyes snapped up to see Bellatrix Lestrange emerging from the shadows, twisting her wand in her fingers, with a crazy gleam in her eye. The Veela gave another push, straining even more to take control. The room started to spin and Hermione had to grasp Ginny by the shoulder to keep her upright.

"Mione, what's wrong?" asked the red-head, her voice laced with worry. "Hermione? Guys something's wrong."

The brunette barely heard her friend and the urgent muttering that followed. All that was filling her head was: _She killed Aurelie. She killed Aurelie. She killed Aurelie._ Apparently her Veela was now capable of speech and had recognised the killer of its mate's aunt. Hermione actually yelled out in pain, as she felt and heard a crack in her side from the effort of keeping the Veela at bay. She could see the Death Eaters shifting nervously, their attention now completely on Hermione, rather than Lucius and Harry, who were still arguing over the prophecy. Even Bellatrix's gaze had shifted to the brunette and she watched with curiosity as a shudder went through Hermione's body. The dark witch's eyes widened in recognition to be quickly replaced with an evil smirk.

"Well, well, well," cackled Bellatrix. "Look what we have here. Something's not quite right with the Mudblood. Seems as if she has been messing around with a Veela."

The other Death Eaters looked at Lestrange in confusion, even Lucius had stopped talking. Hermione felt her breath hitch as cold realisation washed over her; Bellatrix knew she had a Veela. But how? Before Hermione had time to truly comprehend this, she heard Harry shout "NOW!" and Stunners flew in all directions, aimed at the Death Eaters.

Someone grabbed Hermione by the elbow and was dragging her back the way they had came, past row upon row of dusty orbs. She concentrated on her feet and putting one in front of the other. The pain became unbearable and more than once she cried out in pain and had to be half-carried. She could barely walk, could barely see anything in front of her as her vision began to turn white.

Just when Hermione thought she could go no further, she fell through a door, crashing to the floor on the other side. She heard the door shut behind her and then pain erupted throughout her body. She screamed in pure agony as her head felt like it was being split open. She twisted and writhed on the floor, wishing for it to end. Her throat was protesting and her lungs burned as she kept on screaming. Hands were on her, trying to keep her still. She rolled over onto her side, coughing and choking, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor. She coughed and threw blood, spitting it out onto the floor as another coughing fit hit and she felt another rib crack. Just when she thought she could take no more pain, she collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily. Her throat was sore and there was the sickly, sweet smell of vomit and the metallic scent of blood hanging in the air. She was trembling all over.

"Hermione! Hermione! What's happened? The blood, look at the blood" A voice was shouting.

Gradually she came back to her senses, as if someone had suddenly turned the volume up. She could hear banging on the door and Harry and Neville's worried voices. She opened her eyes and was momentarily confused. This was not what Hermione had expected at all. She was conscious and completely aware of her surroundings, yet at the same time she was aware of her Veela being at the forefront of her mind. Sitting up carefully, Hermione gazed about the room. She was immediately met by the worried and pale faces of Harry and Neville.

"Wh...what happened?" she asked, groggily.

"Hermione...your eyes...what's happened to your eyes?" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" replied the brunette, bringing a shaking hand up to brush the hair off her face.

"Well...they're...err...yellow," stammered Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but there was an almighty crash against the door and Lucius Malfoy could be heard on the other side, screaming instructions.

"We don't have time to discuss this now," said Hermione, standing up.

She felt different, more powerful. She searched within herself for the Veela, wondering why she was in control. With shock, she realised it was already there, yet unlike before it wasn't fighting for control, it was just...there. The connection between them felt different this time, not as disjointed as it had been previously. Another bang from the other side of the door stopped Hermione's train of thought.

"We have to get out of here," she said. "Where are the others?"

"We don't know," replied Neville. "We thought they were right behind us, but when we got in here they weren't. We don't know where they are."

"Well we can't stay here. There must be another door out of that room. They'll get out." Hermione said this more to herself than the boys.

"Listen!" whispered Neville, as voices sounded from the other side of the door again.

Harry put his ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar: "Leave Nott, leave him, I say, the Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries as much as losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right, Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead, Macnair and Avery, through here, Rookwood, over there and Mulciber, come with me!"

"Let's move" said Harry. "We don't want to be here waiting for them when they get in here."

They ran, quietly as they could, past a shimmering bell jar where a tiny egg was hatching and unhatching, toward the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. They were almost there when Harry heard something large and heavy collide with the door they had charmed shut when they carried Hermione through.

"Stand aside!" said a rough voice. "Alohomora!"

As the door flew open, Harry, Hermione, and Neville dived under desks. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

"They might've run straight through to the hall," said the rough voice.

"Check under the desks," said another.

Hermione saw the knees of the Death Eaters bend.

Poking her wand out from under the desk she shouted, "Stupefy!"

A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he went flying through the air into a grandfather clock and knocked it over. The second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Hermione's spell and now pointed his own wand at Harry, who had crawled out from under the desk to get a better aim.

"Avada..."

Harry launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. Neville overturned his desk in his anxiety to help. He pointed his wand wildly at the struggling pair, trying to take aim.

"Expelliarmus," he shouted.

Both Harry's and the Death Eater's wands flew out of their hands and soared back toward the entrance to the Hall of Prophecy. Hermione saw this and turned, pointing her wand at the Death Eater.

"Stupefy," shouted Hermione.

The flash of red exited the end of her wand like a rocket and smacked into the Death Eater. He went flying through the air and crashed through a wall into the room next door. Harry and Neville stared at their brunette friend with open mouths. Hermione was in shock herself. Never had she produced such powerful magic before.

"What just happened," said Harry, in complete disbelief. "I've never seen anyone cast a Stupefy like that before."

"I...I don't know," stammered Hermione. "What are my eyes like?"

"Still yellow," said Neville. "It's a little unnerving."

The brunette didn't have time to worry about it, or explain what she thought was happening. More footsteps could be heard, followed quickly by shouts and a crash.

"Ron?" Harry yelled. "Ginny? Luna?"

"Harry!" shouted Hermione. "For once in your life will you just listen to me? Don't go shouting and letting the other Death Eaters know where we are. You led us into this mess and now we have to get out of it and I would prefer that to be alive, rather than in a body bag."

Harry bowed his head and mumbled an apology.

"Now come on, let's find the others and get out of here," said Hermione, moving across the room to the door on the other side, which she hoped would lead them back to the entrance.

"What about them?" said Neville, pointing at the unconscious Death Eaters.

Hermione looked at the men slumped on the floor and waved her wand. Ropes appeared and tied themselves around the arms and legs of the Death Eaters.

"Let's move, we don't have time to stand still, we have to keep moving and find the others," whispered the brunette, urgently.

She opened the door cautiously and when it appeared as if no one was in there, she gestured for the two boys to follow her. They were halfway across the room when a door to their right opened and two more Death Eaters charged into the room, with their wands raised. Hermione grabbed the boys and dived behind the desks, a spell narrowly missing Neville.

"We've got him," yelled the Death Eater nearest to them. "In an office off the..."

"Silencio!" cried Hermione, and the man's voice was extinguished.

He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out; he was thrust aside by his fellow.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Harry, as the second Death Eater raised his wand.

His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forward, facedown onto the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move at all.

"Well done Ha..." Neville began to say, but he was cut down by the Death Eater Hermione had just made mute.

He had made a slashing motion with his wand and a purple streak appeared. It passed right across Neville's chest; he gave a surprised "oh" and then crumpled to the ground motionless.

"Neville!" shouted Harry, collapsing to his knees, beside the boy. "What did he do to him?"

Hermione didn't answer right away, she despatched the mute Death Eater with a casual flick of her wand, and again he went soaring through the wall and into the next room.

"Hermione," shouted Harry. "Help me with him."

The brunette hurried over and quickly examined Neville. "I'm not sure what happened to him, but at least he's breathing. Come one, grab his other arm; we'll have to carry him."

They had barely made it into the next room when a spell came flying over their heads from behind. Hermione unceremoniously let go of Neville and turned to face the new threat. Harry turned with his wand raised and spell on his lips, only to get hit in the centre of the chest and go flying backwards, smacking his head on a chair. He lay unconscious on the floor, blood trickling down from a small cut on his head. The orb had slipped from his grasp as he got hit and hit the floor hard, smashing into nothing. Hermione heard something indistinct coming from it, but was too far away to hear. She turned instead to face the Death Eater with a look of pure fury.

He actually took a step backwards, his eyes widening in fear as the brunette began to stalk towards him. She didn't even need to say the incantation aloud. She felt her magic surge forth and flow from her core, down her arm, into her wand and out, smacking into the Death Eater leaving a burn mark on his robes. She had heard several bones crack when they spell had made impact, but found she didn't care. Immediately she knelt down at Harry's side and muttered the counter curse, but nothing happened. Clearly the hit to the head had complicated matters and now she had two friends that needed carrying. The door behind her swung open and she turned with her wand raised ready to curse whoever came through into oblivion, but stopped when she saw it was Ron, Ginny and Luna.

"Mione," shouted Ron.

He looked a bit pale and there was a cut on his cheek but apart from that he seemed to be fine. Ginny was grimacing in pain and not walking on her right ankle. As for Luna she looked just as she always did: not a care in the world and as if she was having the time of her life.

"What happened to those two?" asked Ginny through gritted teeth, as she lowered herself into a chair.

"Harry got hit with a Stunner and then hit his head to add to the problem, so who knows when he will wake up and as for Neville I'm not sure what spell was used. One moment he was fine and the next he collapsed in a heap. We can't get him to wake up."

"We've got to get out of here," said Ron, looking around the room as if he expected to see bright flashing lights showing him the way.

"Luna you help Ginny, Ron grab Harry and I will have to help Neville," said Hermione, taking charge.

As a group they moved awkwardly, looking for the exit. They had gone through several rooms without meeting a Death Eater, making Hermione feel uneasy. Her Veela was alert and aware. They went through another door, when the brunette was overcome by a feeling of unease. She paused in her stride and then realised it was her Veela telling her something was coming. All of a sudden, Hermione had the overwhelming urge to push Ron forward and duck at the same time. She gave the red-head a shove, and then ducked taking Neville with her.

A spell hit where Ron had just been standing and a spell went flying over her head as she hit the floor. Looking up, Hermione saw Lucius Malfoy striding into the room with Mulciber. She looked at the others, who were near the door and then back at the two men, who were raising their wands.

Hermione took a deep breath, feeling her energy and magic link with her Veela. Grasping Neville by both arms, she lifted and spun at the same time, throwing him in the direction of Ron and Luna. They managed to catch him safely and lowered him carefully to the ground, withdrawing their wands to fight.

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Take them and run. I'll hold these two off for as long as I can." Ron looked like he was going to protest, but the brunette cut across him. "Just go Ronald Weasley, do as I say for once. I can handle this."

Hermione turned and launched herself into the duel. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron and Luna had dragged Harry and Neville through the door and were about to come and join her in the fight. She threw a Reducto at the Malfoy and Mulciber and then threw a spell at the door, slamming in Ron and Luna's faces and locking it securely with another flick of her wrist. She yelped as a spell grazed her elbow. Turning she saw Mulciber grinning manically at her. He too then noticed her eyes and paused.

This was the gap she needed and she fired a spell at him, his hesitation being his mistake. Malfoy looked in horror as he saw his comrade go collapse in a heap. He suddenly realised he had made a big mistake. Hermione's eyes were glowing a furious yellow and he could sense the power that was radiating off of her.

"Well, Miss Granger, what have you been up to?" He tried to sound like his usual arrogant self, but Hermione could hear the slight tremble in his voice.

She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know...Stupefy!"

She took great satisfaction in hearing the little yelp come out of the Malfoy patriarch's mouth as he too joined his companion on the floor. She again cast ropes to bind the two and moved on. She could barely concentrate now that her Veela was fully awake again, everything was heightened and she constantly felt on edge.

Hermione turned and saw that the door through which Ron and Luna had gone with the others was still secure.

"No going that way," murmured Hermione to herself.

She had thrown a very powerful locking charm at the door and would be very surprised if anyone could get through, especially considering she seemed to be producing more powerful magic. Stepping over the unconscious Malfoy and Mulciber, the brunette made her way through the other door, straining her Veela senses for any threat.

It was quiet and set her on edge. She couldn't remember how many Death Eaters there had been in the first place, but they were certainly down a few members. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but that didn't stop her from hearing footsteps coming from a door to her left. Moving behind the door, Hermione prepared herself to grab and Stun whoever came through the door.

The handle turned and the brunette tensed, gripping her wand tightly. As the door opened she held her breath and waited until whoever it was had moved further into the room. She swiftly grabbed the person around the neck and brought her wand up, ready to curse them.

"Wait, wait wait. Hermione it's me."

The brunette almost collapsed in relief as she recognised Sabine.

"Sabine, thank god you're here," exclaimed Hermione, hugging the dark-haired Veela tightly.

"I got your note and came straight here," explained the dark-haired Veela. "What the hell are you playing at?" She punched the brunette, none too gently on the arm. "You don't just go running off to London like this. Fleur is going to be so mad! I've sent a message to Fleur already she should get here soon and then you are for it. She is going to...Wait what's happened to your eyes?" Sabine had drawn back from the hug and had noticed the change in colour for the first time.

"I don't have time to explain right now, kind of in the middle of a fight with Death Eaters," said Hermione, feeling slightly exasperated from the stress of the evening.

"Wait...what? What do you mean Death Eaters? They're here, but why? How? I..."

"As interesting as those questions are dearie, I have a far more intriguing one," said a voice.

They both spun around to see Bellatrix Lestrange leaning casually against a wall, twirling her wand in her fingers. "Where is the prophecy?"

Hermione actually growled and her eyes flashed.

"Now, now is that any way to behave." Bellatrix smirked, watching the two closely. "Honestly, you Veela are such interesting characters, because that's what you are, aren't you Muddie? I find myself curious as to how that happened. I've never heard of someone developing a Veela, especially a Mudblood. Now that is information the Dark Lord would just love to know."

"As if you know the first thing about Veela you evil bitch," snarled Sabine.

"Evil bitch?" replied Bellatrix, pretending to be insulted. "That isn't very polite."

"You know nothing about Veela, you twisted, vile woman." Sabine was shaking with barely controlled rage, her eyes having changed colour as well.

"Now that's where you are wrong." Bellatrix was staring at them with a dangerous glint in here eye. "I know quite a bit about Veela. I met one you know, in the last war. She was like you. Dumbledore had sent her after me you see. What did he say happened to her, I wonder?"

"You murdered her!" shouted Sabine, her voice trembling. "You tortured and murdered her! Her own mother, my grandmother didn't even get a body to bury."

Bellatrix began to laugh, a cold, cruel laugh. "Now that is funny. I haven't had a laugh like that in years."

"Neither have I," said a voice from behind them

Hermione and Sabine whipped around and the latter's mouth dropped open.

"Aurelie?" gasped Sabine.

"Hello Sabine, you look like you've seen a ghost," replied Aurelie with an evil smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here I am with the next chapter. Thank you so much for the flood of reviews I received for the last chapter. I apologise for the cliff-hanger and I'm glad that you guys seemed to like the twist. I can't promise it is the last one in this story. I am going to have a bit of a rest and then reply to all the reviews I have received. Thank you all for being amazing and offering so much support and encouragement. I never would have been able to write as much as I have this past week without you all. Thank you also for all the favourites and the follows. I have adjusted Chapters 19 and 20 as I said in my now deleted author's note. On reflection after receiving a PM and review from two of my readers I realised that they were weak, so they have no finally been completely adjusted and changed. I love you all and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except for Sabine) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Aurelie?" gasped Sabine.

"Hello Sabine, you look like you've seen a ghost," replied Aurelie with an evil smile.

"But...but I don't understand...you're...we thought you were dead." Sabine stammered, clearly struggling with what she was seeing.

"Funny, you would have thought I would have stopped walking around if that was the case," replied Aurelie, smirking. "I'm afraid that dear old Dumbledore has been telling lies."

"Wh...what?" spluttered Sabine.

Aurelie rolled her eyes and shared a look with Bellatrix. "I see we won't get out of this without explanation, so I will give a short version." She turned to face Sabine again. "I was tasked by Dumbledore to infiltrate and capture Bellatrix Lestrange. It was only after I met her did I realise that I shouldn't have to answer to Dumbledore's beck and call. That old coot has been restricting our family for years, hell bent on ensuring that he remains at the top. Bella taught me what true power was and gave me the strength I needed to do what was necessary."

"You cannot be serious?" gasped Sabine. "She follows Voldemort! How can you follow that man? What about our family? Have you not considered how they have been over the last decade and a half? Your own mother, my grandmother, was heartbroken when Dumbledore told her you had died. She has never recovered from it."

Aurelie laughed bitterly. "You think my mother wasn't told the truth by Dumbledore? I wondered how she would react and now I know. Rather than tell you the truth, she created this elaborate story. My sisters went a long with it of course, as soon as she told them of my supposed betrayal. She didn't understand that what I did I did for all of us. I have done this to protect our family, to stop Dumbledore from hurting our family. Bella has shown me the way."

"You're lying!" shouted Sabine. "There is no way my family would have lied to me like that."

"Well they did," screamed Aurelie, rage and hurt shining in her eyes.

Crashing and shouting could be heard somewhere, reminding them all of where they were. Aurelie turned to face Sabine, her face hardening.

"Where is the prophecy?" she demanded. "Hand it over, before the others arrive and things get even more complicated."

"You're not telling me that you are with them?" said Sabine, shocked.

Hermione looked at the dark-haired Veela, wishing she knew what to do to help her through this situation, but she didn't have a clue what to say, so remained silent watching the scene unfold. She felt unnerved when she realised that Bellatrix was watching her closely. Aurelie, however, only had eyes for Sabine.

"As much as I'm enjoying this reunion, Sabine, we need the prophecy. Now tell us where it is. The Dark Lord needs it, so we want it. I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if you try and stop us."

"You bitch!" shouted Sabine, launching herself at her aunt. "How could you turn your back on us?"

Hermione tried to grab a hold of Sabine, but wasn't quick enough. Bellatrix was quicker, she hit the dark-haired Veela with a spell, causing her to fly backwards and crash into a table. Both of the women were glaring and Hermione felt helpless. She rushed over and helped Sabine up, the older girl wincing as she stood.

"When did you become so selfish?" screeched Sabine. "I may not have many memories of you from my childhood, but I grew up being told stories about you. About how noble and honest and good you were. Now I learn that you are a traitor."

Aurelie's face darkened. "Don't you dare call me a traitor," she snarled. "You don't know the lies our family tells each other. Isn't my mother's lack of telling the truth obvious enough that you don't know everything? Secrets and lies are what our family deals in. You would be amazed what else has been kept from you. I'm not the traitor; Dumbledore and my mother are the traitorous ones."

Hermione was prepared this time to stop Sabine from throwing herself at her aunt, but the dark-haired Veela still managed to slip out of the brunette's grip. Unlike the last time, Hermione was able to stop Bellatrix from hitting Sabine with a spell, deflecting it away, allowing the dark-haired Veela to land a punch and tackle her aunt to the ground. Hermione and Bellatrix were locked in a vicious duel, each trying to prevent the other from intervening. Sabine and Aurelie were on their feet fighting. The dark-haired Veela had forgone her wand and was trying to do as much damage to the older Veela as she could with her fists. Sabine gave out a yell, distracting Hermione from her duel. The distraction was enough for Bellatrix to clip the brunette's side with a Stinging Jinx. Hermione hissed in pain and fell to her knees, clutching the small wound. Sabine was at her side in an instant, her fight with Aurelie forgotten. The older Veela stood up, wiping a bloody nose.

Bellatrix started laughing again, causing Aurelie to glare at the dark witch. Lestrange shrugged. "What? She's more like you than you think. It's like they say: like mother, like daughter."

Hermione nearly dropped her wand in shock. She turned to look at Sabine and saw that the same expression on her face.

"Wait...what do you mean?" stammered Sabine.

Bellatrix laughed at the look on the dark-haired Veela's face, clearly enjoying the girl's shock and distress. "Judging by the expression on your face, your family never told you that Aurelie here was your mother?"

"Bellatrix," growled Aurelie in warning, watching Sabine carefully.

Lestrange ignored her. "Ahhhh, you didn't know, oh what fun," said Bellatrix gleefully. "Guess you know what we mean when we say secrets and lies. Dumbledore lied about Aurelie being alive and your family lied about your true parentage, they all are very good at keeping secrets, are they not? How does it feel knowing that your precious family aren't nearly as perfect as you think they are?"

"But...but my sisters...my mother..."

"All lies!" shouted Bellatrix. "They hid it all from you. Your entire life has been a lie, how does..."

"Enough Bellatrix!" shouted Aurelie.

The dark witch went silent immediately. The older Veela's eyes had turned a fiery red in her anger. She took a deep breath to calm herself and moved closer to Sabine, but the girl flinched away, glaring at Aurelie with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me...tell me it's not true." Sabine was trying not to cry and Hermione hated to hear the raw emotion in the dark-haired Veela's voice.

Aurelie sighed and closed her eyes. That was all the confirmation Sabine needed and she let the tears fall freely. Hermione wrapped her arms around the girl protectively, wishing she could offer more than a simple hug.

"I was young when I had you," explained Aurelie. "You were such a beautiful baby and my proudest achievement. I used to sing you to sleep every night and then once a week we would go down to the beach, just the two of us, and spend the day laughing and frolicking on the sand and in the sea. You are the only thing I have ever truly loved in this world Sabine. Not a day has gone by where I haven't thought about you, but I had to protect you and our family."

"From what exactly?" cried Sabine, angrily. "What was such a massive threat to us that you had to abandon me and join him?"

"I never joined him," replied Aurelie. "I just sided with him. I had to stop Dumbledore. He wanted to use our family in the fight against Voldemort. That man had far more influence in those days. The Minister back then was in a precarious position, seeking help from anywhere to try and stop Voldemort. All Dumbledore had to do was say what he wanted and it happened. Then one night he came to me, said that unless I helped him he would use his influence to make life very difficult for my family."

"But what was so special about you?" interrupted Sabine, she tried to keep the venom out of her voice, but failed.

"Veelas have certain skills, you know that, and all my sisters were already involved with their mates. I hadn't found mine yet. There was no way he would have been able to persuade any of my sisters to leave their mates..."

"But you could leave me," Sabine replied in a choked voice.

"I never wanted to leave you," shot back Aurelie, reaching out a hand to touch her daughter's cheek, but Sabine moved away again. Aurelie continued. "He exploited my love for you, made it seem that if I didn't act that something would happen to you. I didn't know what to do. I was young and distraught at the idea of losing you and my family getting hurt. I have only truly cared about two things in my life: you and my family. So I made a deal with him, I would join the Order and stop as many Death Eaters as I could and in return he would ensure you were protected from anything and everything and he would also leave my family alone. He agreed and that's what led me to Bella. That's when I learned the truth: Dumbledore has been ensuring for years that certain creature laws have remained in place, restricting so many different sections of society and he had already drafted a law against our family, when he had promised me as part of our deal he wouldn't..."

"You're lying," interrupted Sabine, shaking her head. "He wouldn't do that..."

"Think about it? Dumbledore always gets support from muggle-borns and those in the creature community, that's why he had so much influence back then. The muggle-born section of society is far larger than the purebloods. They were clamouring for a supporter, someone to protect them from the persecution they were getting at the hands of Voldemort and his supporters. And they weren't the only victims of Voldemort's, magical creatures and part-humans were too. Their need for Dumbledore is the thing that kept him in power. What do you think would happen to him if they no longer needed his support? Dumbledore has had power for so long; do you honestly think he's prepared to give that all up? No, he's no better than Voldemort."

"But like you say Voldemort targeted creatures and part-humans as well," argued Sabine.

"Only because he needed the support of the Pureblood families and that was the only way he could get it. They exist to lord it over others and the Dark Lord had to gain their support before making any move. He has the power now to truly put his ideas forward. He sees creatures as a benefit to the Wizarding World, not something that should be oppressed. Plans are already in place to change the creature laws that Dumbledore ensured secretly were put in place, without people knowing it was him. I swear I am telling the truth. Why else would he have sent me, and with Bellatrix Lestrange of all people, if he didn't trust me and want me on his side? Can't you see you aren't getting the whole story?"

Sabine paused and began to consider what she had been told. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, but was alarmed to see the dark-haired Veela thinking about it. She couldn't tell whether Aurelie genuinely cared about Sabine, or if she was merely playing on her fragile state.

"Sabine," said the brunette, timidly. "Sabine, come on you can't seriously believe this can you?"

For the first time Aurelie turned and acknowledged Hermione. "Ah you must be my niece's chosen mate."

The brunette gulped and nodded. There was something about the older Veela's eyes that Hermione found terrifying.

"Pretty young thing aren't you and..." Aurelie paused, staring intently at her "...a Veela. Now how did that happen? A muggle-born witch developing a Veela, how intriguing."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

"The Dark Lord will be most intrigued to hear about you," said Bellatrix, staring hungrily at the brunette.

Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable with both Aurelie and Bellatrix looking at her.

"Leave her alone," snarled Sabine, moving to protect the brunette.

"Relax," said Aurelie, holding up her hands. "We have no desire to harm her."

"Your mother is right," said Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord has nothing against Veela, or any magical creature for that matter. When he first rose up he needed money and support of wealthy families. The largest section of wealthy families is Purebloods, Purebloods who had an awful lot of influence. He needed our support to get him in where he needed to be. I personally have nothing against Veela, but there were others like the Malfoys who detested the thought of anyone they consider beneath them getting the same rights. The Dark Lord had to appear to agree with them until he gained enough support. Now he has that he can slowly reveal his true intentions towards creatures and morons like Malfoy can do nothing about it, not if he wants a share of power."

"You expect us to believe that?" shouted Hermione.

Bellatrix shrugged. "You will believe what you like, but what we are telling you is true."

Aurelie tentatively laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder and this time the girl didn't move. "I swear to you Sabine, I am not lying. You are my daughter."

"If you are my mother, then why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back for me after Voldemort was killed?" said Sabine in a broken voice.

Aurelie sighed. "I wanted to, but my mother knew what I had done. She knew that I no longer supported Dumbledore and she didn't understand why I did what I did. I tried to come back, but she wouldn't let me. She told me that I was dead to her for siding with the Dark Lord and that she would keep you as far away from me as possible. She erected wards around the entire estate. I could see you playing in the gardens, yet I couldn't get to you. The wards stopped me from getting in. It broke my heart. With Bella gone as well and me being unable to get to you, I left and went travelling to Bulgaria to part of our Coven that lives there, separate to everyone else. Dumbledore sent people after me as soon as Bella was captured. He knew I was alone now and I could turn to no one to help me. Believe me I never wanted to leave you and I tried so hard to get to you, but nothing worked. When Voldemort returned, I knew I would finally be able to try and see you again."

"What, you never thought to come back at all?" snapped Sabine. "You tried the once and then never again? Wow what a fantastic mother you are!"

Aurelie's face darkened again. "I visited every year on your birthday, trying desperately to see you. I would do anything to have those years over again, anything. I love you more than you will ever know, Sabine. My family kept me from you. My mother and my sisters made you live a lie and kept you away from me. They are the ones to blame, not me, not when everything I have done has been to keep you and them safe. Even now the only reason Voldemort hasn't approached them is because I have kept them safe. Despite everything they have done to me, I will not see them refuse Voldemort and then watch as he murders them for it."

Aurelie was breathing heavily, tears streaming, her voice straining with the emotion she was feeling.

"Enough of this," shouted Bellatrix. "As touching as this has been Aurelie, we need to focus on our other reason for being here."

Aurelie nodded. "Sabine, please, where is the prophecy. Give it to us and then come with me, I can explain everything, but we need to get out of here."

"I'm not giving you anything," Sabine yelled, moving away from Aurelie. "I don't want this; I don't want any of this."

Hermione could see Sabine panicking; see her eyes flicking over the entire room for a way out. Before the brunette could stop her, Sabine ran, sprinting straight out the door she had come through. Hermione shared a look with Aurelie before the both of them chased after the dark-haired Veela. The brunette heard Bellatrix say, "For goodness sake," before she too followed them.

Hermione battled with Aurelie as they ran through room after room, door after door. The brunette was faster, but could feel the older Veela clipping at her heels. She saw a door open ahead of her and ran through. She yelled when the floor vanished and she fell down steps, hitting what felt like every single one on the way down. Finally she hit the bottom, groaning in pain as she rolled over. Above her she could see Aurelie calmly walking down the steps, followed by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hermione," shouted Sabine, who came rushing over and helped the brunette to her feet.

Before the brunette could reply, they heard more crashing and Harry, Ron and Luna came into the room, casting spells behind them. There was no sign of Ginny or Neville. More Death Eaters joined the fray and a battle began. Hermione ran with Sabine and joined their friends, ducking as spells went flying. The group of friends hunched together with their backs to each other in a circle. Hermione noticed a stone archway in the middle of the room with a curtain fluttering despite the lack of a breeze. She didn't have long to consider it before she had to block a spell cast at her.

She heard a yell to her right as Luna was hit with something, the blonde girl crumpled to the floor in a heap, twitching. Another spell hit Ron and he grunted, clutching his leg as he too hit the stone floor. He tried gallantly to stand, but collapsed back down, screaming in agony as he gripped his leg. There were only three of them left now and the brunette knew they were in trouble. Sabine was unleashing spell after spell, her anger aiding her. Aurelie was desperately trying to get to her daughter, but was too busy fighting with Harry.

Hermione was feeling a power she had never felt before and moved fluidly, her spells being cast effortlessly. She felt connected to her Veela in a way she had never experienced before. One second she would be casting a spell and the next the Veela was getting her to move to avoid a dangerous spell that had been sent her way.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Bellatrix raise her wand, aiming it at Harry. Her lips moved to form the spell. The brunette didn't even hesitate. In slow motion she watched as the spell left Bellatrix's wand, heading straight for Harry. Hermione dived and felt agonising pain as the spell hit her instead. She fell back, hitting a rock. She felt dazed and confused and blinked rapidly as she tried to get her eyes to focus. A blurred shape came into view. Bellatrix Lestrange was hovering over her.

"I'm not going to hurt you dearie, at least not permanently. The Dark Lord will be very interested in you, but alas I cannot allow you to keep fighting until he gets here, you are far too powerful for that. Say goodnight for now."

The dark witch lifted her wand and Hermione flinched. She waited for the spell to hit, but none came. Looking up she saw Bellatrix ducking and running in the other direction. Rolling onto her side, the brunette felt relief wash over her as she saw Fleur, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and other members of the Order rushing into the room and immediately engage the Death Eaters in battle.

Hermione locked eyes with Fleur's, feeling safe now that her mate was here. Fleur waved her wand, a spell slamming straight into the nearest Death Eater, and ran over to the brunette, scooping her up tightly.

"Ma belle, thank god you're okay," said Fleur. When they drew back, the blonde was looking at her girlfriend furiously. "Don't you ever do anything like this again, do you hear me?" she shouted. "You could have been killed!"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when she saw Sabine out of the corner of her eye. Leaving the comfort of Fleur's arms, she rushed over to the dark-haired Veela. The blonde followed quickly behind her. Sabine was panting, sweat forming on her forehead and she looked murderous.

"Sabine please, let's move. The Order is here now, they can handle this," pleaded Hermione.

"I...I can't...I can't...Hermione..." Sabine collapsed against the brunette, sobbing uncontrollably into Hermione's shoulder.

Fleur shared a worried look with her girlfriend, but the brunette shook her head.

"Not right now, I'll explain later," Hermione said. "Help me with her will you, we can't stay here with this going on."

With Fleur's help, Hermione half-dragged, half-carried the dark-haired Veela to the side of the room.

"I've got you Sabine, I've got you," murmured the brunette in the older girl's ear. "Everything is going to be fine."

"How?" sobbed Sabine, shaking uncontrollably.

Hermione didn't have an answer to that, so settled for holding the girl tighter. Her heart ached as she tried to imagine how Sabine was feeling. Fleur looked puzzled, but placed a comforting arm around her cousin, whispering words of comfort. A spell cracked against the wall above their heads bringing the brunette's attention back to the duels that were taking place. It seemed as if the Order had managed to take out the majority of the Death Eaters. She spotted Harry duelling alongside Sirius against a masked Death Eater.

She heard a crack of apparation above her head and looking up she saw Bellatrix standing on a step near the top of the room. There was a look of pure joy on the dark witch's face and it made Hermione feel sick to know the witch was enjoying this. She followed Bellatrix's gaze and realised she was watching Sirius and Harry. Hermione looked up again at the dark witch and saw her lift her wand.

"Avada Kedavra," screamed Bellatrix.

The brunette yelled out to Harry and Sirius as she saw the jet of green light shot straight towards them. It hit Sirius and he fell backwards straight through the veil. Hermione felt numb as the realisation of what had just happened hit her. Looking up again, the brunette saw Aurelie grab Bellatrix, cast a longing look at Sabine and then head towards the exit, dragging a cackling Lestrange behind her. Not sparing the two witches another thought, Hermione looked back at Harry. She wanted to go to Harry as Lupin held him back to stop him going through the veil after Sirius, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Sabine.

"It's alright, go," said Fleur. "I'll stay with Sabine."

Hermione nodded, silently thanking her girlfriend. She placed a kiss on Sabine's forehead and leapt away, running towards Harry. Before she could reach him, he wrestled away from Lupin's grasp and started sprinting towards Hermione, chasing after Bellatrix Lestrange. The brunette made to grab him, but he raised his wand and hit her with a Stinging Jinx. She fell to the ground with a cry, as Harry sprinted past her. Forcing herself to stand, despite the pain from the spell, she ran after him, shouting his name.

She followed him out of the Department of Mysteries and back towards the lifts. Harry slipped into one that had just arrived and shut the grilles behind him, stopping Hermione from getting.

"Harry James Potter, what the hell do you think you are doing?" screamed Hermione, angrily.

She furiously pushed the button and waited for another lift. It took an age and as the minutes ticked by she felt the worry build as she thought about what could happen if Harry caught up to Bellatrix and Aurelie. Finally a lift came clattering down and Hermione jumped in, slamming a hand against the button for the Atrium. She fought to keep her balance as the lift shot up through the floors. As soon as the cool, female voice announced that she had reached the Atrium, she forced herself out the lift and found herself in chaos.

Harry was crouched behind the fountain in the middle of the floor. Spells were flying left, right and centre as the brunette spotted Dumbledore and Voldemort engaging in a furious duel. Their faces were pictures of pure concentration and neither was backing down. Hermione rushed over to Harry, kneeling down beside her friend. He didn't seem to realise that she was there, his gaze was completely focused on a spot on the floor and he wasn't even paying attention to the battle going on.

Hermione snuck a look at what was going on and found herself transfixed by what she was witnessing. She had to duck behind the statue when a spell came flying towards her head. She heard a yell and a crash. Plucking up the courage to look, Hermione saw Dumbledore unconscious on the floor. He was bloodied and clearly in a bad way. Voldemort was advancing towards where Hermione and Harry were crouching and the brunette knew she had to act. She shut her eyes, feeling her magic flow between her and her Veela. The air crackled as her magic fought to be released. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood up and stepped out from behind the statue.

Voldemort looked slightly startled and his expression then changed to a smirk.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" he sneered, his eyes flashing and his snake-like nostrils flaring.

"Protect my friend," said Hermione, simply and without hesitating she fired a spell at him.

A fierce duel began. The brunette wasn't even aware of the magic she was producing. She allowed her Veela to guide her. To her surprise Voldemort looked like he was struggling. His face had changed from a sneer to one of concentration and fury. The ground was beginning to crack at their feet from the power of their spells. Like flowing water, Hermione moved across the floor, surprised at her ability to apparently hold her own, at least for this long. As the duel went on, the brunette noticed something about Voldemort's fighting style. Every time he went to cast a particularly powerful spell, the shoulder of his casting arm would raise slightly more than it usually did. Deciding to use this to her advantage, Hermione took a step back, trying to entice him into doing what she wanted. Sure enough, a split second later, the brunette spotted her chance. Before Voldemort knew what was happening, Hermione shifted, ducked and spun releasing a powerful blast of silvery-blue light. She wasn't even sure what spell it was, but Voldemort could do nothing to stop it and it hit him hard. He went hurtling back and hit the tiles hard. The wall cracked and some of the green-black tiles began to come away from the wall. Voldemort fell to the floor, breathing heavily, a look of complete shock on his face. Hermione stepped forward, her wand raised and it was only then she noticed the silvery-blue glow surrounding her. Voldemort looked at her, a flicker of fear passing across his snake-like face.

He made to stand up and Hermione took a defensive stance, ready to begin the fight again. They were interrupted by the fires roaring to life and Fudge and Ministry employees flooding into the room. Voldemort took one look at them and disapparated.

"Hermione!" shouted a voice.

The brunette turned and saw Fleur running towards her. All of a sudden exhaustion hit her and she felt herself falling into darkness. The last thing she was aware of was the blonde catching her before she hit the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well hello there. I had planned on doing the work I've neglected to do this entire week, but I suddenly got a burst of motivation to do this instead. I can always work tomorrow! This is the penultimate chapter of Secrets and Lies. I may come back and edit this slightly again, because it's taken me ages to produce something that I'm happy with. This chapter has been edited and had bits cut out all day. Thank you so much for your usual being generally awesome with all the follows, favourites and reviews. Your support is, as always, so overwhelming and I feel so blessed to have such amazing support from you all. Hope you enjoy and I will be back with the last chapter as soon as I can, but I do really have to work tomorrow! Disclaimer: All characters (except for Sabine and the cousins) belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

Hermione opened her eyes and find herself surrounded by white. Indistinct shapes appeared and then faded away. The lack of noise was strangely comforting as she gazed around, trying to figure out where she was. Casting her mind back, Hermione tried to recall the last thing she could remember, but it was all a haze. The harder she tried to grasp a memory the quicker it went away.

Feeling stupid, Hermione called out. "Hello."

She didn't expect a reply, but jumped when a voice answered her from behind.

"Hello there."

Hermione spun around and found herself face to face with a woman who looked oddly familiar.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Hermione, cautiously. There didn't seem to be any danger, but she was on edge.

"Who I am isn't important, young one; neither is where you are now. This is a passing moment, one that you won't remember. Who you are on the other hand, now that is very important." said the woman.

"What do you mean?" replied the brunette, her voice echoing.

The woman chuckled to herself. "That is for you to discover. All I will say is that you are far more important than you will ever realise. A lot rests on your shoulders young one. This is merely the calm before the storm." The woman's face seemed to grow sad.

"What storm? What are you talking about?" demanded Hermione.

"You are on a path, Hermione Delacour. You will know pain, you will know suffering, you will know war. But everything you have gone through has led to this path. Everything you have yet to go to will give you the strength to do what is needed. The storm is coming and you are the key. Not everything that is light is good, not everything that is dark is evil; remember that and when the time comes do what is right, not what is easy."

The woman turned and began to walk away, fading as she moved.

"Wait, wait," shouted Hermione, running to catch her. "I don't understand."

"You won't young one, not yet," replied the woman with a sad smile.

Hermione shot up in bed. She looked around, breathing heavily, looking for something, but she couldn't remember what.

"Hermione, she's awake."

The brunette looked and saw a concerned looking Fleur and Sabine sat at the side of her bed.

"Ma belle are you alright?" asked Fleur, moving to sit beside her girlfriend.

"Wh...what? Where am I? What happened?" asked Hermione, groggily.

"You're in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts," replied Sabine, standing up and moving to the other side of the bed. "You've been unconscious for about twelve hours. How are you feeling?"

Hermione took a moment to take in the room. She was lying in the bed by the window. Ron was on the bed next to hers and as she gazed around the room she saw Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna occupying other beds. She tried to remember what had caused her to be in the Hospital Wing and winced as the memories came flooding back to her.

"Sabine! Sirius!" shouted Hermione, making to get out of bed, but Fleur placed a hand on the brunette to keep her in place.

"Calm down ma belle. You're safe. Sabine is safe and the others are here and will make a full recovery," explained Fleur.

Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself and allow her mind to process everything that had happened at the Ministry.

"Is Sirius...is he..." began the brunette, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Fleur nodded solemnly. "He got hit with a Killing Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange. There was nothing anyone could do."

Hermione nodded, feeling a lump in her throat at the confirmation. She turned to face Sabine. "What about you? How are you feeling after...everything?"

Sabine looked away and just nodded, not quite able or ready to speak about it. Fleur looked between her girlfriend and her cousin, curious as to what they were talking about, but Hermione just shook her head and squeezed Fleur's hand.

"Later," whispered the brunette, so Sabine wouldn't hear. "It's not the right time."

Fleur nodded in understanding, gazing at her cousin, who was still transfixed by something out of the window. Hermione followed the blonde's gaze and saw tears in Sabine's eyes. She grasped hold of the dark-haired Veela's hand with her other one. Sabine didn't move, merely gripped the offered hand, seeking comfort. Fleur saw this, but made no comment.

"What happened? After I passed out?" asked Hermione, needing a change of topic.

"Well I arrived in the Atrium to see you hitting Voldemort with something. The next minute Ministry officials appeared and Voldemort vanished. It's all over the newspapers, Voldemort's return, I mean and the battle in the Department of Mysteries," explained Fleur.

"What happened to me?" said Hermione.

Fleur shared a look with Sabine, who had once more focused her attention on the conversation.

"We're not sure," replied Sabine. "You missed your potion didn't you?" When Hermione nodded the dark-haired Veela continued. "It seems that the potion was very good at keeping your Veela at bay, the minute it wore off, your Veela made an appearance. Judging from what the others have told us about it, you held it off for quite some time."

"I take it that shouldn't have happened?" said Hermione.

Fleur shook her head. "No it shouldn't. The potion subdued your Veela. Ordinarily as soon as the potion wears off, your Veela would be able to take control with ease. It's complicated to explain, but by taking that potion your resistance to your Veela that you built up, kind of vanished. Therefore, you wouldn't be able to stop it when you stopped taking the potion. That was why we wanted you to take the potion until the summer, when your Veela could make an appearance at the family home without the risk of endangering anyone. The fact that you managed to hold it off is remarkable."

"What is even more remarkable is that by all accounts you have bonded with your Veela," cut in Sabine.

"What does that mean?" said Hermione, looking slightly worried.

"Simply put, you and your Veela are now one," explained Fleur. "No more fighting for control, you will exist as one unit."

"In other words, you just became a very powerful witch," said Sabine. "Our grandmother can explain more about it."

"She said to tell you what we've told you and no more," interjected Fleur.

"Why?" asked the brunette.

Fleur shrugged. "She just seemed to think it was best to wait until the summer. It's only a couple of weeks away."

Hermione turned to face Sabine, deciding to address what they had learned in the Department of Mysteries.

"How are you feeling, Sabine, after everything?" Hermione wasn't quite sure what to say if she was honest.

The dark-haired Veela abruptly stood up. "Fine, absolutely bloody fantastic."

Fleur frowned at her cousin. "There's no need to speak to Hermione like that."

"It's okay Fleur," said Hermione, but the blonde wasn't having it.

"It's not fine. Hermione is just trying to ask you if you're alright, she doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that."

Sabine let out a roar of frustration and punched the wall. "Go to hell Fleur."

The blonde opened her mouth to shout back, but Hermione stopped her. "You haven't told her, have you?"

"Told me what?" demanded Fleur. "Told me what? What happened?" The blonde was on her feet with her fists clenched.

"Now isn't the time," replied the dark-haired Veela, looking like she might cry again.

"I think now is a great time," snapped Fleur.

"No, she's right," said Hermione. "We need to leave...now." She made to get up off the bed, but the blonde stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere, ma belle. You've just connected with your Veela, you fought Death Eaters all night, which we will have a conversation about at some point by the way, you then fought Voldemort of all people and collapsed. Now you're in the Hospital Wing and will remain here until Madam Pomfrey says you can go. Besides you still have two weeks left at school."

"I know all that Fleur, believe me I do, but things happened at the Ministry, which we need to tell your family about," Hermione tried to explain.

Sabine sat down heavily in a chair, her head in her hands.

"Please Fleur," begged the brunette. "Just look at her. We need to get some things sorted. I wouldn't ask unless I thought there was another way...please."

The blonde looked between her girlfriend and her cousin. Her heart went out to Sabine; she had never seen her in such a state. Finally she reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, I will go get Madam Pomfrey to release you and then I'll tell McGonagall and Dumbledore what is happening. We can collect your things as we leave."

"Thank you Fleur," said Hermione, kissing the blonde. "I'll get changed and then we can get moving."

Sabine seemed to be completely oblivious to the conversation that was taking place. She remained in her chair, still with her head in her hands. Fleur kissed Hermione once more, cast a worried look at her cousin and then left to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

"Sabine?" murmured the brunette, placing a hand on the dark-haired Veela's shoulder.

The older girl jumped and looked at Hermione.

"We're going to go to France. We need to talk to your family, let them know about Aurelie."

"What's the point?" Sabine said, loudly, standing up and throwing her arms in the air. "It's not like it will be news to them."

"We don't know that for sure. How do we know that she wasn't lying?" said Hermione, trying to calm the older girl down. "We need to hear their side."

Sabine didn't look reassured at this and began to pace.

"Please Sabine," pleaded Hermione. "Let's just get our things and then we can get to the bottom of this."

"Hermione...I don't...I..." Sabine had tears forming in her eyes again.

The brunette wrapped the girl up in her arms again, feeling Sabine shake as she let the tears fall. Hermione couldn't even begin to comprehend how the dark-haired Veela was feeling.

"You can do this, I know you can and I will be with you every step of the way," whispered Hermione. She felt Sabine nod against her shoulder and when the older girl drew back, there was a determined look in her eyes.

Sabine sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "You're right, she could have been lying. I'll go to the cottage and grab my things."

Hermione suddenly felt worried. "Promise me you won't leave without me. Promise me that we will talk to your family together."

"I...I promise," replied Sabine eventually. "You know me too well" She smiled weakly, despite how she was feeling. "I'll be back and I promise I won't leave without you."

The brunette nodded, feeling relieved. Sabine swiftly left and Hermione began to get changed. She was just getting some things together when she heard footsteps. Turning she expected to see Fleur or Sabine, but instead found Harry.

"Hermione, I...I don't know what to say," he croaked.

The brunette wanted to tell him not to worry, that Sirius' death wasn't his fault, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She was so angry at him, that she was afraid what she would say if she opened her mouth.

"Mione, I feel so lost. Sirius is dead, Bellatrix killed him. He's dead because of her. Look what her and her Death Eater mates did to us all."

Hermione snapped. "We ended up in here because of you," she shouted. "Look around Harry, look. We could have been killed. We could have ended up like Sirius, all because you were stubborn and full of your own self-importance. You didn't even try and listen to us, to me when I said it could be a trap. You just seemed to think 'I'm Harry Potter, I know what's best' and the rest of us got dragged into it. This is no one's fault, but yours Harry. When are you going to learn that not everything is about you? I told you it was a trap, I told you Voldemort wanted to get you there, but you didn't listen. Look where it's got us. Neville got hit with goodness knows what and the rest of us ended up in here all because of your recklessness. Don't you dare try and shift responsibility completely onto someone else's shoulders, because it's partly your fault too."

Hermione knew she was being harsh, knew that she was kicking him when he was down, but she was in no mood to allow him to think he had no part to play in what happened.

"Hermione, I..." Harry started to say, but the brunette cut him off.

"I honestly don't want to hear it right now, Harry. I have other problems I have to sort out, other friends who were hurt because of the mess that was last night and I have to help them." She grabbed her bag and walked towards Madam Pomfrey's office, but stopped and turned around to face her friend. "I'm sorry for what happened to Sirius, I really am. He didn't deserve that, not after being free from Azkaban for such a short time and I hope the others are okay, but what I hope for more than anything is that you learn from this Harry. You learn that there are consequences to your actions and it's not always you that's going to be the one hurt by your actions."

Without another word, she marched to the end of the ward and into Madam Pomfrey's office, leaving Harry standing alone in the middle of the Hospital Wing. She found a cross-looking Pomfrey sat in her chair with her arms folded.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing out of bed," demanded Madam Pomfrey as soon as she spotted the brunette. "Miss Delacour has been explaining to me that you wish to leave, but may I remind you that just twelve hours ago you collapsed after a duel with the darkest wizard of all time, not to mention the fight you were in just before that."

"I understand that Madam Pomfrey, I really do," replied Hermione, quickly, "but I have to go to France. It's important and I'm afraid that I am not asking for your permission, I'm just letting you know."

"But...but..." spluttered Pomfrey.

"What my girlfriend is trying to say," said Fleur. "Is that there is an important family matter we must attend to. Also as she is a Veela then I'm sure you realise that her recovery time is far quicker than a normal human being."

Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to explode.

"Have a good summer," said Hermione, grabbing Fleur by the hand and dragging her out of the office.

The brunette didn't even look across at Harry as she led the blonde out of the Hospital Wing.

"Is the portkey here now, or is it still at the cottage?" asked Hermione.

"It's..."

"Ah Miss Granger, Miss Delacour, off so soon?"

Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore coming down the corridor smiling. Immediately the conversation with Aurelie came rushing back to her and the brunette began to wonder whether there was any truth in what she had heard.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," said Fleur, nodding her head. "I'm afraid there's an urgent family matter and we must return to France. I was just on my way to say that Hermione has to return with me and therefore will miss the end of school."

"I see," replied Dumbledore, still smiling. "Well I hope it's nothing too serious."

Fleur shared a look with her girlfriend. "No nothing to be worried about."

"Good, good," said Dumbledore, nodding. "If you need my help, then please let me know. After all, now everyone knows the truth about Voldemort's return we can take steps to ensure that people are protected. Now if you will excuse me, I am afraid I have been called to an important meeting at the Ministry. It would seem that I have been reinstated to my former positions and they are in need of someone to help them steer the ship as it were in these dangerous times. Someone has to ensure that the muggle-borns and others are protected from Voldemort's persecution. I bid you both goodbye and wish you a delightful summer."

He gave a courteous bow and left. Hermione couldn't stop a shiver from running down her spine. Her Veela was telling her that something wasn't right.

"Come on," murmured Hermione. "Let's get out of here. Which way?"

Fleur nodded and led the brunette down the stairs and out the oak front doors. She explained that the Portkey was still at the cottage and she had already sent a house-elf to collect all the stuff she had left in her room at the castle. The rest of it would be picked up from the cottage and returned to France after they had left.

Arriving at the cottage, Hermione hoped that Sabine hadn't broken her promise. She was relieved when she saw the dark-haired Veela pacing in front of the fireplace, eager to leave.

"Ready?" asked Sabine.

Hermione and Fleur both nodded and they all gathered around the coffee table, where a coat hanger was resting, ready to take them to France. They each placed a finger on it and felt the familiar tug behind the navel. In a flash they found themselves in the entrance hall of the Delacour home.

"Come on," said Fleur, leading the way through to the drawing room.

The entire Delacour family was assembled and looked up in shock when the doors opened and the three girls came in. Julienne shot up and rushed over.

"Oh Hermione, my dear," said the Delacour matriarch. "We were so worried when Fleur told us what happened. How are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Although there's something we need to tell you," said Hermione.

Everyone in the room looked concerned and looked at one another.

"Come sit, tell us what's happened? Fleur has told us about your Veela connecting with you," said Apolline.

"It's not that," replied the brunette. "It's..."

"Aurelie!" shouted Sabine, suddenly, making everyone jump. "I followed Hermione to the Ministry and imagine my surprise when who should turn up but my supposed dead aunt."

The older generation shared worried looks.

"What?" gasped Victorie. "You must be mistaken Sabine. Aurelie is dead."

"No, she's not," Sabine shot back. "But then you already know that don't you, Grandmere?"

The faces of the younger generation all turned to look at Julienne, who had gone very pale.

"What is Sabine talking about?" said Valentine.

"They've been lying to us all these years," Sabine carried on. Hermione could see the anger building, could see that there would be no stopping this tirade. "Aurelie is alive and you all covered it up," she screamed at her aunts and grandmother. "That's not the only thing you've lied about though is it?"

"Sabine, please," pleaded Astoria, desperately.

"Oh mother speaks...except you're not my mother, are you?"

The younger generation all gasped. They looked between Astoria and Julienne, waiting for one of them to speak. Hermione looked at Corinne and Astrid, who had grown up believing that Sabine was their sister. Both girls looked completely shocked.

"Answer me," shouted Sabine. "Is it true?"

"Of course it's not," said Astrid. "It can't be. Mama?"

Astoria couldn't meet her daughter's gaze, she merely stared at the floor, or at Julienne.

"Sabine...it's...complicated," said Apolline, after a moment.

"You knew about this?" shouted Fleur, shocked by what she was hearing.

"It was during the first war," Julienne tried to explain. "Aurelie was...troubled..she started working for Dumbledore, that much is true, but then she met that woman, Bellatrix Lestrange and everything changed..."

"She said that she made a deal with Dumbledore to protect me, to protect this family," interrupted Sabine. "Then she met Lestrange and she told Aurelie the truth, that Dumbledore had been creating creature laws for years to restrict us, that the deal she had made with Dumbledore to prevent laws being created against our family was a lie and he had already taken steps to introduce them. Aurelie said that she sided with Voldemort because he promised to repeal the old creature laws Dumbledore had put in place. That she did it to protect you, to protect all of us. Then when Voldemort fell she tried to come back and you wouldn't let her. She told me you even erected wards to prevent her from seeing me and created this elaborate lie to pass me off as Astoria's daughter. Tell me none of that is true. Tell me that Aurelie is lying. Tell me my entire life hasn't been a lie."

"We...I...I..." stammered Julienne.

"It's all true?" gasped Corinne. "Everything she just said? About Aurelie, about Sabine being her daughter, the wards, the lies, the secrets you kept? All of it is true?"

Julienne hung her head in shame, but Apolline jumped up.

"We were trying to protect you," she shouted. "Your mother had sided with Voldemort, what were we supposed to do?"

"Understand why?" Sabine yelled back. "Ask why she did it? Not keep the truth from me? You have all lied to me my entire life. I didn't deserve that. I grew up being made to feel inadequate and now I know why."

"No, please Sabine don't ever think that," said Julienne, jumping up to try and comfort her granddaughter, but Sabine pushed her away.

It was a symbol of how serious the situation was that no one intervened on Julienne's behalf as she stumbled backwards.

"Sabine, please," said Astoria, now attempting to calm the girl she had raised as a daughter. "We love you, we just wanted to keep you safe. There is a darkness in Aurelie, we all saw it. We thought if we kept the truth from you, we could prevent that same darkness occurring."

"Darkness? Darkness?" Sabine was beside herself. Hermione could see the floor begin to crack from the anger and rage the dark-haired Veela was feeling. "So you think I'm tainted, that explains a lot. You always treated me like a secondary member of this family, at least now I know why."

She turned to leave, but Julienne grabbed her by the arm. "Sabine, don't go...please. We love you."

Sabine turned around, her eyes glowing red. "Well I hate you."

She shoved Julienne and the older Veela flew backwards into Astoria and Apolline, the three of them crashing to the floor. Sabine didn't even react she slammed the door behind her, but not before Hermione heard her sob.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So this was written a lot quicker than I thought it would be! So this marks the end of Secrets and Lies, but there will be a sequel, I promise. I am going to take a break and finish another story I started last year which I have neglected in favour of this one and then I will return with the as yet unnamed follow-up to this. Can I just say that throughout this entire story you guys have been amazing. I know I say it every time, but it is true and words cannot express how grateful I am to all of you for being so lovely and supportive of my writing. I had never written a thing before 'Always' and now I find myself writing this and I have planned two more sequels all because of your kindness and support, so thank you all. As I say every time thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews. I love you all and I will be back eventually, so until then enjoy. Disclaimer: All characters (except for Sabine, Astoria, Aurelie and the cousins) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Everyone was frozen for a moment, all trying to process what had just happened and what they had all learned. Fleur was the first to react and she was furious.

"How on earth did none of you think this was going to come out?" she demanded, rounding on her grandmother, mother and aunts.

Julienne was helped off of the floor by Apolline and Astoria and they had the decency to look ashamed. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always considered the Delacour family to be loving, a family who cared deeply for one another. Now she had seen them in a new light and she didn't like it. She had thought, hoped, that what Aurelie had said was a lie, not just for Sabine's sake, but for the entire Delacour family. This was a massive lie they had built and judging by the faces of the younger generation scattered around the room, Hermione wasn't sure whether this was something they would ever recover from.

"We did what we thought was right," said Julienne, a lone tear falling down her face.

"So lying to Sabine, lying to us all was the right thing to do was it?" shouted Fleur. She turned to her mother. "And you, you went along with this entire charade for years. What? Did you not think it would ever come out?"

Apolline hung her head. "We...we..."

She couldn't provide an answer for her daughter. She gazed around at her sisters, but none of them even knew what to say.

"Perhaps," said Hermione," perhaps it would be best for everyone if you at least told your side of it."

"Don't know what good it would do them," snapped Corinne, who was looking as angry as Fleur was. Although there had been no love lost between her and Sabine, they had been raised like sisters for her entire life and she would protect her regardless.

"They should at least have a chance to explain themselves," Hermione suggested.

Reluctantly, the younger generation agreed. Fleur walked over to the doors looking out onto the gardens with her arms folded, not able to look at her family for fear she would lose her cool. Hermione nodded to Julienne, who lowered her head to focus on her hands fiddling in her lap.

"What Sabine was told by Aurelie is true," she started. "Sabine was born when Aurelie was still quite young. I still remember when she came and told me she was pregnant. I'm not sure who the other parent is, Aurelie never told us. She was smitten with Sabine from day one. They had such a close bond. One day Aurelie came to me and said she had decided to help Dumbledore hunt down Death Eaters. I wasn't happy about it, especially considering how dangerous it was and with Sabine still being quite young, but Aurelie was always stubborn, so I knew no amount of protesting would stop her." Julienne's voice broke a little.

Apolline, seeing her mother struggling took over. "Every time she went out on a mission we worried about her. Then one day Dumbledore arrived late one night. He told us that Aurelie had been sent to try and capture Bellatrix. He informed us that Aurelie had switched sides, but he offered us no further explanation. He simply said he wasn't sure what happened, but Aurelie had refused to report in and had turned on him. It wasn't until after Voldemort had fallen that we saw Aurelie again. She turned up, looking slightly worse for wear. She attempted to explain herself, mentioned something about Dumbledore and a deal they had made." Apolline hesitated and glanced at her mother.

"It's okay Apolline," said Julienne, reassuringly gripping her daughter's hand. "Aurelie told us that she had made some sort of arrangement with Dumbledore. She mentioned something about a deal to stop him from introducing laws in both the UK and this country that would place limitations on us and other magical creatures. She said that Dumbledore was abusing his power, that he knew that muggle-borns and magical creatures needed his support and he was secretly introducing laws to restrict both, so they would always need him. Apparently when she found Bellatrix Lestrange, she was told that Dumbledore had already taken steps to introduce that law and others, hence her decision to turn. She wanted to fight against Dumbledore in order to stop those laws from ever being put into place."

"And was it true?" said Fleur, not turning round to look at her family.

"We...we..." Julienne stumbled with her words.

"I get it," growled Fleur, finally turning round to glare at her grandmother and mother. "You didn't even bother looking into it, you just kicked her out and developed this lie."

"No, it wasn't like that," shouted Julienne, desperately. "I told Aurelie that it would be for the best if she left and allowed us to consider what she had told us, to see whether there was any truth to what she was saying."

"And was there there?" demanded Fleur.

Apolline spoke before Julienne had the chance. "You have to understand Fleur, there was chaos after Voldemort fell, even over here. We hadn't been hit as badly by it all, but there were some wizards and witches here that agreed with what Voldemort was saying. We all had young children at the time and we also had to consider Sabine and how it would all affect her. Aurelie had admitted that she had been turned by Bellatrix Lestrange and sided with Voldemort, we just wanted to protect you all..."

"By not even looking into what she had said, her reasons for doing it," argued Astrid.

"It...it was complicated," stammered Apolline.

"Look," said Astoria, finally speaking up, "you have to understand the position she had put us all in. We couldn't just let a known traitor waltz back in as if nothing had happened. Apolline is right, we had you all to consider and we had to do what was best for Sabine."

"By lying about who she really was?" scoffed Fleur. "By lying about her mother? You had no right to keep this from her."

"You don't understand Fleur," said Julienne. "The Dark Arts have a way of consuming you. Aurelie had been a part of that and we didn't want Sabine falling to the same weakness. We decided that it would be best for everyone if Sabine was raised as Astoria's daughter and the truth hidden from her. We honestly thought it was for the best."

Hermione could clearly hear and see the desperation coming from Julienne, from all of the older generation, but as much as she wanted to feel sorry for them, she found she couldn't.

"You still haven't answered me," said Fleur, her voice adopting a menacing tone. "Is there any truth to what Aurelie told you?"

"How is it that Dumbledore would be able to influence our laws anyway?" interrupted Valentine, "He has no power here."

Julienne shared a look with her daughters. "Back then things were as we have said chaotic. We were trying our best to help Dumbledore get as many muggle-borns out of Britain as we could. Voldemort was gaining more and more power with every passing day. That affected here because a number of his Death Eaters had ties to France. The Lestrange brothers were French and Bellatrix Lestrange's mother also had family in France. As Voldemort's power and influence grew in Britain, these families took steps to build a power base here. The French Minister was weak back, put in his place through corruption and the ease at which he could be bribed by those with money. He was a weak man who, when the whispers about Voldemort started, called on Dumbledore to help prevent it. So in answer to your question, yes...yes Dumbledore had power here, more than he should have done. That is no longer the case, of course and the Ministry here is far stronger than it was and able to stand up for itself."

"So what Aurelie told you is true then?" said Fleur. "She was trying to protect you from Dumbledore?"

Julienne hung her head. "It would seem so, yes," she mumbled.

"Then why the hell did you turn your back on her?" roared Fleur, causing everyone to jump.

"I...I did what I thought was best at the time," replied Julienne, beginning to cry.

"Well you were wrong," said Corinne. "Even if you thought Aurelie should be kept away from Sabine, she still had a right to know who her mother was. You shouldn't have lied and kept this secret from everyone."

"We know, believe me, we do," sobbed Julienne.

The younger generation were all looking around in disbelief. No one knew what to say and the only sound was of Julienne crying. Everyone had tears falling down their cheeks, except for Fleur, who still looked furious.

"Is that why you kept Sabine on a short leash?" asked Fleur. "You were afraid that history would repeat itself?"

Apolline nodded solemnly. "Yes, we were afraid that if she knew the truth we could lose her."

"You already have," Fleur shot back, bitterly.

There was another painful silence that filled the room.

"I...I'm going to check on Sabine," mumbled Hermione, "just so she's not alone."

She shared a look with Fleur before swiftly leaving the room. Something had broken in there and she wasn't sure how on earth it was going to be fixed.

The whole house was quiet, as if it was aware what had just taken place. She climbed the stairs to Sabine's room and knocked. She placed an ear to the door, but heard nothing, so knocked again. Carefully, Hermione opened the door to see Sabine on the bed, sobbing into her pillow.

"Sabine...it's Hermione," whispered the brunette. "I just wanted to check in on you."

Hermione made her way over to the bed and sat down. She wasn't sure what to say, so settled for lying next to Sabine and placing a hand on her back. Immediately the dark-haired Veela threw herself at the brunette, sobbing uncontrollably into Hermione's neck.

Hermione froze for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Sabine. She rubbed the older girl's back soothingly and held as she let all the emotion she had been feeling out.

"It will be okay," murmured Hermione. "It will be okay."

"How?" sobbed Sabine.

The brunette opened her mouth, then closed it again. "I don't honestly know, but it has to. It can't stay like this forever."

They stayed like that for ages. Outside it began to grow dark. Sabine had just drifted off into an uneasy sleep when the door opened. Hermione looked up to see a concerned looking Fleur entering the room. The blonde frowned slightly upon seeing her girlfriend wrapped up so closely with her cousin. Hermione was too tired to notice the flash of jealously that crossed Fleur's face.

"Hey how's everything downstairs?" asked the brunette when she saw her girlfriend enter.

"Tense," replied Fleur. "My cousins aren't speaking to their mothers, or mine, or Grandmere at the moment. Not that I blame them. This entire situation is so messed up."

Sabine stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She seemed shocked to wrapped up in Hermione's arms, but apparently couldn't bring herself to sit up just yet. Hermione, rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Hey you, you slept for a while," the brunette said, not yet willing to let Sabine go.

"We are all here for you Sabine," murmured Fleur, reaching out and gripping her cousin's hand. "Whatever you need okay."

The dark-haired Veela just nodded and sat up. "Thanks," she said in a broken voice. "Thank you for staying with me Hermione, but if it's okay with you both, I just want to be on my own."

Hermione nodded and got off the bed. "I understand, but if you need anything then you just let me know. You spent all year looking after me, now it's my turn to do the same to you." She smiled at the dark-haired Veela who had become one of her closest friends.

Sabine returned the smile weakly. "Thanks, I will."

"We will leave you to it," said Fleur. "Try and get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning."

Hermione followed the blonde towards the door, but stopped when Sabine called after her.

"Thank you for being my friend, Hermione, thank you for not giving up on me. You will never know how much I appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me," replied the brunette. "I'm glad we have become friends and I will help you through this, no matter what. We're family now and you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

Sabine gave another weak smile and nodded, her throat too constricted to say anything else. Hermione wished her a goodnight and followed Fleur out of the door to their bedroom. As they entered she finally let the wall that had kept the emotions at bay since the Ministry fall. Fleur rushed to her girlfriend's side, enveloping her in a hug as the brunette let the tears fall freely. She cried for Sirius, for the Delacours who had been ripped apart, even for Aurelie, but most of all she cried for Sabine and everything that she had learned.

Fleur let go of Hermione eventually and waved her wand, changing them into their nightclothes. She led the brunette over to the bed and tucked her in. Slipping under the covers, the blonde reached for her girlfriend and held her as she cried, until eventually she fell asleep with tears still wet on her cheeks.

XXXXX

The following morning, Hermione awoke feeling miserable. She didn't know what the new day would bring, but Sabine would need her, would need all her cousins to help her through the coming days and weeks. The brunette wondered where Aurelie was now. Whether she was still with Voldemort, or was waiting for Sabine.

Reluctantly, Hermione began to get ready for the day, dreading going downstairs and experiencing the tension that would no doubt be rife throughout the house for some time to come. Fleur stirred next to her and watched as the brunette began to get dressed. She too got up and began to change. No words were exchanged, but the two shared a heartfelt kiss, needing to spend a moment close to one another.

"Come on," murmured Fleur. "We should get down there before Sabine. She is going to need us."

Hermione nodded and slipped her hand into her girlfriend's. The two exited the room and walked downstairs to the dining room. Breakfast had been laid out and most of the family had assembled. Sabine was noticeably absent, but then that was to be expected. The younger Veela were completely ignoring the older ones and the awkwardness in the air was palpable. Hermione suddenly didn't feel like she had an appetite. The toast she had begun to eat felt like sandpaper in her mouth and she gave up after a few bites. The others seemed to be the same judging by the plates still full with food.

"Has anyone spoken to Sabine this morning?" asked Fleur, who hadn't eaten a thing, but sat with a cup of strong coffee in front of her.

"Not yet, no," replied Apolline.

"I wasn't talking to you," snapped the blonde, glaring at her mother.

"A letter arrived for her this morning," said Corinne, acting as if nothing had happened. "I took it up to her room, but she was still asleep, or at least pretending to be."

Fleur nodded and took a sip of coffee. Hermione, however, still began to feel worried.

"Who was the letter from?" she asked.

Corinne shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't recognise the handwriting on the front, nor the owl which brought it."

Hermione was off like a shot, running all the way to Sabine's bedroom. She could hear footsteps following closely behind and guessed that Fleur must be following her. Without bothering to knock, the brunette went straight into Sabine's room to find it empty. An envelope was lying on the pillow. Hermione picked it up with a shaking hand and saw it was addressed to her. She ripped it open and quickly read what was written.

"Ma belle," Fleur called out. The blonde came to a stop behind her girlfriend, noticing that Sabine was nowhere to be seen and that Hermione was reading something. "What is it? Where's Sabine?"

The brunette turned around with tears streaming down her face to see the entire Delacour coven all piled into the one room, watching her closely.

"It's Sabine," sobbed Hermione. "The letter this morning was from Aurelie. Sabine has gone. She's left to go and join her."

XXXXX

Waves crashed against rock as the storm raged on. High on the cliff-tops a silhouette of a castle was illuminated by the flashes of lightning in the night sky. A lone owl could be seen battling its way through the elements, eventually swooping through an open window.

The room inside was warm, contrasting with the outside. Flames flickered in a hearth casting an orange glow around the room. The owl landed on the back of a chair, a letter tied to its leg. A woman approached it, untying the letter and tapping it with her wand. The owl hooted and flew to a perch in the corner. A skeletal hand unfurled the parchment, grey eyes raced across the page and an evil smirk appeared on the woman's face. She turned to the only other occupant in the room and laughed.

"It would seem things are in motion. The girl has gone to join her mother and the Delacours are broken and shattered now that the truth has come out," smirked the woman.

"What of the Granger girl?" came the reply.

"She is where she needs to be," explained the woman. "Things are in motion. The war has begun. The plan is working, all we need now is to watch events unfold. Miss Granger is unaware of the power she possesses. It will be the making of her, but it will also be her undoing." The woman moved to the open window and stared out into the stormy depths. "Let the fun begin."


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE NEWS!

**A/N: Hello just a quick note to say the sequel is up. It's called 'As Darkness Descends' Hope you all enjoy the ride, it could get a little bumpy.**


End file.
